


Animal Instinct

by RowenaArmstrong



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 93,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaArmstrong/pseuds/RowenaArmstrong
Summary: Tacones altos, trajes provocativos, ojos coquetos y bailes eróticos es lo que caracteriza a Yuuri. El juego de la seducción para mantenerse con vida se ha adherido a su personalidad, creyendo que nunca podrá sentir lo que realmente es tener libertad.No espera nada, ni un caballero montado en su cabello blanco que lo rescate. La realidad es esa, jamás dejará de ser un omega que vende su cuerpo para saciar los deseos carnales de los alfas.❃ Au Yuri On Ice❃ Omegaverse.❃ Victor x Yuuri❃ Advertencia: Esta historia maneja temas delicados como son: Sexo, Alcohol, prostitución, violación, abortos, violencia, uso de armas.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 29
Kudos: 15





	1. Seduction

_“No tengo necesidad de presentarme, un día puedo ser una persona, otro día soy otro, incluso en las noches puedo ser alguien más. No es que quiera ocultar mi verdadero yo, al contrario, cada maldito día me tatúo en la mente quien soy yo._

_He vivido en entre estas cuatro paredes, anhelando y deseando mi pronta libertad. Me repugna saber qué es lo que hago para mantenerme vivo, incluso muchos dirán que yo estoy completamente sucio y no puedo evitarlo.”_

Esto no es una historia sobre altas y omegas destinados, sólo es más que una historia cruel para cierto joven de hebras negras como la noche.

Lo que más detesta Yuuri Katsuki es la hora del trabajo. No le agrada en lo más absoluto, incluso busca la manera de poder evitarlo. 

Hace muchos años, él fue raptado desde su país natal, vendiéndolo como si fuera un objeto. La dueña de su vida es quien decidió que lo tendrá bajo su techo de alguna forma más “digna”. Tiene que trabajar para dicha jefa dentro de su agencia de modelos Omega.

Aunque no solo es un simple modelo, siempre es contratado por alfas de negocio para hacerles “compañía” de toda clase, ha sido maltratado por otros e incluso lo repudian por ser un Omega en varias ocasiones. 

Este tedioso y tortuoso trabajo comenzó a los 12 años, Justo cuando tuvo su primer calor y hoy a sus 20 años, lucha por la manera en conseguir dinero y poder pagar su libertad.

Dentro de esta casa, vive con otros chicos omega, la mayoría son hombres y están completamente cuidados y libres de enfermedades o embarazos no deseados, pues la jefa cree que si el “producto” es de buena calidad, un buen servicio podrán ofrecer.

Convive con ellos, pero trata de mantener su límite y no demostrar afecto con ellos. Le dolerá mucho salir y sin poder ayudar a los que lo llaman “hermano”. 

Esta noche es de esas ocasiones que se odia a sí mismo, pero necesita ese dinero. Dentro de una habitación de hotel con todo artículo para que se dé a conocer cómo son sus servicios, el joven de hebras azabache baila justo en un tubo de pole dance con una lencería negra que resalta su hermosa piel blanca y sus ojos castaños. Sobre su rostro trae una máscara negra para “cuidar” su identidad, y para aumentar el libido de su cliente, usa unas botas de cuero con tacones. 

El hombre que está frente a él es un maldito gordo que desea divertirse a fondo con Yuuri. Disfruta como el joven mueve cada parte de su cuerpo de manera provocativa, meneos de cadera tan sensuales que no puede dejar de imaginarse cómo penetrar a aquel chico hasta destrozarlo por completo.

—Ven aquí para que te folle —dice el hombre relamiéndose sus labios.

El joven solo sonríe y baja del dicho tuvo para acercarse al hombre que está sobre la cama masturbándose, le causa asco con solo ver su apariencia. 

—Tranquilo, vaquero —dice el joven de manera sensual sobre su oído—. Yo soy el que pone las reglas. 

El hombre toma el mentón de Yuuri con fuerza para robarle un beso, que más que eso parece que le quiere meter la lengua por completo. El joven nipón se separa del hombre, evitando vomitar por esa horrible experiencia.

—Y yo estoy pagando por un servicio, así que mueve tu trasero y ponte de cuatro, maldita perra —ruge el hombre completamente molesto.

Lo que más detesta es que quieran sobrepasarse, pero para esto, Yuuri tiene una carta bajo la manga; sonríe maliciosamente y se levanta de la cama.

—De acuerdo, pero primero debemos tomar aquella “poción de amor” para tener una excelente experiencia —dice el chico.

Una sonrisa aparece en aquel alfa, teniendo demasiados pensamientos sucios y asquerosos sobre Yuuri y como lo hará gozar. El joven nipón saca de su mochila una pequeña botella con una etiqueta que dice “love” y lo vierte en dos copas de vino.

—Eros es tú nombre artístico ¿No es así? —pregunta el hombre.

Es el seudónimo que su jefa le ha otorgado y nunca debe revelar su identidad. No le agrada, pero cree que no hay mejor otro nombre que ese.

—Así es, y me temo que sólo puede llamarme así —contesta el joven con una sensual sonrisa.

Se acerca al hombre con la copa en mano y se la entrega. Antes de tomarla, el hombre aprovecha que Yuuri está sentado sobre sus rodillas para tomar su trasero con su grande mano y apretarlo. Yuuri solo sonríe y levanta la copa.

—Que esta noche esté llena de experiencias inolvidables. 

—Y de muchos orgasmos. 

Chocan las copas y se las llevan a los labios. Antes de que Yuuri de un sorbo, el hombre cae completamente dormido sobre la cama, dejando caer la copa al suelo.

—Mierda, bueno, que se la cobren.

Aprovechando el momento, Yuuri deja a un lado la copa y corre hacia donde el pantalón del hombre yace en el suelo para poder tomar todo dinero en efectivo que encuentre. Por suerte, les dice a sus clientes que cobra solo efectivo para que no lo quieran estafar o algo. 

Encuentra algunos fajos de billetes entre los bolsillos del saco y alguna que otra joya de oro. Después de todo, ese hombre es demasiado rico como para pagar “sus servicios”.

Tiene el tiempo suficiente para quitarse esos molestos tacones y cambiarse de ropa a la de un civil normal; se coloca un perfume demasiado fuerte y desagradable para cualquier alfa, borra el número de su celular del ajeno para que no lo vuelva a buscar y decide huir de aquella habitación de hotel antes de que las cosas no salgan bien.

Después de unas horas en taxi, llega a lo que llama hogar, una simple casa a vista de muchos, una cárcel para él. Se supone que debe llegar más tarde, pero no se le ocurre qué otro lugar ir para perder tiempo. 

Entra por la reja y se sienta en una silla que está en el jardín para admirar el cielo estrellado, es de las pocas cosas que puede disfrutar antes de volver a su realidad.

La temperatura baja y esta se hace notar sobre su piel. Yuuri decide entrar sin importarle que lo regañen por llegar temprano. 

Estando dentro sube a su habitación, evitando que rechine la madera del suelo y escaleras para no llamar la atención. Y justo antes de abrir su habitación, alguien más abre la puerta.

—Has llegado muy temprano, Katsuki —lo regaña su matrona, una mujer de mirada fría y respetada como alfa—. Espero que el hombre para el que trabajaste quede satisfecho.

—Si que lo va a estar, tranquila —gruñe el nipón antes de entrar a su cuarto.

Estando dentro del cuarto, se encierra con seguro y corre hacia su cama. En uno de los costados ha hecho un agujero para ocultar una cajita de metal, en la cual guarda sus ahorros. 

Toma su mochila y saca lo que ha robado más su ganancia, pareciera que es mucho, pero la mitad de lo que ganó se lo tiene que dar a esa bruja arpía. 

Todo mundo habla de que Francia es un hermoso país, que es el lugar donde el amor se percibe y su gran atractivo popular es la Torre Eiffel. Para Yuuri es un lugar en el que lo han condenado para siempre. 

Terminando de guardar sus pertenencias deja caer a un lado su mochila y se interna en el baño personal que tiene esa habitación para poder lavarse con profundidad sus dientes y usar enjuague bucal. Aquel asqueroso beso fue tan desagradable que siente aún la lengua de aquel sujeto en el fondo de su garganta.

Al terminar se coloca una cómoda pijama y se dispone a dormir. Los sueños lo consideran como una escapatoria de su cruel realidad, y así puede olvidar. 

Quisiera nunca despertar.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰  
  


Por desgracia para muchos, está prohibido levantarse tan tarde, pues deben de estar preparándose y estar disponible para su siguiente servicio. 

Todos se reúnen en el comedor para desayunar como una “familia” y convivir un poco. Yuuri siempre es callado y decide no compartir nada, excepto con un omega más jóvenes que él, su nombre es similar al suyo y para no confundirlo le han puesto Yurio. 

Cada uno de los integrantes de esta extraña familia fueron salvados de sus tragedias, excepto Yurio. Su madre estuvo trabajando en esta agencia y se embarazó de algún cliente y para poder salir de ese horrible lugar dejando al pequeño a cambio de su libertad. Lilia, la jefa, fue quien lo educó y lo cuidó, incluso le enseñó que debe trabajar para ella. 

Eso es lo más doloroso que le ha pasado al joven rubio, varias veces se pelea con sus clientes y Lilia lo castiga. Nadie lo entiende más que Yuuri y por eso se llevan de maravilla.

Yurio tiene recién cumplidos 17 años y Lilia ya comienza a ofrecerlo para servicios sexuales.

—¿Cómo te fue? —pregunta el rubio.

—Creo que fue buena ganancia, aunque no llevo ni la mitad de lo que tengo que juntar —comenta Yuuri abrumado.

—Necesitaré que me enseñes a preparar tu pócima para dormir, no quiero que algún asqueroso alfa me toque —murmura muy bajito.

—Por supuesto, te veré en mi cuarto después de desayunar.

—Eso no va a pasar —dice Lilia con voz alta. 

Todos los chicos la miran con curiosidad, hasta eso, respetan a la mujer por su fría e intimidante mirada. 

—Hoy viene la doctora Minako a revisarlos a todos sin excepción, Katsuki —dice la mujer.

Normalmente la doctora Minako suele venir una o dos veces por año a revisión y no ha pasado más de 2 meses desde que vino. Lilia tiene sus sospechas sobre Yuuri: cree que no está cumpliendo el trabajo y es necesario la intervención del médico.

El joven solo tuerce los labios al escuchar aquello, no le gusta la idea de que le examinen de sus genitales, sin embargo, tiene una buena relación con la doctora Minako.

Y como dijo Lilia, dicha doctora aparece para hacer revisión a todos los omegas que viven en esa casa. Cada uno se queda en la sala, esperando su turno para ser revisado por la doctora. 

Para cuando llega el turno de Yuuri, Lilia entra primero a la habitación para decirle algo importante a Minako. Al salir, entra el joven nipón para su revisión. Cierra la puerta y se encuentra a la mujer con su bata blanca y lentes. 

—Bienvenido, Yuuri. Por favor, ponte la bata y recuéstate sobre la cama —comenta la mujer con amabilidad.

El joven nipón obedece y al recostarse sobre la cama, deja caer sus piernas en los extremos que tiene para recargarlas. 

Siente las manos de la mujer explotando su miembro para después colocarle algo de metal justo en su entrada para revisar que todo esté bien.

—Parece que ya te has recuperado de aquella ocasión que tuviste relaciones con más de cinco personas en una noche —dice la mujer tocando las paredes del interior de Yuuri.

Siente algo de molestia, pero el joven se mantiene relajado ante el tacto de la mujer. Confía en ella ciegamente.

—Estás completamente recuperado de lo que pasó hace cinco años y… —se detiene al ver el gesto de dolor y profunda tristeza del joven Yuuri—. Parece que no has tenido relaciones últimamente.

—No se lo digas, por favor —Yuuri evita el contacto de los ojos de la mujer.

Minako suspira profundo, ella es una de las personas que sabe que está robando para conseguir el dinero. 

—No puedo cubrirte por mucho tiempo, porque si es así, Lilia no confiará en mí y no volveré a venir.

—Lo dicen como si fuera fácil, sólo quieren que sirvamos para complacer a los alfas y que ellos abusen de nosotros cuantas veces quieran. Sólo somos muñecos sin sentimientos tendidos sobre esas sucias sábanas siendo ellos que lo disfrutan —se siente el odio de Yuuri en sus palabras.

La mujer suspira con profundidad y acepta la petición de su paciente. Después de todo, es al que le tiene más ternura y cariño. Terminado la revisión Yuuri se coloca su ropa y se sienta sobre la cama.

—Cuídate mucho, ¿quieres? Estas a unas semanas de que venga tu celo —dice la mujer.

—Lo tengo en mente… me gustaría que me dieras supresores, por favor —agrega Yuuri sin emoción alguna.

—Es cierto, traigo tus supresores en la maleta.

La consulta finaliza con un abrazo. Por desgracia, el día para Yuuri no acaba. Una empresa multimillonaria ha contratado a los servicios de la agencia de Lilia para una fiesta. Es la despedida de soltero uno de los miembros más importantes de ese lugar y quieren pasarla en grande. 

Dicha fiesta se realizará en uno de los hoteles del centro de la ciudad, ya que la mayoría de los que asistirán son hombres casados y lo que menos quieren es que los descubran sus esposas. 

—Es mi día de descanso— gruñe Yuuri.

—¿Quieres tu libertad? Trabaja para mí —dice Lilia lanzándole la ropa que usara esta noche—. Además, bien sabes que eres el chico más valioso que tengo y por eso ofrezco tus servicios.

Con un suspiro muy profundo, Yuuri termina accediendo. Sólo así pueden lograr chantajearlo. Cada vez más odia su vida y comienza a perderse en ese sentimiento oscuro, al igual que su corazón. 

Llegan al hotel dónde recibirán aquellos hombres alfas que disfrutarán su compañía y tratarán de seducirlos. Es un espacio sumamente grande, hay varias habitaciones para tener los servicios privados de alguno de los omegas. 

Usa un traje totalmente pegado a su piel de color negro, estilo leotardo y una pequeña falda a la mitad cubre sólo una pierna y parte de su trusa. En el pecho luce unas piedras preciosas de color plateado; de calzado le han dado unas zapatillas con tacón de 15 milímetros y con una cinta en la tobillera. Se coloca su antifaz favorito, uno negro con encajes del mismo color, decorado con piedras plateadas y una pluma sumamente grande sobresale.

—Recuerden, deben de ser amables con ellos. Son alfas muy importantes y deben de consentirlos —comenta Lilia sin quitar su rostro de seriedad—. Katsuki, tú serás el anfitrión de ellos, así que encárgate de que todos se vayan satisfechos.

Y sin poder rezongar, Lilia los deja completamente solos a los omegas. Son los más lindos y mejores que tiene. Uno de ellos es proveniente de China, su nombre es Guang Hong; otro de ellos es nacionalidad coreana, es más frío que el mismo Yuuri y también uno de los más pedidos, Seung Gil; además de Yurio, un chico de piel caramelo y ojos negros muy profundos, es demasiado apegado a Yuuri, su nombre es Phichit.

Los cinco omegas se sientan sobre el sillón, en espera de sus próximos clientes. Todos tienen un traje muy especial y diferente cada uno para resaltar su hermosa figura.

—¿Cómo serán? —pregunta Phichit un poco emocionado.

—Espero que sean lindos y no se sientan superiores como otros alfas —comenta Guang Hong abrazando a uno de los cojines.

—Sería mucho pedir que no sean unos malditos obesos obsesionados —dice Seung Gil con seriedad.

—No es como que podamos escogerlos, ellos lo hacen y tenemos que cumplir con esto o nos castigarán —agrega Yuuri con los brazos cruzados.

Los tres chicos miran al nipón, por más que quieran fantasear, no lograrán cambiar la realidad. El timbre suena, avisando la llegada de los alfas. Todos los chicos se levantan a tomar sus posiciones y es Yuuri quien se acerca a abrir la puerta. Se prepara mentalmente para lo que viene.

Abre la puerta con una sensual sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bienvenidos, chicos —dice el nipón sin quitar su sonrisa—. Pónganse cómodos y nosotros nos encargamos de cumplirles su deseo.

Los alfas son hombres con trajes de diseñador, costosos relojes posan sobre sus muñecas y de cuerpos sensuales y ejercitados. Pareciera que han traído a los modelos más guapos que encontraron. Los omegas sienten que babean al ver a cada uno de los hombres.

—Muchas gracias —dice uno de ojos grisáceos aceptando la invitación a entrar al lugar.

El segundo en entrar es un rubio con caireles y ojos verdes, es uno de los más altos del grupo y parece que le fascina la vista del lugar, y no precisamente son los lujos que hay en la habitación o la vista que da hacia la ciudad. 

El tercero es de corte undercut entra junto con un moreno de cabello castaño que le llega a la barbilla, parece ser los más inseguros de estar en este lugar. 

Pensando que no hay nadie más en el pasillo, Yuuri decide cerrar la puerta hasta que una mano lo detiene. El quinto alfa es completamente diferente a los demás por su inusual color de cabello plateado y ojos azules como el cielo. El joven azabache queda completamente anonadado por ese alfa y algo en él despierta su interés. 

—Buenas noches —dice el platinado con una sonrisa sincera y enseguida le guiña un ojo al omega—. No quiero quedarme afuera, soy el conductor designado así que vengo a cuidarlos.

Si no fuera que tiene en mente sus objetivos, caería por completo a los encantos del alfa, mandando al diablo su cordura. 

—Adelante, puede ponerse cómodo —sonríe Yuuri con una sonrisa sensual—.Mi nombre es Eros y yo seré su anfitrión esta noche.

—Esta noche se ve demasiado prometedora, espero no decepcionarme —el alfa se adentra al lugar.

Sí, parece que esta noche está llena de sorpresas y Yuuri las descubrirá durante la noche. los alfas se acomodan, quitándose sus aburridos zapatos de vestir y usando pantuflas.

La música suena por toda la habitación, el Omega se dedica a observar cómo conviven sus compañeros con los alfas, desenvolviendo un clima agradable y divertido. Además de ser el anfitrión, debe ver que los demás quieran pasarse con los omegas.

—Se ve que le gustas —dice Yurio acercarse a él para colocar unas bebidas sobre una charola.

Yuuri mira de reojo al alfa de cabellos platinados, quien también lo ha estado viendo durante toda la noche.

—Tonterías, sólo quiere coger y ya.— gruñe el azabache.

Aunque no lo admita abiertamente, Le fascina lo que ve y desea de alguna manera llevárselo a alguno de los cuartos privados. 

—Parece que caga en dinero ¿Ya viste ese reloj con diamantes incrustados? —continúa el rubio.

—Ya basta, vayamos a esa fiesta.

Con pasos seductores, camina hacia la sala con la charola de bebidas alcohólicas en la mano derecha y la baja para que los alfas tomen sus respectivas bebidas. Todos hablan y cada alfa tiene abrazado a un omega o simplemente está a su lado coqueteando. Por supuesto que Yuuri no se queda atrás y se lanza a su presa, mandando coquetas miradas y atrayéndolo con su exquisito aroma dulce.

—Bien, hagamos algo interesante para que todos nos divirtamos —se levanta el de rizos rubios del sillón.

Definitivamente no esperaba que la fiesta comenzará a ponerse interesante cuando uno de los alfas sugiere un reto entre todos: un baile de pole dance. Todos se dirigen a un salón en ese mismo piso, el cual tiene un escenario con tubos de pole dance y luces neón. 

Los alfas se acomodan en los asientos, animados y emocionándose a ver a los hermosos omegas que les han proporcionado esta noche.

—Hagamos un reto. alfas contra omegas, el que baile mejor se gana la botella de champan que he traído desde Inglaterra —dice el hombre de ojos verdes.

—Entonces, no tenemos que elegir. Tu eres el más indicado para esto, Chris —dice el de ojos grises.

Al que acaban de llamar Chris ríe en bajito y mira desafiante a los omegas que están mirando la situación. De los cinco, saben que el mejor que domina ese arte es Yuuri, por lo que, sin decirlo, el azabache se levanta y les dedica una sonrisa lujuriosa. 

—Bien, acepto y si gano, quiero ser yo quien escoja el alfa que me llevaré a la cama— dice el nipón con una sonrisa seductora.

El salón se llena de risas y gritos, animados por el reto del omega mayor. El sensual suizo sonríe, aceptando el reto y en lo que menos canta un gallo, se desnuda sólo portando su trusa negra. 

—Si pierdes, seré yo quien te lleve a la cama —ríe el suizo colocándose sobre el pole.

—Sorprenderme. 

De la radio colocan la canción “ _American Woman”_ sorprendiendo y animando a todos los presentes. Chris es el primero en trepar en uno de los tubo, enganchandose con su pierna, para después girar lentamente hacia abajo. Algunos le silban, dándole ánimos.

El omega mueve de lado la cabeza, creyendo que es sólo un novato en esto. Se coloca a lado del tubo, bailando y meneando la pelvis en contra del objeto, buscando los ojos azules del alfa que le llama la atención, sube el pecho pegado al poste y se cuelga, bajando con delicadeza y las piernas en forma de “v”.

Los alfas silban emocionados y parece que los ojos gélidos no perderán de vista al omega. Se mueve de manera tan provocativa que parece que la música es hecha para él.

Para el suizo, esto no ha terminado, menea la cadera, aferrándose al tubo y enseguida se cuelga, sosteniéndose sólo con sus piernas, para dedicarle una mirada coqueta a Yuuri.

El nipón ríe. Le da la espalda al público para subir y bajar, mostrando sus nalgas formadas y aferrándose con las manos, alza sus piernas de un lado y comienza a moverlas, sin necesidad de tocar el suelo. Los tacones no le estorban en ningún momento, incluso aprovecha la altura para impulsarse y enredarse con sus piernas. No aparta la vista del hombre, quien parece estar disfrutando el momento y le agrada esa mirada castaña llena de lujuria. 

Yuuri se relame los labios y proclamando su coronación, se acerca al platinado para dedicarle un sensual baile, meneando las caderas con el ritmo de la canción. 

El alfa no sabe si es correcto o no tocarlo, pero el nipón parece que leyó su mente y toma sus manos para dejarlas sobre su trasero mientras se sienta sobre su regazo para mover su pecho cerca de su rostro. 

Termina la música y Yuuri se levanta del regazo del hombre, sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. 

—Gané —sonríe.

El platinado ríe y para premiar al omega, se levanta y le da un profundo beso, creando que los demás reaccionen animados. El beso comienza a subir de tono, pues ese sensual baile ha excitado por completo al hombre y no dejará que el omega escape.

Yuuri lo seduce para llevarlo a una de las habitaciones y prepararlo para un servicio exclusivo a él.

—Bueno, Víctor ya tiene con quien divertirse, pero la fiesta es para Otabek, quien está por casarse en unas semanas —el hombre de ojos grisáceos se levanta para jalar al otro azabache de traje, quien está algo incómodo en la habitación.

—En ese caso, que escoja a uno de nosotros —sonríe Phichit.

El azabache mira a cada uno de los omegas, todos son muy lindos, pero le llama la atención uno de ellos. Se queda completamente fascinado de primera vista con el chico rubio, peinado y usando unas hermosas medias negras atadas al liguero del calzon con encaje.

—Escojo a él —dice al que llaman Otabek.

El Omega de los esmeraldas se queda completamente impresionado y accede a cumplirle sus deseos al hombre, tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo a otra habitación. Todos los demás continúan la noche, conviviendo y platicando, disfrutando de la compañía de los omegas.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

**Continuará.**


	2. Blue Eyes

No esperaba que su presa cediera tan rápido, por lo que se quedó con el deseo de coquetear más. En cuanto cierra la puerta el platinado, Yuuri se acerca a él de manera muy sensual para atacar sus labios. 

El alfa no lo detiene, le fascina esa atracción que siente hacia el omega, su aroma dulce comienza a hacerle perder la cabeza y no puede aguantar la excitación. 

Yuuri le retira el saco, acariciando sus pectorales por encima de la camisa y enseguida ataca a su cuello con besos y pequeñas mordidas.

—¿A quién haré feliz hoy? —murmura entre besos Yuuri.

—Víctor —responde con un jadeo.

El hombre disfruta y suelta pequeños suspiros al sentir la lengua del omega sobre su cuello. Lo toma de las caderas y comienza apretarle las nalgas, pegando su pelvis para que sienta su erección. 

Sonríe muy plácidamente el omega en cuanto siente el bulto pegado a su cuerpo y prosigue en querer desnudar el torso de Víctor, desabrochando su camisa, bajando poco a poco por su pecho con sus labios y en cuanto llega a la altura del ombligo, frota sus manos sobre la erección del hombre.

Víctor disfruta como las manos del chico lo hacen suspirar; le toma por sorpresa que le retire el pantalón y baje un poco la trusa para liberar su pene. El joven nipón queda maravillado por el tamaño y lo duro que está, son pocas ocasiones que ha visto uno grande. 

Acerca su lengua al grande, lamiendo como si se tratara de una paleta, mientras que con sus manos masajea los testículos con delicadeza.   
Víctor ahoga sus gemidos y no puede esperar a que pueda tomar al menor. Le fascina la mirada que le dedica cuando se lleva su miembro a la boca y comience una felación que le aumente el libido.

—Tu nombre, omega —gruñe Víctor.

El chico detiene sus movimientos y se levanta para quedar frente a él. Gracias a los tacones está a la altura del alfa.   
  
—Me llaman Eros —le dedica una sonrisa.  
  
Yuuri se aleja de él, meneando la cadera hasta llegar a la cama. Estando ahí, se arrodilla y le hace una señal a Víctor para que se acerque. El hombre no duda por nada y decide lanzarse al omega.   
  
Toma ambas manos del menor y se encima en él, tirándolo sobre la cama con un desenfrenado beso. Yuuri no se niega a ese delicioso beso, incluso no le importa que Víctor introduce su lengua en su boca.

Le excita domar al alfa, pero lo que le hace perder la razón es que lo dominen. Siente su entrepierna completamente mojado y escurriendo el lubricante natural del omega.   
  
Víctor comienza a bajarle la ropa, acariciando su hermoso pecho y jugando con aquellos botoncitos rosados que resaltan el pecho del omega. En cuanto llega a la entrepierna del menor, pega su nariz a la trusa para embriagarse del aroma dulce que desprende. Pasa por encima de la ropa su dedo, acariciando el punto donde lo penetrará más tarde, provocando y sacándole gemidos a Yuuri.  
  
—Eros, por una extraña razón, tú aroma hace que pierda la cabeza —Víctor comienza a retirar por completo el traje del joven, incluyendo esos tacones tan seductores—. Deseo tomarte en estos instantes, mi pene quiere sentir tu cálido ano.  
  
—Entonces —Yuuri se levanta para ponerse de cuatro puntos—. ¿Qué esperas?  
  
Ver su entrada rosa, escurriendo de su lubricante, hace que mande su control mental y termine por quitarse la ropa y sus zapatos, para fundirse con el calor del omega.  
  
Se acerca a él, tomando sus caderas y posicionando su pene en la entrada del menor. Poco a poco comienza a penetrarlo, sacándole gemidos al omega y gruñendo por lo apretado y delicioso que está.  
  
—Demonios, Eros. Harás que me corra…   
  
—Entonces terminaré desilusionado.   
  
Eso parece un reto para Víctor y acepta. Sale del omega para voltearlo boca arriba, no sin antes contemplar su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo, ante sus ojos tiene lo más bello y sensual que jamás ha visto, Esas caderas, sus piernas formadas y llenitas, un abdomen completamente plano y escultural para el platinado.   
  
No duda en penetrarlo de una sola estocada, haciendo que la espalda del menor se arquee y de un gran grito, por suerte afuera hay música que pueda camuflar sus gemidos.  
  
Víctor besa al azabache, mordiéndole los labios, para luego bajar al cuello y dejarle alguna que otra marca de sus labios. El nipón disfruta del coito, tiene mucho tiempo que no gozaba algo así e incluso olvida por unos instantes que esto es más por trabajo que por placer.   
  
Las estocadas son cada vez más profundas, los gemidos se profundizan en cada uno y el meneo de caderas del alfa son más rápidas. Sintiéndose cerca, Yuuri lo detiene, aunque tienen toda la noche, no es gran idea que el alfa se venga dentro de él y menos sin condón, algo que Víctor también comprende.  
  
—Acuéstate sobre la cama —ordena Yuuri.  
  
Y muy obediente, acepta acostarse. Ahora es Yuuri quien lo tiene a su merced, observando cada rincón del hombre, tiene un gran pecho, abdomen y brazos muy ejercitados y ni se diga de sus nalgas y piernas, desea dejarle mordidas por todas esas zonas.   
  
Toma el miembro de Víctor con una mano, mientras que con la otra decide jugar con uno de sus pezones. Deja caer su cabeza a la almohada, disfrutando de las manos del omega, si que sabe hacerlo muy bien que ni siquiera él mismo se ha masturbado de esa forma.   
  
Yuuri se sienta sobre una de las piernas y comienza a restregar su trasero para masturbarse su entrada rosada, causándole placer. Anhela tener a ese hombre de nuevo en sus entrañas, golpeándolo hasta el fondo. Mandando al diablo su pensamiento de sin condón, se sienta sobre el regazo del hombre para introducir su pene y dejarse llevar por el aroma de las feromonas del alfa, que son tan exquisitas.  
  
—Dime, ¿te gusta?—sonríe el Omega cabalgando a su ritmo el hombre.  
El ritmo que usa comienza a desesperarlo, por lo que Víctor lo jala hacia él para envolverlo en sus brazos y tomar riendas de las estocadas.  
  
—Me fascina —sonríe   
  
Yuuri pierde la cabeza en el momento que el alfa lo abraza con delicadeza, besando sus lindos labios con cuidado de no lastimarlo, a pesar que han llevado el sexo más allá de lo más sensual. Es como si se sintiera amado por un alfa.   
El miembro del alfa comienza ensancharse en su interior, indicando que pronto llegará al orgasmo. Las estocadas llegan a lo más profundo del omega y la eyaculación aparece, llenándolo por completo. Yuuri también eyacula sobre sus vientres.  
  
Ambas miradas se encuentran, revelando cada uno su corazón y deseos de no separarse en esos momentos. Ambos disfrutaron de un gran sexo que jamás habían gozado de esta forma.

  
  
━━━━━━❀━━━━━━ 

  
  
  
En otra de las habitaciones, Yurio mira al alfa que lo ha escogido y de alguna forma le fascina los ojos del moreno, pero al mismo tiempo, se siente inseguro. Espera que en algún momento el alfa se lanzara sobre él a besos. 

Y fue así, sólo bastó con inhalar el aroma del omega y lanzarse a sus labios. Ambos cuerpos caen sobre la cama, el menor debajo del kazajo. Este tipo de cosas no le gusta a Yurio y quiere detener al alfa, pero es más grande y podría lastimarlo. 

No va a negar que esos labios lo hacen temblar, esas caricias por encima de su corsette lo están domando. El alfa comienza a quitarse la ropa, quedando únicamente con él bóxer y antes de atacar, sólo se encima en él para acariciarlo.

—¿Es tu primera vez? —pregunta el alfa.

Apenado y sonrojado por ver su hermoso y escultural cuerpo ejercitado, asiente con la cabeza. 

—Me alegra ser el primero… así que seré gentil contigo.

Queda completamente sorprendido al escuchar eso y ni tiempo le da para contestar eso, pues el mayor vuelve a besarlo. Poco a poco comienza salir su instinto como omega calienta camas. Gira sobre el alfa quedando encima de él y siente el enorme bulto debajo de él. 

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunta el omega 

—Otabek.

Aún muriéndose de la vergüenza por no saber qué hacer en estos casos, retira poco a poco la última prenda del kazajo para ver su enorme sexo completamente grande y esperando penetrar a alguien.

—¡Con eso me vas a perforar! —Yurio trata de levantarse, pero las manos de Otabek no lo dejan, sujetándolo con firmeza.

—Tranquilo —Otabek mueve su pelvis sobre la parte rosada del omega, aún teniendo la ropa interior encima—. Lo haré con cuidado.

Se percata que esa zona está completamente mojada por el lubricante, pero por ser su primera vez, deberá prepararlo o lo lastimara.

—Ponte de cuatro —dice el alfa 

—Pero… 

—Hazlo.

Ningún omega puede resistirse a tan potente voz de mando de un alfa, Yurio accede, colocándose como un perro. 

—Alza mas ese culo —Otabek le da una nalgada fuerte y con eso alza más sus caderas

Las caricias del kazajo hacia el rubio son cálidas, sus manos lo tocan con delicadeza, creando una sensación de excitación. Se estremece cuando el alfa acaricia su ano por encima de su ropa, jamás ha llegado tan lejos y tiene un poco de miedo de ser lastimado.

Sus hermosas pantaletas de encaje son retiradas poco a poco, dejando al alfa a su Merced esa zona. Se contrae en cuanto siente la lengua del mayor rozando y saboreando lo que escurre del omega.

Arquea su espalda en cuanto los dedos del kazajo comienzan a querer entrar uno por uno, sintiendo un placer que jamás había sentido. Siente que sus piernas comienzan a temblar y cansarse, poco a poco comienza a bajar sus caderas, pero una gran nalgada le recuerda que deba hacerlo.

—No lo hagas —gruñe el kazajo. 

Yuri asiente y deja que el alfa continúe jugando con su entrada rosita, simulando embestidas con sus dedos. Cada vez se siente más húmedo, el chapoteo de los dedos lo comprueba por completo.

—Ya estás listo— dice el kazajo

Los dedos son retirados, sintiendo la ausencia de ellos y con deseo de que sigan tocándolo. Brinca en cuanto siente la cabeza del miembro del kazajo rozar esa zona.

—¡No va a entrar! —se preocupa el omega.

La cabeza comienza entrar lentamente, abriendo paso al interior estrecho del rubio. Siente un gran dolor, mezclado con placer y no deja de jadear mientras Otabek entra.

—Aún falta la mitad —murmura el kazajo acariciando los omoplatos del ajeno.

—M-métela toda —chilla el rubio.

—¿Estás seguro?

El omega asiente repetidas veces. Poco a poco, Otabek entra por completo en la cavidad interior, golpeando con la próstata.

Suelta un gran gemido sintiendo como Otabek comienza a moverse un poco lento para no lastimarlo.

Sintiendo lo que es ser penetrado por primera vez en su vida, lo disfruta como si fuera la última vez. Otabek comienza a ser rudo, dando unas estocadas cada vez más rápidas y profundas, gruñendo cada vez que el Omega presiona esa zona para atrapar su miembro.

Sus manos se aferran a los brazos del rubio, teniendo mejor control de los movimientos. Después, toma sus caderas y comienza a nalguearlo, aumentando los gemidos del menor. Sintiéndose cerca, se sale del omega y lo voltea boca arriba para penetrarlo de una sola y encimarse a besar esos labios rosados.

—Santo cielo… —gruñe Yurio, su cabeza está punto de explotar con tanta excitación y placer.

El menor clava las uñas en la espalda del otro, sintiendo que llega al cielo, mientras que el mayor deja pequeñas marcas en todo su cuerpo. Se aferra a su cuerpo cuando las embestidas se vuelven cada vez más rápidas y poco a poco se ensancha el miembro del alfa para no dejarlo ir.

—E-Espera, a-adentro no.

Y sin poder evitarlo, el alfa eyacula dentro de él, palpitando su gran miembro. Ahora siente su interior completamente lleno y algo pegajoso.

—Lo siento, no pude contenerme —jadea el alfa 

—No hace falta, tomaré una pastilla. 

—En ese caso —los ojos del alfa brillan, como si planeara algo malo—. Aprovechemos toda la noche para continuar esto.

Y los besos y caricias continuaron, mordidas, rasguñadas y gemidos se hacen presentes. Quien sabe cuantas veces OTabek se corrió dentro del omega, pero de algo estaba seguro: no podrá caminar mañana.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━ 

  
La noche continúa, los demás alfas se han llevado un omega a la cama. Entre los pasillos solo se escuchan los gemidos de los omegas entregándose de manera carnal.   
  
Esa noche estuvo llena de orgasmos y satisfacción, Yuuri se siente completamente complacido. Ve al alfa completamente desnudo y dormido, aferrándose a su cuerpo. La manera en cómo se dejó dominar por ese alfa fue completamente diferente, ni siquiera deja que lo penetren sin preservativo.  
  
Quien sabe cuantas veces el alfa se vino en el interior del omega, pero siente su interior demasiado húmedo y aún lleno. Poco a poco comienza a zafarse del amarre del platinado, logrando que este lo suelte y antes de cualquier cosa, acaricia su rostro con delicadeza, levantándole el flequillo de la frente para depositar un tierno beso. El alfa esboza una pequeña sonrisa ante el afecto y se coloca boca abajo para abrazar la almohada.   
  
Yuuri aprovecha la oportunidad para ir al cuarto de baño para limpiarse y no dejar ningún rastro del semen del alfa, incluso después de tomar una ducha, saca un frasco de anticonceptivos y otro de sus supresores, no quiere llamar la atención de algún alfa.  
  
Regresa a la habitación y se da cuenta que el sol comienza a salir, debe actuar cuanto antes. Busca en los bolsillos del pantalón algo de efectivo, alguna joya, incluso el reloj caro que portaba en la muñeca. Todo lo guarda y dentro de su mochila y se viste, listo para abandonar el lugar.   
  
Antes de irse echa un vistazo más y sonríe satisfactoriamente, esta habitación será la única que sabe cómo gozo ese maravilloso sexo. Ojalá pudiera volver a verlo, pero es demasiado pedir. Esperando que le hable, deja su tarjeta de presentación y abandona por completo la habitación.  
  
En la sala hay vasos y botellas por todas partes, alguna que otra prenda de los alfa sobre el suelo.  
  
A los pocos mi unos aparecen los demás omegas, listos para dejar atrás esta alocada y divertida fiesta. Todos lucen demasiado cansados y deciden irse directo a dormir, perdiéndose la hora del desayuno.   
  
Para la atardecer, todos se encuentran completamente despiertos y esperando la hora de paga.   
  
—Esos alfas parece que lo gozaron por completo, esperemos que vuelvan a venir —dice Lilia entregando a cada uno un sobre con su dinero ganado—. Hablaron de maravillas de cada uno, incluso de Yurio.  
  
Todos buscan al menor del grupo, quien enseguida sus mejillas se vuelven coloradas y desvía la mirada.  
  
—¿Ya tomaron sus anticonceptivos? Ya saben que es lo que pasa si uno queda encinta —advierte Lilia   
  
Yuuri aprieta los puños con fuerza e ignora la fría mirada de la mayor. Todos los demás contestan a esa pregunta con un “si”.   
  
Ese día nadie trabajará, por lo que Yuuri se encierra en su habitación para guardar lo que ha robado.   
  
Cuando está fuera de sus horarios de trabajo, el omega trae unos lentes de armazón azul y su cabello rebelde cubre su frente. Le gusta más esa apariencia que cualquier otra, incluso le dicen que se ve completamente diferente.  
  
Lo que más le apasiona a Yuuri es la música clásica, su deseo más anhelado es poder tocar el violín; también le gustaría tener su propia cafetería, le encanta hacer postres y hornear galletas. 

Definitivamente Yuuri sería una buena madre y esposo de un alfa, por desgracia no tienen planeado dejarlo ir, por esa razón, Lilia ha puesto un precio alto para su libertad. Y no por ello a dejado de luchar para su salida, ha intentado muchas cosas y hasta lo prohibido en ese lugar. Solo lo han castigado y aumentado su precio.  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abre de manera brusca, logrando que Yuuri brinque en su lugar. Yurio entra y se deja caer sobre la cama en posición fetal.  
  
—¿Cómo te fue con ese chico de cabello negro? —pregunta Yuuri acostándose frente a él-  
  
—Bien… me duele mi trasero —contesta el menor con tranquilidad—. Me trató muy bien.

Yuuri acaricia su cabellera dorada, le tiene mucha ternura a Yurio. Es un lazo indescriptible que los une, como si fueran más que hermanos.  
  
—Escuchar eso me deja tranquilo.  
  
—¿Y ese alfa de cabello platinado? Se me hizo algo extraño de repente estabas tranquilo y después te abalanzaste a él muy rápido. ¿No que no querías?

El recuerdo de los ojos azules mirando los suyos, las caricias y besos que le propició e incluso cómo encajaba en su interior, vienen a la mente de Yuuri, creándole una sensación agradable de escalofríos y un poco de calor en su vientre.  
  
—No se, en cuanto lo vi quise tomarlo y cayó a mis encantos. Fue una experiencia muy agradable.— sonríe levemente —No me trato como objeto sexual, incluso fue gentil conmigo.  
  
—Me siento feliz por haberle dado mi virginidad a ese alfa.  
  
—A mí me hubiera gustado escoger a quien dársela— sonríe un poco triste y lleva sus manos al vientre —Pero eso no puede ocurrir en este maldito infierno.  
  
La semana transcurre, Yuuri continúa con su plan sin acostarse con nadie más. Lo que él utiliza es polvo de pastillas para dormir, revolviéndolas con un poco vodka o tequila para evitar sospechas. El viernes llega, este día irán a un club a bailar y conquistar alfas, y mientras se prepara para su próximo cliente-víctima.  
  
Está noche les toca ser lindas conejitas en aquel club que tiene el hotel para el que trabajan. Estando en ese lugar, les asignan habitaciones para cuando un alfa pague por sus servicios, se lo lleven.

La función de las conejitas empieza a las 11 de la noche, darán un sensual baile y cerrarán con Yuuri bailando pole dance. Muchos alfas van, esperando que puedan fantasear con aquellos chicos y cogerlos.

Salen al escenario en cuanto son llamados los cinco omegas, tomando el tubo de pole dance y comenzar a alterar hormonas de alfas. 

Lo que llama la atención a Yuuri en medio de luces y oscuridad, son unos ojos color ópalo se clavan en él, el mismo hombre que estuvo tomándolo la última vez. Sonríe con lujuria, lanzándole un sensual beso y lame el tubo para encender a ese alfa, logrando que no aparte los ojos de él. 

El alfa se desabrocha el primer botón, como índice del calor que siente por el menor. 

En cuanto terminan la primera canción, es el turno del “solo” de Yuuri y se va a cambiar de ropa para ese espectáculo, estando listo para salir, lo detienen, usando una especie de vendaje en los ojos, amarrándolo de manos y arrastrándolo hacia la habitación que le corresponde.

—¡Suéltenme asquerosos! —exclama el omega pataleando.

—Cállate, alguien ha pagado por ti —gruñe el hombre que lo lleva.

Escucha el abrir de una puerta y lo lanzan dentro sin aún quitarle nada. ¿Por qué lo han traído así? No se imagina ni porque lo tratan como un esclavo (aunque lo fuera) le molesta mucho.

Escucha que la puerta se abre y cierra de golpe y entran en grandes zancadas hasta llegar a él. Lo levantan y lo lanzan hacia la cama boca abajo, sin quitarle aún nada. 

—Te has portado muy mal, Eros —reconoce la voz—. No creas que voy a pasar por alto lo de mi reloj.

Siente un gran golpe en sus nalgas, Víctor usa una fusta sobre el pobre chico.

—Ese reloj ha sido regalo de mi padre, y mi padre lo recibió de mi abuelo —de nuevo siente otro golpe, sacándole un gemido acompañado de un gruñido.

—Si lo quieres, te lo devolveré —masculla el menor. 

—Ahora no importa, te castigaré por provocarme en esta noche.

Víctor le da unos cuantos golpes más con la fusta, provocando que el Omega gima y comience a excitarse por completo. Le fascina que le den golpes a sus nalgas, deseando que el alfa lo destroce ahora.

—Estas mojado —Víctor pasa la fusta en esa altura, creándole un espasmo a su cuerpo—. Sólo te he dado unos golpes.

—Entonces ya sabes lo que quiero —dice el omega alzando sus nalgas 

El alfa sonríe y comienza a desnudarse, sin quedar con alguna prenda. Acerca su miembro a la entrada rosada sin aún retirarle el disfraz de conejita. Lo frota con cuidado para provocar al omega sin aún parar de darle con la fusta en las piernas. 

Yuuri gruñe, retorciéndose de placer. Lo voltean con brusquedad, quitándole la venda y lo sueltan de las manos. Observa al alfa completamente envuelto en su instinto animal, retirándole las prendas con ferocidad, desgarrándolas por completo, dejando solo las medias oscuras y los zapatos rojos. 

Los labios se funden con un beso salvaje, ambos envolviéndose entre brazos y piernas. Yuuri gira con el alfa para quedar arriba de él y sin la oportunidad de poder parpadear, Víctor toma sus caderas y entra de una sola estocada. El gemido es lo más fuerte que se escucha en el momento, toda una corriente eléctrica recorre el cuerpo del omega, excitándose más. 

Víctor no es de los que esperan y comienza a mover sus caderas para que Yuuri se mueva, sin importarle que no se a acostumbrado a su gran miembro.

Poco a poco comienza a moverse a su propio ritmo, besando el cuello del alfa y jugando con sus pezones con ambas manos. Estando ya acostumbrado, Yuuri monta a Víctor como si fuera un caballo, haciendo que los gruñidos y gemidos del platinado salgan de la garganta del mayor.

—Me fascina tu cuerpo, Eros —le murmura en el oído 

Yuuri sonríe y besa los labios del mayor, teniendo una lucha de lenguas; los brazos del mayor se aferran al cuerpo de Yuuri para dar embestidas más profundas, tocando un punto en el que hace gemir como nunca antes al menor. 

En cuanto el nudo atrapa a Yuuri, el menor muerde los hombros de Víctor, quien gruñe al venirse dentro del omega. Ambos caen completamente agotados, sudorosos y muy agitados.

—Estoy agotado —jadea Víctor 

–¡Wow! —sonríe Yuuri—. Ningún alfa aguanta después de la primera ronda, no tienen la misma resistencia que yo.

Víctor trata de reírse, aún agotado y teniendo al omega descansando sobre su pecho, no duda envolverlo con sus brazos.

—¿Así que nadie tiene la misma resistencia que tú?

—Exacto —dice con orgullo el omega. 

—Me estas tentando a demostrarte que tengo la misma resistencia que tu.

—Entonces —Yuuri acaricia el pecho de Víctor—. ¿Qué esperas?

Una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibuja en el rostro de Víctor, aceptando el reto del omega.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹ 


	3. Seal The Deal

En la ciudad de Francia, dos alfas hablan cuidadosamente dentro de una oficina. Parece ser un asunto muy importante para tratarlo con rostros serios y vasos de vodka con hielos, junto con un habano cubano.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —pregunta el suizo antes de jalar del puro.

—Más que seguro— contesta el alfa platinado —Después de todo, ya no tengo nada que perder.

Chris Giacometti, mejor amigo de toda la vida de Víctor Nikiforov, socio y contador de la empresa, y sobre todo, compañero de copas y demás aventuras.

—Es un buen negocio, pero no le veo caso pagar tanto y no aprovechar el plus —el rostro de preocupación de Chris no desaparece—. ¿Y qué pasará si ella se entera?

Sonríe un poco triste, pero eso no deja de estar completamente seguro por la gran inversión que usará para lo que viene. 

—Ella está en Rusia, ¿Qué puede decirme? No ve lo que hago y sé que ella tiene una hermosa pareja que ve a escondida.

—Eso es como quitarse un peso de encima, pero siempre fue muy sobre protectora y…

—Tranquilo, se como manejarla. Ni que fuera algo del otro mundo.

El suizo sonríe de oreja a oreja, tomando su vaso para brindar.

—Entonces tienes todo mi apoyo, aunque… también quisiera contribuir con una “mina de oro”.

Víctor se levanta de su asiento para ver la ventana del piso número 25 y con una sonrisa dice:

—Bien, tenemos un trato.

Se sorprende cuando Lilia le dice a Yuuri que han pagado una enorme cantidad por él para que ningún alfa se acercara a él. Entonces, ¿por qué han hecho eso? 

En parte se siente feliz porque no tiene que acostarse con alfas o betas desagradables, dormirá mejor y podrá practicar sus pasatiempos favoritos en casa. En parte no le agrada la idea porque no podrá robar y juntar para su libertad.

Espera que el alfa que hizo eso aparezca pronto y reclame su premio. Lo que si no se salva es de ir al club y bailar. Se pone un poco triste al no ver a Víctor ahí, una parte de él lo espera, la otra no porque sabe que son oficios de la vida.

Reconoce a los alfas que estuvieron en la fiesta, un día vienen algunos a ver a Guang Hong y Seung Gil, otra ocasión es Yurio visitado por el que le quito la virginidad y el suizo visita a Phichit. Parece que han logrado cautivar a esos alfas. 

No es si no hasta el lunes, una semana después de su encuentro con Víctor, Lilia aparece en la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Cambió de planes, un alfa a pagado por ti mucho dinero para llevarte una semana —dice la mujer. —Pórtate bien con él porque quiero su dinero.

—¿Una semana?— busca en su cajón las botellitas de su “pócima” viendo que le queda solo una.

—Sí, así que apresúrate y arregla tus cosas para que puedas irte, te está esperando abajo.

Quisiera negarse, pero así podría conseguir más dinero. En una mochila guarda ropa limpia, ropa de “trabajo” y algunos juguetes, tiene que ser un buen domador y resistir el fin de semana.

¿No que había un trato para que nadie lo tocara? Baja a recepción, para encontrarse a Lilia y a su supuesto cliente, para darse cuenta que no hay nadie más que la mujer. 

—Él te espera a fuera en un carro negro. Apresúrate, Yuuri.

Muy obediente el azabache sale de la casa, atravesando el jardín y se encuentra el carro negro que menciona Lilia. 

Es un Mustang y parece que no es nada sencillo, por lo que el alfa debe tener mucho dinero, incluso para pagar por sus servicios.

Toca la ventanilla para que le abran la puerta, enseguida esta se abre.

—Hola, soy Eros y me encargare de ti y… —se detiene al ver el rostro del hombre platinado— ¿Tú? ¿Cómo es que…?

Víctor ríe en bajito y acaricia la mejilla de Yuuri con ternura. 

—¿Así es como le hablas a tus clientes? ¡Qué malo eres! —se burla.

Aún sin palabras, Yuuri no entiende qué está pasando, esperaba no volver a ver al hombre, aunque una parte de él deseaba hacerlo. Sube al carro, aún muerto de vergüenza.

—L-Lo siento, me has tomado desprevenido —se excusa—. Creí que eras alguien que solo necesitaba diversión.

—En sí, soy una persona solitaria y necesito la compañía de alguien, que mejor que sea la tuya —sonríe Víctor—. Nos divertiremos tanto.

El hombre arranca el carro y acelera lo más rápido posible, llevando una velocidad considerable para no estrellarse. 

Yuuri mira por la ventana, emocionado por ver más allá de sus cuatro paredes, nunca se ha dado la oportunidad de conocer las hermosas calles de París. Muchas luces de colores lo emocionan por completo y su corazón late con felicidad. 

—Parece que alguien viene divertido en el auto— dice el alfa de forma cantarina.

—Nunca me dejan salir y menos de noche —explica el joven.

Después de manejar varias horas, llegan a un edificio demasiado lujoso, a lo que parece un hotel de cinco estrellas, con alfombras rojas en la entrada y hombres vestidos de elegantes uniformes los esperan abajo. Víctor se detiene frente a la entrada y antes de bajar, acaricia el rostro del joven.

—Te pediré que te quites la máscara —dice el alfa—. Sólo así nos dejarán pasar al lugar. 

—Pero… toda mi ropa es… 

Víctor lo calla con un tímido beso, logrando quitarle ese antifaz que cubre la mitad del rostro del joven azabache, asombrándose de los hermosos rasgos que tiene el omega. 

—Tienes bonita cara —sonríe Víctor acariciando su mejilla.

—Muchas gracias —la sangre sube al rostro de Yuuri.

Antes de bajar, Víctor le coloca una gabardina a Yuuri, una que le cubre hasta por debajo de la rodilla. 

Bajando, un hombre del hotel se acerca y le pide las llaves del auto a Víctor para ir a estacionarlo. 

El alfa toma de la mano al omega, entrelazando sus dedos para guiarlo al interior del edificio. Yuuri se percata que, a pesar de traer la prenda del mayor, muchos ojos lo miran, curiosos y algunos asqueados al ver la clase de persona que es.

Estando frente a recepción, el hombre mira primero a Víctor, sonriendo porque sabe bien que es un huésped muy importante, pero al posar sus ojos en Yuuri, carraspea la garganta para llamar la atención.

—Señor Nikiforov, esto es un hotel muy importante y no uno de paso —dice el hombre.

—¿Está insinuando que no dejará pasar a mi pareja porque viste de manera provocativa? Eso me decepciona mucho —dice el alfa con una sería sonrisa demandante.

—¿E-es su pareja? —comienza a intimidarse por el alfa—. P-por supuesto, entonces. ¿La habitación de siempre para dos personas?

—Así es y quiero que traten al joven de maravilla, no quiero que cometan un error o mis inversiones serán retiradas del lugar. 

—S-sí señor, enseguida lo llevará uno de nuestros empleados a su habitación. 

Víctor sonríe satisfecho y besa la frente de Yuuri, por dentro está impaciente y desgarrando su lobo interior, muere por tomar a ese lindo muchacho. Yuuri sonríe y deja que el alfa lo consienta. 

Un hombre los conduce por un elevador y los lleva hasta el último piso, conocido como el penthouse del hotel. Yuuri queda completamente asombrado por los lujos que hay en este lugar, nunca ha visitado otro tipo de hotel que no sea para ocasiones sexuales. No hay tubo de pole dance, no hay camas con esposas o incluso escenarios para hacer bailes privados. 

—Disfruten su estancia, señores Nikiforov —dice el empleado antes de salir por la puerta.

El omega se siente tan alegre al ver todo el lugar, que incluso deja caer su mochila al suelo al correr hacia el balcón.

—¡Es hermoso! ¡Jamás imaginé ver la Torre Eiffel de noche!

Por su parte, Víctor sonríe enternecido por la hermosa imagen de Yuuri. Aun trayendo ese pequeño short de cuero, medias de red, un crop top negro que resalta su hermoso pecho y está más arriba del ombligo, no se imagina esa tierna imagen del omega.

Se acerca a su espalda, retirando la gabardina y lo abraza, acariciando su cuello y abdomen; el omega sonríe al sentir el miembro del alfa restregándolo en sus nalgas, después de todo, esto es más que trabajo. 

—Parece que alguien anda ansioso —canta Yuuri.

Víctor pega contra la ventana al hermoso omega, levantando sus nalgas para tener una hermosa vista de él. Baja el short y medias, teniendo el acceso completamente fácil para él. 

—Y mira hablando de ansiosos —Víctor mete dos dedos en su húmeda entrada, haciendo que Yuuri suelte un gemido—. Alguien ha estado chorreando sin que te toque. 

Yuuri siente mucho placer sintiendo los dedos de Víctor entrar y salir en su ano, sus gemidos suenan en toda la habitación. La otra mano apresa el pene del nipón, comenzando a masturbarlo.

—Dime, Eros ¿Te gusta cómo te estoy tocando? — murmura Víctor en su oído.

El chico asiente repetidas veces, perdiendo la cabeza al sentir ese tacto tan exquisito, hasta que se da cuenta que están en una ventana con las luces prendidas y es posible que alguien más lo vea. 

—Víctor… nos verán… 

—Creí que lo tuyo no es la vergüenza —murmura el mayor empujando más al joven contra el cristal —No debería importarte que te vean gozar.

Se baja el pantalón, liberando su palpitante pene que desea entrar en aquel agujerito rosado. 

—Pero… creí que no querías… ¡Ah! —siente la intromisión del pene del alfa, dejándose llevar por completo. 

—Vamos, deja que todo mundo vea tu gran Eros —Víctor da una estocada demasiado profunda.

Los gemidos de Yuuri son más pronunciados en esta habitación, al igual que el sonido de los fluidos mezclarse con cada estocada de Víctor. El alfa acerca su rostro al de Yuuri, quien gustosamente acepta un beso francés. 

Las manos se aferran a las caderas, dándole algunas palmadas demasiado fuertes, haciendo que Yuuri quiera dar un grito, pero este es ahogado en cuanto siente la lengua ajena entrar en su boca. Pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos porque siente que el aire se le acaba. Víctor se despega y empuja el rostro de Yuuri hacia la ventana, para que pueda inclinarse un poco más y agarra ambos brazos para tener más control.  
  
—Me encanta como oprimes mi miembro —dice con voz ronca— Para lo que trabajas haciendo esto, eres demasiado estrecho y eso me está volviendo totalmente loco.  
  
El omega no puede contestar, su mente está totalmente bloqueado por el placer. Tiene la boca abierta, dejando derramar un poco de saliva por la comisura y sus gemidos son demasiado excitantes para los oídos de Víctor.  
  
Las embestidas suben más de nivel, los jadeos y suspiros de Víctor también hacen que Yuuri se excite más. Sintiendo que ambos llegaran al orgasmo, Víctor se sale del omega y comienza a masturbarse para dejar caer su semen caliente sobre las nalgas del nipón.  
  
Yuuri llega al orgasmo al momento que siente el semen sobre su retaguardia. Jadeando, se deja resbalar por la ventana y sentándose sobre sus piernas.  
  
—Sé qué clase de omega eres, Yuuri —dice el hombre—. Sé que te gusta dominar, pero esta ocasión seré yo quien te va a dominar.  
  
Aún con la respiración acelerada, Yuuri busca los ojos color ópalo y una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.  
  
—Entonces, sorpréndeme porque no te la voy a dejar fácil.  
se agacha para ver al omega a los ojos, tomándolo de su mentón 

— Tranquilo cariño —Víctor sonríe lujuriosamente—. Tengo muchas ideas. 

Lo que Yuuri no se imagina es que esa noche comenzará una de tantas demasiado interesantes y llena de sorpresas con Víctor.  
  
—Me iré a dar un baño —anuncia Yuuri.

El joven nipón se dirige al baño, llenando la tina para relajarse un poco. Coloca un poco de jabón con aromatizante a jazmín y en cuanto ve que la bañera está por llenarse, decide entrar, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la orilla de la tina.  
  
No ha pasado en ese hotel más de una hora y Víctor ya lo ha follado frente a la ventana, le da un poco de pánico, esperando que nadie más lo haya visto.  
La puerta se abre bruscamente y encuentra al ruso portando sólo la bata del hotel, descubriendo su pecho. No puede evitar babear por ese cuerpo escultural e imaginarse más de mil formas de hacerlo gozar.

—Creí que me dejarías tomar el baño con tranquilidad —sonríe Yuuri.  
  
—Es inevitable no aprovechar que estés totalmente desnudo —contesta Víctor.  
  
El platinado se quita la bata frente a Yuuri, mostrando ese cuerpo que vuelve loco a cualquiera, incluyendo al mismo nipón. Se emociona al ver que se acerca a la tina para entrar y se sienta frente al nipón.  
  
—Me gustaría que me dijeras tu nombre —dice Víctor acariciando la cabeza de Yuuri  
  
—No puedo darte mi nombre, cosas de la agencia —Yuuri se voltea para dejarse caer en el pecho del ruso.  
  
—Bueno, no solo estás aquí para complacer mi apetito sexual. Saldrás a acompañarme en algunos eventos. No puedo presentarte como Eros, ¿estás de acuerdo? — Victor acepta tener el cuerpo de Yuuri pegado al suyo, envolviéndolo con sus brazos.  
  
—No estoy seguro de…  
  
—Tranquilo, después de todo me gusta tenerte solo para mi. He pagado para que ningún alfa te toque —deposita un beso en el hombro del omega.  
  
Yuuri busca los ojos de Víctor y sonríe levemente, así que es él quien pagó para que no lo ofrecieran. Ningún otro cliente fue tan insistente como lo es Víctor, sólo vio alguno que otro alfa una segunda o tercera vez y ya, pero este alfa lo quiere para más tiempo.  
  
—Si lo pones así entonces déjame presentarme como debe de ser —Yuuri se voltea para ver frente a frente a Víctor— Mi nombre es Katsuki Yuuri.  
  
—¿Japonés?, tiene sentido con tus hermosos y finos rasgos. ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?  
  
El joven nipón agacha la mirada y prefiere mejor dejarse caer con su espalda en el pecho de Víctor. No le gusta hablar de su pasado y de los momentos en los que más ha sufrido.  
  
—Está bien, si no me lo quieres contar, entenderé —Víctor lo abraza nuevamente para sentir la suave piel en su pecho—. Por cierto, no creas que no he olvidado que te has robado mi reloj y algo de dinero. aunque me gustaría saber porqué.  
  
Eso hace brincar a Yuuri desde su lugar y para evitar el tema, decide levantarse de la bañera, pero es impedido por Víctor. El alfa jala a Yuuri para que este quede exactamente en su regazo.  
  
—No me molesta que lo hayas hecho, seguro debes de tener tus razones para hacerlo —comenta Víctor envolviendo a Yuuri.  
  
—Lo siento, si quieres tu reloj te lo puedo devolver en tu próxima visita —comenta apenado el joven.  
  
—No, puedes quedártelo, pero necesitas pagarlo —Víctor recorre su mano con delicadeza por la espalda del joven hasta llegar a la rosada entrada del nipón, haciendo que brinque por el tacto—. ¿Sabes? Ese reloj es una reliquia de la familia Nikiforov y costó mucho.  
  
—¿Y quieres que te lo pague con sexo y placer? —Yuuri mira de reojo a Víctor, quien se está relamiendo los labios  
  
Los dedos del alfa acarician gentilmente esa parte para después meter un dedo en ese lugar. Yuuri suelta unos cuantos suspiros en cuanto siente la intromisión.  
  
—Algo así. Estoy seguro que lo necesitas más tu que yo —Víctor sonríe con lujuria y decide atacar el cuello de Yuuri con tiernos besos, mientras que con la otra mano libre se pone a jugar con esos pequeños botoncitos del pecho del nipón—. No sé porque no puedo contenerme cuando estoy contigo, es como si tu aroma me transformara como una bestia salvaje y piense en más de mil formas para satisfacerte.  
  
—Creí que… —un segundo dedo entra en Yuuri, arqueando su espalda de placer—. Creí que ese es mi trabajo: satisfacerte de muchas formas.  
  
—Así es y aquí estás haciendo que me convierta en un caballero. Disfrutemos de la compañía, Yuuri

Su corazón se acelera por esas palabras, nunca nadie lo había sorprendido de esa manera y le fascina como ese alfa quiere cuidarlo. Un pequeño pellizco a su pezón lo saca de esos pensamientos.  
  
Víctor saca sus dedos, seguro de que ha preparado correctamente a Yuuri y posiciona su pene en el ano, listo para penetrarlo hasta el fondo. Jala al joven, sintiendo su apretado interior hasta chocar con su próstata.  
  
—¡Santo cielo! —gime Yuuri sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer por su cuerpo.  
  
—Tu interior me ha recibido por completo, succiona y apretuja mi pene —murmura Víctor en su oído.  
  
Cada vez que sube y baja sus caderas, siente que toca el cielo y su corazón no deja de latir con fuerza sobre su pecho, su respiración se vuelve entrecortada en cuanto acelera sus movimientos. Víctor no deja de morder en los hombros y espalda del joven, y cuando pasa su lengua sobre su cuello, hace que el joven experimente una sensación de hormigueo en su vientre.  
  
Las manos de Víctor buscan esos pequeños botoncitos que brotan del pecho del nipón para apretujarlos con sus dedos.  
  
—Víc…Víctor —jadea Yuuri.  
  
Los labios buscan a los del menor, saboreando su deliciosa boca, la cual también lo vuelve loco.  
  
—Eres muy sexy, Yuuri —ronronea el mayor.  
  
El omega contesta con un beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Víctor, quien la atrapa con los dientes para saborearla dentro de él. El alfa toma los brazos ajenos para jalar a Yuuri cada vez que se levante, llegando más profundo de lo normal.  
  
Poco a poco el pene del alfa comienza a ensancharse dentro de Yuuri, impidiendo que se separen por completo. Cuando las paredes del interior del omega se ensanchan, aprieta más fuerte, haciendo que el alfa pierda la cordura y deje mordidas y marcas en su espalda.  
  
—Yuu-Yuuri, voy a llegar… te voy a llenar por completo —dice con voz ronca.  
  
—¡Hazlo! —jadea el menor, tratando de mantener su respiración—. Hazlo, quiero que me llenes de ti.  
  
Y sin más, el alfa eyacula en el interior del omega, dejándolo todo su semen sin que salga. Víctor se muerde el brazo para evitar marcar al omega.  
  
Ambos caen cansados, Yuuri sobre el pecho jadeante de Víctor y el alfa se recarga en la bañera.  
  
—No me canso de ti y si fuera por mí, te estaría cogiendo toda la noche —murmura Víctor acariciando la cabeza de Yuuri.  
  
—Necesitaremos descanso entre tiempos y algo de comida —dice Yuuri acariciando su estómago.  
  
Víctor sonríe, toma la cabeza de Yuuri para girarlo un poco y darle un tierno y apasionado beso, mientras pasa su mano sobre el abdomen del chico hasta llegar a la altura de su vientre.  
  
—Ahora estás lleno de mi —sonríe el alfa.  
  
Yuuri ríe enternecido, se sorprende cómo puede cambiar las facetas de Víctor demasiado brusco.  
  
Ambos terminaron de bañarse y salen para vestirse. Yuuri se sienta en la cama con la bata puesta y prende la televisión. 

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta el alfa, quien también trae la bata puesta.

El Omega asiente después de un gran rugido proveniente de su estómago, con dos sesiones de sexo necesita comer algo para que lo calme.

—Bien, entonces pide algo de la carta —Víctor le entrega un menú—. Pide el servicio a cuarto.

Y como un sueño que está por cumplirse, Yuuri encarga algo delicioso para que los dos cenen algo mientras ven la televisión juntos.

—En mi habitación no hay nada más que cuatro paredes que me impiden salir— confiesa Yuuri acurrucándose sobre el pecho del mayor 

—Entonces, ¿eres una especie de prisionero?

Asiente con la cabeza. No tocan el tema, ambos se quedan a dormir sobre la enorme cama, cada quien en un extremo sin tocarse ni nada, sólo con las ganas de sentir al otro cerca.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

Al día siguiente, Víctor es el primero en despertar por una llamada de su gran amigo Chris.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta un malhumorado Víctor por ser tan temprano

—Necesito llevarte unos papeles para que los firmes, ¿estas disponible? —dice el suizo.

—Solo tengo una bata y un omega dormido semidesnudo en cama.

—Entonces abre la puerta de la habitación.

Cuelga, no le sorprende que Giacometti esté fuera y toque el timbre del lugar. Se acerca a abrirle, quien entra y al ver al joven omega envuelto entre las sábanas completamente dormido, no duda en sonreír.

—Definitivamente es muy sensual hasta cuando duerme— dice con picardía

—No lo veas— lo regaña Víctor —Ahora ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Los dos alfas se sientan en el comedor a hablar, según moderando el volumen de voz para no despertar al menor. Poco a poco abre sus hermosos ojos castaños y se sienta en el filo de la cama para estirarse, le duele un poco la cabeza por la falta de alimento pero se siente de buen humor.

Ve a ambos alfas muy entretenidos con la plática que ni cuenta se dieron que el Omega ya se levantó. Toma la camisa blanca de Víctor del suelo y se la coloca sin abrochar, junto con un short.

Se acerca a ellos con pasos sensuales hasta estar frente a ellos y sentarse sobre la mesa, robando por completo la atención de ambos alfas.

—Buenos días, cachorritos —sonríe Yuuri sensualmente.

Aún con la boca abierta, ambos alfas tragan en seco y tratan de simular que quedaron cautivados con la hermosa figura del omega.

—Hola Yuuri —dice Víctor con una sonrisa—. Te presento a Chris Giacometti, mi mejor amigo, contador y…

—La voz de su consciencia —se apresura el suizo para darle la mano.

—¡Ah! ¡Si! Eres el alfa que le gané en el concurso de pole dance —contesta Yuuri el saludo con una sonrisa—. Pediré el desayuno, ¿quieres algo en especifico?

—Un desayuno americano, con un café doble express —contesta el alfa.

—De acuerdo.

Yuuri se aleja de ambos alfas y se adentra a la habitación para pedir el servicio de habitación.

—Chris, concéntrate —dice Víctor chasqueando los dedos.

—No te preocupes, tengo mi omega acompañante —dice el suizo—. Nekola está en el país con su sobrino, quieren lograr un trato contigo, por lo que él querrá que lo acompañes en una cena en cierto restaurante.

—Ya sé que es lo que quiere y voy a hacer lo imposible para rechazar toda oferta. Incluso llevaré a Yuuri.

—De acuerdo, entonces mandaré la respuesta de tu presencia.

El hombre suizo sale de la habitación, sin antes echar un ojo al omega que se está vistiendo junto a la cama, siendo golpeado por el otro alfa.

El desayuno es tranquilo, mientras que Víctor revisa unos documentos, Yuuri se pone a ver la televisión.

—Tengo una cena importante el día de hoy y quiero que me acompañes —comenta el alfa

—Bueno… solo que no tengo algo mejor que la ropa que traía ayer puesta —dice el omega encogiéndose de hombros

—Eso no es problema. Te dejo mi tarjeta de crédito, compra todo lo que quieras, no te limites —le deja sobre la mesa un plástico dorado.

—Gracias —sonríe el omega.

El desayuno termina tranquilo, Víctor toma una ducha rápida y se viste para ir al trabajo. Curioso, Yuuri se acerca a él para acomodarle la corbata de su traje.

—Estaré fuera la tarde, así que espero que no te moleste que me vaya mucho tiempo —dice Víctor.

—Es tú dinero, no el mío —Yuuri termina de acomodar la corbata, pasando su mano por el pecho del alfa y con la otra acariciando su rostro sin cortar la conexión con los ojos del otro—. Aquí estaré esperándote.

Víctor no duda en darle un beso en los labios, acariciando el cuerpo sensual del omega que aún porta la camisa.

—Diviértete haciendo compras —sonríe el alfa.

⊹ ⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹


	4. The Game

**Em** ocionado por todos los lujos que está recibiendo y el buen trato de Víctor, el omega corre hacia su mochila para sacar un teléfono celular muy viejo y marca a un contacto muy importante. Se lanza sobre la cama mientras le contestan

—¿Diga? —es la voz de Yurio.

—Hola, Yurio —sonríe Yuuri—. Anoche ya no pude despedirme de ti. Estoy en un hotel súper lujoso cerca de la Torre Eiffel.

—No te preocupes, yo también me fui después de que te recogieron.

Eso sorprende por completo a Yuuri que incluso borra la sonrisa de su rostro. Le preocupa el bienestar de su amigo.

—Tranquilo, es el mismo chico de la otra vez —se nota la felicidad en su voz—. En realidad quiere que esté con él unos días como su acompañante.

—Dime que no abusa de ti —gruñe Yuuri aún con recelo.

—No lo hace. Me llevó anoche a un restaurante muy lujoso, me ha dado joyas y ropa muy cara y es muy respetuoso y tierno conmigo que…

—Yuuri, es trabajo. No te puedes enamorar —se siente la seriedad de su voz.

—Ya lo sé, Cerdo, pero con eso podré pagar mi libertad.

Es cierto, no lo había pensado de ese modo. Hará lo mismo para que pueda ser libre y tener un poco de dinero.

—También Seung Gil se fue con un tipo de Canadá, Guang Hong con uno de cabello oscuro y Phichit con el que le ganaste en el concurso de pole dance.—continúa el rubio.

—Solo espero que no los lastimen.

Aún a pesar de que no le gusta tener lazos con los demás, se preocupa demasiado por su bienestar como buen Omega.

—Estaremos bien. Cuídate mucho, Yuuri.

—Tú también.

Yuuri cuelga y decide prepararse para salir de compras. Es la primera vez en su vida que irá y le fascina la idea de hacerlo, como un niño que recibe regalos en navidad.

El joven omega se siente fascinado andar por las calles de Francia, percibiendo alegría y disfruta toda esa libertad que siempre fue privada por su matrona. Aunque por desgracia, las personas que pasan por su lado lo miran como si fuera alguien raro. No es común que una persona como él ande con una camisa amarrada como ombliguera, shorts muy cortos y unas botas negras arriba de la rodilla que resalten sus hermosas piernas.

En este mundo los omegas son para ser marcados, cumplir su papel como compañero de un alfa, atenderlo como un rey y cuidar a los niños; los que no, son enviados a trabajar como esclavos a otros lugares donde la paga es deprimente y por eso terminan sirviendo su cuerpo para quien lo necesite.

Yuuri siempre ha peleado con eso todos los días en que un alfa le recuerdan lo puta que es; al principio le afectaba, pero conforme el tiempo y el odio que lo envenena es algo que ya no le importa.

El amigo de su cliente, Chris Giacometti le recomendó varios lugares en los que puede ir a comprar ropa conservadora, linda y para omegas. Víctor le sugirió que compre un vestido para la noche, siendo algo que a Yuuri no le agrada mucho la idea. Pero qué más da, él está pagando y debe cumplir lo que su cliente le pide.

Llega a una de las primeras tiendas emocionado por la ropa que ve, sonriendo de oreja a oreja por poder escoger algo lindo para él.

—Disculpe, jovencito —una mujer de ropa elegante, cabello rubio y maquillaje sencillo se acerca a Yuuri—. No puedes probarte la ropa.

—¿Qué? Pero si me la tengo que probar para saber que me llevaré —Yuuri se ofende.

—Lo siento, dudo mucho que puedas comprar algo de esta tienda —dice la mujer quitándole una prenda a Yuuri de las manos.

—Pero tengo mucho dinero, dudo que me quieras sacar de aquí.

Otra mujer se une a la conversación, esta se ve de aspecto más maduro y al ver la situación dice:

—Tendrá que irse de aquí, antes de que llame a la policía.

Con un mal sabor de boca y demasiado molesto por no poder comprar lo que quiere, Yuuri obedece y decide salir de la tienda. Por supuesto que no le venden porque es una puta

Sin ganas de probar otra tienda, Yuuri se encamina con rumbo al hotel muy molesto y decepcionado. Llegando al hotel, se encuentra con el suizo de ojos verdes con rumbo a la misma habitación.

—Parece que no te convenció la ropa —dice el suizo.

—No es eso. Nadie quiere venderme algo—dice el omega con los brazos cruzados.

El alfa siente un poco de pena por la situación del joven. Sabe lo importante que es esa cena para Víctor y no puede ir Yuuri de esa forma ni mucho menos aparentar no ser de la “sociedad”.

—No tengo el tiempo suficiente para ayudarte, pero te conseguiré un hermoso vestido y zapatillas —una sonrisa aparece en Chris.

Yuuri sonríe y termina accediendo a acompañar al suizo a la tienda que está frente al hotel, comprando un hermoso vestido de noche color negro y unos zapatos de tacón altos.

—Con eso estoy seguro que vas a conquistar a Víctor —agrega el suizo, caminando para acompañarlo de regreso al hotel.

—No tengo intenciones de hacerlo, me paga por acostarme con él —Yuuri frunce el ceño

El suizo ríe levemente con ternura y revuelve los cabellos del omega. Se despiden sin antes darle las gracias por la ayuda.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

Víctor llega a las siete de la noche, justo cuando el omega termina de salir del baño, con una bata y una toalla envuelta en la cabeza.

—Hola, Yuuri. ¿Cómo te fue? —pregunta el alfa acercándose por la espalda del menor.

—De maravilla, Vitya. Conseguí un vestido —sonríe el omega al sentir la nariz del alfa sobre la curvatura que hay entre el cuello y hombro.

—Siento mucho llevarte a una aburrida cena.

Yuuri gira dentro del abrazo y se cuelga del cuello del alfa.

—Ahora mismo estaría preparándome para colgarme en un tubo toda la noche —sonríe el Omega—. Me pagas para ser tu compañero y trataré de hacerte divertida la noche.

Víctor atrapa los labios de Yuuri con los suyos, abrazándolo muy fuerte. Lo levanta del suelo para dejarlo acostado sobre la cama.

—De eso estoy seguro.

Besa el cuello de Yuuri, descendiendo por su pecho y abriendo la bata para verlo completamente desnudo. Sus manos acarician sus caderas, pasando por los muslos hasta llegar a su entrepierna

—¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? —Yuuri se relame los labios.

Víctor sonríe pícaro; abre las piernas del menor, acariciando su entrada con la punta de los dedos.

—No tanto así.

Teniendo toda esa parte a su merced, Víctor aprovecha el poco lubricante que el omega ha expedido y coloca un vibrador en su interior del tipo “bullet”, sonriendo traviesamente por la perversa idea en la cabeza.

—Te dije que esto se pondrá interesante —dice Víctor separándose del omega—. Ese vibrador se controla con este pequeño control —de su bolsillo saca un control del mismo color del vibrador—. Será interesante ver si puedes comportarte mientras estamos en esa cena.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

Yuuri ha maquillado sus labios con un tono carmín que resalte su piel y en los párpados superiores se ha colocado un delineado negro con “cola de gato”, resaltando el color de sus hermosos ojos color castaño.

El vestido le queda de maravilla, llegándole a los pies con una abertura en la pierna izquierda, mostrando su perfecta piel y sus ligueros. Se ha peinado como de costumbre y usa los lentes de contacto, luciendo demasiado atractivo para cualquier alfa.

Alfa y omega vienen caminando del brazo, entrando al restaurante dónde se llevará a cabo la cena de socios para Víctor. Muchos alfas vienen acompañados con omegas sensuales o betas muy atractivas.

—Espero que te diviertas en esta cena como yo —dice Víctor en voz baja.

Sin avisar, prende el vibrador, haciendo que Yuuri se detenga de golpe. Las vibraciones en su interior comienzan a crearles pequeños espasmos en su cuerpo.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —sonríe el alfa con lujuria—, ¿Te duele algo?

El omega niega con la cabeza y se incorpora a lado de Víctor para caminar a su lado. Comienza a acostumbrarse de los movimientos en su interior, aunque son difíciles de pasar por desapercibido.

—Buenas noches, Nikiforov —dice un hombre rubio de ojos azules, casi de la misma altura de Víctor—. Parece que vienes acompañado de un hermoso omega.

—Así es, Nekola. Es toda una joya y decidí traerlo a esta cena —dice el alfa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Preséntate, por favor.

Yuuri sonríe y se acerca al hombre rubio, quien enseguida le toma la mano. Sin esperarlo, Víctor aumenta la intensidad del vibrador haciendo que brinque el omega.

—E-es un pla-placer conocerlo, señor Nekola —dice el joven mordiéndose los labios—. Mi nombre es Yuu-Yuuri Katsuki.

—El gusto es mío, Katsuki —el hombre besa el dorso de su mano derecha—. Puedo presentarles a mi esposo, Mickey.

El hombre llama a otro, uno más bajo y trae también un hermoso vestido que resalta su barriguita de no más de cinco meses de embarazo. Es un omega de piel morena y con un curioso color de ojos violeta. Yuuri se sorprende mucho al verlo, pero por obvias razones no puede decir nada.

—Es un placer —dice Víctor se apresura en saludar al omega con un beso en el dorso.

Los ojos violeta y castaños se encuentran queriéndose decir algo, sin embargo en esta situación es de mucho riesgo.

—Mu-mucho gusto, Mickey —saluda Yuuri.

—El gusto es mío —contesta el saludo.

Ambas parejas se alejan, cada quien tomando un distinto camino. Víctor disminuye las vibraciones del consolador y toma la mano de Yuuri.

—¿Estas bien? Parece que tienes fiebre —dice el mayor.

Las mejillas de Yuuri están completamente rojas y no deja de morderse los labios. El sonrojo no es precisamente por alguna fiebre, se está muriendo de placer y no puede evitar pensar en dicho vibrador que se mueve en su interior.

—Muy gracioso, Nikiforov. ¿Dónde quedó el “voy a cuidar de ti”? —gruñe el omega.

—Lo estoy haciendo, es mejor que estés aquí que ofreciendo tu cuerpo en el club —Víctor le dedica una sonrisa al pasar su brazo por la cintura de Yuuri.

No contesta, en parte tiene razón. Continúan con su camino hasta llegar al comedor, donde están reunidos la mayoría de los invitados. Cuando una persona se acerca a saludar a la pareja, Víctor aumenta un poco el vibrador.

—Víctor, me da gusto que estés aquí —dice un alfa mayor, con bigote y barba castañas, ojos verdes y viste muy elegante.

—Hola Edward, gracias por invitarme —saluda con cortesía el alfa.

—Creí que vendrías solo.

—No, vengo con excelente compañía —dice El alfa esbozando una sonrisa—. Yuuri, él es Edward, un empresario que quiere unir nuestra compañía con la suya.

El omega se presenta con cortesía, enseguida el hombre toma la mano de Yuuri para saludarlo, clavando sus ojos en los castaños.

—Vaya, este jovencito me parece conocido. Es muy lindo —dice Edward sin quitar la vista.

—Puede ser una coincidencia —comenta Yuuri, ignorando el vibrador—. Siempre dicen que los japoneses somos muy parecidos.

Los tres comienzan a reírse. Algo en los recuerdos de Yuuri se remueve y trata de ignorarlo al ver a cierto alfa mayor, pero no puede hacer nada frente a él.

—Bien, pues pónganse cómodos. Mi esposa vendrá en algunos momentos —dice Edward con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias, Edward.

Caminan hacia donde están sus asientos asignados. La cena comienza, teniendo como entrada un cóctel de camarón.

—Y dinos Víctor, ¿dónde conociste a este encantador muchacho? —pregunta Edward con curiosidad.

—Es una historia interesante, hace unas semanas en una fiesta lo conocí, ya sabes cómo es Chris de que le gusta salir a bares, antros y bailar —contesta el alfa con una sonrisa—. Entonces lo vi, decidí acercarme a él y ahora salimos. ¿No es así, mi cielo?

Viendo que Yuuri se ve callado y tranquilo, decide subir más el vibrador sin llegar al máximo. El japonés se queda completamente quieto, ahogando los gemidos en su garganta y mordiéndose los labios. Por suerte este se encuentra sentado para que nadie vea su erección. Apretuja sus piernas, creando espasmos dentro de sí; lo que nunca se imaginó es que el vibrador se moviera por esta acción causándole excitación.

—S-sí, mi amor —jadea Yuuri.

—Entonces no es nada serio, porque no me gustaría que la imagen de la compañía de tu padre se vea perjudicada por escándalos y mucho menos por conocer omegas que no es hijo de un de empresario —dice el hombre.

—Bueno, siempre habrá personas que conocerán al amor de su vida en el lugar menos imaginado, tío —dice Nekola acariciando la mano de su esposo.

—Es por eso que me preocupo Emil, tú sigues haciendo todo un misterio a tu omega. De repente llegas con un chico encinta y a los dos meses se casan, ¿no es de preocuparse? —insiste Edward.

—Tío, eso es lo de menos. Creo que Víctor tiene derecho de ser feliz con quien lo merece —se defiende el rubio.

—Dice que conoció a un omega en una fiesta. la pregunta es, ¿qué hacia este jovencito solo y sin un alfa? ¡Claro que debo preocuparme! Sabes que a tu padre lo quise como si fuera mi hermano y por supuesto que tú y tu hermana me importan mucho.

Pareciera que ese hombre trata de humillar de alguna manera a Yuuri y no se quedará con las manos cruzadas, continuando escuchar cómo le bajan la moral.

—Si me disculpa por la intromisión, yo… —Yuuri se muerde la lengua al sentir que aumenta más la intensidad de las vibraciones— yo no… planeo hacer a-algo malo en contra de Víctor… e-es alguien e-exitoso y estoy seguro de que… no lo afectaré si sale conmigo.

—Así es Edward, Yuuri y yo tenemos algo muy serio —contesta Víctor acercando a Yuuri con un abrazo

—Sabes qué es lo que habrá querido tu padre y…

Edward es interrumpido en cuanto Yuuri golpea la mesa con la palma de su mano y uno de los cubiertos cae al suelo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, jovencito? —pregunta Edward enarcando una ceja.

—S-si… —Yuuri lucha con la excitación y los espasmos que su cuerpo está creando— y-yo lo levanto.

En el momento que se agacha a recoger el cubierto, siente que el vibrador se mueve lo suficiente como para inmovilizarlo por completo, soltando un jadeo y golpeándose contra la mesa.

—¡Santo cielo, Yuuri! —Víctor finge preocupación— ¿Estas bien?

Yuuri no puede ni asentir, sólo siente como sus piernas tiemblan y su entrada escurre, soltando sus feromonas, llamando al alfa para que lo penetre.

—Será mejor llevarlo al hotel, no se ha sentido bien en estos días… es posible que esté encinta —dice Víctor con una pequeña sonrisa—. Es un gusto acompañarlos en esta velada.

Lo carga entre sus brazos y caminan hacia la salida del restaurante. Pide su auto y espera a que el encargado lo traiga.

—Eres un tramposo, Víctor —jadea Yuuri.

—Al menos este es un vibrador y no un consolador grande —sonríe el alfa bajando la intensidad de dicho aparato—. Fui compasivo contigo, así que no te quejes.

El auto aparece y Víctor deposita con cuidado a Yuuri sobre el asiento delantero. El sube y se marchan del lugar.

—Parece que el vibrador funciona de maravilla, ¿No lo crees, Yuuri? —pregunta Víctor.

Nuevamente sube al máximo la intensidad, haciendo que Yuuri suelte un gemido demasiado fuerte y se sostenga en el asiento. Comienza a mover su cadera para sentir cómo el aparato se mueve dentro de él.

—Cariño, hasta acá puedo oler tu lubricante, debes de estar totalmente mojado —dice con voz cantarina Víctor—. Si continuas expidiendo esas feromonas, provocarás un gran accidente.

—Entonces morirás sin poder ser tú quien me cause esta excitación y no ese tonto juguete —jadea el omega.

Tiene razón; acelera para llegar deprisa al hotel sin importarle que se pase algunos semáforos y señalamientos. Escuchar como Yuuri está gimiendo y que se está tocando, aumenta su deseo sexual hacia él.

Llegando al hotel, Victor baja corriendo del carro y nuevamente carga a Yuuri en sus brazos. No le importa esquivar personas y empujarlas mientras corre hacia el elevador, incluso se mete al lugar sin importarle que alguien más lo esperaba.

En cuanto llega a su habitación, tumba a Yuuri a la cama, rompe el hermoso vestido que trae puesto, dejándolo con la lencería sensual.

Levanta las piernas de Yuuri y se percata de cuán húmedo está por el juguete. Al sacarlo del interior, el Omega siente que descansa y hasta puede respirar bien. Por desgracia, ese alivio se corta en cuanto el pene de Víctor invade su cavidad, dándole embestidas completamente violentas, arqueando la espalda de Yuuri.

—Oh Yuuri, eres demasiado sensual y excitante… ese juguete ha sido muy interesante —dice el alfa sin detenerse.

—M-Me gusta más tu pene —jadea el omega—, es el más delicioso que he sentido.

Y eso parece que enciende una chispa dentro de Víctor, aumentándole el deseo de penetrarlo cada vez más duro y fuerte al joven.

Se encima en él para besarle los labios, mientras que Yuuri cruza sus piernas sobre la espalda baja para sentir a Víctor entrar más duro.

—Mierda… estoy a punto de llegar al orgasmo —dice con voz ronca el alfa.

—Entonces hay que llegar juntos —Yuuri abraza a Víctor y comienza a jugar con la lengua del otro.

Con unas estocadas más duras y profundas, y anudando al omega, Víctor se viene una vez más en el interior de Yuuri, quien también experimenta un orgasmo con un fuerte y profundo gemido.

Víctor cae completamente cansado y rendido sobre la cama. Yuuri espera a que se afloje el nudo, abrazando y acariciando a Víctor. En cuanto es posible, se acerca a su mochila y toma su supresor junto con su anticonceptiva, no quiere tener problemas más adelante en caso de que quede encinta.

No le gustaría pasar por ese camino nuevamente.

⊹ ⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹


	5. Chapter 5

A pesar de su corta edad, Yuuri a sufrido más de lo que uno se imagina. Ser secuestrado y jamás volver a ver a sus padres y hermana lo ha herido mucho; a los catorce tuvo relaciones contra su voluntad y desde entonces se acuesta con cualquier alfa o beta hombre; pero hay un recuerdo en particular que por más que trata de olvidarlo, siempre lo va a perseguir. La sangre derramada, el dolor interno y emocional destrozando por completo su mente.

Solo quiere despertar de esa terrible pesadilla.

En el primer momento que Yuuri abre los ojos es justo cuando los rayos del sol entran en esa lujosa habitación. Sonríe muy complacido y alegre en cuanto ve el cuerpo de un alfa aferrándose al suyo.

Lo de anoche fue algo… completamente diferente y le fascina las ideas pervertidas de este hombre. Así como lo dijo Víctor, a Yuuri le pasa algo similar: este alfa despierta algo en él, transformándolo en un animal salvaje y deja que lo someta a cualquier cosa.

Acaricia con ternura su mejilla, pasando con delicadeza los dedos sobre sus dulces y suaves labios que tanto le fascina, continuando por la comisura y no duda en darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

El alfa suspira profundamente y se aferra al cuerpo del menor, entrelazando sus piernas.

—Quédate un poco más así —dice con voz ronca el alfa—, por favor.

El omega no se niega a esa petición, al contrario, le gusta que el alfa lo consienta y le dé muestras de cariño.

Poco a poco los ópalos se rebelan, mirando fijamente a los castaños y esboza una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Yuuri.

—Buenos días, Víctor.

Ambos se funden en un abrazo olvidando lo que realmente son, sintiendo una paz que jamás creyeron sentir, haciendo a un lado esa soledad que los caracteriza y experimentando la alegría de despertar en los brazos del otro.

La mano del alfa acaricia el rostro de Yuuri con ternura, como si se tratase de un objeto muy delicado. Y muy gustoso el omega recibiendo sus caricias que parece que ronronea.

—Me gustaría saber más de ti —murmura el alfa.

Una pequeña risa sale de Yuuri, acaricia también el rostro del alfa y deposita un suave beso.

—No hay mucho de mí, sabes a qué me dedico y…

—No, no quiero saber de Eros, si no de Yuuri Katsuki, ¿qué es lo que más le gusta hacer? ¿Cuál es su platillo favorito? Cosas sencillas pero esenciales.

¿Es posible encariñarse con alguien demasiado rápido? Yuuri no es de los que bajan la guardia y se abre hacia las personas en cuestión de sentimientos o pensamientos. Si es posible, quiere estar a lado de este alfa lo más que pueda y sin necesidad de sólo tener sexo.

—Me gusta cocinar postres, mi platillo favorito es el katsudon… años que no pruebo uno —sonríe—, mi color favorito es el azul y amo la música clásica… me gustaría aprender a tocar un instrumento.

—¿Un instrumento? Yo sé tocar el piano, mi padre me enseñó. Puedo enseñarte si gustas.

—Me encantaría —sonríe.

Durante el resto de la mañana, se dedican a caricias con ternura y suaves besos, sin necesidad de tener sexo o provocaciones. Ambos están felices por los mimos que se dedican uno al otro.

Toman un baño juntos, únicamente besándose y acariciándose, pues Víctor tiene que trabajar y no tiene tiempo suficiente para hacer sentir bien a Yuuri.

—Puedes ordenar lo que tú gustes en el hotel, no te preocupes por los gastos —dice Víctor mientras se viste

Yuuri se levanta y ayuda al alfa a colocarse la corbata, sin antes robarle un beso.

—Por cierto, cuando dejé la tarjeta es para que comprarás muchas cosas y no hay más que la compra del vestido que usaste —comenta el alfa.

—Ah, eso —Yuuri se encoge de hombros y decide mirar hacia otro lado—. Nadie quiso vender ropa a un omega como yo.

—¿Qué?

Con un par de llamadas Víctor avisa que no irá al trabajo. Ambos salen del hotel sin tener que usar el carro, tomados de la mano y caminando de hombro a hombro.

—Siempre la sociedad metiendo las narices en donde no —Víctor luce algo molesto por negarle la venta a Yuuri.

—Creí que sería divertido, pero no esperaba que fueran groseros —dice Yuuri un poco triste.

—De eso me encargaré —agrega el alfa.

Tanto él como Yuuri caminan y entran a una tienda de ropa de diseñador y de alta costura. En seguida se acerca un beta encargado del lugar para recibirlos de manera amistosa.

—Bienvenidos señores, ¿en qué podemos ayudarles? —pregunta el hombre con una agradable sonrisa.

—Venimos a comprar ropa para vestir a mi pareja —dice Víctor con una sonrisa, jalando a Yuuri para que lo observen—, así que quiero lo mejor para él, calzado, ropa, lencería, que lo haga el omega más hermoso, sé que me entiende.

—Por supuesto, ¿tiene alguna cantidad límite para los gastos? —continúa el hombre.

—No, será una cantidad obscenamente alta la que quiero gastar en él, así que necesitará muchos empleados y que consientan a mi lindo Yuuri —Víctor saca una tarjeta dorada de crédito y la muestra.

Los ojos del vendedor se abren demasiado al igual que la boca. Esas tarjetas doradas sólo las traen los que nadan en dinero y es sorprendente que alguien tan joven como Víctor la tenga.

—Ha venido en el lugar correcto, déjeme poner cómodo al joven —el hombre truena los dedos para que sus trabajadoras lleven a Yuuri a probarse ropa.

El omega se divierte mucho, caminando de un lado a otro, probándose pantalones de todos colores, camisones, suéteres, algunos vestidos formales para noches, zapatos para toda ocasión e incluso sombreros hermosos que resaltan el rostro de Yuuri.

Desde atrás Víctor observa la situación, emocionado por los cambios de ropa de Yuuri, incluso le sugiere que algunas prendas que podrían resaltar más su figura. La miradas coquetas que se lanzan hablan mucho por los dos, es su juego divertido y la forma de provocarse.

Continúan con sus compras, incluso les llevan algo de champán y fresas para disfrutar el momento. Por desgracia, todo es interrumpido cuando el teléfono de Víctor comienza a sonar; Yuuri alza la mirada y escucha con atención la conversación.

—Leroy… sí tranquilo… Chris está en eso… ¿no fue Otabek?… de acuerdo, voy para allá —cuelga

—¿Tienes que irte? —pregunta con tristeza Yuuri

—Sí, uno de mis socios no fue a la oficna y debo ir a cumplir con el trabajo, regresaré en la noche _moya lyubov’_ —Víctor le deposita un beso en la mano con delicadeza

—Estaré esperándote.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

En otra parte de la ciudad lejos de Víctor y Yuuri, se encuentra una pareja completamente desnuda, entregándose de forma pasional y candente. Alfa y omega sienten esa hermosa conexión al paso de sus besos y caricias.

El omega rubio no deja de gemir el nombre del alfa que presiona hacia lo más profundo de su ser; el mayor no deja de gruñir, dejando muchas marcas por todo el cuello y pecho del menor.

Una vez más comienza a nudar en el interior del omega, listo para dejar su esencia dentro de él.

—Beka —murmura el menor.

Otabek besa los labios de Yurio con tanta dulzura, acariciando su rostro con ternura y contemplando esos ojos verdes.

—Yura —ronronea el mayor.

Jamás había sentido tanta atracción por alguien y sin duda, desea estar con Yurio todo el tiempo que sea posible. Ambos están completamente rojos del rostro, con pequeñas perlas de sudor en varias partes del cuerpo sin darles asco.

—Me fascinas, Yura —dice Otabek acariciando el rostro del omega que yace debajo de él.

El menor solo sonríe y besa sus labios con ternura; por más que evita perderse en su mirada, no puede ver otra cosa que sean esos ojos oscuros y serios.

Se quedan besándose en medio de las sábanas mientras se deshace el nudo. Yurio se sorprendió mucho cuando Otabek pasó por él este día y llevárselo al hotel. No se imaginaba que lo volvería a ver más seguido, aunque en parte también necesitaba verlo.

—¿No tendrás problemas por faltar a tu trabajo? —pregunta Yurio— Sé que el tiempo es dinero perdido, pero…

Otabek calla al menor con un beso en los labios, mordiéndole el labio inferior. Yurio le da un golpe en el brazo por to acción.

—Eso duele —gruñe.

—También los rasguños que me dejaste en la espalda, gatito —frunce el ceño Otabek.

En cuanto puede, Yurio se levanta de la cama empujando a Otabek para que se le quite de encima.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta Otabek un poco confundido.

—Acabé con mi servicio es hora de irme —contesta Yurio un poco molesto—Además, mi trasero no puede con semejante…

Se detiene en cuanto el kazajo lo abraza por la espalda, aun estando desnudos y siente la erección del mayor entre sus nalgas.

—Pague para que te quedes más tiempo, no te irás hasta en un par de días porque no solo quiero que estés complaciéndome —comenta el kazajo, mientras acaricia el cuerpo del omega

—Creí que para eso me pagan —frunce el ceño.

—Me atrae algo de ti, algo que quisiera saber que es. Eres hermoso, Yura y quiero conocerte más.

El joven se queda completamente sorprendido de las lindas palabras que le dedica el mayor. Gira dentro de su abrazo para colgarse del cuello y lanzarse a los labios con un profundo beso.

Otabek lo carga para dejarlo con cuidado sobre la cama y encimarse en él para seguir con la sesión de besos.

Su momento se rompe en cuanto el celular del alfa comienza a sonar desde la mesita de noche. Otabek lo toma y contesta de regañadientes.

— _Dado que sé que te diviertes mucho con un omega rubio, necesito que vengas a la fiesta de negocios con él, se hará esta noche_ —es la voz de Víctor y suena demasiado seria.

—Cómo si no lo estuvieras haciendo tú, ¿qué te dirá ella si se entera? —ríe Otabek.

— _¿Ella? Debe de estar entretenida con muchas cosas, a ti te regañarán porque estás comprometido._

Aún no le dice la decisión que acaba de tomar y será lo mejor ir a decirlo cuanto antes.

—De acuerdo, te veré en la noche.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

Mientras el tiempo transcurre, Yuuri mira la televisión sentado en medio de la sala con algunos bocadillos, emocionado por una película cómica que encuentra después de conocer cómo funciona la televisión.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Víctor observa plácidamente cómo se divierte el nipón con un simple programa mientras se dedica a su trabajo.

—Yuuri, será mejor que nos demos un baño pronto es la hora de la cena —dice Víctor.

—¿De verdad tenemos que ir? —se queja el menor sin quitar la vista del aparato—. Ve, ese programa es muy gracioso.

—Son cosas del trabajo, si Otabek no hubiera faltado podríamos tener una noche de películas —Víctor se levanta para acercarse al omega

—Está bien, ¿mañana podemos quedarnos a ver películas?

—Por supuesto.

Los ojos castaños se emocionan y decidido, se levanta hacia el cuarto del baño, dejando ropa por doquier. El corazón de Yuuri late con mucha felicidad cada vez que ve a Víctor y esa hermosa sonrisa, es como si le diera una pequeña esperanza a la vida.

Mientras se duchan, juegan con el jabón y provocándose hasta que Víctor lo tira “a propósito” y Yuuri se agacha a recogerlo. En menos de unos segundos, Víctor toma la cadera del menor para penetrarlo con fuerza.

Siente un poco de dolor en su interior y en cada estocada, siente como se resbala poco a poco el miembro de Víctor con facilidad.

—Eso es trampa —gruñe Yuuri.

Víctor lo empuja hacia la fría pared para poder moverse con seguridad y apoyarse con Yuuri. Poco a poco comienza a relajar esa zona para el fácil acceso del falo en su interior; los sonidos de las estocadas son más fuertes por el agua, incluso más fuertes que los gemidos de Yuuri.

El agua comienza a pasar tibia, algo que a Yuuri comienza a incomodar pues es demasiado friolento. A Víctor no le molesta para nada la temperatura del agua, pero estar dentro de Yuuri no hace que se percate del cambio.

El alfa se sale del omega para voltearlo, cargarlo de las nalgas y volverlo penetrar, recargando su espalda con la fría pared; Yuuri envuelve sus piernas en el cuerpo del alfa, sintiendo cada vez más profundo las estocadas.

Los gruñidos provenientes de la garganta del alfa son más notorios cuando Yuuri le muerde en el cuello, acercándose más al orgasmo y sintiendo todo el calor que emana el cuerpo del omega.

Con un largo y profundo gemido, acompañado de un apretón de nalgas en el omega, Víctor nuda dentro de Yuuri.

—Víctor, esto de tomarme en donde se te plazca ya se te hace costumbre —jadea el omega.

—Lo siento —Víctor deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del menor—. Me es imposible no hacerlo, más teniendo la oportunidad de tomarte.

Yuuri pega sus labios en los del alfa sin poder dar un reproche. Después de una incómoda posición y un nudo deshecho ambos comienzan a vestirse. Mientras Víctor trae un traje de satín negro con chaleco gris oxford y camisa blanca, Yuuri trae un elegante vestido que le llega a los pies de color azul marino con espalda descubierta.

Al terminar de arreglarse, Víctor se acerca a admirar la belleza del joven y le coloca una gargantilla protectora de alfas, decorada con hermosas joyas del mismo color de la ropa.

Estando listos abandonan el hotel pidiendo una limusina para dirigirse a cierto evento que asistirán muchos socios acompañados con sus respectivas parejas.

—Esto es como el carruaje de una princesa —menciona Yuuri con una pequeña sonrisa—. Tiene de todo, hasta un servibar.

—Parece que no has vivido gran cosa —dice Víctor sin apartar la vista de su teléfono.

—He visto muchos techos, incluso los que tienen espejos —frunce el ceño el omega—. No es la gran cosa pero con eso me entretengo mientras me follan.

“Pobre chico”, es lo que piensa Víctor después de escuchar a Yuuri. Le han privado de las cosas maravillosas que la vida ofrece.

Llegan al dichoso salón, uno muy de lujo con vista hacia la Catedral de Notre Dame. Los reciben como si fueran reyes y los conducen hasta a una mesa con asientos vacíos, con cubiertos de plata y vajillas lujosas.

Ambos aludidos se sientan a hablar, mientras el lugar comienza a llenarse. Víctor le explica lo básico de su trabajo, mencionando cuán importante es asistir a eventos así que hasta Yuuri cree que es un líder de la mafia.

—No, si fuera mafioso no estaría aquí —explica el mayor.

—Si fuera mafioso, tendría más dinero —dice una voz masculina acercándose a ellos.

Ambos voltean y se encuentran con el suizo sensual portando un traje de smoking entallado y a su lado cierto chico tailandés vistiendo un vestido muy hermoso, dorado con rojo, descubriendo un poco el ombligo y algunos collares dorados.

Yuuri admira lo lindo que se ve su amigo y le dedica una sonrisa, quien se la devuelve de oreja a oreja.

—Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Yuuri —Chris toma la mano del nipón y coloca un beso sobre su dorso.

—Espero que estés tratando bien a Phichit —dice Yuuri un poco serio, amenazando con la mirada.

—Tranquilo, está en buenas manos —el rubio abraza al moreno de la cintura.

—Soy una reina a su lado —sonríe Phichit.

Escuchar eso hace que se sienta aliviado, siente toda la sinceridad en la voz de ambos chicos. De lejos se percata que también está Seung Gil vestido con un hermoso hanbok de color negro con rojo, caminando del brazo de un canadiense.

—Vaya, ese Leroy no pierde el tiempo —ríe Chris.

—Pareciera que los omegas son unas hermosas joyas extrañas —dice Víctor colocando una mano sobre la cintura de Yuuri.

También se percatan de Guang Hong vestido con un qipao rojo, resaltando su piel y está a lado de un alfa de cabello castaño, muy bien vestido.

—Parece que hemos hechizado estos alfas —murmura Phichit al oído de Yuuri

Y sí que lo parece, tanto lujo y buen trato los hace sentir especiales, cosa que hace vivir a Yuuri un cuento de hadas.

Se sorprenden mucho cuando ven a Yurio llegar a su mesa, portando un hermoso vestido satín color verde, muy cercano al color de sus ojos, con zapatillas de tacón bajo y guantes. Otabek lo abraza por la cintura y no deja de sonreír mientras presume del joven omega.

—Otabek, me sorprende que andes muy campante presumiendo a un omega muy hermoso —Víctor se levanta para recibir a los recién llegados.

—Lo mismo digo para ti, creí que te importaría que te vean caminar a lado de uno, ¿qué dirán del gran Nikiforov? —dice en tono sarcástico el kazajo.

—Qué tengo estilo —sonríe.

La mesa la comparten, junto con Edward Nekola, su esposa, su sobrino y la pareja de este. Phichit y Yurio no pueden dejar de sentirse sorprendidos cuando ven a Michele enlazado con Emil.

—Nuevamente traen una hermosa compañía —dice Edward dedicando una sonrisa a todos los presentes de la mesa.

—Son encantadores chicos, ¿dónde los conocieron? —pregunta la mujer de Edward.

—No importa dónde los conocimos, son agradables —dice Chris, tratando de evitar que se enteren de su procedencia.

—Tienen razón, no hagan caso a esta anciana —ríe la mujer.

Los omegas sonríen un tanto nerviosos excepto Yuuri, quien no deja de mirar con seriedad a Edward cada vez que el hombre le dedica una leve sonrisa.

Un hombre de cabello rubio y mechón rojo se acerca a su mesa, justo del lado de Edward. Luce muy elegante, incluso la postura lo hace ver demasiado serio.

—Buenas noches, caballeros y hermosa compañía —dice con cortesía.

—¡Minami! —exclama Edward levantándose del asiento para saludar al joven alfa—. Creí que estarías con nosotros.

—Estoy con Leroy y De La Iglesia, no quise perderme la oportunidad de saludarlos —los ojos del recién llegado observa a todos los que están sentados alrededor de la mesa, hasta que se detiene al ver a Yuuri—. Veo que no están solos.

Minami se encamina para saludar al nipón dándole un beso en el dorso, quien enseguida le dedica una sonrisa al alfa.

—Mucho gusto, soy Kenjiro Minami. ¿Cuál es su nombre? —pregunta el alfa dedicándole una sensual sonrisa.

—Yuuri —contesta con una pequeña sonrisa.

El alfa no deja de dedicarle una sonrisa, piensa que es un hermoso ser que desearía poder conocerlo más; Víctor se da cuenta de las intenciones que tiene hacia Yuuri y no le gusta nada de lo que piensa Minami.

—Es mi pareja —contesta Víctor de forma cortante y con una falsa sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? —Minami entiende la posición de Víctor, más no significa que querrá alejarse de cierto ser.

—Así es, pronto nos enlazaremos —comenta el ruso—, ¿no es así? —busca la mano de Yuuri para entrelazarla.

—Sí, amor —sonríe Yuuri.

Tanto Víctor como Minami no dejan de mirarse ni un segundo, teniendo una eterna pelea de miradas. Cuando un alfa pelea con otro por un omega, las cosas pueden salir mal y lo que menos quiere Edward Nekola es que haya un conflicto.

—¿De verdad planean pelear por un omega común? —se levanta Edward para evitar un conflicto entre ellos— Hay omegas en la calle que se prostituyen más lindos que él.

Eso enfurece por completo a Yuuri, se levanta de la mesa y le dedica una sonrisa falsa, llena de odio. Camina lo más deprisa que puede hacia los sanitarios para no decir nada malo y evitar meter en problemas a Víctor.

Le da tanta rabia que lo traten como si fuera un estorbo o algo cuyo valor es denigrante. Se encierra en el baño y comienza a llorar, tratando de ahogar su llanto entre lágrimas.

Ese hombre lo lastima una y otra vez en cada oportunidad que se le presenta y Yuuri no puede defenderse como quisiera. Podría ir y decirle los oscuros secretos de Edward a su esposa, pero no es lo suficiente para herirlo.

Escucha que alguien más abre la puerta del cuarto y camina hacia el interior; desde el suelo se percata que alguien está parado frente al cubículo.

—Yuuri —tocan la puerta con dos leves golpes.

El omega se limpia los ojos, respira lo más hondo que pueda y sale de su escondite para encontrarse con Michele frente a frente.

—¡Oh! Michele —dice el Omega escondiendo su tristeza con una sonrisa—, ¿cómo has…?

—Aléjate de Víctor —dice a secas el moreno—. No es buena persona.

Sorprendido y confundido por esa respuesta, Yuuri no puede evitar formularse muchas preguntas en su mente.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Esto es sólo trabajo y…

—Porque puedo ver en tus ojos que esperas que él te rescate y tengas un feliz cuento de hadas —Michele tiene el ceño fruncido e incluso se ve enojado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no…

—Esa mirada la tenías cuando aquel alfa que te enamoró con ilusiones diciendo que te ayudará, ¿y qué pasó? —acaricia su barriga con delicadeza— Sólo te preñó y te abandonó, para que después te hirieran y…

—¡Ya basta! —exclama Yuuri tapándose los oídos con ambas manos y pequeñas perlas en sus ojos amenazan salirse— ¡Sé que no debo enamorarme o encariñarme, pero Víctor tiene algo que me hace creer en la vida!

Michele se acerca a Yuuri y deja caer sus manos sobre sus hombros, queriendo consolarlo.

—Te digo esto porque sé cuánto sufriste, estuve contigo y no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por eso —murmura preocupado—. Estás a tiempo de alejarte porque… Víctor tiene a alguien más.

⊹ ⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo inspirado en la película de Pretty Woman. :)


	6. Bets

Tiene razón Michele, esto es trabajo y no debe pensar en que Víctor lo salvará en algún momento. No es como que vaya a correr con esa misma suerte y viva el sueño de princesa.

Tampoco tiene que mostrar esa molestia, sobre todo cuando Michele le dijo “tiene a alguien más”. Es solo un empleado y tiene que acatar órdenes, cosa que nuevamente le hace recordar que solo es un objeto sexual con el que solo podrán jugar cuantas veces quieran, como una muñequita de trapo.

Durante la noche de la fiesta, Yuuri y Víctor bailan sin cansancio siendo la pareja que más roba miradas y los elogios llueven al verlos moverse al son de la música.

Son la pareja envidiable de la noche, de rostros muy hermosos; tienen una conexión inexplicable y parece que se leen la mente cuando uno realizará un movimiento.

La música termina, Yuuri queda sobre los brazos de Víctor, ambos jadeando, con algunas gotas de sudor y compartiendo una enorme sonrisa de diversión.

Todos aplauden a la hermosa pareja, han animado a muchos de los presentes con el gran espectáculo que ofrecen.

Se sientan para beber un poco de sus bebidas alcohólicas y continúan con la hermosa velada. Yuuri comienza a sentirse mareado y un poco acalorado gracias a su poca resistencia con el alcohol, preocupando tanto a Yurio como a Phichit.

Eso no le importa a Víctor en lo más mínimo, no conoce cómo es Yuuri y le fascina que sea muy divertido en estos momentos. El omega abraza al alfa en cada momento e incluso no se sueltan para nada.

Un socio llama a Víctor, dejando a Yuuri junto con los otros dos omegas y Edward en la mesa.

—Siempre he creído que los omegas sólo seduce a un alfa para engancharlos —comienza a hablar Edward, aún desaprobando a Yuuri por ese comportamiento.

Phichit y Yurio se ofenden por el comentario, pero por respeto a sus respectivos acompañantes no le dice nada.

—Oh si, se sienten tan poderosos por tener un pene más grande y con ello creen dominarnos —comenta Yuuri con una pequeña sonrisa—. Siempre se creen más que todos, degradando a los betas y omegas —toma el vaso de vodka y lo bebe hasta el fondo —, muy pocos alfas son muy buenos como Emil o Víctor.

Eso no le parece a Edward y frunce el ceño. Ningún omega o su esposa le ha hablado de esa forma tan grosera.

—Será mejor que no hables, omega —dice Edward tomando con calma la situación—. Honra a tu alfa como debe de ser.

—Y lo hago —dice entre risitas tontas—. A eso me refiero, que hasta para hablar hay que pedir permiso o te castigan. Se creen fuertes, pero yo los reto a andar en tacones, soportar usar cosas que molestan o incluso hieren y…

—Perdonenlo, no se encuentra bien —Phichit tapa la boca de Yuuri antes de que diga algo malo.

Ambos omegas lo llevan al sanitario para tratar de calmarlo, pero el mayor no deja de moverse e incluso casi tiran a una persona más.

—Voy a estar bien —masculla Yuuri empujándolos para que se alejen—, mejor preocúpense por sus alfas que los quieren follar esta noche.

Arrastra la voz en cada oración y comienza a reírse de cualquier cosa, hasta comienza a reír solo.

—Lo que menos queremos es que alguien más quiera aprovecharse ahora que estás en este estado —agrega Phichit un poco preocupado.

—Deberías llamar a Víctor para que se lo lleve a descansar —sugiere Yurio con seriedad.

Phichit asiente y sale corriendo del lugar. Yuuri pasa por dos facetas cuando está en ese estado, la primera es estar alegre, la segunda comienza con un sarcasmo hiriente y la última termina llorando.

—Yurio —le hace indicaciones para que se acerque un poco —, no te enamores de tu alfa aunque te jure el sol y la luna, te cambiará por otro.

—De eso estoy consiente —frunce el ceño—, él tiene una prometida.

—Se olvidan de ti como las perras que somos y sin más, te botan cuando no te necesitan —Yuuri se recarga sobre los lavabos, tomando la cabeza con ambas manos—. Creo que voy a vomitar.

Se adentra a uno de los cubículos y se arrodilla frente a la taza, sintiendo como todo comienza a recorrer en su esófago con ardor y lo expulsa. Yurio toma mucho papel para que el nipón se limpie la cara.

—Lo más triste es que… —comienza a sollozar— no puedes escoger alguno porque solo eres un omega sin voz, sin capacidad de decirle no a un alfa que te va a romper todo él… ¡hip! —el hipo comienza a atacar al pobre chico—, te arrancan las ganas de vivir desde tus entrañas y…

La puerta de los sanitarios se abre con violencia por Víctor; ve al pobre omega sentado y siendo limpiado por el rubio.

—Será mejor que me lo lleve —se adentra para tomar a Yuuri en los brazos—, regresen con Chris y Otabek.

—Cuídalo bien —el rostro de la preocupación de Phichit no se quita aún sabiendo que está en buenas manos.

—No tienen que preocuparse porque estará en buenas manos —agrega Víctor antes de abandonar el lugar.

Sin despedirse, Víctor abandona con Yuuri en brazos la fiesta. Durante el camino de regreso al hotel, el omega se dedica en sollozar en silencio y siendo abrazado por el alfa que no se percata de sus lágrimas. Se siente culpable por el espectáculo que dio hace unos momentos y aunque el alcohol sigue dominando su mente, está consciente que debe de hacer algo.

—Lo siento por el alboroto de hace unos momentos —murmura estando totalmente apenado—, nunca me preocupé en eso de las etiquetas sociales —sus labios comienzan a temblar—. Soy un objeto sexual y mi única preocupación es que debo satisfacer a mi cliente para que acabe feliz.

—La verdad es que no me molesta en lo absoluto, lo que más me llama la atención de ti es que no te dejas que te denigren —Víctor toma al Yuuri por las mejillas.

—Es que toda la vida me han llamado “puta” o “zorra”, no hay ninguna oración hacia a mi que no digan esos sobrenombres acompañados de otras palabras altisonantes y sucias —Yuuri aparta las manos de Víctor para voltearse y abrazarse a sí mismo—. Esto no es lo que yo soñaba cuando era un niño, era un pequeño infante que ignoraba los estatutos sociales y las malditas etiquetas.

Se cubre con ambas manos el rostro para ahogar su llanto. Víctor siente mucha compasión por el menor y no duda en envolverlo con sus brazos. No encuentra las palabras exactas para consolarlo por lo que decide quedarse con él.

Al llegar a la habitación, Yuuri se tira en la cama para abrazar la almohada para sofocar esa tristeza que siente; con la mezcla de alcohol y sentimientos encontrados no deja de sentirse devastado como para no parar de llorar.

—¿No quieres darte un baño? —sugiere Víctor, sentándose sobre el filo de la cama.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estoy muy sucio que necesito bañarme? —gruñe el omega haciéndose un ovillo.

—Sólo lo sugiero para que estés cómodo, nunca mencione que estas sucio —Víctor frunce el ceño y se coloca las manos sobre la cintura—. No me hagas arrastrarte hacia la regadera.

—Igual está suciedad no se quitará de mi cuerpo y alma —masculla—, por más que me talle, siempre estaré sucio.

—Vamos a la regadera —dice el alfa teniéndole la mano.

Sin ganas, acepta la mano de Víctor y ambos caminan hasta llegar al baño. Abre las llaves de la tina y le ayuda a quitarse el vestido. El omega se mira frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, aguantándose esa terrible ira y repugnancia que siente al ver su reflejo.

—Este soy yo —murmura Yuuri conteniendo las lágrimas—, una persona que solo hace feliz a los clientes al abrir las piernas.

Los brazos del alfa envuelven el cuerpo desnudo del omega por la espalda, depositando pequeños besos en el hombro y cuello.

—No sólo eso, eres una persona muy fuerte, divertida, lleno de tantas ideas y ocurrencias que alegran la vida de quien sea.

Yuuri aparta la vista del espejo y entra a la tina para comenzar a darse un baño.

Le preocupa esos pensamientos del menor, esa mirada triste y perdida que tiene cada vez que se mira por el espejo. Necesita hacer feliz a esa pobre criatura de alguna forma.

Mientras Yuuri se da un baño, decide pedir unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, agua para hidratarse y sábanas limpias por si vuelve a vomitar. De vez en cuando entra al baño, esperando que no quiera suicidarse dentro de la tina hasta que en la tercera interrupción el omega se molesta y le dice:

—Soy tan cobarde para hacerlo, puedes estar tranquilo.

Suspirando con profundidad, deja que Yuuri se dedique a darse un baño mientras revisa algunas cosas antes de irse a dormir.

Al salir del baño, Yuuri se sienta sobre el filo de la cama aún con cabello completamente mojado. Víctor se acerca a ayudarlo para que el joven pueda irse a dormir.

—Mi vida es un desastre —murmura Yuuri sin levantar la vista—, estoy harto de estos pensamientos.

Víctor abraza por la espalda al menor por completo, dejándole caer en su hombro. Escucha los pequeños sollozos del omega y eso le parte el alma, no le gusta ver a alguien llorar y mucho menos a alguien que hace unos momentos estuvo divirtiéndose.

Lo acomoda sobre la cama con cuidado tapándolo con las sábanas y no duda en depositarle un pequeño beso. Pensando que es mejor dejarlo dormir solo, apaga la luz y se encamina a la sala.

—Espera —dice Yuuri sin levantarse de la cama—, quédate conmigo.

El alfa sonríe un poco y se acerca a él para tomar lugar a su lado con un abrazo para acercarlo a su cuerpo pegando espalda con pecho. Aún con el corazón destrozado, Yuuri se deja llevar por los cálidos brazos del alfa. Víctor acaricia su cabeza con mucha ternura y una pequeña idea se cruza por su mente.

—Te sacaré de ahí y ayudaré a que cumplas tus sueños Yuuri, es una promesa.

Por desgracia el menor no lo escucha porque se ha quedado completamente dormido.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

Yuuri viste de un hermoso bluson/vestido qipao color rojo con un mallones negros que resaltan sus hermosas piernas y zapatos sencillos del mismo color del vestido. A Víctor le fascina que el cuerpo de Yuuri pueda ser moldeable con cualquier ropa, incluso usando ropa femenina.

El cabello lo ha dejado con su caída natural, colocando una diadema con hilos de cola de ratón que caen a los lados.

Ambos van en una limusina que los transporta a su siguiente destino.

—¿A dónde iremos hoy? —siente curiosidad Yuuri—. No creo que hayas escogido este atuendo como para ir de paseo, la tela es muy linda y el vestido parece costoso.

—No deberías fijarte en eso y mejor disfrútalo —Víctor pasa su mano por la cintura para acerca a Yuuri a su cuerpo—. ¿Te gustan los caballos?

—Nunca he visto a uno —confiesa el menor.

—Entonces te vas a divertir el día de hoy —Víctor sonríe con confianza.

Llegan a una gran estructura grande con algunos caballos en la entrada y un gran letrero que dice: “hipódromo”.

Pasan por muchos carros hasta llegar en un lugar cerca de la entrada para bajar. El menor siente su corazón emocionarse en cuanto ve los caballos junto con sus jinetes.

—¿Vamos a montarlos? —sus ojos brillan de felicidad.

Víctor ríe levemente y besa al joven de la mejilla. Toma su mano y caminan por la estructura del lugar.

—No, mi querido Yuuri. En este lugar verás correr los mejores caballos en carreras, los espectadores nos dedicamos a apostar por un caballo y si gana la carrera nosotros ganamos dinero —explica.

Llegan a las gradas más elegantes y con la mejor vista hacia la pista de carrera. Caminan hasta llegar a una mesa asignada para ellos; un amable mesero se acerca a para pedirles algo de beber, un vodka para Víctor y una naranjada para Yuuri.

—¿Esperamos a alguien? —pregunta el omega con curiosidad.

—No precisamente.

—Eso ofende —tercia una voz.

Chris y su acompañante se paran frente a ellos, ambos lucen fabulosos y elegantes.

—No te esperaba porque sé que vendrías —ríe Víctor.

Phichit saluda a Yuuri con una sonrisa y le enseña el nuevo celular que el suizo le ha regalado.

—Las redes sociales son interesantes, me fascinan —sonríe el moreno.

—Me alegro por ti —sonríe Yuuri.

El evento comienza, Víctor y Chris hablan de los caballos y cuáles escoger. Yuuri observa con mucha curiosidad los caballos, quisiera poder tocar a alguno y sentirlo.

Los alfas apuestan en la primera carrera, festejando el triunfo con dos vasos de whiskey. En la segunda carrera, Yuuri comienza a involucrarse con la elección de caballo, acompañando a Víctor a la caja de apuestas.

—¿Quieres intentarlo, Yuuri? —sugiere Víctor.

—No traigo dinero —dice el menor con un pequeño puchero.

De su saco le entrega un fajo de billetes de quinientos euros; estando boquiabierto no deja de mirar al alfa.

—No, esto es mucho —dice Yuuri devolviendo el dinero a Víctor, pero él no lo acepta.

—Eso no es nada a lo que tengo, guárdalo, úsalo, apuéstalo… haz lo que quieras.

Tímidamente se acerca al hombre de la caja para hacer su respectiva apuesta, mirando los caballos que competirán.

—Cincuenta euros para el caballo número 3 —sonríe apenado

El amable hombre le entrega el boleto y camina hacia Víctor, viendo cómo el hombre apuesta al menos tres fajos de billetes de quinientos euros. Caminan de regreso pasando el brazo de Yuuri por debajo del de Víctor.

—¿Por qué tanto dinero? —pregunta Yuuri completamente sorprendido.

—Porque estoy completamente seguro de que es una apuesta segura —sonríe Víctor con el pecho inflado.

Toman lugar para tomar ver la carrera y Yuuri se emociona al ver el hermoso caballo que apostó. Es un hermoso corcel de color blanco por completo y luce bastante saludable a la vista del omega.

Se posicionan y las puertas se abren para que salgan todos los caballos. Yuuri se levanta de su asiento para darle ánimos al caballo que escogió. Víctor observa con atención desde su lugar con una sonrisa, lo que le fascina de ese chico es esa alma con deseos de vivir muchas aventuras. El caballo blanco entra a la meta y Yuuri festeja por el triunfo.

—¡Gané! —exclama con alegría el menor.

—Yo también gané —Víctor enseña su boleto.

—¿Ahora que sigue?

—Ir a cambiarlo.

Yuuri se sorprende al ver que de los cincuenta euros le dan quinientos y que a Víctor le regresan muchísimo dinero. El juego le fascina y decide apostar más dinero para la siguiente carrera confiando su intuición de escoger un hermoso caballo color café.

—¿Por qué lo escogiste? —pregunta Víctor con curiosidad.

—En sus ojos puedo ver que anhelan el deseo de correr y ser libres —comenta un poco tímido —. Su belleza destaca, bueno, así sentí con el primero que corrió.

Se sorprende por la respuesta, pero por una extraña razón también el escoge a los caballos de esa misma forma: la belleza es inigualable.

Se sientan a observar la carrera y se emocionan más, sin importar que los demás los miren como unos extraños. Chris y Phichit se unen en sus festejos olvidando que los caballos no los escuchan. La tercera carrera vuelve a ganar el caballo que apostaron tanto Yuuri como Víctor.

—¿Cómo es que eres tan bueno en esto? —pregunta Chris.

—Sólo escojo el caballo y ya —contesta Yuuri.

Yuuri se dedica en observar a los siguientes competidores, emocionándose con un caballo de color negro que se llama Eros.

—Este me gusta —dice Yuuri colocando unos billetes sobre la mesa de apuestas.

—Espera —lo detiene Chris— Este caballo es muy bueno, diría que es mi favorito en las carreras —señala uno de color dorado— Me han permitido llamarlo Tormenta Suiza, es simplemente hermoso y capaz de mostrar que es el mejor.

El omega observa el caballo con detenimiento y siente que por alguna razón Chris está en lo correcto.

—De acuerdo, por Tormenta Suiza —le dice al hombre de las apuestas.

—Mmm, me gustaría subir la apuesta —se acerca Víctor a ellos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta el menor confundido.

Algo se trae entre manos y no quiere perder la oportunidad de aprovecharse de la situación.

—Todo este tiempo hemos apostado por el mismo caballo, ahora ha sido diferente y me gustaría apostar algo entre tú y yo —explica el ruso con una pequeña y coqueta sonrisa.

Esto de apostar y ganar está emocionando a Yuuri, y siente que es capaz de poder ganar.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué apostamos?

—Si tú ganas, podrás pedirme lo que sea —explica, colocándose el dedo índice sobre la mejilla—, si gano te pediré algo.

Víctor alza su mano para estrechar con la de Yuuri para cerrar el trato como hombres de negocios. El menor acepta el acuerdo y se sientan a observar la carrera.

Comienzan a correr los caballos con gran velocidad y fervor, por unos momentos es Tormenta Suiza que está en la delantera hasta que en una curva es alcanzado por Eros. Yuuri no para de gritar con frustración y dando ánimos al caballo dorado.

Cae decepcionado en la silla por no ganar y busca con los ojos a Víctor, quien sonríe satisfecho.

—Es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Yuuri —agrega.

Caminan para recoger el premio del ruso; el omega siente como si su oportunidad de pedirle que lo saque de ese lugar se acaba de ir.

—¿Sabes? Chris le tiene mucha fe a ese caballo porque viene de una de las granjas de su familia y es el único caballo del hipódromo que no ha ganado ninguna carrera.

Yuuri se detiene de golpe boquiabierto, no puede creer lo que está escuchando. Ahora se siente estafado.

—Ahora debo darle un regalo a Chris de gratitud por convencerte.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	7. Remember

Alfa y omega despiertan envueltos entre las sábanas abrazados y completamente desnudos. Se propician delicadas caricias y besos con mucha ternura cuan amantes que no les importa nada más que la compañía.

Ojos azules como el cielo y castaños como caramelo hablan de cuán importante es uno para el otro. Sus corazones sienten el calor del otro y se sienten completamente llenos de paz y cariño.

El plan de esta mañana es solo besarse, acariciarse y tomarse uno al otro con tanto cariño y pasión, sentirse cerca del otro y demostrar cuanto se desean.

Algo que comienza a asustar a Yuuri es la necesidad de estar cerca de él, no se ve abriendo las piernas a nadie más que a él. Por más que se repite que esto es solo por trabajo no deja de sentir sentimientos inexplicables por Víctor. Y en cuanto siente la posibilidad de pedirle que lo saque, las palabras de Michele resuenan en su cabeza: “tiene a alguien más”.

Se separa del alfa, quien lo mira con mucha confusión y decide levantarse de la cama.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta Víctor.

No quiere hacerlo, pero una parte de él necesita saberlo para evitar que la duda lo carcoma por dentro.

—¿Por qué quieres mi compañía? —pregunta Yuuri son mirarlo a los ojos.

Eso lo toma por desprevenido. No es que no pueda contestarle, si no que tiene duda de lo que siente por el menor.

—Me gusta tu compañía —es la mejor forma de decirle la verdad—, he estado solo bastante tiempo.

Víctor le abraza por la espalda, llevándolo a la cama para volver a envolverse de nuevo.

—Escuché que hay alguien más en tu vida —Yuuri no quiere sonar dolido, pero los sentimientos lo traicionan.

—Lo hay.

Escuchar eso rompe por completo a Yuuri, incluso se levanta de golpe para alejarse de Víctor.

—Entonces… si tienes a alguien, no debes estar revolcándote conmigo —se enfurece Yuuri e incluso comienza a agarrar su ropa para irse del lugar.

—Sí, dije qué hay alguien y es mi hermana —explica Víctor levantándose para detener a Yuuri—, solo somos ella y yo.

Se detiene de golpe y busca al aludido, quien sonríe con confianza. Víctor envuelve a Yuuri con sus brazos para que deje de moverse.

—Estuve casado hace unos años, pero ya no. Estoy completamente solo y conocerte fue como un pequeño rayito de luz en medio de la oscuridad.

El omega mira completamente sorprendido a Víctor, comparte exactamente el mismo sentimiento. Es como si la esperanza volviera a su vida y comience a tener algo de color.

Yuuri busca los labios de Víctor para fundirse con un hermoso beso apasionado con algunas delicadas caricias.

Rompen el momento romántico en cuanto tocan la puerta; Víctor se aleja para abrir al visitante para encontrarse con el señor Edward Nekola. Yuuri corre a la cama para ocultarse entre las sábanas.

—Vaya, el príncipe Nikiforov no escatima en gastos para una lujosa habitación para sí solo —dice el de ojos verdes.

—Buenos días, Edward —sonríe con una simple sonrisa.

El hombre se percata de la presencia del omega sentado en la cama, causándole un poco de recelo. No puede evitar pensar que es alguien peligroso para Víctor.

—Buenos días, jovencito —saluda con respeto el hombre—. Disculpen por venir tan temprano e interrumpirlos.

—Buenos días, no hay problema —dice Yuuri con una amable sonrisa.

—Dado de cómo me puse los días anteriores, me gustaría pedirles una enorme disculpa invitándolos a la ópera que se hará esta noche. Sé cuánto te fascina, Víctor.

—¿Ópera? Eso suena bien, ¿te gusta, Yuuri? —se dirige al omega.

No es como la música clásica, pero el hecho de salir y conocer lo emociona más si es a lado de Víctor.

—Por supuesto, cariño.

—Bien, entonces los espero —Edward le entrega un par de boletos a Víctor—. Los veré más tarde.

Y sin antes de echar una mirada más al omega con recelo se retira. Después, Víctor se va a trabajar, dejando a Yuuri en el hotel. Antes de irse le dijo que se comprara lo que quisiera para vestirse apropiadamente esa noche, sin importar gastar cantidades altas de dinero.

Caminando por las calles, se encuentra con todo tipo de tiendas ropa, incluso se topa con una exclusivamente para omegas. Había dicho que no le gusta vestirse de mujer, pero por prestarle su tarjeta Yuuri consentirá a Víctor para comprarse un elegante vestido, escogiendo uno blanco que le llega debajo de la rodilla pegado del pecho hasta la cintura con mangas de tela transparente con cuentas y rosas negras, con cinturón.

También compra una lencería color piel, junto con medias del mismo tono, le fascina poder consentir al alfa que comienza hacer latir su corazón.

Al llegar al hotel en recepción le entregan un paquete que está a nombre de Víctor. Sube al cuarto, no sin antes pedir que le suban un poco de fresas con chocolate, ya que su intención es darse un largo baño con esencias antes de que llegue el alfa.

Se coloca la bata mientras espera que llene la tina con agua caliente. El teléfono de la habitación comienza a sonar, el omega se acerca para tomar el auricular.

—¿Diga?

—¿Por qué contestas el teléfono? —es la voz de Víctor

—Lo hice porque estaba sonando, ¿tiene algo de malo?

—Un poco, pero ya que contestaste, te aviso que dejaron un paquete recepción.

—Sí, aquí lo tengo conmigo.

—Bien, vas a usar el contenido para esta noche.

—Si, pero ya compré algo lindo y…

—Úsalo y no discutas, estoy cobrando una deuda pendiente.

Cuelga. Yuuri sonríe por lo demandante que puede ser Víctor, en especial cuando usa la voz de alfa.

No abre la caja y se dirige hacia la bañera, entra a la cálida agua y siente cómo su piel se eriza y sube su calor corporal. Al pasar sus manos por su cuello desciende con delicadeza, imaginándose que es Víctor tocándolo. Siente un calor delicioso recorrer en todo su cuerpo y una sensación deliciosa concentrarse en su vientre, creándole una erección.

Su entrada comienza a experimentar una sensación de cosquilleo; se lleva dos dedos para tocarse por fuera, haciendo círculos en ese lugar rosado y pequeño mientras que con la otra comienza a masturbarse, acariciando su glande.

Se coloca sobre sus rodillas, recargando su mentón sobre la orilla de la tina. Suelta algunos suspiros y gemidos en cuanto introduce sus dedos, comenzando a embestirse.

Llama una y otra vez al alfa, tocándose y embistiéndose más profundo, mientras que con la otra mano sube y baja sobre su pene. Gracias al agua y al lubricante que ha humectado esa zona sus dedos tienen más fácil de entrar y salir.

Comienza a recordar cómo Víctor le embiste con fuerza, sus manos aferrarse a su cuerpo y cadera, y esos salvajes besos en su cuello y labios. Nunca había necesitado a alguien para satisfacerse, pero Víctor sabe como hacerlo y que jugara muy sucio el día de la cena lo excitó demasiado.

Llega al orgasmo, sintiendo que toca el cielo. Jadeando y tratando de tranquilizar su ritmo cardiaco, Yuuri deja caer su espalda en el respaldo de la tina. Está esperando con ansias como Víctor planea cobrar su apuesta.

Y al parecer se da una idea en cuanto abre la caja. Le ha mandado un calzón que se abrocha de las caderas con un dildo algo grande y texturas. Con solo de pensar que tendrá que ponérselo y traerlo toda la función de la ópera lo excita.

Con cuidado y sintiendo como se desliza el dildo en su ano, abrocha el calzón a su cadera. Siente mucho placer que hasta oprime con fuerza sus nalgas para apretar sus paredes contra el dildo.

Se viste con lo que ha comprado con un poco de dificultad, definitivamente comienza a mojarse por completo. Jamás ha hecho algo así, nadie se lo había pedido y esta experiencia le da a entender que le fascina tener algo dentro de sí.

Víctor está jugando muy rudo y él se está dejando dominar, pero no le importa tener que hacer esto, al contrario, comienza a amar esta clase de juegos.

Tocan la puerta en esos momentos y Yuuri camina con dificultad hacia la entrada; al abrir, se encuentra con uno de los trabajadores del hotel.

—El señor Nikiforov lo está esperando en la recepción —comenta el hombre.

—Oh, gracias —dice Yuuri con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Los nervios y la adrenalina de que descubran que sus partes están completamente mojadas lo emociona por completo, es una sensación inexplicable.

Aborda el elevador y en algunos pisos se suben otras personas para llegar a la recepción. Estando en ese lugar, Yuuri sale y da unos cuantos pasos más hasta que algo lo hace detener de golpe.

Siente como algo comienza a vibrar y moverse dentro de su ano, provocando que el joven caiga al suelo y quiera apretar sus piernas, conteniendo los gemidos para no llamar la atención.

—¿Está bien, joven? —se acerca el hombre que ha ido por él en su habitación.

Su respiración se hace entrecortada y sus mejillas se coloran por completo, su cuerpo comienza a sentirse muy excitado, deseando que Víctor lo penetre en estos momentos.

—S-si, estoy bien —jadea, levantándose por completo.

Estando de pie, comienza a temblar, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no volver a caer y dejarse llevar por el placer.

Encuentra a Victor, sonriendo traviesamente y esperando con ansias a que llegue el omega que ahora mismo somete. Al ver a Yuuri muriendo de la excitación, se acerca y lo toma de la mano.

—Parece que mi regalo ha sido perfecto, Yuuri —sonríe.

—Eres un… esto es demasiado.

El alfa ríe y jala a Yuuri hacia la salida, donde su auto los espera. Ambos abordan y se dirigen hacia el teatro de la capital.

—N-no sé porqué ese afán de ponerme cosas en público —gime Yuuri.

—Por qué se que querrás poner resistencia, me has demostrado que la tienes aun teniendo que convivir con las personas. Además cobro una deuda —agrega Víctor, enseguida acelera los movimientos del dildo, causando que el omega arqueé su espalda sobre el asiento y suelte un gemido más fuerte—. Y parece que a tu culo le fascina, estás chillando como Cerdo.

—Y-yo no chilló como cerdo —gruñe.

El dildo se mueve más, haciendo que el Omega se doble de placer, es bastante delicioso lo que un juguete hace.

—¡M-Me vas a romper! —Yuuri lleva sus manos a su vientre.

—Eso no pasará, no quiero herirte. Además, estás en el nivel cinco de diez niveles de vibración.

—¿Q-Qué?

Víctor conduce, disfrutando ver como Yuuri se retuerce en el asiento, inhalando el dulce aroma de sus feromonas y los gemidos que el chico propicia. Llegan a un parque algo oscuro, Víctor se detiene y mira al omega temblando sobre el asiento.

—¿N-no que iríamos a la ópera? —jadea el omega.

—Apenas son las 7 de la noche y esta comienza a las 10. Debemos matar el tiempo —Víctor mueve el asiento del conductor hacia atrás—. Escucharte y verte en ese estado solo hace que piense en algo.

Yuuri mira cómo Víctor baja levemente el pantalón y descubre cuan excitado está al ver su erección al tope, saboreando ese delicioso pene.

—Ven aquí lindo gatito y lame —sonríe, teniéndole mano.

El Omega se pasa al otro asiento colocando su trasero solo el volante, quedando completamente apretados por el lugar tan estrecho. Víctor inclina un poco el respaldo del sillón para ver cómo el omega se lleva la cabeza de su falo a sus delicados labios y suelta un gemido cuando siente la cálida boca adueñarse de su glande; la dulce lengua que le fascina hace un gran trabajo, lamiendo y jugando con esa parte sensible del alfa.

El alfa no deja de gruñir y suspirar cada vez que la boca del menor lo toma por completo, presionando con sus dientes para sacarle alguno que otro gemido. Sube un poco más al vibrador del dildo, haciendo que Yuuri se detenga y suelte un gemido muy fuerte al arquearse.

—Si que es más potente que el de anoche —Víctor sonríe.

Pasa las manos por debajo de la falda del vestido, acariciando sus hermosos muslos y pasando la mano en la entrepierna, la cual está demasiado húmeda y llena de los fluidos del menor. Se detiene justo en la altura de su entrada, donde el dildo invade la cavidad del menor y comienza a empujar levemente esa zona.

Por supuesto que el dildo se mete más a profundo de Yuuri, quien comienza a perder la cordura con tanto placer.

—Ba-Basta, ya no puedo más —chilla el omega—. Es demasiado… voy a correrme.

—No sin antes de terminar tu trabajo aquí —Víctor mueve sus caderas.

Tembloroso, se acerca de nuevo al miembro, tomándolo con la boca y llegando hasta el fondo de esta. La succión vuelve loco a Víctor, es una sensación tan deliciosa que decide tomar riendas con el movimiento tomando la cabeza del omega por los cabellos.

—Oh… Yuuri… eres tan bueno en esto —canturrea el alfa extasiado de tanto placer

Y si, el menor domina a toda honra la habilidad de mamar con maestría. La lengua del menor toca cada punto que vuelve loco al alfa.

—Me voy a venir, Yuuri… —suelta un profundo suspiro— bébelo todo.

El miembro del alfa comienza a ensancharse en la boca del omega y en un pestañeo sale todo el semen caliente, quedando en la boca del menor. Se escucha como Yuuri lo traga con dificultad porque Víctor no saca aún su pene.

El omega ha llegado al orgasmo y cansado, sudoroso y con dificultades para respirar, se acuesta sobre el pecho. El dildo se apaga completamente, también dejando descansar esa hermosa zona.

El alfa envuelve con sus brazos al menor, sintiendo esa necesidad de tenerlo cerca en su cuerpo. Acaricia la frente de Yuuri, sudorosa y con algunos cabellos pegados por lo mismo.

—Eres magnífico, Yuuri —murmura el alfa.

El menor alza el rostro para encontrarse con Víctor y suelta una risa que parece más jadeo.

—Y tú haces que pierda mi lado humano y actúe como un animal.

—Por cierto, Yuuri —Víctor se levanta con el menor en su pecho aferrado para sacar de la guantera una caja mediana en forma de cuadrado—, es para ti.

Inseguro y preparándose para encontrarse con otro juguete, Yuuri abre la caja y se encuentra una hermosa gargantilla con diamantes de muchos tamaños. Aún a pesar de la poca luz qué hay en la calle esta brilla.

—Oh no… esto es demasiado. Víctor, no puedo aceptarlo —el joven de cabellos ébano se siente demasiado sorprendido con ese lujoso collar.

El alfa toma la gargantilla y la coloca sobre el hermoso cuello del omega, quedándole a la perfección. Ahora luce mucho más de forma elegante; Yuuri se levanta para verse en el espejo del retrovisor y sonríe.

—Te queda muy bien, espero que te haya gustado —dice el hombre con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Es muy hermoso… pero es demasiado fino y costoso para alguien como yo —se dibuja una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

—No es cierto, eres el omega más fino y elegante que he visto —trata de animarlo—. Eres muy valioso, Yuuri.

—Yo creo que por eso Lilia no me quiere dejar ir.

El alfa busca los labios del omega para darle un elegante beso, dándole pequeñas mordidas en sus labios.

—Por cierto… —Víctor enciende el vibrador, haciendo que Yuuri se retuerza un poco y gemido salga de sus labios—, seguirás con esto.

  
━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

Llegan puntual al teatro, encontrándose con Edward y su esposa en la entrada.

—Bonjour, Victor —dice el hombre acercándose—. Joven Yuuri, bienvenido.

—Hola, Edward —Yuuri saluda con respeto.

El hombre se percata de la elegante gargantilla que porta el omega y frunce el ceño

—Es una fina y hermosa joya para un simple omega —Edward mira a Yuuri como si fuera alguien superior.

—Edward…

—Sí eso mismo pensé, pero después entendí que soy más valioso que cualquier otra joya —se defiende Yuuri, interrumpiendo a su alfa, quien sonríe orgulloso

Ese comentario ya no le da oportunidad de atacar. Entonces mira a Víctor y le dedica una sonrisa.

—Vengan a mi palco, disfrutaremos de la función desde ahí —dice el hombre.

—En realidad venimos a nuestro propio palco, estaremos él y yo solos —contesta Víctor—. Nos veremos después.

Ambas personas se separan del mayor y caminan hacia el lugar donde les toca estar.

Yuuri se sorprende mucho por el lugar completamente privado, hay un pequeño sillón para dos personas, una mesita con una botella de champagne y el lugar, además de ser el nivel más alto, está muy alejado de los otros palcos.

—Sir Nikiforov, ¿necesita algo más? —pregunta el trabajador que los llevó a ese lugar.

—En realidad no, y no quiero que nos molesten por favor —comenta el alfa con orgullo autoritario.

El hombre asiente y se aleja, cerrándoles la pequeña puertita para que estén tranquilos.

Yuuri se acerca a la orilla para ver los asientos que están bajo ellos y los principales. Las cortinas están aún cerradas y con toda esta emoción, ha olvidado por completo que tiene un dildo vibrando en su interior.

El alfa se lo recuerda subiendo la potencia de este, chocando con las paredes de la cavidad del omega. Yuuri se aferra al barandal, alzando un poco su trasero; Víctor se divierte de la vista e incluso se percata de los pocos fluidos que resbalan por sus piernas.

—Será mejor que te sientes, Yuuri. Esta por comenzar —Víctor se acerca a él y le da una fuerte nalgada.

Con el impacto del golpe, el dildo se mueve y Yuuri se tapa la boca con ambas manos para ahogar su gemido.

Víctor jala a Yuuri al sillón, haciendo que caiga de golpe sobre sus nalgas.

—Espero que disfrutes la función —besa su mejilla y presiona el botón para aumentar el vibrador.

El omega se siente completamente excitado, desesperado de no poder saciar sus deseos con el pene del alfa que lo acompaña. Durante la función, Víctor juega con la intensidad haciendo que el cuerpo se retuerza sobre el sillón, está completamente fascinado de ver al pobre Yuuri retorciéndose, apretando las piernas y aferrándose al sillón.

El pecho de Yuuri desciende con violencia y los gemidos se quedan atrapados en la garganta. Su entrada está completamente caliente y cuando siente que está por llegar a un orgasmo, Víctor detiene el juguete.

—Eres un bastardo —Yuuri lo fulmina con la mirada.

—¿Ah? ¿Lo soy? —finge estar ofendido.

—Me las vas a pagar, Nikiforov.

Con una malévola sonrisa, toma a Yuuri por la muñeca y lo empuja contra el palco, colocándose detrás de él. Se levanta del asiento y se coloca detrás del omega. Con delicadeza, levanta el vestido para ver las nalgas del menor, llevándose una hermosa vista.

—Debes cumplir con tu apuesta y creo que tendré que castigarte por el insulto.

Nikiforov levanta el vestido de Yuuri, mirando que sus medias están algo mojadas y donde está el dildo, escurre demasiado. Retira el calzón con todo y el juguete para reemplazarlo con el real; Yuuri se muerde la lengua para callar sus gemidos.

—Yuuri, debes de saber que en una ópera uno debe permanecer callado —el alfa le da una fuerte embestida y coloca sus dedos dentro de la boca del joven.

El joven nipón pierde la cabeza en cada embestida que Víctor le da, aprieta sus paredes para sentir ese delicioso trozo de carne en su interior.

—Eres muy malo Yuuri, sólo andas provocándome mientras estamos en público, ¿qué pensará la gente de nosotros?

No puede contestar, está demasiado concentrado lamiendo los dedos del alfa y disfrutando cómo llega hasta el fondo de él. Yuuri llega a un orgasmo mucho antes que Víctor; el alfa carga al menor sin salirse hasta volverse a sentar en el sillón.

—Yuuri, ¿te gusta esto? —murmura en su oído.

Asiente repetidas veces el omega. Le fascina como el falo golpea hasta el fondo de su interior, llegando a un punto que le hace perder la cabeza. Su cuerpo experimenta el placer que nadie más le ha ofrecido.

Su espalda se arquea y deja caer su cabeza en el hombro del alfa, sintiendo el corazón del mayor golpear en él. El miembro de Víctor comienza a ensancharse dentro de las paredes del omega, siendo apresado por este mismo. Con un gruñido, el alfa llena al menor con su semen.

El interior de Yuuri se llena de algo caliente, provocando que también sienta un orgasmo. Agitado y con el corazón a punto de salir, se relaja en los brazos de su amante, quien le propicia pequeños besitos en su cuello y hombros.

—Eres asombroso, Yuuri —le murmura en su oreja.

El menor sonríe y ladea un poco su cabeza para darle un tierno y pequeño beso en los labios.

—También eres muy bueno —dice.

Continúan disfrutando la ópera estando abrazados y compartiendo alguno que otro afecto de cariño. Sus corazones experimentan lo que es el verdadero sentimiento de compañía, llenando esa soledad que los caracteriza.

Al terminar la ópera, ambos bajan tomados de la mano y dedicándose sonrisas sinceras. En la entrada, algunos de los presentes acaparan la atención de Víctor.

—Iré al sanitario, ahora te alcanzo —le avisa el omega al alfa.

Por fortuna no está nada lejos, por lo que sólo irá a limpiarse y colocarse ropa interior limpia. Víctor le ha quitado ese calzón y no quiere andar soltando fluidos.

Al salir, se lava las manos y brinca en cuanto ve que la puerta se abre de golpe. Edward aparece, tiene las manos entre los bolsillos y sonríe en cuanto ve al omega solo.

—Oh, Víctor está a fuera por si lo buscas y…

Edward empuja a Yuuri contra la pared, dándose un gran golpe en su espalda. Dejándolo completamente inmóvil por la impresión, el hombre mayor acaricia la mejilla del omega.

—Ya te recordé, zorrita. Había olvidado ese lindo lunar que tienes cerca de tu entrepierna —una sonrisa escalofriante aparece en su rostro—. Los vi a ti y a Víctor hace unos momentos.

El corazón de Yuuri da un gran vuelco en su pecho y su mente destapa esos dolorosos recuerdos de hace unos años. Lo que si, es que ya no es el mismo chico de hace unos años y no se dejará intimidar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —gruñe Yuuri.

—Aléjate de él. Tú no estás a la altura ni como la maldita prostituta que eres.

—¿Y si no? ¿Qué es lo que harás?

—Pagarás un precio muy caro, uno del que te arrepentirás.

Edward inhala el dulce aroma del cuello del menor antes de separarse. Sale, dejando al omega sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad que hasta corre al inodoro y vomita toda esa impotencia que se guardó.

Ese hombre es una de las razones del porqué Yuuri se envenenó lo completo, cerrado a todo sentimiento del corazón.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	8. Wish

Yuuri y Víctor vuelven al hotel en silencio; el ruso trata de hacerle alguna conversación al menor, pero este se siente inapetente para hablar. Lo que le dijo Edward hace unos momentos le hizo temer un poco, no quiere que le hagan algo a Víctor por su culpa. Lo mejor será hacer caso al hombre y alejarse, aún sabiendo que esto es trabajo.

Incluso estando en el elevador, Yuuri mantiene su distancia, siendo frío ante los cariños del alfa que le propicia.

—Me iré a dormir —anuncia el omega sin ánimos.

Víctor no le contesta, pues el chico se ha encerrado en el cuarto del baño. Se dirige al balcón y mira la hermosa luna que le ofrece el paisaje; el frío viento levantarle el flequillo y sus ojos tristes reflejan cuán solo se siente.

Ha aceptado venir a este país por negocios con sus grandes amigos, con propósito de salir a divertirse antes de que Otabek se case con su hermana. No está en desacuerdo por el matrimonio porque no le agrade el kazajo, sino porque a ambos los obliga la maldita sociedad en la que viven.

Su hermana Mila es una alfa con poder como él y la empresa que le han dejado a cargo debe fusionarse con la que la familia Altin tiene para que ninguna de las dos compañías se derrumben. A él también le han querido hacer eso pero siempre dice que su empresa no necesita ninguna alianza, entre él y su hermana pueden manejarla muy bien.

Su vida se ve de constantes negocios, tratos, documentos por todos lados, la vida difícil de un empresario que tiene que estar al pendiente de todo. No ha tenido una pareja formal desde que estuvo casado y el haber conocido a Yuuri es como un pequeño rayito de sol a toda esa profunda y densa oscuridad.

Suspira profundamente y decide entrar a la habitación, también está cansado y necesita dormir.

Se lleva toda una sorpresa al ver que cierto omega duerme con una camisa que utilizó el alfa un día antes junto con unos bóxers negros, abrazando una almohada y sus piernas enredadas con las sábanas blancas.

Sonríe enternecido de la escena y se acerca a taparlo y contemplarlo; es hermoso a todo su esplendor, sus largas piernas blancas formadas y capaces de soportar zapatos de tacón altísimos, tienen alguna que otra marca que llegó crearle cuando tienen sexo; sus caderas y cintura muy pronunciadas y con hermosas curvas, junto con un abdomen plano y muy hermoso; sus delgados dedos y manos grandes que propician hermosas caricias al contacto de otra piel, son algo frías y suaves; sus labios delgados y con tono rosado natural, hábiles para besar al ruso, mejillas regordetas y decoradas con un ligero rosa; pestañas negras como la noche, largas que hacen resaltar esos orbes acaramelados y sus cejas que expresan su sentir de más de mil formas; su cabello azabache que es tan moldeable y hace cambiar la apariencia por completo, es como si tuviera dos personalidades.

Todo él es completamente perfecto, una belleza inigualable y por donde vaya es completamente envidiado por cualquier mujer u omega. Toda una joya, más brillante que unos diamantes, un ángel caído pecando por tanta belleza. Si lo ven dormir en esa forma, nadie pensaría que se dedica en satisfacer los instintos carnales por dinero.

Víctor se desviste para dormir quedando únicamente en calzoncillos; se mete entre las sábanas y abraza al menor, quien está profundamente dormido que ni cuenta se da cuando es jalado hacia el cuerpo del mayor. Deposita un beso en la zona donde algún alfa lo proclamará suyo e inhala el aroma, pegando su nariz sobre el cuello.

Sintiendo el calor del omega pegado a su cuerpo, experimenta un sentimiento que jamás había sentido, es como esa forma de sentirse completo estando a lado de alguien más, sintiendo que es el más importante y debe estar al pendiente de esa persona. El alfa cae por completo en los brazos del Morfeo, soñando con un lugar lleno de paz y muchos colores… como los que siente cuando está con Yuuri.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

Los ojos caramelo se abren poco a poco cuando se escucha movimiento en la calle y el sol está más deslumbrante que antes, ¿cuánto habrá dormido? No lo sabe, pero si recuerda lo que soñó.

En sí, lo que soñó fue una horrible pesadilla, una que le pasó en un tiempo atrás cuando sólo tenía quince años. por más que trata de luchar con esos demonios que lo atormentan, se hacen más grandes en su cabeza. Recuerda mucho dolor tanto físico como emocional, deseaba morir en esa mesa manchada de sangre para no recordar el día que le arrebataron algo que amaba con todo su corazón, aún a pesar de que sería rechazado.

Le duele aún a pesar de que pasaron cinco años, después de toda la “ayuda” que su matrona le dió, la compañía de sus demás amigos y el consuelo que la soledad le ofreció.

Dicen que la pérdida de alguien a quien amaste duele demasiado, como si todo tu mundo se viniera abajo, con el apoyo puedes recuperarte y salir adelante.

Por desgracia, Yuuri jamás conoció a ese pequeño ser amado que crecía en sus cálidas entrañas, apenas tenía el tamaño de un grano de arroz y aún así ya amaba a su cachorro.

Fue arrancado de su vientre por la fuerza con chantajes y mentiras, tirado a la basura como si fuera un desperdicio; aún siendo muy joven, tenía el deseo de tener a su cachorro en brazos y lo único que tuvo de él fue una enorme cicatriz en su corazón, recordando que jamás podrá tomarlo de sus manitas o cantarle una canción de cuna para dormirlo.

Con este recuerdo se prometió nunca más enamorarse de algún alfa que le prometa sacarlo de ese horrible lugar, sólo se dedicará a lo suyo y morir junto con la soledad.

Esos pensamientos se rompen en cuanto siente un suave beso en su nuca por parte del alfa que lo abraza. Siente un escalofrío recorrer en toda su espina en cuanto las manos del mayor se colocan en su vientre… no se ha tomado sus supresores para evitar un embarazo.

—Hola, Yuuri. Buenos días —murmura el platinado.

El omega se limpia las lágrimas, se muerde los labios para tomar tiempo y aclararse la garganta.

—Buenos días, Víctor.

Víctor enreda sus piernas con las del omega, sintiendo la cálida y suave piel de las ajenas.

—Estabas llorando.

Según Yuuri, no sollozó en ningún momento y permaneció llorando en silencio. Se voltea boca abajo para que no lo vea a los ojos, odia que lo vean en ese estado.

—Algo te está pasando, puedo sentirlo —Víctor pasa sus dedos sobre la espalda del omega y simula que camina con ellos—. Si no quieres compartirlo conmigo lo entenderé, pero llora todo lo que tengas que sacar.

No le hubiera dicho eso; el omega derrama demasiadas lágrimas sobre la almohada hasta comenzar a sofocarse. Se oculta con sus manos porque es demasiado orgulloso para que lo vea así.

—¿Alguna vez has sentido que tu mundo se derrumba? —pregunta el omega.

No se esperaba esa pregunta, tomándolo por desprevenido. Da un suspiro muy largo y se aferra más a Yuuri.

—Muchas veces, demasiadas diría yo —comenta el alfa un poco dolido—. Hace unos años, tres para ser exactos, mi esposa e hija murieron en un accidente.

Se sorprende al escuchar eso, Yuuri se voltea para ver a un Víctor con el rostro completamente melancólico y nostálgico. Unas pequeñas lágrimas comienzan a resbalar de esos hermosos zafiros y el omega no duda en quitarselas.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —murmura Yuuri con un nudo en la garganta.

Suspira con profundidad, con una mano acaricia el rostro de Yuuri mientras que con la otra lo acerca más a su cuerpo.

—Fue una noche en pleno invierno, trabajaba muy duro en casa, tenía que entregar un reporte al día siguiente y mi esposa Carolina y mi hija Annie querían pasar tiempo en familia… —se detiene, apretando fuerte los ojos—. Les dije que no podía y ellas decidieron salir a comer pastel. Dos horas después me llaman para decirme que el carro que venían se patinó con el hielo y se volcó girando en una colina hacia abajo. Murieron al llegar al hospital y eso me desgarró por completo el alma… si yo… si yo me hubiera ido con ellas…

El alfa comienza a sollozar en silencio, rompiendo por completo a Yuuri y acompañarlo en su dolor y llanto.

—Desde entonces me volví alguien completamente solitario y sin ganas de hacer algo. Me encerré en el alcohol hasta casi caer en un coma etílico, pero mis amigos fueron más perseverantes y lograron ayudarme en salir adelante.

Sintiendo tristeza por el alfa, acaricia su cabeza con dulzura y mucho cariño, depositando un beso en su frente.

—Entiendo mucho tu perdida, se lo que es perder a alguien que amas —murmura Yuuri—. Viví una situación muy terrible.

Ahora es Víctor quien mira con atención al joven nipón. Se percata que en su mirada se nota completamente vacía y sin vida que incluso causa terror.

—Fui arrebatado de mi familia un día que iba a la escuela, para mi mala fortuna ese día llegó mi primer celo y enseguida salieron unos hombres que me vendaron los ojos y me llevaron a un lugar. Permanecí con la vista cegada por mucho tiempo hasta que estaba en un lugar, siendo manoseado por otros hombres para revisar la “mercancía”. Ahí conocí a un chico de Corea del Sur y uno de Tailandia, y nos compró nuestra matrona creyendo que nos salvó de esos malditos cerdos… —Yuuri oprime los ojos con fuerza—. Jamás pasó por la mente que nos compró para prostituirnos. Me robaron mi virginidad cuando recién cumplía 14 años, ni siquiera aún me vendían para para satisfacer a los hombres con sexo.

“Muchos alfas que me visitan querían pasarse conmigo solo por ser inocente y fácil de engañar, hasta que conocí a uno que creí que era diferente por ser muy amable y lindo, me enamoró con falsas promesas e ilusiones. A tres meses de cumplir mis dieciséis años, en una mañana vomité mientras estaba en el hotel con él y corrí con mi amiga ginecóloga. Ella me pidió que relajara mi cuerpo porque estaba encinta, tenía 12 semanas de gestación, incluso vi la ecografía y lloré mucho de alegría.

“Sentía que la felicidad no me cabía en mi, veía que mi barriguita era muy pequeña pero notablemente hinchada y quería decirle al padre del niño, para que me ayudara escapar. No lo encontré y sus teléfonos estaban apagados… para cuando llegué a mi prisión, mi matrona me esperaba con un doctor que causaba escalofríos. Ella me dice que si yo daba luz a ese cachorro, yo sería discriminado y echado como perro mientras que se lo quedaban ahí, cómo fue con un amigo.

“Sintiendo cómo el mundo se desmoronaba en esos momentos, insistía en buscar al alfa y jamás me contestó. Teniendo miedo de que me quitaran a mi cachorro y lo hicieran sufrir como a mi… decidí abortar. No me durmieron ni usaron anestesia para adormecer esa zona, estuve consiente de todo en ese momento, como el doctor introdujo un aparato que aspiraba mi interior. Sentí como mi hijo se separaba de mi, rompiendo esa conexión que nos unía y la sangre que comenzó a salir de mi interior. También sentí que raspaban con un instrumento frío y doloroso en todas mis paredes para quitar los restos de él.

Era muy pequeñito, demasiado, pero ya tenía forma y… estaba sus manitas separadas de su cuerpo y… —la respiración de Yuuri comienza agitarse, faltándole el aire y tiembla dentro de los brazos de Víctor—. Me quería morir, deseaba morir… arrancaron a mi único rayo de luz.

Yuuri comienza a llorar mares sin importarle mojar a Víctor ni mucho menos que trate de consolarlo. Algo que el alfa sabe es que para los omegas lo primero es la familia, daría lo que fuera para protegerlos y un aborto los mata por completo.

—Lo siento tanto… yo… —Víctor lo pega más a él.

Deja que el omega llore todo lo que tenga que hacer, lo necesita demasiado para sacar ese sufrimiento.

Después de llorar, Yuuri y Víctor deciden tomar un baño juntos, como si fueran una pareja recién casadas. Aún el omega está completamente sensible y callado, al alfa no le gusta verlo así.

Aunque lo haya comprado para saciar su sexo, muy adentro de él se siente culpable, así que su cabeza comienza a idear un gran plan: llevará a Yuuri a una cita.

Salen de la bañera y ve que el omega se hace ovillo entre las sábanas, sólo portando la bata.

—Yuuri, prepárate que vamos a salir —anuncia el mayor.

Él asiente y se queda sentado sobre el filo de la cama, mirando hacia el vacío.

—¿Qué juguete usaré hoy? —pregunta el menor.

Víctor sonríe y se acerca al menor, dejando caer sus manos en sus hombros.

—Ninguno.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

Cuando dijo que no usará ninguno, Yuuri creyó que irían a algún lugar en donde será profanado una vez más, pero al llegar a un restaurante muy lujoso frente a la torre Eiffel, se sorprende demasiado.

Estando en la entrada, Yuuri se percata del hermoso francés de su acompañante, tan fluido sin perder ese acento ruso que lo caracteriza.

El mesero los conduce a una zona muy exclusiva, exactamente en un balcón frente a la torre, para poder admirarla mientras toman su desayuno.

En cuanto traen las cartas, Yuuri se sorprende por los precios altísimos del lugar.

—Victor… yo no puedo pedir esto, me conformo con un pan relleno de queso y…

—Este día me voy a dedicar a que lo disfrutes al máximo como una reina. No te fijes en los precios. Disfrútalo.

El omega sonríe enternecido y comienza a ver el menú, deleitándose con platillos que nunca en su vida a probado. Víctor se alegra al ver al chico con una hermosa sonrisa y embarrado de miel en todo su rostro por las dulces crepas. También se da cuenta que jamás había probado lo que es una malteada de fresa y sin duda el estofado de carne le fascina demasiado que pide otro plato.

—Tengo planeado llevarte a otro lado, espero que no le temas a las alturas —dice el alfa.

—No pierdo nada con seguirte.

Terminan de desayunar y se dirigen al carro, tomando dirección hacia una carretera.

—¿A dónde iremos? —pregunta el omega.

—Hay un lugar al que siempre quise ir desde Niño y mis padres nunca nos llevaron, ¿cuando cumples años?

—Los cumplí el 29 de noviembre —contesta.

—Fue hace unas semanas, entonces considero que esto es como un regalo para ti.

—¿Pero qué es?

—Disfruta el viaje.

Y frustrado por no saber qué es lo que el alfa trama, se acomoda en su asiento y decide ver el paisaje del camino. Pasan por un gran campo de muchos girasoles, animando al omega en apreciar cierta flor solar que sólo ha visto en fotografías.

El alfa se detiene antes de dejar atrás el campo de girasoles, dejando confundido al menor. Desciende del carro y ayuda a bajar a Yuuri, tomándolo de la mano y deciden adentrarse al lugar.

Emocionado por estar rodeado entre esas flores del sol, Yuuri sonríe con alegría y felicidad, corriendo y admirando la belleza de la naturaleza. Víctor lo descubre oliendo una de las flores y decide tomarle cuántas fotos sea necesario, estas cosas nunca pasan tan seguido.

Terminan de disfrutar el bello momento y retoman el camino destinado. En cuanto se acercan al lugar, Yuuri se sorprende demasiado y abre los ojos casi saliéndose de su órbita. El letrero de “Disneyland” le roba el aire y siente una inmensa emoción de felicidad que hasta parecía dar pequeños brincos.

Su corazón late demasiado fuerte que podría hasta escucharlo, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja no se borra de su rostro y comienza a sentirse como un verdadero Niño.

—¡Víctor! —exclama el menor mirándolo.

—Se vive una vez y debes hacer lo que más anhela —sonríe el alfa.

Bajan y entran a las taquillas, comprando unos pases para ser de los primeros en subir a las atracciones. Antes de cualquier otra cosa, compran accesorios para hacer juego, Yuuri una sudadera negra con la forma de la cabeza de Minnie, usando un moño rojo y su vestido dentro de la figura; Víctor compra la misma, usando a Mickey Mouse. También compran un par de diademas y corren hacia las atracciones.

Como pequeños niños se divierten, jugando y riendo, corriendo de un lado para otro. En el laberinto de Alicia, Yuuri empuja a Víctor contra un chorro de agua y huye del alfa, antes de que quiera vengarse de él.

Víctor lo alcanza, abrazándolo por la cintura y le llena de besos por todo el cuello.

Después deciden entrar a la mansión embrujada y gritan cada vez que los espantan, abrazados y aferrados al cuerpo del otro. Después, pasan por el recorrido con los Piratas del Caribe, escuchando que muchas personas vienen a tirar las cenizas de sus seres queridos.

—¿Y si nos sale un fantasma real? —pregunta Yuuri un poco temeroso—, la otra noche vi en una película que los zombies se levantan y persiguen a la humanidad.

El platinado toma con fuerza la mano de Yuuri y le deposita un beso en la frente, en símbolo de protección.

—No pasará eso mientras estamos juntos. Así que no te despegues.

El menor asiente y continúan con el trayecto de diversión. El parque tiene decoraciones navideñas, pues están a unas semanas de dicho día.

Olvidaron por completo sus problemas, fantasmas que los atormentan, amenazas latentes, incluso olvidaron sus trabajos y el porqué pasan el tiempo juntos.

Sonrisas y carcajadas por todos lados, divirtiéndose como pequeños niños y comportándose como una verdadera pareja.

Cansados, hambrientos y sedientos, corren hacia uno de los restaurantes, comprando muchas papas fritas, burritos y enormes vasos de refrescos.

—Vayamos al space mountain, Yuuri —dice Víctor.

—Debemos esperar un poco para que la comida se digiera un poco o vomitaras arriba —lo regaña el menor como una mamá.

—Entonces vayamos al evento de Frozen, para matar el tiempo.

Caminan a un foro, donde muchas niñas disfrazadas de Ana y Elsa se forman con sus padres. Eso tampoco les importa porque vienen a disfrutar el momento.

—Debo confesar algo —dice Yuuri al sentarse en los bancos para ver el espectáculo

—¿Qué es?

—Nunca he visto una película de Disney sólo conozco lo muy esencial, a decir verdad, me gustaría verlas.

—Algún día podremos verlas.

—¿Planeas solicitarme más? Por más rico que seas, terminaras en bancarrota por estar conmigo.

Es cierto, cuando contrató a Yuuri pagó demasiado a su matrona para que lo dejara ir, no es nada a comparación de la cantidad que tienen. Se queda pensando por unos segundos rascando la barbilla.

El espectáculo comienza, saliendo ambas princesas cantando y las niñas del lugar siguen la tonada. Le recordó cuando su pequeña hija fue disfrazada a sus tres añitos de Elsa y la pequeña vocecita que oía al cantar una canción en particular: “libre soy”.

Llega a la conclusión que no sólo las niñas deben de cantar esa canción pegajosa.

—Yuuri, apréndete esa canción.

El Omega no dice nada, se queda completamente inmóvil y sintiendo como el mensaje le atraviesa en su corazón. Unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalan de sus ojos y estas son desaparecidas de inmediato por las manos del alfa.

—L-Lo siento —murmura apenado.

El instinto protector de Víctor florece, pero no sabe porque en exactitud. Desea ayudar al omega como sea, incluso buscará en cielo, mar y tierra como lo hará.

Al terminar dicha obra, caminan en silencio hacia la calle principal, donde verán un desfile. Olvidando nuevamente su realidad, se emocionan al ver como las carrozas con diferentes temáticas de películas van avanzando. Yuuri y Victor van al Castillo y saludan a Mickey Mouse, pidiéndole que les dejen tomarse fotos con él.

Y al anochecer, ven el espectáculo de luces y fuegos artificiales Frente al castillo.

—Fue un gran día, jamás había sentido mi corazón latir con fuerza.— sonríe el omega

—También me la pase de maravilla. Ojalá pueda volver a venir a este lugar más adelante, con mis cachorros y omega.

Se sorprende al escuchar eso el menor, no sé porque esas palabras lo hace sentir con nostalgia. Se lleva la mano a su abdomen, pensando en ese cachorro no nacido, le hubiera encantado saber que vida tendrían ahora.

El regreso al hotel fue tranquilo, Yuuri se siente Tan cansado que no duda dormir en el asiento. Mañana vuelve a esa maldita casa y no quisiera tener que hacerlo.

Al estar en la habitación, Yuuri prepara todas sus cosas para abandonar antes de que el platinado despierte, después de todo esa es su naturaleza. Toma el collar de diamantes con ambas manos, cree con eso podría pagar su libertad y con lo ahorrado podrá comenzar una nueva vida.

—Mañana desayunamos y te llevaré a esa casa —anuncia Víctor, sentándose al filo de la cama, lado contrario del omega—. Tengo que viajar a Italia para cerrar un negocio importante mañana, pero volveré por ti.

Asiente en silencio. El menor comienza a sentir que poco a poco lo hacen volver a la realidad, lo mísero que es al estar en esa maldita presión.

Sus pensamientos se rompen en cuanto siente un abrazo por la espalda y el peso de la cabeza en su hombro.

Se voltea lentamente para ver al de ojos azulados con una profunda mirada llena de tristeza. Toma la cabeza del alfa con ambas manos para besarlo tiernamente.

Los besos y caricias comienzan a aumentar, pequeños suspiros se vuelven a quejidos y gruñidos cuando encajan los dientes en el otro. estando encima de él, Víctor besa con pasión cada parte del cuerpo del menor, desde su cuello, sus brazos, pecho, abdomen, en las piernas, cada zona que caracteriza de Yuuri.

Se percata que sus pies tiene pequeñas marcas y moretones, cree que son por usar calzado demasiado incómodo y decide depositar besos en esa zona.

Yuuri toma el rostro de Víctor en cuanto puede y gira para quedar encima y hacer exactamente lo mismo. Besa su suave y deliciosa piel, dejándole pequeñas mordidas.

—Son para que me recuerdes —murmura el menor.

Víctor sonríe complacido; continúan besándose en medio de la oscuridad, entregándose uno al otro en cuerpo y alma como amantes sin ganas de separarse.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━


	9. Goodbye

Yuuri se queda despierto toda la noche velando por los sueños de Víctor y acariciando su cabeza mientras que el alfa se aferra a su cuerpo. No quiere separarse ni mucho menos verlo al despedirse.

Poco a poco comienza a separarse de él hasta quedar libre de su prisión. Corre hacia las bolsas para ponerse ropa que lo proteja del frío de invierno y antes de irse decide dejar una nota como de despedida a Víctor.

> _“Te agradezco por enseñarme los colores de la vida, eres el mejor cliente que he tenido y espero que haya logrado hacerte feliz. Te dejaré las fotos que nos tomamos en el parque para que me recuerdes y conserves estos hermosos recuerdos._
> 
> _Cuídate mucho y espero que seas feliz._
> 
> _Sinceramente, Yuuri K.”_

La deja sobre su escritorio encima de todos sus papeles del trabajo y sale de la habitación antes de que el primer rayo del sol aparezca. Estando fuera del hotel toma el primer taxi y se va directo a su casa.

Le duele tener que alejarse de Víctor, pero él no es más que un prostituto y no puede enamorarse de alguien tan importante y poderoso como él.

Ve por la ventana como su esperanza de vida se queda atrás; bien que pudo pedirle a Víctor que se quede con él, pero no quiere volver a pasar por decepciones.

Saca una pastilla y una botella de agua para tomarse el anticonceptivo y evitar un embarazo no deseado.

Llega a casa, el lugar que es el mismo infierno para él y pronto se saldrá. Tiene todo lo necesario para irse y hasta para sobrevivir un par de semanas en Francia.

No hay nadie en casa y Lilia parece que está durmiendo, por lo que aprovechará el tiempo para acomodar el dinero que ganó haciendo apuestas en el hipódromo y le dará el collar de diamantes a su matrona.

Su habitación está tal y como la dejó la semana pasada con un poco de polvo sobre el suelo y tocador. No pudo traerse muchas cosas que Víctor le compró como los elegantes vestidos y zapatillas, solo alguna que otra prenda, entre otras cosas que le recuerden a él.

Debajo de la cama saca una maleta y comienza a guardar sus cosas más importantes como ropa cómoda, productos de higiene personal, la ropa que le regalaron y saca la cajita debajo de la cama para contar todo el dinero y joyas que tiene para cambiarlas más adelante.

Tiene todo listo y debe esperar a que Lilia despierte y hagan negocios, sabe que la mujer no podrá resistirse al hermoso collar y lo liberará con los ojos cerrados.

Sacude su cama y decide dormir un poco porque su viaje es demasiado largo y pesado.

Sus sueños son hermosos, sabe que ya está a un paso de ser libre y comenzar a vivir su vida. No puede dejar de sentir mucha alegría en su corazón que incluso se despierta muchas veces.

En cuanto ve que pasan de las 10 am, se levanta de golpe y corre hacia la puerta, encontrándose a Seung Gil con cara triste.

—Hola Seung Gil, buenos días —lo saluda el omega mayor con una sonrisa.

—Yuuri, tengo un problema y creo que tú me puedes ayudar por lo de… bueno… —los ojos de Seung Gil comienzan a lagrimear.

Yuuri jala al coreano al interior de su habitación y la cierra con seguro. Ambos aludidos se sientan sobre la cama y por instinto maternal, Yuuri acerca a Seung Gil a su pecho.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta el omega con voz tranquila.

Seung Gil da un suspiro muy profundo, busca dentro de su chamarra y le entrega a Yuuri una prueba de embarazo marcando positivo.

De inmediato su corazón da un vuelco dentro de su pecho y sus manos comienzan a temblar. No puede permitir que lo vean de esta forma y menos con Seung Gil completamente devastado.

—¿Quién es el padre? —pregunta Yuuri aguantándose el nudo de la garganta.

—Es JJ, el canadiense que estuvo viniendo por mi estas casi cuatro semanas —murmura cabizbajo.

—¿Ya lo sabe?

Niega con la cabeza, sabiendo a qué es lo que se arriesga en esta situación.

—Él es casado, tiene una esposa en Canadá y yo por tonto… creí que podría enamorarlo para que me saque… —se lleva las manos para limpiar las lágrimas de los ojos—. Yuuri, no quiero perder a mi cachorro —coloca su mano en su vientre.

Reviviendo el recuerdo de lo que pasó cuando le hicieron abortar a su bebé, mira sobre el tocador el collar de diamantes. Si fuera alguien egoísta lo dejaría y que resuelva la situación por su cuenta, pero aprecia a Seung Gil porque lo apoyó moralmente cuando pasó por la misma situación.

Se levanta de la cama y le entrega el hermoso collar de diamantes a las manos de Seung Gil.

—Pensaba usar esto para mi, pero lo necesitas más tú —dice con una sonrisa triste.

Los ojos de Seung Gil se llenan de lágrimas al ver tal gesto. Sabe muy bien que Yuuri planea irse de ese lugar y más por cómo lo trataron años atrás.

—Yuuri… te lo agradezco mucho… yo… mi cachorro y yo te lo agradecemos —chilla Seung Gil abrazando al mayor con fuerza.

Yuuri siente que está haciendo un bien y por eso no siente tanta tristeza por darle su pase de salida a alguien más. Se separa del omega y le entrega la caja donde tiene el dinero, sólo saca el reloj de Víctor para guardarlo.

—También lleva este dinero, son para que encuentres un lugar donde quedarte y mantengas a tu cachorro —comenta Yuuri.

Nuevamente Seung Gil rompe a llorar por toda la ayuda que le está brindando Yuuri. Acompaña al coreano hasta a fuera de la oficina de Lilia y espera que lo dejen ir sin descubrir que está encinta.

Después de unos momentos, Seung Gil sale de la oficina con su acta de nacimiento y papeles más importantes para que pueda comenzar a vivir fuera de ese infierno.

—Te lo agradezco mucho Yuuri, prometo devolverte tu dinero para que puedas salir de este lugar —sonríe Seung Gil, se siente esa alegría desbordar en su personalidad a pesar de ser alguien demasiado serio.

—No te preocupes, veré la forma de irme o escaparé —contesta Yuuri.

Por suerte que Phichit y los demás llegan para despedirse de Seung Gil antes de que aborde el taxi hacia la libertad.

Yuuri camina a su habitación antes de socializar con los demás y se encierra para tumbarse boca abajo y comenzar a llorar. Ya saboreaba la libertad, sentía que ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y con un gran golpe es regresado a la realidad.

Yurio, Guang Hong y Phichit se preocupan muchísimo que incluso tratan de animarlo, creyendo que de alguna forma lo lograrían.

Lo que más le rompe su corazón es ver cómo se llevan a Guang Hong, el alfa de Estados Unidos le ha comprado su libertad y es llevado a un lugar diferente a ese por siempre.

Esa noche ninguno de los tres decide trabajar, incluso Lilia les perdona ese día porque es feliz con todo el dinero que ha ganado en menos de un día.

Yuuri se recuesta sobre Yurio y Phichit lo abraza para poder consolarlo con ese silencio que se rompe en cuanto el omega mayor comienza a sollozar.

En la madrugada, Yuuri se levanta y camina hacia el cuarto de baño para no sentirse sofocado con ambos omegas pegados a su cuerpo. Se acerca al espejo que está en el lavabo y ve su reflejo completamente roto, con una mirada vacía. Sus ojos se detienen en cuanto ve un pequeño moretón que el alfa le dejó sobre su piel y comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, aparece el nudo en su garganta y comienza a temblar en cuanto el recuerdo llega a su mente.

Toma el dispensador de jabón y lo lanza hacia el espejo con fuerza, logrando que este se quiebre. Se tira al suelo a llorar, sintiéndose completamente mierda que hasta toma uno de los pedazos del suelo dispuesto a cortarse.

No siente dolor en cuanto el filo pasa en la altura de su muñeca pues no hay nada que se sienta peor que el que su corazón ha guardado todos estos años.

Yurio y Phichit tocan la puerta una y otra vez sin desistir que les deje pasar, no quiere que lo vean actuar como un cobarde dispuesto a buscar esa libertad con la muerte.

Las cortadas son algo profundas sobre los brazos empezando desde la muñeca hasta llegar al antebrazo y la sangre no para de salir. Es posible que tarde mucho tiempo en desangrarse y morir, por lo que podrá pensar en los bellos recuerdos que Víctor le regalo estos días y lo que pudo pasar si el alfa lo sacara de ese infierno.

Con una risa mezclada en llanto, se da cuenta lo estúpido e iluso que es por pensar que sería rescatado por un caballero o príncipe. Ya no va a denigrarse como persona para conseguir dinero.

El único recuerdo que quiere tener antes de morir es la hermosa sonrisa de Víctor. Deja caer su mano en el vientre y alza el rostro, sintiendo un gran mareo y la cabeza arderle.

—Espera un poco más, mi pequeño —sonríe

Y antes de caer inconsciente ve un ángel salvador tendiendo la mano para decirle que es libre de su condena. Cierra los ojos al sentir que es recibido al mundo de los muertos, sintiendo alivio que la libertad que tanto anhela aún se haga presente.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

_**Años atrás.** _

—Traigo hermosos omegas de los países orientales— escucha hablar a un hombre

Su cabeza le arde demasiado y tiene unas terribles ganas de vomitar por el desagradable olor; lo que trae como trapo no es suficiente para cubrir su pequeño cuerpecito.

—Siempre he dicho que las mejores putas las encuentro en ese lado del mundo, ¡son una gran fortuna! —continúa el hombre

A su lado hay otros dos jóvenes más chicos que tiemblan de miedo, abrazados para sentirse protegidos.

Siente demasiado calor, como si estuviera enfermo y en el vientre tiene unos terribles calambres; sus nalgas y piernas están completamente mojadas. Su respiración es entrecortada y por más que quiere mantenerse con calma, unos pequeños jadeos salen de su boca.

—Una de esas perras está en celo, ¿sabes lo peligroso que es? —se une otro hombre a la conversación

—Lo sé, pero ese celo huele agrio y no me afecta —contesta el primer hombre—. No podemos tocar la mercancía, los prefieren tiernos y vírgenes.

Tratado como un animal de matadero Yuuri se deja caer al suelo de su celda, acomodándose en forma de ovillo y llorando porque jamás verá el rostro de su adorado padre, su hermana que lo consentía y su amorosa madre. ¿Lo estarán buscando? Lo más triste es que jamás lo encontrarán porque está lejos de su país natal, en un continente diferente.

Cierra sus ojos por un momento, deseando que esta sea una terrible pesadilla y pronto despertará en su cómoda cama, a lado de su caniche.

Cuando vuelve a despertar, esta vez está en una jaula junto con los otros chicos que conoció en el viaje. Los tres son transportados en la parte de atrás de un camión; en otras jaulas hay más omegas de entre 8 a 15 años de edad, barones o mujeres de diferentes nacionalidades compartiendo la angustia y el miedo por igual.

Sobre su cuello tiene algo pesado, frío y metálico que se conecta a unas cadenas que están dentro de la jaula.

El movimiento del camión se detiene y escucha que bajan de la parte delantera.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen con tanto omega? —pregunta una voz femenina.

—Los vendemos, según sea su rareza o nacionalidad. Son omegas puros y de excelente calidad —contesta un hombre.

—¿Y esos clientes que hacen con ellos?

—Pues, los usan para saciarse, esclavos o servidumbres y en el peor de los casos son devorados por el alfa después de violarlos una y otra vez sin importarle que han sido preñados.

—En ese caso, yo necesito tres omegas —se une otra voz femenina a la conversación— necesito los más raros y de bellas facciones.

—Entre a darle un vistazo a lo que tenemos.

La puerta se abre, deslumbrando a todos los ojos de los chicos al grado de cegarlos. Los pasos retumban por todo. Poco a poco Yuuri recupera la vista y se da cuenta que hay una mujer de facciones duras. Parece que está interesada en él por la sonrisa extraña que tiene.

—Quiero este.

Lo visten junto con dos chicos más con sencillas ropas y son llevados dentro de un carro más cómodo. La mujer pagó una gran fortuna por ellos y de alguna manera se sienten completamente agradecidos de no tratarlos como ganado.

Se impresionan al ver que se encuentran en Francia en cuanto ven la Torre Eiffel y hasta se emocionan. Llegan a una casa grande con un jardín enorme y muchas ventanas abarrotadas.

—Hemos llegado —dice la mujer al estacionarse fuera de la casa.

Los tres chicos aún temerosos de lo que pueda pasarles, siguen a la mujer hasta el interior de la casa siendo recibidos por otro niño de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes. Los examina como si fueran demasiado extraños y termina poniéndose frente a Yuuri.

—¿Quienes son ellos, Lilia? —pregunta el rubio

—No seas irrespetuoso, Yurio —gruñe la mujer—. Son tus compañeros de casa y trabajo.

¿Trabajo? ¿a qué te refiere con ello? Por supuesto que el otro chico de nacionalidad coreana no se quedará callado y preguntará.

—¿A qué trabajo se refiere?

La mujer de facciones duras voltea a ver al joven coreano sin hacer alguna expresión.

—Los entrenaré para que sean los mejores omegas que puedan satisfacer sexualmente al alfa que quiera comprar su tiempo. Harán bailes privados y cuando tengan quince años tendrán que tener que acostarse con ellos para brindarle una mejor satisfacción —dice la mujer.

—A pocas palabras, seremos prostitutas —es la primera vez que Yuuri dice algo desde que lo separaron de su familia.

—Debo enseñarles modales, no deben de ser faltosos como ahora lo son y deberían agradecerme por haberles salvado de un peor destino —gruñe la mayor.

—¿Y si nos escapamos? Supongo que no nos pueden hacer nada —dice Yuuri enfadado

—Si escapan serán buscados como perras y los harán volver a mi —dice la mujer—, no pueden salir del país porque tengo sus papeles. Además, los azotare desnudos hasta que la carne de su espalda se desprenda.

—Seremos esclavos de por vida —masculla Yuuri.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	10. My Hero

_Es mejor que hubiera muerto, no sufriría esta pérdida._

Sus ojos se abren lentamente sin poder enfocar nada, su cabeza le arde por completo y las náuseas son completamente molestas. Un dolor punzante sobre su muñeca izquierda le hace entender que no está muerto.

Poco a poco la vista regresa a la normalidad, dándose cuenta que está en una camilla dura, sobre el brazo hay una intravenosa y las heridas que se causó están completamente vendadas.

A los lados de su cuerpo están dos chicos descansando sobre el borde de la camilla esperando que despierte Yuuri.

Se siente enternecido al verlos ahí y ese sentimiento se esfuma cuando recuerda que fue lo que lo orilló a hacer esto y espantarlos. Phichit y Yurio son como sus hermanos y también haría lo que fuera por ellos.

Acaricia la coronilla de sus cabezas con ternura y deja caer su cabeza sobre la almohada. Las gotas ruedan por sus mejillas sin poder sofocar más sus lágrimas y el llanto altera a los chicos que están a su lado.

—Tranquilo, Yuuri —trata de detenerlo en la camilla.

Pero los intentos de calmar a Yuuri son en vano hasta que entra uno de los doctores y colocan algo sobre su sonda para tranquilizarlo. Antes de cerrar sus ojos se fija en unos de color azul mostrando preocupación por él.

Yurio no suelta por nada del mundo la mano de un Yuuri completamente dormido, incluso no come bien por estar preocupado; Phichit tampoco puede estar tranquilo hasta que vea que Yuuri comience a estar mejor.

La puerta se abre por un doctor, sorprendiendo a ambos omegas por completo.

—¿Ustedes dos son familiares de Yuuri Katsuki? —pregunta el hombre de edad avanzada.

—Somos sus hermanos —comenta Phichit.

—¿Cómo está él? —se acerca Yurio al hombre con el rostro lleno de preocupación y angustia.

—Se va a recuperar, pero me temo que está muy frágil hablando mentalmente —el doctor se acerca al monitor de los signos vitales de Yuuri—. Dicen que tuvo un aborto hace unos años, ¿saben que eso es ilegal?

—Estamos conscientes de ello, pero… —Phichit se encoge de hombros.

—Nosotros… bueno…

—También se a lo que se dedican y me sorprende que Yuuri no contraiga alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual —continúa con seriedad—. Por ahora debe relajar su cuerpo y sanar.

El hombre sale de la habitación y deja nuevamente a los omegas. Ese día Yuuri no despierta por nada, sólo se queda dormido con profundidad. Sueña con la familia que lo crió hasta cierta edad, con los verdaderos amigos que lo acompañaron en las buenas y en las malas.

Seung Gil lo visita al día siguiente, aún encontrándolo completamente dormido. El coreano se culpa por la condición de Yuuri.

—Él ya tenía cómo salir de ese lugar y yo se lo arrebaté —masculla Seung Gil mientras acaricia su rostro.

—No fue tu culpa, sabes cuanto cariño nos tenía y preferiría mil veces salvar a cualquiera de nosotros que a sí mismo —trata de calmarlo Phichit.

El omega asiente con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y acaricia su vientre.

—Yuuri será el héroe de mi cachorro.

—Y él estará feliz de que nazca bien, por eso no debes preocuparte o le hará daño al cachorro —agrega Yurio.

—Por supuesto que quiero ver a mi sobrino crecer sano y salvo —dice Yuuri con voz ronca.

Los tres omegas se sorprenden y sienten alivio ver a Yuuri sonreír levemente, aún mostrando tristeza en sus ojos. No dudan en acercarse a abrazar con cuidado al mayor y dedicarle algunas palabras de ánimo.

—Siento mucho preocuparlos —susurra Yuuri con unas pequeñas perlas en los ojos—, no quería que me vieran tan mal.

—Cerdo idiota no vuelvas a darnos un susto así, ¿quieres? —gruñe Yurio.

—Se los prometo.

La puerta se abre, un alfa de cabellos plateados está parado. En una de sus manos hay un ramo de rosas rojas y en otra un peluche de un osito. Ojos de hielo y caramelo se cruzan, con muchas ganas de hablar uno con el otro

—Chicos, ¿me dejarían un par de minutos a solas con él? —dice el alfa.

Los omegas miran a Yuuri con confusión y este asiente con la cabeza, asegurando que todo va a estar bien. Los chicos aceptan la petición y caminan fuera de la habitación dejando a alfa y omega completamente solos.

Víctor se acerca a Yuuri hasta estar a lado de la camilla sin romper contacto visual. Estira el brazo con el peluche para que lo tome y las flores las deposita sobre un jarrón, quitando las anteriores.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Yuuri? —pregunta Víctor mientras acomoda las flores.

—Devastado, sin ganas de nada —contesta el omega—. Ya no puedo seguir con esta vida, te juro que si pongo un pie en ese maldito infierno esta vez si me mato.

Esas palabras no son nada sanas y eso es demasiado preocupante. Víctor se sienta al filo de la cama, mostrando en su rostro mucha melancolía y sufrimiento.

—Tuve mucho miedo cuando te encontré tirado en el baño con sangre por doquier que hasta creí que te perdería —Víctor toma la mano de Yuuri y con la otra acaricia con cuidado la herida vendada—. Me duele aún así verte de esta forma.

Yuuri se muerde el labio y quisiera contener su llanto, pero las lágrimas lo traicionan y el nudo en la garganta no le permite respirar bien.

—Yo… creí que podría comprar mi libertad con el collar de diamantes que me regalaste y sentí que ya la saboreaba, pero en cuanto mi amigo me dice que espera un cachorro no podía permitir que pasara por esa tortura —solloza.

Víctor se acuesta sobre la camilla y envuelve a Yuuri con mucha ternura pegándolo a su cuerpo sin lastimar sus heridas.

—Una vez más demuestras que tú eres de gran corazón, Yuuri —masculla Víctor—. Esa noche iba con intenciones de llevarte conmigo.

—¿Insistes en pagar por mi compañía? Eso me duele, haces verme aún como una prostituta.

—En realidad mis amigos y yo fuimos a hacer negocios con esa mujer; Chris, Otabek y yo peleamos por su libertad hasta que por fin llegamos a un acuerdo —continúa Víctor —A partir de estos momentos, pueden comenzar a hacer su vida.

Yuuri deja de respirar unos segundos y su corazón se detiene por unos segundos al escuchar eso. Se gira para ver a Víctor a los ojos y ve que dice toda la verdad, no miente.

—¿Li-libres? —tartamudea.

—Completamente libres.

La bomba estalla. No puede contener su llanto y tampoco suelta a Víctor por ningún momento. Se siente completamente feliz por escuchar esa noticia, algo que lo sentía cada vez lejano. Trata de darles las gracias al alfa, pero su garganta está bloqueada por el nudo y no para de hipar.

Víctor siente alegría por Yuuri que incluso se une a ese derramamiento de lágrimas. Se siente feliz por ayudar aquel adorado ángel recuperar sus alas y desea verlas extender para que vuele hacia sus sueños.

La visita de los alfas en Francia concluye y se llevan a los cuatro omegas hacia el país del que vienen: Rusia.

No quieren dejar solo a Seung Gil y menos que el padre de su hijo no ha correspondido porque no tiene idea de la existencia de un nuevo ser en su vientre, tampoco saben los demás que está encinta.

Se llevan una gran sorpresa en cuanto los alfas les dicen que tienen una casa para cada uno excepto el coreano y es Phichit quien se ofrece a llevarse a Seung Gil. Viven cerca de los alfa y de ellos mismos; no es que no quieran llevarlos a sus casas, tienen muchos asuntos que resolver y pueden meterse en problemas.

Yuuri y Víctor llegan al nuevo departamento del nipón y ven que ya está amueblado, tiene la mejor vista que puede existir en San Petersburgo y la puede apreciar desde un balcón.

—Puedes comenzar a realizar tus sueños desde aquí —comenta Víctor mientras camina por el lugar—, necesitarás esto.

Le entrega en sus manos un plástico bancario con el nombre de Yuuri grabado. El menor abre los ojos demasiado sorprendido.

—Está cuenta está ligada a mi cuenta bancaria, puedes usarla todo el tiempo que quieras y no tienes límite —dice el alfa.

Lo toma de la mano con cuidado y lo lleva hasta la habitación que será de Yuuri. Hay una enorme cama king size con cobertores lila y frente a este un gran arMaryo de pared a pared. Víctor lo abre para mostrarle qué hay ropa completamente nueva para Yuuri.

—Ya no más ropa que se rompa, ni conjuntos exóticos y tacones que me lastiman —lágrimas comienzan a resbalar a sus ojos y busca a Víctor—, ¿cómo te pagaré por todo esto?

—No tienes que pagarme nada, Yuuri—Víctor acaricia las mejillas del menor con ternura y besa su frente.

El menor no duda en abrazarlo con fuerza, diciendo múltiples gracias por lo que ha hecho por él.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —pregunta el alfa separándose sin romper el abrazo.

Las mejillas del pelinegro se tiñen de rojo y oculta su mirada entre el pecho del alfa.

—Mi celo viene en estos días… ¿podrías quedarte conmigo?

—Sin duda alguna.

—Gracias.

Se quedan completamente abrazados en ese lugar, quedando a oscuras porque el sol se a ocultado. El estómago de Yuuri ruge y Víctor suelta una risita.

—Iré por algo de comer, mientras tanto puedes explorar tu departamento —Víctor besa su frente.

Escucha como el alfa sale de la casa. Aún sin poder creer que es todo esto es para él, comienza a revisar cada esquina del lugar e incluso se pone abrir puertitas de la alacena, de los muebles del baño y demás.

Camina hacia el balcón para apreciar la fría noche de Rusia. Siente como un gran peso se le ha ido encima y nuevamente siente las lágrimas bajar de sus ojos.

Un par de horas después aparece Víctor con muchísimas bolsas del supermercado y tiendas departamentales.

—Siento la demora, compré despensa, unos aparatos electrónicos para tu cocina y traerán más en la semana para que no falte nada —comenta el alfa dejando caer las bolsas sobre la mesa—. Traje comida ya hecha y te compré algo más.

Víctor le entrega una caja con un celular más moderno y nuevo. Yuuri se emociona por el aparato y no duda en abrazar a alfa.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

Despertar en esa habitación es como un sueño aún, hace unos días estaba en el baño de su antigua casa con los brazos sangrando y hoy está sobre una cama con un alfa a su lado. Sonríe al ver dormir Víctor, la tranquilidad y calidez de estar a su lado lo deja completamente tranquilo y relajado.

Sin necesidad de despertarlo, Yuuri camina hacia la cocina con la gran idea de hacerle un rico desayuno. Le alegra que tenga un gran equipo en la cocina, desde una batidora hasta un juego de sartenes y ollas.

Decide hacerle un desayuno parecido a los que disfrutaban en el hotel, por suerte que tiene los ingredientes necesarios. Cocina con tanta alegría que hasta tararea una canción mientras mueve una mezcla para hacer hotcakes con arándanos.

En cuanto termina de cocinar, coloca los alimentos en platos junto con una charola y unas tazas de café humeante. Acomoda todo sobre la mesa del comedor y cuando menos se lo espera unas manos lo apresan por la cintura y le depositan un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días, Yuuri —dice Víctor con voz ronca—. Huele delicioso.

—Siéntate para desayunar.

Ambos se sientan y desayunan en silencio, Víctor lee el periódico y Yuuri se dedica a conocer su teléfono.

—¿Te gustaría salir a pasear? —el ruso rompe el hielo.

—¿No tienes que ir a trabajar? —pregunta Yuuri.

—No, podría ayudarte a que conozcas San Petersburgo.

—Entonces acepto.

Después del desayuno, Yuuri toma un baño mientras que Víctor está afuera hablando por teléfono. Ojalá él entrara y lo tomara en la regadera como en el hotel. El sueño erótico de Yuuri se rompe cuando ve que el alfa no entra a la habitación, decepcionado se viste con prisa y se sienta en la cama. Víctor entra al cuarto aún con el teléfono en el oído y escucha que habla en ruso. En cuanto cuelga se encierra en el baño y escucha que abre la regadera.

Es de esperarse, ahora no hay relación de trabajo que lo ata a tener sexo con él. Eso lo decepciona un poco. Mientras Víctor continúa hablando en ruso por teléfono, Yuuri conoce más de su departamento y descubre que tiene un cuarto de lavado con una secadora de vapor.

Aburrido de verlo dar vueltas en el balcón, Yuuri se duerme en el sillón. Se siente ignorado por el alfa y no le gusta eso.

Pasando de las dos de la tarde, Víctor lo despierta con un tierno beso en la mejilla, diciéndole que irán a comer. Se van en un auto lujoso de color rojo con camino hacia un restaurante.

—Creí que todo el día estarías hablando ruso por teléfono —se queja Yuuri.

—Lo siento, se enteraron que vuelvo a Rusia y quieren hablar de trabajo en vez de preguntarme cómo estoy —dice Víctor frunciendo de sueño—, nadie entiende que quiero estar con mi lindo Yuuri.

Una pequeña sonrisa se escapa de sus labios y se dedica a ver por la ventana para conocer un poco más de Rusia.

—Voy a tener que ir a una escuela donde me enseñen hablar ruso, así no podré moverme en este lugar —comenta Yuuri—. Ese letrero no se que dice.

—Ese letrero dice “restaurante” —contesta Víctor.

Ríen. Llegan al restaurante y se sientan en un lugar muy escondido de las demás personas. El cielo se ve completamente oscuro y el frío se siente en la parte de afuera pero dentro del lugar hace un poco de calor.

Ambos se sientan de frente y la chica que los atenderá les deja un par de cartas para que ambos ordenen.

—Este lugar me gusta —dice Víctor con tranquilidad tomando la mano de Yuuri por arriba de la mesa—, sirven el mejor chocolate caliente.

—¿Chocolate? —Yuuri alza la vista de la carta.

Ojos de hielo y chocolate se encuentran, en todo el día no se han detenido para mirarse y contemplar el brillo del otro.

—Si, es lo mejor que he probado —contesta el alfa.

Víctor mira la carta y cuando puede escucha un vistazo a Yuuri, quien parece que está entretenido intento leer la carta. Los castaños alzan la mirada para encontrarse con los ópalo nuevamente y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

—¿Qué? —dice con nervios Yuuri.

—Nada.

Nuevamente clavan la vista sobre la carta y ahora es Yuuri quien alza la mirada para ver con cautela los ojos azules del ruso. Víctor levanta la vista y el omega agacha la mirada apenado. La pequeña risa cantarina de Víctor le hace alzar de nuevo los ojos y se encuentra con los otros; las mejillas del menor se tiñen de rojo por los nervios.

—¿Qué tanto me miras? —pregunta apenado el menor ocultándose en la carta.

—Eres muy tierno cuando te avergüenzas —ríe Víctor.

—¡No es cierto! Además, yo no siento vergüenza de nada —el menor frunce el ceño y su rostro se ruboriza por completo.

La chica llega a tomar la orden y quita las cartas de la mesa sin antes echarle una mirada coqueta a Víctor. Eso le molesta a Yuuri, él sólo puede coquetearle al ruso.

Estando nuevamente solos, nadie rompe el hielo y cada quien se entretiene con su celular.

Ambos se sueltan de las manos y tratan de concentrarse en sus aparatos, pero la curiosidad le llama a Yuuri y busca los ojos de Víctor, quien enseguida clava la vista en la del omega. Esta vez ninguno de los dos parpadea, tratan de sostener la mirada sin reírse o ponerse nervioso, las mejillas de ambos se coloran y el que pierde en el juego es Yuuri por reírse.

La chica aparece con su pedido, colocando las tazas uno frente al otro y Yuuri se percata que en la taza de Víctor hay un postín pegado.

—¿Qué es esto? —Yuuri la retira sin poder entender lo que tiene escrito.

—Déjame ver —Víctor se lo quita de las manos y en cuanto ve, comienza a reírse—. Esa chica quiere que la invite a salir, por eso me ha dado su número.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —se molesta el menor– Estoy en una cita con mi alfa y ella manda papelitos con corazones.

—¿Con tu quien? —Víctor alza la ceja y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

Yuuri se convierte por completo como un tomate, no puede mirar a los ojos a Víctor por lo que acaba de decir.

—No importa, estamos en una cita —gruñe Yuuri evitando contacto con los ojos gélidos.

El alfa ríe enternecido por la reacción del menor, esta noche se empeñara en avergonzarlo con tiernos coqueteos.

Dan el primer sorbo y Víctor comienza a reírse en cuanto Yuuri deja la taza.

—¿Qué? —pregunta el omega confundido.

—Te has hecho un bigote de leche con chocolate— ríe Víctor

—Víctor.

El de cabellos plateados voltea a ver al menor y traga en seco en cuanto Yuuri relame sus labios de forma seductora para limpiarse.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta el omega.

Víctor solo asiente, aguantándose los deseos de lanzarse sobre esos delgados y rosados labios.

—Tienes razón, es delicioso este chocolate ruso, definitivamente me gustan más aquí —dice Yuuri con alegría

Se quedan en silencio unos segundos, solo se escuchan los sonidos de las cucharas chocar con las tazas. Yuuri busca los ojos gélidos del alfa y se da cuenta que lo está viendo.

—¿Quieres dejar de verme? —frunce el ceño el omega— No tengo ropa provocativa ni estoy desnudo.

—Pues en mi mente estás desnudo —agrega el alfa con una sonrisa picarona.

Eso pone por completo a Yuuri nervioso y se cubre con ambas manos para que no lo vea con el rostro rojo. Víctor ríe de forma cantarina y siente mucha ternura hacia Yuuri, aunque esa relamida de labios encendió algo en el interior de él.

—¿Necesitan algo más?

Yuuri escucha que la chica ha vuelto a su mesa, pero la pregunta no es para él si no para el sexy alfa. Deja caer las manos sobre la mesa para llamar la atención, sin embargo la chica está completamente fascinada por Víctor.

Con el ceño fruncido, se apoya sobre la mesa para acercarse al alfa y tomarlo por el cuello para darle un gran beso apasionado frente a la chica. Víctor no se niega al beso que incluso toma con delicadeza su mentón.

—Dile a la chica que ya tienes planes con este omega —murmura entre labios de forma seductora.

—L-Lo haré.

La chica se aleja muy decepcionada, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de desagrado a Yuuri. Saliendo del lugar se dirigen hacia el departamento de Yuuri. La curiosidad por conocer más cosas o lugares que se relacionen con Víctor emocionan al omega y no podrá detenerse hasta saciarla.

—Quisiera conocer el lugar donde vives —dice Yuuri.

El alfa se pone completamente serio y no desvía la vista del volante.

—Por ahora es mejor que no —contesta con frialdad.

Tampoco quiere hacerlo enojar pues Víctor se ha comportado con el de manera muy amable y él debe tener una vida ya hecha aunque le dijo que no hay nadie en su vida más que su hermana.

—Te voy a inscribir a un curso intensivo del idioma para que puedas dedicarte a lo que tú quieras —agrega Víctor.

Yuuri solo asiente y continúa viendo por la ventana para aprender en qué lugares está por si se pierde. Al llegar, siente que las cosas se han enfriado entre Víctor y él, compara mucho su estancia en Francia con estos dos días que han pasado juntos.

Cómo ve que Víctor se va hacia el balcón nuevamente para hablar, decide irse hacia la habitación algo triste y decepcionado por creer que podría enamorar a alfa. Se quita toda la ropa, dejándose una camisa que le llega a la mitad de los muslos. Dentro de la casa hay calefacción y no necesita traer kilos de ropa encima.

Realmente esperaba que con el beso que le robó en la cafetería podría reanimar las cosas entre ellos. Al pasar de las ocho, se levanta de la cama con dirección a la cocina para preparar algo de cenar.

En la sala ve a Víctor sentado en la mesa del comedor ocupado con sus papeles de trabajo. El omega frunce el ceño y se acerca a él por la espalda para abrazarlo y depositarle algunos besos en la mejilla.

—Deja eso por un momento —susurra en su oído.

Sin dejar de ver sus papeles Víctor se queda en silencio, como si no hubiera escuchado a Yuuri. El omega decide darle un masaje en sus hombros, solo así se percata de su presencia.

—Debo revisar esto antes de que ese idiota de Minami quiera tomar ventaja —gruñe el alfa.

—No creo que te haga mal en dejar esas hojas y descansar —continúa el omega tratando de convencerlo—, trabajas sin parar.

Esta vez no contesta nada. Frustrado, Yuuri se separa de él y se pone enfrente, dejando caer su mano sobre la mesa logrando hacer que Víctor lo mire.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me hagas caso y me tomes como cuando estábamos allá? —dice completamente molesto Yuuri

—Creí que no querías que te tratara como prostituta y te tomara cada vez que yo quisiera —explica Víctor.

—Exacto, soy un humano con sentimientos y yo deseo que me pongas atención. Nunca me trataste como objeto e incluso me dabas mi lugar, ¿cuál es la diferencia ahora? ¿No soy el omega que esperabas? ¿Necesito prostituirme para que me hagas caso? Porque si es así, es mejor que te vayas y dejes de emocionarme con dulces palabras y me ignores —no quería decir que se siente solo de esta forma.

El alfa se levanta y se acerca al menor, tomando su cintura para pegar su cuerpo al suyo y con la otra mano lo toma del mentón.

—Claro que quiero brincar a ti y desnudarte, besar estos hermosos labios —Víctor acaricia los labios del omega con delicadeza mientras se pierde en los ojos de color chocolate—. Mi lado alfa quiere que bese cada recóndito lugar de tu cuerpo y hacerte el amor cuantas veces sea necesario, pero quise respetarte.

—Lo único que pido es que no me ignores, no me hagas sentir que soy una puta que utilizaste para calentarte —murmura Yuuri con sentimientos—, quiero que me enseñes más cosas.

Ojos azules y castaños no pierden por ningún momento la mirada, tienen tantos deseos de estar uno junto al otro. Yuuri se muerde el labio con ligereza y eso es lo que hace explotar a la bestia.

Víctor besa los labios del menor y lo carga hacia la cama sin romper el beso o el abrazo. Lo deposita con cuidado y mira sus ojos en medio de la oscuridad, esos ojos que dicen más de mil palabras.

Se unen por otro beso más mientras que Víctor abre la camisa de Yuuri poco a poco para descubrirle el pecho. Aún se nota muy levemente las marcas que le dejó con el último encuentro y decide remarcarlas, como si quisiera dejar en claro que es su omega y nada más suyo.

Acaricia los muslos del omega con delicadeza y continúa haciendo un camino de besos por todo su abdomen. Yuuri se sienta para jalar al alfa y comenzar a desvestirlo para que quede completamente desnudos.

Los amantes se funden con un beso apasionado y lleno de muchos deseos de sentir uno al otro. Víctor prepara a Yuuri, metiendo uno a uno sus dedos sobre su entrada mientras que el omega masturba el falo del alfa con un suave ritmo.

El momento que decide penetrarlo, ambos se miran a los ojos sin perder de vista cómo reaccionan al formarse uno solo, alfa y omega están completamente unidos por cuerpo y alma.

No hay necesidad de ir deprisa con las estocadas, tienen toda una noche para dedicarse besos y caricias sin cansarse.

En medio de la oscuridad se escuchan jadeos y llamarse una y otra vez por sus nombres con suspiros. Víctor coloca a Yuuri de lado, recargando la pierna ajena sobre su hombro para dar embestidas más profundas. El menor siente que pierde la cabeza y no para de gemir y repetir el nombre de Víctor en medio de la oscuridad.

Víctor besa y deja mordidas sobre la pierna de Yuuri y gruñe en cuanto siente que el nudo comienza a hacerse sobre el interior del otro.

Voltea a Yuuri para tenerlo de espaldas para embestirlo más profundo y no deja de lame una y otra vez la delicada zona del cuello donde un alfa proclamará suyo a este omega. Ambos pierden la cabeza por completo, dejándose llevar por su lado alfa y omega.

—Voy a venirme en tu interior, omega —gruñe con la voz de alfa.

—Hazlo alfa, lléname completamente de ti —jadea con la voz de omega

Y con un gemido más profundo, Víctor eyacula en el interior del menor disfrutando de un orgasmo.

Esa noche se quedan mirándose una vez más a los ojos en medio de la oscuridad acostados uno frente al otro.

—¿Seguiremos viéndonos? —pregunta Yuuri un poco inseguro.

—Por supuesto, puedo venir a verte los sábados y quedarme contigo —Víctor acaricia su mejilla.

—Entonces prepararé la cena cuando vengas.

—Me parece una buena idea.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	11. A New Dawn

Amanecer y no sentir el cuerpo del alfa le crea un sentimiento de nostalgia a Yuuri. Aún siente que esto es un sueño bello del que quisiera nunca despertar.

Gozar tanta libertad le pone en duda. Es tanto que tiene miedo de ser golpeado tan duro y despertar en el otro infierno, pero al ver que todo en verdad es real en el momento que siente el aire frío de Rusia colarse por su ventana, se tranquiliza.

Toma un largo baño y se coloca nueva ropa, Víctor no ha escatimado en nada y continúa regalándole cosas al menor. Cada vez más se siente en deuda con él.

Se prepara una taza de café y se sienta sobre el sillón para beberla junto con unas galletitas que el mismo Yuuri preparó.

El plan de este día es asistir a la escuela para aprender ruso de forma rápida y eso le emociona mucho. Siente algo de pánico porque tiene mucho tiempo en que no asiste a clases.

Se asombra en cuanto tocan la puerta, camina hacia el interfón que conecta con el portero del edificio.

—¿Si? —pronuncia el omega.

—Hay un joven llamado Seung Gil y quiere verlo —dice el hombre. Yuuri agradece de que el hombre hable inglés y no tengan problemas de comunicarse.

—Hágalo pasar, por favor.

Yuuri cuelga y se emociona por recibir una visita, la primera sin contar a Víctor. En cuanto escucha al coreano llamar de la puerta, corre para hacerlo pasar y darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Me da gusto verte —dice Yuuri.

—Me costó trabajo venir aquí, por fortuna hay cosas maravillosas en la tecnología y pude llamar un taxi con una aplicación —comenta Seung Gil.

Ambos se sientan en la sala a platicar con una taza humeante de café y galletas. Le gusta la idea de tener compañía.

—Phichit entró en celo y necesitaba a Chris, ¿puedo quedarme unos días contigo? —pregunta Seung Gil.

—Por supuesto, estoy solo —dice Yuuri con una pequeña sonrisa—, ¿fuiste a un médico para revisarte?

Seung Gil asiente levemente y acaricia su estómago plano con ternura. Una pequeña sonrisa triste se dibuja en los labios del coreano.

—Chris ya lo sabe y quiere ayudarme a ir a Canadá en busca del padre del niño —comenta.

—¿Él no es casado?

Vuelve asentir levemente y se limpia las pequeñas lágrimas que quieren salir de sus ojos oscuros y fríos.

—Eso mismo dije y Chris dice que fue a la fuerza, no la ama —masculla.

—¿Y qué opinas al respecto? —Yuuri se acerca más a su amigo y lo toma de ambas manos.

Por más que trata de aguantarse las lágrimas, Seung Gil comienza a llorar más.

—Tengo mucho miedo —murmura Seung Gil—, no tanto a que me rechace, pues fui su puta, si no que rechace a este pequeño que tiene su sangre y es culpa mía de su existencia porque no me cuidé.

—No digas eso, por algo pasan las cosas y…

—Yuuri, si lo rechaza tendré que criarlo sólo, ¿qué le diré si me pregunta por su padre? No puedo decirle que su madre se prostituyó para tener dinero y que es producto de ello.

Tiene mucha razón, no puede decirle eso a un niño, el día que Yurio se enteró lo que hizo su mamá lo devastó por completo.

—Quizá si él no los acepte, podrás criarlo y será un cachorro feliz porque tiene a tres tíos que lo amarán y una mamá excepcional para él.

Seung Gil asiente y se aferra a los brazos de Yuuri. Siempre fue maternal a pesar de que fue frío con sus compañeros. No le gusta verlos quebrados y lastimados como él ha estado.

Yuuri le pide a Seung Gil que espere en casa mientras va a sus clases, por fortuna le va muy bien en este día. El profesor Georgi Popovich es una persona muy paciente para los alumnos que no saben nada del idioma.

Al volver a casa feliz para hacer su tarea, se da cuenta que Seung Gil hizo la comida y se quedó dormido en la cama.

Cenan juntos y se van a la cama a dormir, abrazándose uno al otro para sentirse y no tener miedo de que este día sólo sea un sueño.

Les sorprende que Yurio los visite al día siguiente, el rubio se queda en la sala con Seung Gil viendo televisión mientras Yuuri les prepara algo rico antes de irse a clases.

No ha hablado con Víctor y tampoco sabe nada desde que lo visitó. Quiere verlo pronto, quedó en ir el fin de semana y espera a que cumpla su palabra.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

Camina por los pasillos de aquel edificio que le quita tiempo. Algo que no le gusta de este lugar es que lo aísla mucho, sin embargo, tiene que estar presente en ese lugar cuanto antes.

Al entrar a su oficina, se deja caer sobre su silla y se da cuenta que es un lugar al que le hace falta algo. Quizá una fotografía de Yuuri dedicándole una sonrisa agradable.

La puerta se abre con brusquedad y entra una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo, ojos azules y trae un vestido negro puesto.

—Hasta que te dignas presentar —dice con sarcasmo—. Creí que te quedaste a vivir allá.

—Hola, Mila —dice el aludido— ¿Cómo te has portado?

La chica se deja caer sobre su silla y suspira con profundidad, algo parece preocuparla.

—Quiero anular el compromiso —dice ella.

—No me sorprende que digas eso.

Los ojos azules se clavan sobre Víctor. El día que decidieron que fueran prometidos ella y Otabek, Víctor fue el primero en decir que no está de acuerdo con ello.

—Está mañana charle con Beka, dice que tampoco quiere casarse conmigo —comenta un poco desanimada—, es un buen chico y me agrada, pero yo…

—Lo sé, Mila —la interrumpe mientras deja sus manos sobre el escritorio—, sé que tienes una omega escondida en algún lugar de este país.

Se sorprende mucho al escuchar aquello, no se imaginaba que su hermano descubrió su secreto.

—La conocí por el esposo de Emil, dice que es su hermana gemela y estuvo “presa” en un lugar que la prostituían.

—Curioso —Víctor sonríe levemente y busca el vodka que esconde atrás una carpeta de su librero.

Mila observa con detenimiento a su hermano mayor y se percata que el estado de ánimo de Víctor cambió mucho, es como cuando estaba con su esposa e hija.

—Te veo muy animado —comenta la mujer—, ¿tomaste un spa o algo allá? Cuéntamelo todo.

Víctor sonríe al visualizarse a Yuuri en su mente, sí que ese viaje le cambió mucho su vida y encontró a alguien que le da color a su inmensa oscuridad.

—Oh si, contraté el mejor servicio de spa —se sienta en su escritorio con el vodka en mano —Mila, veré de qué forma podemos cancelar este compromiso sin afectar a ambas empresas. Por ahora déjame disfrutar las vísperas de navidad.

—¡Lo que me recuerda! ¿Qué vas a querer de cumpleaños?

El alfa se pone una mano sobre la mejilla y se pone a pensar que sería el regalo perfecto.

—Cierra mi agenda, apagaré el teléfono de la compañía y me iré a perder unos días, no quiero saber absolutamente nada.

—De acuerdo, ¿quieres algún regalo en especial?

Sonríe Víctor pensando en Yuuri. Él sólo podría darle un regalo perfecto y especial.

—Sí y sé exactamente dónde encontrarlo.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

Seung Gil vuelve a casa de Phichit al cuarto día de su estancia con Yuuri. Ahora siente a la ausencia de su amigo, aunque con sus clases se le va muy rápido el día. Al menos ya sabe saludar en ruso y pedir un café con una dona de chocolate.

—Me sorprende que avances demasiado rápido —dice el profesor—. Pronto podrás leer alguna novela, siempre les dejo el de “la bella durmiente”.

—Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido y si aprender ruso me ayuda, puedo comenzar a trabajar —contesta Yuuri mientras recoge sus libros

—Estudia mucho, te veré en la siguiente clase.

Yuuri camina por las frías calles de San Petersburgo, hace ya demasiado frío y apenas lo puede soportar. El sol se ha ocultado y la nieve cubre parte del piso, por lo que camina con cuidado para no resbalarse.

Observa que algunas personas caminan con su pareja, felices y compartiendo el momento de su día. Le da un poco de envidia, pues no tiene con quien compartir que está aprendiendo muy rápido. La tristeza lo hace sentir solo.

Al llegar a casa, decide ir a la cocina para preparar algo delicioso y termina preparando katsudon, un delicioso platillo que su mamá le cocinaba mucho cuando era niño. Siente como su corazón se estruja dentro de su pecho y algunas pequeñas lágrimas comienzan a caer. Extraña sentir el calor de su mamá, le encantaría sentir sus brazos y escuchar su voz.

La puerta se abre, haciendo que Yuuri brinque y camine hacia la entrada de su casa. Se sorprende mucho al ver a Víctor llegar.

—Hola, Yuuri —sonríe.

—Víctor, creí que vendrías hasta el sábado —aún no se cree que este ahí con él.

Víctor da unos pasos hacia a él y lo abraza con fuerza, inhalando el dulce aroma que caracteriza al omega y un suspiro enorme abandona al alfa.

—Quería verte —le susurra en el oído.

—Bienvenido a casa, amor —pronuncia Yuuri en ruso, sintiéndose orgulloso de sus clases.

—Gracias, amor —contesta en su lengua natal, fascinado por las palabras.

—Estoy haciendo la cena, ¿quieres que te sirva en cuanto acabe?

—Por supuesto, huele delicioso.

Yuuri se interna en la cocina demasiado feliz por tener a Víctor en casa, incluso comienza a tararear una canción que se le pegó mientras escucha la televisión.

Por su parte, Víctor se quita el saco, se desabotona la camisa y afloja la corbata. Se deja caer sobre el sillón completamente agotado por el trabajo, aunque siente una sensación agradable que no experimentaba.

Se levanta para acercarse a Yuuri, quien está de espaldas frente a la estufa. Lo abraza, pegándolo a su cuerpo. El omega le deposita un beso en la mejilla. Ambos se sientan a probar el delicioso platillo, disfrutando ese sabor tan exquisito.

—¡Vkusno! Es sumamente delicioso, me encanta —dice Víctor con una enorme sonrisa.

—Si… bueno, esto es lo más cercano a mi mamá —comenta Yuuri con nostalgia.

El alfa siente curiosidad de la vida del menor, no le ha platicado más que cuando estuvo encerrado y aquellos eventos que le dejaron cicatrices en el alma.

—Platícame más de tu familia —dice el alfa interesado.

El azabache se muerde los labios y siente un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

—Recuerdo que nuestra casa era visitada por muchas personas y se hospedaban o utilizaban una bañera gigante de agua caliente —explica el menor—. Mis padres lo atendían y mi hermana me llevaba a la escuela cuando podía —se acomoda en la silla—. Cuando era niño, mamá preparaba mucho este platillo por alguna razón y siempre me fascinaba, era un niño gordito por comer mucho katsudon.

Víctor sonríe al visualizarse a un pequeño Yuuri con pancita y piernas rechonchas. Es una hermosa imagen mental.

—Como un cerdito —dice el alfa.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se coloran y asiente levemente.

—Así me llamaban en la escuela o me cambiaban por el apellido de Katsuki a Katsudon en honor a ese platillo —continua el omega—. Recuerdo que después de la escuela tomaba clases de patinaje junto con una niña y ella era linda conmigo —una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro y mira directamente al plato—. Tenía un perrito chiquito, creo que se llamaba Vicchan.

Pobre chico, le arrebataron una vida tan tranquila y pacífica a una corta edad. Yuuri se detiene y se limpia las lágrimas, cada vez siente que olvida su pasado y el infierno que vivió está latente sobre su memoria.

—Yuuri…

—Tranquilo, estoy bien —le dedica una sonrisa—. Mejor platícame cómo te fue en tu día.

Víctor sonríe maravillado al darse cuenta que el omega se interesa en él. Este lugar se convierte a lo que puede llamar “hogar”.

Al terminar de cenar, alfa y omega se van a la cama a descansar. Este día ha sido pesado para Víctor y lo único que quiere es sentir el cuerpo de Yuuri pegado el suyo sin necesidad de tener sexo.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

Yuri Plisetsky nunca pensó en que algún día saldría de ese infierno y estar en ese departamento lleno de lujos es algo que tampoco pensó tenerlo. Otabek, como los demás, le regaló ese lugar exclusivamente para su lugar.

La ventaja de Yurio es que el conoce un poco de ruso porque Lilia fue quien lo crió, así que desenvolverse no es tanto problema. Otabek se queda a dormir con él.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto piensas? —pregunta Otabek mientras lo acaricia del rostro.

Yurio da un suspiro profundo y se voltea para verlo en los ojos. Hay algo que le da tantas vueltas en su cabeza y no puede dejar de pensar. Reúne el valor necesario para preguntarle, esperando lo peor.

—¿Qué soy yo para ti? —pregunta.

El alfa esperaba que algún día llegara esa pregunta. Su corazón late demasiado cuando los ojos color esmeralda lo miran fijamente. Toma las manos para darle un beso y mantenerlas dentro de las suyas.

—Eres mi salvador —comenta.

Yuri alza una ceja, no es la respuesta que espera. pero le gusta como suena.

—Creí que eres tu mi salvador, me sacaste de un horrible lugar y me has dado una casa, ropa, dinero y muchas cosas que es más de lo que yo he ganado vendiendo mi cuerpo.

—Ahora tu cuerpo me pertenece.

Eso lo molesta por completo, Yurio se levanta de la cama y camina a grandes zancadas hacia la sala.

—Si se trata de dinero, entonces no quiero nada —gruñe el omega—. Yo no soy un objeto para pertenecerle a alguien.

Otabek se da cuenta de lo mal que suena lo que dijo. Se levanta en seguida para ir detrás de él y tratar de tranquilizarlo, envolviéndolo con ambos brazos.

—¡No me toques! —exclama con furia— Me voy.

—No —dice el alfa—. Cuando me refiero a que eres mío es porque te quiero solo para mi, no quiero que salgas con alguien más. Te amo, Yura.

Escuchar eso deja por completo helado y sin palabras. Ve que la expresión de Otabek es seria y no puede ver la máscara de la mentira, todo es real.

—Tienes una prometida, te vas a casar —dice Yurio.

Otabek toma con ambas manos el rostro de Yurio y pega su frente con la de él. Su corazón no deja de latir por ver esa mirada tan penetrante en el alfa, esas miradas que te quitan el aliento.

—Estoy comprometido por compromiso, ella tiene un omega y yo te tengo a ti, en verdad te amo Yuri Plisetsky.

Aprieta con fuerza los ojos y se esconde en el pecho del alfa con intenciones de romper a llorar.

—¿Cómo puedes amar a un ser como yo? Muchos alfas tocaron este cuerpo y lo mancharon con esas asquerosas manos —solloza.

—No te amo por tu cuerpo solamente, sino por esa forma de ser tuya, tu alma —agrega Otabek.

Los ojos verdes de Yuri buscan a los ojos oscuros de Otabek; siente todo su rostro completamente rojo y su corazón no deja de bombear

—¿Quieres estar conmigo aun sabiendo que soy?

—Estoy contigo por quien eres.

Yuri besa esos labios que pronuncian tantas cosas bellas hacia él. No sabe con exactitud qué significan esas palabras, pero siente esa necesidad de permanecer a lado de ese alfa, cuidarlo y cada vez que lo veo o está cerca, desea que el tiempo se congele.

—¿Qué haremos con tu prometida? —pregunta con un hilo de voz.

—Me arriesgaré a perder la compañía familiar para estar a tu lado, Mila se irá con su omega y todos seremos felices.

Suena tan fácil como si en verdad las cosas fueran así.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	12. Don't Leave Me Alone

El cumpleaños de Víctor se presenta y el alfa llega a casa de Yuuri con intenciones de estar con él. Aunque se celebra al ruso, él decide llevar a pasear al omega, llevándolo a un restaurante lujoso y más tarde van a una función de cine, en el que ambos se divierten.

—Nunca había ido al cine o quizá de niño lo hice —dice Yuuri al llegar a casa.

—Probablemente, es demasiado divertido ir a esos lugares con la excelente compañía —agrega Víctor dejándose caer en el sillón.

—Prepararé algo de café, esta mañana hornee unos cupcakes de naranja —dice Yuuri con una sonrisa.

El alfa asiente. Se siente algo cansado a pesar de que dijo que no trabajaría, hay cosas que no se pueden posponer. El exquisito aroma a café le despierta el antojo de beberlo, combinado con un olor demasiado dulce sin empalagar.

Siente un poco de calor, seguro que Yuuri a colocado la calefacción; con ese aroma tan embriagante no puede dejar de pensar en el omega.

El ruido de unas tazas quebrarse alertan al alfa, enseguida se levanta para ver si todo está bien y al llegar a la cocina ve a Yuuri tirado sobre el suelo junto con unas tazas que se quebraron.

—¡Yuuri! —se acerca para levantarlo en sus brazos.

El fuerte aroma se concentra en sus fosas nasales en cuanto lo pega a su cuerpo. El rostro del pelinegro está completamente rojo y está sudando un poco.

—Vic-Victor, es el celo —murmura el joven como si sintiera dolor.

El alfa deja el cuerpo de Yuuri sobre la cama y tiene intenciones de ir a poner agua en la bañera, pero un débil agarre le impide alejarse.

—Por favor… no me dejes —ruega Yuuri.

—No lo haré —le deposita un beso en su mejilla.

Camina hacia el cuarto de baño para preparar la bañera. Los gemidos de Yuuri se escucha por toda la habitación como un llamado al alfa. En cuanto termina de llenar la tina, se dirige hacia Yuuri.

El omega está en forma fetal retorciéndose por el placer, apretando sus piernas y ahogando sus gemidos. El corazón del alfa se acelera y trata de mantener la cordura para no tomar a Yuuri y aprovecharse de su estado.

—Yuuri, te voy a dar un baño para que la fiebre baje de tu cuerpo —comenta.

Los ojos del menor buscan los topacios, mirándolos fijamente suplicándole que lo penetre.

Ver ese rostro de sufrimiento lo doblega por completo y se lanza hacia él, mandando todo control al demonio y hacer suyo a ese omega. El aroma inunda todo su cuerpo y nubla su juicio, dejando salir a flote su instinto animal.

El cuerpo de Yuuri reacciona a cada caricia y beso de Víctor; los espasmos involuntarios advierten al alfa que el menor espera la intromisión de este.

—Hazlo, alfa —murmura Yuuri acompañado de un jadeo.

Víctor se ubica entre sus piernas y entra con lentitud; la cordura en Yuuri se pierde y su omega interior sale a flote. Su cuerpo reconoce por completo al ruso como su alfa, el único que puede estar y no sentirse mal.

—Oh Dios mío… —murmura el menor.

Víctor no quiere verse desesperado y cumplir como todo un alfa, este ser ha sufrido muchas veces y necesita hacerlo sentir bien. Besa con pasión su cuerpo, tocando cada rincón y disfrutando la calidez que emana.

Las piernas del omega rodean el cuerpo de Víctor aprisionándolo y sin poder irse con facilidad.

El tiempo vuela en este estado, ambos no dejan de sentirse amados y deseados por el otro. Sus corazones hablan por ellos. Nublados por el deseo carnal, no se dan cuenta que se complementan uno al otro, ninguno de los dos se atreven admitir esos sentimientos.

Día y noche no paran de amarse, el omega desea que este alfa lo marque para que sea el único que pueda tocarlo, sólo él. El alfa comparte ese mismo deseo, no quiere otro omega más que a él y ser el único que puede hacerlo. Se contiene en hacerlo y continúa haciendo disfrutar a Yuuri.

—Víctor… —masculla Yuuri al sentir que el miembro del alfa lo atrapa por completo.

—Yuuri… —se pierde en la mirada del otro—, te necesito a mi lado.

Estando más cuerdos a lo que hacen, Yuuri acaricia con delicadeza el rostro de Víctor y le deposita un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—Te amo… Víctor —murmura con temor.

Escuchar eso sorprende a Víctor, abraza al menor y le devuelve el beso con uno más candente. La alegría de compartir el mismo sentimiento invade todo su ser y no desea más que decírselo.

—Te amo, Yuuri.

Sonríen por confesar esos sentimientos, ahora están más seguros que nada por lo que su corazón dicta.

—Tengo miedo de que esto sea sólo un sueño y despierte en esa infernal casa —confiesa el menor.

El alfa toma la mano del menor y la coloca sobre su pecho para que sienta su corazón latir con fuerza.

—¿Lo sientes? —pregunta.

El menor asiente levemente.

—Entonces esto es real, la pesadilla ya pasó.

No puede evitar que unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalen de sus ojos, abraza a Víctor con fuerza.

—No me dejes.

—Nunca lo haré, mi amor. Voy a estar a tu lado.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Se acomodan sobre la cama, Yuuri acomodándose sobre el pecho de Víctor y el otro lo envuelve con sus brazos. El celo comienza a disminuir poco a poco y ambos se sienten completamente agotados y sin ganas de levantarse de esa cama.

El alfa se ha dedicado en pedir comida para que no mueran de hambre, ya que Yuuri no puede ni mantenerse de pie.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste de tus sentimientos? —pregunta Yuuri mientras pasa su dedo sobre el pecho de Víctor.

El alfa da un suspiro profundo y acerca sus labios a la coronilla para inhalar el aroma dulce que lo vuelve loco.

—Porque no estaba seguro hasta el día que te encontré en ese lugar con tus muñecas ensangrentadas —se detiene mientras pega más al omega a su cuerpo como si tuviera miedo de perderlo—. No me imagino mi vida sin ti.

Yuuri se estremece un poco, el dolor aún lo siente sobre sus muñecas que aún tienen esas feas cicatrices que tiene. Víctor toma sus manos y deposita besos en las heridas.

El omega sonríe de tal acto que no duda en encimarse en Víctor para darle un gran beso en los labios.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta el alfa

—Ahora el dolor ha disminuido gracias a ti —sonríe

—Me alegra por eso.

El celo termina antes de Año Nuevo, Víctor y Yuuri no se separan por ningún momento, su nueva relación no es novedad para los demás. 

En la mañana del 31, Yuuri y Víctor continúan en la cama con una larga sesión de besos y caricias.

—¿Cuál es el plan del día? —pregunta Yuuri.

Víctor sonríe y besa con ternura los labios de Yuuri.

—Hacerte el amor —murmura en su oído.

—Eso lo hacemos desde tu cumpleaños, quisiera hacer algo diferente —comenta el omega.

Víctor se detiene y mira a los ojos de Yuuri con curiosidad de lo que quiere hacer.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Bueno… sabes que Phichit y los demás son mis hermanos —se siente un poco nervioso—, siempre quise hacer una cena familiar.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—¡No! —Yuuri lo abraza con fuerza —Quiero que estes aquí y puedes llamar a tus amigos, somos ahora una familia, ¿no es así?

—De acuerdo, en ese caso los llamaré —dice Víctor— ¿Tú cocinarás?

—Si y si gustas… puedes invitar a tu hermana y a su pareja.

Eso sorprende por completo al alfa, entiende el interés de Yuuri hacia él y su familia, pero teme que Mila no apruebe a Yuuri.

—¿Seguro?

—Si, no se mucho de ti y si somos ahora pareja tengo que conocer todo de ti, es más ni se cuantos años tienes.

Víctor ríe quedito.

—¿Y no te importa si soy mucho mayor que tú?

Yuuri queda estupefacto y abre demasiado los ojos. Incluso se le borra la sonrisa de la impresión. Víctor ríe y deja un beso en sus labios.

—Tengo 25 años.

—No me importaría si tuvieras 10 años más que yo, te amo así como eres.

—Yo también te amo como eres.

Víctor se encima en Yuuri para repartirle besos en su cuello y bajar poco a poco hasta llegar a su abdomen. Estando en ese lugar, Víctor sopla fuerte y Yuuri se doblega de risa por las cosquillas. Es demasiado sensible que cualquier cosquilleo lo hace carcajear.

—¡Espera! —trata de alejarse pero Víctor lo aprisiona contra el colchón—¡Me voy a orinar!

Víctor se levanta de Yuuri después de unos cuantos golpes con la almohada, riéndose de la divertida escena.

Llaman a sus amigos y aceptan la idea de la cena, pero es Víctor quien duda que sea en el departamento de Yuuri porque es muy pequeño, así que decide que se celebre en su casa. Mila también acepta asistir a la cena en cuanto le anuncia que encontró al amor de su vida.

Yuuri está emocionado, demasiado dirían. Estando en el súper Mercado, le pide a Víctor que compre adornos navideños para que la celebración no sea muy pobre.

—¿Y qué estamos celebrando? —pregunta el alfa.

—Me pondré a cantar “Libre soy” si no te das cuenta —amenaza el joven.

Ríe de nuevo. Al llegar a casa, el omega se sorprende por la enorme casa que tiene el alfa, adornos muy antiguos y elegantes muebles destacan el lugar. Se siente algo solitario y frío el lugar.

—Parece que en algún momento saldrá algo a asustarme como en las películas de terror—ríe el azabache.

—Sí, eso parece. Quizá venda este lugar— confiesa el mayor.

Al entrar a la cocina se emociona al ver la enorme estufa, el horno y muebles, todo un gran lugar en el que él podría ser feliz todo el día.

—Solo déjame la cocina —sonríe Yuuri.

Víctor abraza a Yuuri por la cintura y deja caer su cabeza en el hombro.

—Podría comprar una casa más grande y tener una cocina así de grande —comenta.

—Estoy bien con la que me diste —dice Yuuri.

—Hoy conocerás a mi hermana, ¿no te da miedo?

Yuuri gira de tiro de su abrazo y se cuelga sobre su cuello. Sonríe levemente y se levanta de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios.

—Cariño, hacia bailes en tacones sin miedo de romperme la cara, no creo que tu hermana pueda asustarme por completo —comenta.

—Quisiera volver a verte en tacones y me seduzcas.

Yuuri sonríe. Se quita los lentes, pasa su mano sobre el cabello para levantar su flequillo y se relame los labios. Lo aprisiona contra la pared y alza su pierna demasiado alto para evitar que escape el alfa.

—Puedo seducirte sin ellos también —le murmura en el oído con tono seductor.

El aliento se le escapa al alfa. Yuuri baja su pierna y ataca directamente hacia su cuello con unos deliciosos besos que roban suspiros y gemidos a Víctor.

Las manos bajan lentamente por su pecho hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Yuuri sonríe al sentir el pene de Víctor ya duro y palpitante.

—Tendré que hacer un pequeño trabajo en esta parte de tu cuerpo —susurra en el oído.

Víctor tiene la mente nublada y se deja llevar por las caricias seductoras que el omega le dedica. Yuuri se pone de rodillas y desabrocha el pantalón de Víctor para liberar esa erección; se le hace agua en la boca del azabache y no duda en acariciar con delicadeza el pene.

La garganta de Víctor provoca algunos gemidos y se frustra por las lentas caricias, desea poder penetrarlo con fuerza o sentir su cálida lengua.

—Yuuri… no me tortures así —suplica el alfa

Ríe un poco, se divierte de la desesperación del alfa. Toma el falo con una mano y con la lengua lame el glande, metiendo la punta en aquel orificio. Escucha como un gemido largo abandona el cuerpo de Víctor y le causa algo de excitación.

—Yuuri… mételo todo.

—Ya no eres mi cliente, así que puedo jugar contigo así —ríe Yuuri

—Por favor, hazlo —mueve las caderas de desesperación.

—Bien, lo haré.

La boca de Yuuri aprisiona casi todo el falo hasta tomar con la garganta, apretándolo con la lengua. Víctor no deja de gemir cada vez que siente como el menor lame y juega con su miembro. Yuuri también se excita al ver que hace un excelente trabajo y continúa haciendo gozar al alfa.

Siente que no es correcto que sólo sea él quien disfrute de esta excitación, por lo que levanta a Yuuri y lo pone boca abajo sobre la mesa.

—Te voy a penetrar muy duro, Yuuri —dice el alfa.

—Eso suena tan rico, pero tienes que prepararme.

Víctor sonríe, camina a la alacena y saca una botella de aceite de oliva. Yuuri borra su sonrisa al ver sus intenciones e incluso teme.

—¿Qué planeas hacer? —se levanta.

Víctor lo vuelve a acomodar sobre la mesa, baja los pantalones junto con su ropa interior y levanta el suéter con la camisa. Abre la botella y deja caer desde la espalda baja hasta el trasero de Yuuri; también se coloca un poco sobre su falo y se coloca entre sus nalgas para penetrarlo.

—Víctor, tengo miedo —murmura el omega.

—No te va a pasar nada.

Resbala con facilidad dentro de su ano, Yuuri aprieta al sentir la intromisión y un gemido sale de ambas gargantas.

—Tranquilo, es un aceite vegetal y no te hará daño, relájate para que pueda moverme bien —Víctor toma sus caderas con fuerza.

El omega asiente y se toma con fuerza de la mesa para no caerse. El chapoteo suena demasiado, el aceite ayuda a que Víctor pueda entrar y salir con facilidad de Yuuri.

Una sensación agradable domina por completo a Yuuri que provoca que pierda la cordura y se deje llevar por la excitación. Golpea tan profundo que llega hasta golpear con la próstata y gime cada vez más fuerte.

Ambos están dominados por el placer de sentir al otro que no pueden pensar con claridad a lo que dicen.

—Oh Víctor, no puedo más…

—Recibe todo de mi, Yuuri.

—Dámelo todo, embarázame.

Los vaivenes son más profundos y rápidos, Víctor oprime con fuerza las caderas mientras que Yuuri se muerde la mano. El alfa voltea al omega quedando este boca arriba y vuelve a encajar su miembro en él.

—Concibe a mi cachorro.

Con unos cuantos vaivenes más, Víctor eyacula en el interior de Yuuri, quien siente el cálido semen llenarlo por completo.

Víctor levanta a Yuuri de la mesa para abrazarlo. Se sienta sobre la superficie plana mientras esperan que el nudo se deshaga.

—Creí que estarías seco, esta semana no dejamos de hacerlo —comenta Yuuri.

—Tu tienes la culpa de que tú me excites —hace un puchero el alfa.

Yuuri besa sus labios y acaricia su cabeza con cariño. No dejan de darse pequeños cariños y caricias mientras esperan que el nudo termine.

Estando separados, ambos se dedican a levantar todo el reguero y limpiar la cocina. Terminando, Yuuri se encierra en la cocina y no deja que Víctor entre. El alfa se dedica a decorar la casa con lo que compraron y en cuanto Yuuri termina de cocinar se van a tomar una ducha.

—Tu cuarto tiene una cama igual de enorme que la del hotel —comenta el azabache.

—Esa cama es demasiado fría, todo este lugar lo es —una sonrisa triste aparece en el rostro de Víctor.

—¿Por eso vas muy seguido a mi casa? ¿Aquí vivías con tu esposa e hija?

El de hebras plateadas asiente levemente y abraza con fuerza al omega.

—Tu das color a mi vida, me estaba ahogando y tú me salvaste.

—Nos salvamos —corrige el azabache.

—Nos salvamos —repite.

Ambos se quedan por mucho tiempo abrazados, compartiendo el miedo de que no pueden estar separados por nada del mundo. Después de la ducha, ambos se visten y se preparan para la llegada de los demás. Esta ocasión Yuuri viste de un suéter café y pantalón de mezclilla, algo cómodo para él.

A las siete de la noche llegan todos los invitados, Víctor los recibe y todos pasan en la sala. Su hermana llega con una hermosa chica morena de ojos violeta y tiene rostro completamente familiar para algunos.

—Bienvenidos todos, me da gusto que vengan —dice Víctor con una cálida sonrisa—, mi novio quiere que esta noche sea especial para ustedes y disfruten de los alimentos que ha preparado.

—¿Novio? —pregunta la chica pelirroja—, preséntalo ya.

Por supuesto que es la única que no sabe de la existencia de Yuuri. En cuanto Víctor le da una seña para que se acerque el menor, Yuuri se acerca y abraza a Víctor.

—Mila, el es Yuuri, es mi novio.

La pelirroja se acerca y abraza al omega con fuerza. Yuuri contesta el abrazo, siente la calidez de la bienvenida de la chica.

—Me alegra que seas tú el motivo de la felicidad de mi hermano —dice Mila con una sonrisa—. Bienvenido a la familia.

—Muchas gracias por la aceptación.

La joven alfa se separa y se acerca al sillón donde la espera su pareja, invitándola a que se levante para ser presentada.

—Ella es mi pareja, su nombre es Sara —la presenta sin dejar de sonreír.

La hermosa chica morena se acerca a Víctor para saludarlo, quien la saluda con un beso en el dorso.

—Mucho gusto —dice la morena.

—El gusto es nuestro. Me da también gusto que seas quien le propicia esa felicidad a Mila —comenta Víctor.

—Siento mucho que lo nuestro no haya funcionado, Beka —dice la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Otabek ríe ante el comentario; Yurio se aferra al brazo de su alfa en son de querer enseñar que es suyo y no de nadie más.

—Es una pena —agrega Otabek.

Todos pasan una agradable noche platicando y contando anécdotas alegres. Comparten el tiempo en familia y aunque faltaron algunos presentes, todos se ven contentos y satisfechos por la deliciosa cena.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	13. Wait Me

Empezando el mes de enero, Víctor vuelve a esas oficinas donde lo estresan y saturan con tanto trabajo. No deja de pensar en el momento que la jornada termine y quiera ir a casa donde lo espera su cerdito.

Sus demás amigos son agobiados con tanto trabajo también al igual que su hermana Mila.

Al anunciar que el compromiso de Mila y Otabek se rompen, algunos socios se molestan por completo por dicha decisión. Terminando esa junta, se desaparece por completo de las oficinas y se va directo a casa de Yuuri. Esta rutina la opta en todo el mes de enero y parte de febrero. Solo espera el momento en el que pueda irse de vacaciones con Yuuri.

Llegando, se encuentra a su amado cerdito haciendo su tarea con tanta concentración. Le alegra que sea una persona comprometida en sus objetivos.

—Aprendí en un tutorial un nuevo platillo ruso del que estoy seguro que te encantará —dice Yuuri mientras guarda sus cosas en la mochila.

—Todo lo que cocinas es delicioso, dejé de comprar comida hecha con tal de comer lo que preparas —comenta Víctor.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se tiñen, halagado por las dulces palabras de Víctor. Ambos disfrutan de la comida y se sientan a ver una película. El alfa se queda dormido sobre el regazo de Yuuri, siendo arrullado con sus deliciosas caricias en su cabeza.

Terminando la película, Yuuri despierta a Víctor para que ambos se vayan a acostar y disfruten tener sus cuerpos pegados uno junto al otro. Solo así pueden conciliar el sueño.

Al despertar, ambos se dedican pequeños besos y caricias antes de levantarse de la cama. Después, Yuuri prepara el desayuno mientras Víctor toma una ducha. Siempre termina de arreglarse cuando el omega le llama para que se sienta sobre el comedor.

—Quiero quedarme en casa —dice Víctor con un puchero.

—También quisiera, pero debemos ser responsables con nuestras obligaciones —comenta Yuuri—, ¿quieres que prepare algo en especial para esta noche?

Víctor se queda pensando unos segundos y sonríe con la idea de comer el delicioso platillo katsudon que Yuuri prepara.

—Quiero comer Katsuki… que diga, Katsudon.

—¡Oye! —reclama Yuuri—, no estoy gordito, estoy haciendo ejercicio para mantenerme escultural.

—Lo sé, pero siento que estás un poco suavecito de tu abdomen, seguro eso pasa por comer muchas galletas y pastel.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se tiñen de rojo y trata de ocultar su rostro. Terminando de desayunar, Víctor pasa al cuarto de baño para una escala técnica y lavarse los dientes antes de irse a trabajar.

—Volveré más tarde, espero que te vaya bien en la escuela —comenta Víctor mientras se acerca a la puerta.

—También espero que te vaya bien en el trabajo —agrega Yuuri.

El alfa toma a Yuuri de la cintura y se acerca a sus dulces labios con los suyos para robarle un beso.

—Te amo, eso no lo dudes —dice el omega con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Nunca porque yo no dudo en que te amo más que a mi vida.

Ambos se despiden y se separan para hacer su rutina diaria. Víctor maneja con tranquilidad sobre las calles frescas de San Petersburgo y no puede dejar de pensar en que pase rápido el día para volver a los brazos de su amado cerdito.

Llegando a la oficina, entra directo a su despacho y sonríe al ver que por fin hay una fotografía de su Yuuri sonriéndole sobre el escritorio. Se siente completamente afortunado por tenerlo en su vida y le encantaría poder pasar el resto de su vida con él.

La puerta se abre con brusquedad, rompiendo la burbuja de Víctor. Es Christophe Giacometti y no tiene rostro de felicidad.

—JJ habló esta mañana diciendo qué hay problemas muy graves en la oficina de allá —comenta mientras toma asiento sobre la silla.

Eso no suena nada bien, sólo piensa en qué tan estresado estará durante las siguientes horas.

—¿Problemas? ¿Qué ocurre con ello? —comenta el ruso.

—No están nada contentos con el compromiso roto y requieren de tu ayuda en Canadá, Leroy no puede sólo —comenta el suizo mientras deja caer un archivo sobre la mesa—. Tienes que ir.

Víctor se deja caer sobre su silla. Pensar que tiene que irse al otro continente lo pone de malas.

—Ya que vas a Canadá, ¿puedes llevarte a Seung Gil para que hable con JJ? —dice Chris—. Quedé en llevarlo, pero no puedo dejar este lugar.

—De acuerdo.

Y aún sin ganas de cumplir ese viaje, arregla todos los asuntos pendientes dejando más trabajo a los demás mientras tomara ese dichoso vuelo. Toma lo que resta del día para irse a casa.

En el camino pasa a comprarle unas rosas a Yuuri y una sorpresa para el aludido, espera que no se molesta si tiene que irse.

Al llegar a casa, encuentra a Yuuri acostado sobre el sillón descansando boca abajo. Sonríe enternecido por esa escena y carga al omega para llevarlo a su cuarto para que descanse. Yuuri abraza a Víctor para que no lo suelte al depositarlo sobre la cama.

—Regresaste temprano —murmura.

—Quise venir a verte y pasar tiempo a tu lado —dice Víctor acariciando a Yuuri del rostro.

—Entonces ven —Yuuri extiende sus brazos para que el alfa se acueste en él.

—En realidad, quisiera que saliéramos a algún lugar a comer y podemos ir al cine o el teatro.

Yuuri se siente algo confundido, no salen entre semana porque se dedican a otras cosas. Siente muy ansioso a su pareja y eso lo pone a sospechar.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Me vas a abandonar?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Es solo que…

Yuuri frunce el ceño y mira directamente a los ojos de su pareja, esperando que pueda intimidarlo.

—Ya, dilo.

Víctor se sienta sobre la cama y el azabache hace lo mismo, aún sin quitar ese rostro de pocos amigos.

—Tengo que ir a Canadá a resolver unos problemas, Leroy no puede solo y requieren mi ayuda —dice el alfa acercando su mano a la mejilla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te irás? —pregunta intentando no verse triste.

Víctor lo toma entre sus manos del rostro para darle un beso en la frente.

—Si todo sale bien, sólo será una semana —comenta el aludido—. Volveré y me voy a dedicar a ti.

Lo abraza con fuerza, clavando su nariz sobre el cuello del omega. Detecta el dulce aroma de Yuuri que tanto lo embriaga cada vez que lo hacen.

—Debo apurarme, tu celo se aproxima —murmura.

Se separa y ve que los ojos de Yuuri derraman lágrimas. Verlo así le rompe el corazón.

—No llores, bonito —dice Víctor tomándolo por las mejillas—. Solo son unos días.

—Siento que ese viaje durará mucho y no volverás —solloza el menor—. No podré soportar mucho si me dejas.

—No voy a dejarte, Yuuri —se separa un poco para sacar el regalo de Yuuri de uno de sus bolsillos. Saca una cajita con un par de anillos dorados—. Regresando de ese viaje, te tomaré como mi esposo.

Yuuri abre demasiado los ojos y las lágrimas caen al grado que no pueda distinguir bien porque sus lentes se han empañado.

—¿Quieres ser mi esposo, Yuuri?

Asiente repetidas veces mientras limpia sus ojos; una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro en el momento que el alfa pone el anillo sobre su dedo. Toma el otro anillo para colocárselo a Víctor.

—Acepto casarme, mi Vitya —dice el azabache.

Ahora es Víctor quien derrama lágrimas de sus ojos y abraza con fuerza a su prometido.

Se alistan para salir a comer y dar un paseo por Rusia. Yuuri es demasiado friolento que cuando salen, siempre va con muchos abrigos gordos, gorrito y bufanda de lana.

Después de comer, caminan por las calles. Yuuri se emociona al ver unos poodles muy parecidos a su primera mascota, el sentimiento de extrañarlo se hace notar y Víctor piensa en una excelente idea.

Pasan por un refugio de animales para adoptar a algún compañero peludo para que Yuuri se sienta feliz. Estando dentro, conocen toda clase de perrito muy bonito y es Yuuri quien se detiene frente a una jaula de un poodle gigante muy parecido a su adorado Vicchan. Termina enamorándose de él y suplica a Víctor que se lleven a él.

—Su nombre es Makkachin, lo encontramos atado a un poste de luz en pleno invierno —comenta la cuidadora—. Llamamos a los dueños que vienen en su placa y no quisieron hacerse responsables de él.

—Debe sentirse solo —murmura Yuuri mientras acaricia al perro tras las rejillas.

Alfa y omega saben que es sentirse sólo en una habitación completamente fría y sin posibilidad de salir. Ambos se miran y asienten.

—Nos llevaremos a Makkachin, por favor —dice Víctor con una sonrisa.

—En un momento les traigo los papeles de adopción —responde la mujer con alegría.

Makkachin se lanza a sus nuevos amos para agradecerles de corazón por adoptarlo. Yuuri no deja de abrazarlo y decirle muchas cosas como “ya no estarás solo” o cosas así por el estilo.

Compran su correa, le cambian la placa ahora con los nombres de Yuuri y Víctor, costales de alimento, juguetes, una cama especial para perros y un plato para su comida. Makkachin se siente demasiado agradecido que no para de mover su cola.

Al llegar a casa, Makkachin se acuesta sobre su cama y duerme profundamente.

—Pobre, debe estar agotado —dice Víctor—, tanto tiempo estar en ese lugar.

—Se lo que siente ahora, fui liberado de la misma forma —dice Yuuri con un nudo en la garganta.

Esa noche Yuuri y Víctor se entregan una vez más, amándose y sintiendo sus cuerpos juntos. Les duele tener que separarse, aunque sea un par de días. Hay lágrimas en los ojos y no dejan de sentir un nudo en la garganta.

—Vitya, por lo que más quieras no dejes de hablarme —murmura Yuuri.

—No amor, aunque sea las 2 de la madrugada podremos hablar.

Asiente el menor.

En la mañana lo recoge Chris junto con Seung Gil y Yuuri los acompaña hacia el aeropuerto. Estando ya listos para abordar, Yuuri abraza a Seung Gil deseándole buena suerte con JJ y acaricia la pancita que ya se le asoma al coreano. Después se lanza a su prometido para darle un gran beso apasionado.

—Te estaré esperando —dice Yuuri con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Volveré pronto —Víctor le da un beso en la frente.

Y así, ambos toman el avión hacia Canadá. Víctor se da cuenta que Seung Gil está completamente nervioso.

—Estoy seguro que él te va aceptar — dice Víctor mientras le da una botella de agua.

El coreano lo acepta; no es de muchas palabras, pero le gusta que los alfas de sus amigos lo cuiden. Le dedica una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—No sé qué haré en caso de que no quiera saber nada de mi o del bebé —abraza su vientre como si quisiera protegerlo.

—Si ese fuera el caso, no te dejaríamos solo. Yuuri, Phichit y Yurio no querrán que te vayas y nosotros como sus alfas te apoyaremos.

Seung Gil asiente levemente y se acomoda sobre el asiento para descansar. Víctor lo observa dormir de vez en cuando y no deja de pensar en lo maravilloso que se vería Yuuri estando encinta con su cachorro. Sin duda eso lo haría el alfa más feliz del mundo.

Imagina un pequeño con los rasgos de Yuuri corriendo alrededor de él y de su pareja, sería el cachorro más hermoso que jamás habrá visto.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

Después de un largo vuelo llegan a Montreal, donde lo espera JJ. Saluda a Víctor con alegría y en cuanto ve a Seung Gil a su lado, se pone de manera defensiva.

—¿Por qué lo traes? —dice un tanto molesto el canadiense—. Creí que estabas saliendo con ese japonés.

—Viene a arreglar unos asuntos aquí, no veo el problema de que me acompañe —dice Víctor con el ceño fruncido.

Víctor voltea a ver a Seung Gil y se percata que este se encuentra demasiado pálido y sus manos yacen en su boca. Conociendo ese sentir por vivir un embarazo con su difunta esposa, carga al coreano y lo lleva lo más rápido que puede hacia el sanitario.

Las náuseas por el embarazo le siguen afectando y por suerte Víctor ya conoce ese tipo de síntomas. Seung Gil llega a tiempo a la taza antes de que un accidente pase.

Atrás de él llega Jean aún sin entender qué está pasando. En cuanto sale el coreano del lugar, Jean ve su vientre y termina de confirmar sus sospechas.

—¿Está embarazado? ¿Es tu cachorro? —dice con recelo el canadiense.

—No, yo estoy comprometido con…

—¡Igual no me importa! —Jean camina hacia la salida.

Seung Gil no puede permitir que lo vea como si fuera una puta. Le duele que no es capaz ni de pronunciar su nombre y esté cuestionando a Víctor por estar ahí.

—¡Es tu cachorro, idiota! —grita con todas sus fuerzas Seung Gil.

Jean se detiene en seco, voltea a ver al aludido quien tiene lágrimas en sus ojos. Trata de recuperar el aliento para decir algo, pero está en shock.

—No quería decírtelo así —solloza Seung Gil agachando la cabeza—, lo supe después que te fuiste y no pude decírtelo porque ni sabía dónde comenzar. Entenderé si tú no quieres saber nada de mi o de él, sólo necesitaba decírtelo.

Jean camina hacia él y lo envuelve con ambos brazos. El omega escucha unos sollozos provenientes del alfa y decide contestar el abrazo.

—Sentí celos al verte con ese idiota, pero saber que vienes aquí para verme… me hace tan feliz —susurra—. Me he sentido mal porque no hice nada para ayudarte, te he extrañado tanto —se separa para dedicarle una sonrisa, luego mira hacia su vientre y siente esa necesidad de acariciarlo—. ¿Puedo?

Seung Gil asiente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. El alfa deja sus manos sobre su barriguita y siente la calidez de esa zona, incluso se agacha para dejarle un beso.

—Me hace demasiado feliz que nuestro bebé crezca en tu interior… Seung Gil, perdóname por no haberte ido a buscar antes… —lo toma con ambas manos del rostro y le deja muchos besos—, seremos una familia feliz.

—Entonces tu… —Seung Gil abre los ojos con sorpresa.

—Los cuidaré a ambos, haré las cosas bien.

Víctor sonríe porque las cosas salieron bien, todos están en el camino que merecen para salir adelante. Los tres abandonan el aeropuerto con camino a un hotel, Seung Gil se queda en una habitación a descansar y Víctor en otra. Jean no quiere dejar al omega solo, pero ahora tiene que ir a casa a arreglar las cosas con Isabella.

—¡Oh mierda! ¿Qué debo hacer primero? —Jean da vueltas por toda la habitación de Víctor—. Debo… debo hacer algo, mi hijo debe estar conmigo y su madre, no puedo permitir que nazca fuera del matrimonio.

—Entonces ya sabes que hacer —se divierte Víctor del ataque de pánico de su amigo.

—Debo marcar a mi omega, no puedo permitir que pase el embarazo sin una marca, pero tengo primero que hablar con mis papás, ¿o quizás primero con Isabella? — se toma la cabeza con ambas manos.

—A pesar de que fueron forzados a casarse tienes una buena amistad con Isabella, ¿no es así?

El alfa asiente y se sienta sobre el filo de la cama aún completamente asustado. Quiere hacer las cosas bien a pesar de que comenzaron de la manera equivocada.

—Somos buenos amigos, sé que ella ve a alguien más y entenderá si le pido el divorcio… pero, ¿qué haremos con esos dichosos convenios? No estarán contentos de que otro convenio se rompa como el de Mila y Otabek.

—Es una de las razones que estoy aquí, yo me encargo de ello. Seguro que los tíos estarán contentos de tu bebé —sonríe Víctor.

—¿Eres el mesías o algo así para salvarnos el trasero? —ríe Jean de los nervios.

—No, pero ya estoy harto con estas bodas y compromisos que unen empresas. Es hora de terminar con ello.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	14. Come Back

Antes de irse a dormir, Víctor decide marcar a su novio, quien está esperando su llamada para decirle que llegó bien a Canadá.

— _Hola mi amor_ —saluda un Yuuri adormilado—. _¿Cómo estás? Tardaste mucho en llegar._

—Hola mi Yuuri. Sí, es algo largo el vuelo y cuando llegamos, JJ creyó que yo me acostaba con Seung Gil —ríe levemente—. Por fortuna todo salió bien y JJ lo aceptó.

— _Me alegro que así sea_ —murmura Yuuri—, _ya te extraño mi amor._

—Yo también te extraño, me harás falta para dormir. Voy a hacer las cosas rápido para poder estar pronto contigo.

— _Si, por favor. Tuve que subir a Makkachin a la cama para sentirme protegido._

—Que no se acostumbre.

— _Descansa, amor. Te hace falta._

—Gracias mi amor, continúa durmiendo. Te amo, Yuuri.

— _Te amo, Víctor._

Cuelga. Se deja caer sobre la cama, realmente está agotado. Su primo Jean estuvo dando vueltas por toda la habitación y no se tranquilizaba por el pánico, calmarlo lo agotó muchísimo.

Se acomoda sobre la cama y decide dormir. Al día siguiente es levantado por su alarma, tiene que ir a un desayuno con unos socios para llegar acuerdo con lo que va a pasar con dos matrimonios disueltos.

Está noche no durmió nada bien, incluso siente aún el efecto del jet lag en su cuerpo. Ojalá pudiera posponer esa dichosa junta.

Jean es quien los recoge tanto a él como a Seung Gil, pues tiene planeado presentarlo a sus padres para proseguir con el divorcio con Isabella.

—Espero que no salga nada perjudicado —dice Jean un poco nervioso—, no quiero que las cosas se compliquen.

—Haré lo mejor, no tienes que preocuparte —sonríe Víctor.

Llega al restaurante donde se hace la invitación del desayuno, Jean queda en pasar por él para recogerlo más tarde. Se acerca a la hostess para decirle que lo esperan y ella lo conduce a una mesa en una sección privada.

Es de los primeros en llegar, parece que sólo será una junta pequeña con el presidente de la otra empresa. Pide un chocolate y unas galletas en lo que llega la otra persona.

Una mujer con saco y falda entallada a su cuerpo se acerca a esa mesa, su cabello es oscuro como la noche y ojos cafés como avellanas.

—Hola, ¿eres Víctor Nikiforov? —pregunta la mujer.

—Si, ¿tú eres el presidente del comité? —dice con confusión al verla sentarse frente a él.

—No del todo, soy su hija y me ha mandado para hablar contigo —dice la chica estirando su brazo—, me llamo Naomi Wilson.

—Mucho gusto, Naomi. Si no te importa, quiero llegar al fondo de esto.

—Por supuesto, señor Nikiforov.

Ambos hablan por horas sobre negocio y llegando acuerdos en los que nadie se ve perjudicado en ningún momento, incluso toma con tranquilidad el futuro divorcio de Jean y la separación de Mila y Otabek.

—Por mi no hay problema que las cosas sean así, soy de la idea de que no tenemos que casarnos para la unión de empresas —comenta Naomi con una pequeña sonrisa

—También yo, pronto me voy a casar con el amor de mi vida y deseo volver cuanto antes a Rusia—agrega Víctor con una sonrisa.

—Bien, señor Nikiforov eso es todo —la joven ignora lo que acaba de decir—. Llevaré estos papeles a mi padre para que los analice, mientras tanto puede ir a darse una vuelta en el edificio para conocer las instalaciones —la pelinegra recoge todos los archivos de la mesa y los acomoda en un portafolios.

—Gracias, señorita Wilson. Tomaré en cuenta la invitación, pero tengo que tomar un avión con urgencia a Rusia.

—Por supuesto.

Y así es como termina dicha junta urgente. Ambos se despiden y cada quien aborda un carro. Jean le plática en el camino hacia el hotel sobre cómo le fue con su familia y enseguida aceptaron a Seung Gil. Aunque es algo frío el coreano, se siente feliz de que las cosas estén bien entre el canadiense y él.

Al volver al hotel, guarda todas sus cosas y reserva un vuelo para volver lo más pronto posible con su cerdito. Jean lo traslada hacia el aeropuerto una vez más.

—Cuida mucho a Seung Gil, Yuuri no te perdonará si le haces daño —lo amenaza el alfa.

—Va a estar bien. Cuida bien de tu omega también —contesta Jean entre risas—, los estaré esperando para la boda.

Víctor ríe levemente. Se despide de su primo y camina hacia la sala de espera, ansioso por volver cuanto antes. Bien que pudieron hacer la junta vía internet y escanear las firmas necesarias, su tiempo se le fue más viajando que quedándose en el país.

Toma su teléfono y busca el número de Yuuri para saber cómo está. El omega contesta demasiado rápido.

—Hola Vitya, ¿cómo te fue? —pregunta el menor.

—Bien, parece que todo va a estar bien y ninguna empresa se va a separar —comenta el alfa—, tomaré el siguiente avión hacia Rusia, a más tardar estaré contigo mañana a medio día.

—Eso es fantástico, en ese caso prepararé tu comida favorita —la voz de Yuuri suena muy animada.

—Debo colgar, estoy por abordar el avión. Te amo, mi cielo.

—Aquí te estaré esperando, mi amor. Te amo.

Cuelga. No puede esperar más en llegar a casa y poder estrechar a Yuuri en sus brazos. Necesita estar con él lo más pronto posible. Toma su maleta y camina hacia la zona de abordaje, pero se detiene en cuanto escucha su teléfono sonar. Es una llamada de un número de ese mismo país.

—¿Diga? —contesta.

— _Señor Nikiforov, habla Naomi._

Se sorprende al escuchar esa voz, esperaba que no volviera tener contacto con aquella joven.

—Señorita Wilson, ¿sucede algo malo?

— _No puede irse aún del país._

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

Yuuri siente tristeza al ver el paso de los días y que en cada llamada Víctor le diga que aún lo retienen con más papeleo y negocios allá. Le gusta que hablen hasta que uno de los dos se quede dormido por completo.

Febrero está por acabarse al igual que el invierno, pronto será el cumpleaños de Yurio y tiene decidido por hacerle un pastel para festejarlo.

La ausencia del alfa le causa mucha ansiedad y hay días que no logra dormir o no prueba ningún bocado. Aún matándose de hambre, siente que su cuerpo pierde condición a pesar de que todos los días hace ejercicio.

Hoy tiene un examen muy importante y quiere dar lo mejor de sí para que salga de maravilla.

—Tienen una hora para contestar —dice Georgi mientras coloca los exámenes sobre los pupitres de cada alumno.

Yuuri revisa su hoja y comienza a sentir la vista cansada, jamás le ha pasado algo así. Su cabeza le da vueltas y tiene la presión baja. Trata de esforzarse en poder contestar las preguntas, sin embargo, no logra concentrarse por más que lea las preguntas. Estudia demasiado todos los días como para no poder contestarlo y eso comienza a frustrarlo por completo.

Escucha que la alarma de Georgi suena para avisar que la hora termina y tienen que darle los exámenes. Se levanta al último y camina hacia el escritorio tambaleándose.

—¿Katsuki? ¿Te encuentras bien? —se percata que el menor está temblando y el color de su piel es demasiado pálida.

Yuuri no contesta, deja el examen a medias sobre el escritorio y se colapsa sobre el suelo. El profesor llama a una ambulancia y se preocupa demasiado por el estado de su alumno estrella.

Llegando al hospital, Georgi llama a su contacto de emergencia y en menos de cinco minutos aparece Yurio, Otabek y Phichit completamente preocupados.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunta Yurio completamente alterado.

—¿Qué han dicho de él? —pregunta con preocupación Phichit.

Otabek trata de calmarlos antes de que continúen acosando al profesor, por lo que él decide hablar por ellos.

—¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? —pregunta el kazajo.

—Tuvo un exámen y al terminar, se desplomó sobre el suelo y no reaccionaba, en la ambulancia le colocaron un suero sobre la vena de su brazo y le picaron varias veces porque no podían encontrarla —explica el aludido—. Ahora le hacen estudios para descartar una fuerte anemia o algo peor.

Aún preocupados, se sientan a esperar respuestas. Otabek trata de comunicarse con Víctor, pero este no le contesta. Al paso de unas horas, aparece un doctor para dejar pasar a los familiares.

—¿Está el alfa del chico presente? —pregunta con seriedad el doctor.

—Ahora está de viaje de negocios —contesta Otabek.

—Deben hacerlo venir cuanto antes, el chico lo necesita más que nunca —dice el hombre.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo malo? —se preocupa Yurio.

El doctor muestra su seriedad y preocupación en sus ojos, alarmando más al menor.

—Lo que hoy le pasó al joven Katsuki fue un peligro de aborto —comenta el doctor—, tiene aproximadamente ocho semanas. El embarazo es algo peligroso para su cuerpo, por eso requiere de la presencia del padre del cachorro.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos y algo preocupados por la noticia. Yuuri tiene que descansar o no podrá resistir el embarazo.

Los conduce por un pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Yuuri. El pequeño azabache reposa sobre una camilla, con la intravenosa sobre su brazo derecho y con bata médica.

—Hola, chicos —saluda con una sonrisa—. Ya me siento mejor, ¿podemos irnos?

—Aún no te dan el alta —se acerca Yurio a él—. Estás encinta y tienes peligro de aborto.

Yuuri se lleva las manos a su vientre y sus ojos comienzan a lagrimear. Se muerde el labio con fuerza y asiente.

—Lo sé, es la razón por la que he estado subiendo de peso —murmura—. Tengo un bebé de Víctor y mío creciendo en mi interior y casi lo pierdo —solloza con dolor—. Tengo miedo a perderlo.

—Eso no va a pasar, no volverá a suceder —Phichit lo abraza con cuidado.

—Víctor tiene que saber esto, se lo tengo que decir de inmediato.

Otabek le entrega un móvil para que pueda marcar el omega, escucha el tono de voz y al tercer timbre contestan el teléfono.

— _¿Qué es tan urgente para marcar a las 3 a.m.?_ —pregunta Víctor completamente adormilado.

Yuuri respira profundo para no escucharse triste y alterado. Aún no le cabe la felicidad en saber que espera un bebé de Víctor.

—Ho-Hola, Vitya —saluda con nervios—, ¿cómo estás?

— _¿Yuuri? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces en el teléfono de Otabek?_

—Bueno… pasó algo… —no quiere llorar, quiere estar tranquilo, aunque su cuerpo comience a temblar y a escucharse como si estuviera llorando—. Tengo que decirte a-algo cuando estés en casa.

— _¿Estas bien amor? ¿Dónde estás?_ —pregunta Víctor algo alterado.

Yuuri se muerde el labio, quiere decirle la sorpresa, pero no puede porque necesita que Víctor esté a su lado.

—Vuelve pronto, te necesitamos, por favor.

Yuuri se aleja del teléfono y cuelga. Comienza a gimotear y se lleva las manos a sus ojos para cubrir sus lágrimas.

—¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? —pregunta Yurio con seriedad.

El omega niega la cabeza varias veces mientras trata de calmarse. La verdad que sí quiso decirle, pero las cosas por teléfono no funcionan.

—No puedo decírselo así. Víctor vendrá pronto —una sonrisa rota se dibuja en el rostro de Yuuri.

Con ese riesgo de aborto, Yuuri tiene que estar en reposo en lo que termina el primer trimestre y no estresarse. Le dañaron mucho el útero con el primer aborto que tuvo y por esa razón casi pierde ese cachorro.

Phichit y Yurio no quieren dejarlo solo, por lo que lo visitan para que no haga mucho esfuerzo. Hay ocasiones en las que Víctor no contesta el teléfono en el momento y cuando puede, le devuelve una llamada.

Los síntomas del embarazo se hacen presentes en Yuuri como antojos y muchas náuseas. Otabek y Chris son los que terminan comprándole esos antojos, no pueden dejar solo a Yuuri o Víctor los mataría.

Para dormirlo y que se calme le preparan un nido con el aroma de Víctor; Chris es quien logra conseguir esa fragancia y aunque no es parecida, cumple con su función.

Se preocupan demasiado porque Yuuri se nota demasiado triste y Víctor ya va a cumplir un mes desde que se fue.

No quiere perder las esperanzas y sentir que lo han abandonado de nuevo. Tiene que ser demasiado fuerte para su cachorro.

—Pronto papi vendrá —dice Yuuri al acariciar su hinchado vientre—. No te preocupes, todo va estar bien.

Desde la sala del departamento de Yuuri, Otabek y Yurio tienen una charla completamente seria. Ambos están preocupados por la situación; no pueden irse a casa tranquilos, si cuando llevan a Yuuri a dormir se pone a llorar demasiado.

—¿Por qué no viene ese calvo idiota? —Yurio deja caer su puño sobre la mesa— ¿Qué es lo que está esperando?

Un suspiro escapa de Otabek y toma la mano de Yurio para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

—Yo también quisiera saberlo, Yuuri no puede estar así —comenta Otabek totalmente preocupado—. Le hablo por teléfono y no me responde, es como si se estuviera ocultando de algo.

—Te juro Beka, que si no viene ese idiota… yo… yo… —el sentimiento de imaginarse perder a Yuuri lo invade por completo y rompe a llorar.

Otabek se aproxima a él para abrazarlo con fuerza y tratar de consolarlo. Por el lazo que comparten siente el dolor que siente su omega.

Nadie quiere perder la esperanza de que Víctor venga pronto, sobre todo Yuuri, quien cree en él ciegamente por todo lo que han vivido juntos en un corto tiempo.

—Víctor… ¿por qué no vuelves?

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	15. I'm sorry

En los pasillos de un edificio, un alfa completamente molesto camina con rapidez hacia una oficina en particular. Lo tienen retenido en ese país como si no pudieran depender de él.

Desde que recibió la llamada en el aeropuerto no han hecho más que ponerle papeles y documentos sobre sus manos. Se supone que él es el representante y dueño de la compañía que está en Rusia y no deben tratarlo como un mensajero.

Ya quiere que esta maldita tortura termine pronto, las juntas sin justificaciones y reuniones con otros representantes demasiado inútiles. Eso lo pone muy molesto, ya debería estar con su cerdito planeando su boda.

Abre la puerta sin importar los modales, ya que el respeto no se ve en estos días.

Dentro de la sala deja caer una carpeta muy gorda haciendo que los demás presentes brinquen.

—Llevo aquí más de un maldito mes y ya me están colmando la paciencia, es como si quisieran retenerme —gruñe el ruso.

—Sentimos mucho esa molestia, señor Nikiforov —se levanta un hombre de traje y de apariencia mayor—. Sin embargo, si no se separara la señorita Mila de Altin y Leroy de Yang, usted estaría en su oficina.

—Seamos honestos, esto no es más que una forma de retenerme. Las compañías rusas aún podrán tener su unión con las de América y el Medio Oriente, a mi no me afecta para nada esto —explica Víctor.

—Para nuestra sociedad es importante mantener estas tradiciones y la imagen, somos de la alta sociedad, Nikiforov —explica el hombre

—Señor Wilson, eso ya es más que absurdo y si no le importa, me tengo que ir. Mi prometido me espera en casa —dice Víctor dándole la espalda.

—¿Llamas prometido a esa ramera que sacaste de un burdel de Francia?

Escuchar eso sorprende por completo al alfa, se detiene y mira al anciano sonreír con malicia.

—Sabemos todo lo que haces, nos importa que manches tu imagen con aquel muchachito tan corriente y vulgar —dice el anciano—. Es por eso que hemos arreglado un compromiso y eso depende de la unión de estas corporaciones con la de Europa.

Se siente amenazado, jamás pensó que lo estuvieran siguiendo, ¿qué más habrán averiguado?

—¿Qué clase de compromiso? —pregunta el alfa.

El anciano se levanta y se acerca a él, lo toma por el hombro y lo invita a caminar fuera de la sala.

—Lamento mucho tener que separarte de tu bailarina exótica, pero me temo que tengo que intervenir. Es algo que tu padre y yo dijimos antes de que vinieras al mundo —comenta mientras lo conduce hacia a una oficina.

Víctor comienza a sospechar y no entiende que es lo que está pasando, eso lo pone más en alerta y se prepara para poder defenderse.

Llegan a una oficina privada y lo invita a sentarse en un asiento de piel, ofreciéndole un habano y un poco de vodka.

—Confió en que podrás manejar todas las empresas del mundo en el momento que yo me jubile, pero para esto tienes que hacer algo importante para mí —dice el mayor mientras prende el habano— ¿Ya conociste a mi hija, Naomi?

—Si, ella fue la que me detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de abordar el avión —comenta Víctor con seriedad.

—Bueno, debo decirte que te hemos elegido para que continúes con mi mando y para ello tienes que casarte con mi hija y darme nietos —continúa el señor Wilson.

Escuchar eso sorprende demasiado a Víctor, aunque ya esperaba que algo así tratarían de detenerlo. Ahora es tiempo de terminar con esto antes de que las cosas salgan de control.

—Le agradezco que confíe en mí para que me quede con su puesto, pero no tengo planes de casarme más que con mi prometido —dice el alfa con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabía que dirías eso, por lo que para mi es importante advertirte que si tú te niegas al compromiso de Naomi, mandaré a que busquen a esa puta y lo regresen al burdel o peor, que lo maten —amenaza a Víctor.

—¡No estoy de acuerdo! ¡No soy un maldito peón más para sus jugadas! —se exalta Víctor y se levanta— ¡No voy a aceptar esto!

—Hablo en serio. Iré a buscarlo para matarlo, ahora mismo sé que toma clases para aprender ruso, su dirección está muy cerca a tu casa y también conozco a su antigua dueña —sonríe con maldad el hombre anciano—. Solo me basta con una llamada y tener a ese niño con los peces.

Da miedo, demasiado miedo que tengan medido cada paso que da Víctor, no quiere poner en riesgo a Yuuri y mucho menos que sufra de nuevo.

—Entonces… ¿Aceptas o aceptas?

Toda la impotencia de no poder negarse porque la vida de Yuuri recorre en su cuerpo. ¿Por qué mierdas son así de injustos? Quisiera ahora mismo mandar al demonio todo y huir con Yuuri a un lugar donde no lo encuentren nunca más.

La puerta se abre, entra una joven de cabellos azabache y ojos cafés. La imagen de una dulce omega rompe los pensamientos tortuosos de Víctor, llevándolo hacia un abismo del que nunca saldrá.

—¿Me llamabas, padre? —pregunta la chica.

—Ah, Naomi —se levanta el hombre y se dirige hacia la joven—, Justo ahora hablábamos de tu compromiso con Víctor.

La chica abre los ojos con sorpresa y las mejillas se encienden en su rostro. Víctor aún no puede aceptar el forzado destino que le quieren poner.

—¿D-de verdad aceptas casarte conmigo? —dice la mujer aún sorprendida.

El mayor lanza una mirada amenazadora a Víctor sin que se dé cuenta la joven recordando lo que es capaz de hacer en caso de que se niegue. Le duele y mucho que incluso siente náuseas con toda esta situación. Víctor camina hacia la chica y la toma de ambas manos.

—Si, Naomi. Nos vamos a casar —anuncia Víctor fingiendo una sonrisa.

—¡Eso me hace muy feliz! —se lanza a los brazos de Víctor, estrechándolo con fuerza.

Por dentro sufre demasiado, no puede soportar la idea de que nunca más volverá a tener a su prometido en sus brazos.

—Si, debo hacer unas cosas —comenta, separándose de la joven.

—De acuerdo, te veré en la cena —dice la chica con una sonrisa.

Víctor camina con tranquilidad por los pasillos de nuevo, buscando la salida. Cada vez más acelera el paso.

Estando en la calle, toma el primer taxi y lo lleva al hotel donde descansa. Se encierra en su habitación y comienza a llorar a mares, como la ocasión que su esposa e hija murieron y Yuuri casi muere en su intento de suicidio.

El teléfono de Víctor suena y él busca quien es el que está llamando. Su corazón se estruja en cuanto ve el nombre y fotografía de Yuuri. Decide no contestarle, así él se cansará de insistir con tanta llamada y dejará de buscarlo.

—Lo siento tanto, Yuuri… me duele mucho que las cosas sean así —murmura al ver la pantalla del teléfono—. Te prometí un paraíso y no podré dártelo. No podré olvidarte, pero tú sí lo harás.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

En la dichosa cena, van algunos de los socios más importantes para presenciar el anuncio del compromiso de Víctor Nikiforov y Naomi Wilson. Ella va completamente feliz colgada del brazo de Víctor, saludando a todos con una mano y dedicando sonrisas.

—Felicidades a los futuros novios —dice un hombre.

—Ustedes se ven de maravilla juntos —agrega una mujer.

Naomi se regocija de felicidad y Víctor sólo tiene una máscara en el rostro. Está muriendo lentamente. Nuevamente escucha su celular sonar y lo busca en su bolsillo, sintiendo su corazón estrujarse dentro de su pecho al ver la foto de Yuuri.

—¿Por qué no contestas? Puede ser alguien importante —sugiere Naomi.

Suspira profundo, claro que es alguien muy importante, pero no es el momento correcto para hacerlo.

—Si es importante, volverán a llamar —explica el alfa.

La chica se detiene en frente de Víctor y le dedica una sonrisa linda. El alfa se confunde por la reacción de la mujer.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Víctor.

Las mejillas de la chica se encienden un poco y sonríe mientras se cuelga del cuello de Víctor.

—Bueno… es solo que pensaba ahora que nos casaremos, quisiera… bueno, tú sabes —se pone un poco nerviosa la mujer.

Víctor entiende lo que quiere hacer la chica y sintiendo las miradas de aquellos que esperan que haga bien las cosas. Toma el mentón de la mujer para acercar sus labios y posarlos en los de ella. Algo dentro de él se quiebra, sintiendo que alguien llora por él y no deja de pensar en su cerdito.

Se separa de la mujer quien le dedica una sonrisa y aún tiene las mejillas rojas. Por su parte, siente como su lobo interno está llorando como un cachorrito por no estar cerca de su verdadero amor.

—Gracias —dice en bajito.

—No lo hagas —se separa de ella— Voy a atender una llamada.

—Por supuesto, entraré a buscar nuestros lugares.

Victor camina hacia los jardines del restaurante. Es una noche fría y al alfa no le importa estar en la intemperie. Una vez más ve el teléfono con una llamada de Yuuri, no tiene el valor de contestar, no siente que puede decirle en esos momentos y oír su voz lo rompería por completo.

—Aquí estás —se acerca alguien.

Entre lágrimas, ve que su primo Jean se acerca y parece que se ha enterado de todo lo que está sucediendo por el rostro que tiene.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta Víctor desanimado.

—Escuché lo qué pasó, pero no entiendo porque aceptaste —Jean toma asiento sobre la banquita a lado de Víctor.

—Me han tendido una trampa —su cuerpo comienza a temblar de rabia— ¡Esos malditos amenazaron con matar a mi Yuuri!

Escuchar eso sorprende al canadiense y enseguida se levanta para ver si no hay alguien más escuchándolos.

—Víctor… siento mucho escuchar eso… si pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte…

—¡No puedo hacer nada! —se deja caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas—, un movimiento en falso y muere mi Yuuri. Ellos me vigilan.

Jean se queda completamente helado, no puede creer lo que está pasando y se siente culpable por divorciarse de Isabella.

—Iré a Rusia, hablaré con los demás y con Yuuri —dice Jean, tratando de no entrar en pánico—. Tengo una idea y…

—No hagas nada, si Yuuri puede olvidarme yo podré estar tranquilo.

Jean se acerca a Víctor y lo golpea para que deje de actuar como un imbécil en esta situación.

—¡No puedes pensar en ello! ¡Ese chico te está esperando! ¡No puedes abandonarlo! —exclama el canadiense—, no me imagino lo que son capaces de hacer, pero tampoco tienes que condenarte de esta forma —lo toma de los hombros—. Eres el gran Víctor Nikiforov y estoy seguro que podremos salir de esta si nos unimos.

Jean tiene razón, necesitaba de ese golpe para que las cosas se tranquilicen en la cabeza de Víctor. No va a dejar que ellos se salgan con la suya y tampoco pondrá en riesgo la vida de Yuuri.

—Veremos la forma en que puedas volver a Rusia, Chris debe de saber cómo moverte allá —continúa el canadiense mientras saca su celular.

—Que no le digan a Yuuri aún —dice el alfa—, yo me encargaré de él.

Escuchan que alguien se acerca a ellos, ambos se ponen en alerta y se dan cuenta que es Naomi la que se acerca a ellos.

—Estaba preocupada, Víctor —camina a él para abrazarlo— ¿No interrumpo algo?

Víctor mira a Jean, quien él solo asiente.

—No, sólo hablábamos de negocios —comenta Jean—. Debo irme a casa.

—Por cierto, Jean —lo llama Naomi para que se detenga—. Siento mucho lo de Isabella, la verdad creía que eran una excelente pareja.

—Gracias, pero estoy bien así, tengo a mi alma gemela a mi lado y en espera de un cachorrito —comenta Jean.

Eso es un comentario hiriente y en algún momento Víctor se las cobrará.

—Me da gusto que sea así —agrega Naomi—. Espero que también pronto tengamos a los nuestros, ¿no es así, Víctor?

El alfa sólo asiente. Ambos regresan a la fiesta y en el momento que entran, los reflectores apuntan hacia la pareja.

—Me da gusto y felicidad anunciar el compromiso de Víctor y mi adorada Naomi —se acerca el señor Wilson con un micrófono en mano—. Esto es lo que su padre y yo siempre soñamos para ellos.

Todo el mundo aplaude por las hermosas palabras que dice el hombre por su apreciada hija. El señor Wilson camina hacia Víctor para darle un fuerte abrazo y poder decirle algo más.

—Ten cuidado si haces llorar a mi hija —le entrega una cajita negra aterciopelada—. Pídele matrimonio en estos momentos para que sea oficial.

Víctor se separa y tuerce una mueca sin que nadie lo vea. El mayor le da un micrófono al ruso para que prosiga con la propuesta.

—Gracias a todos por asistir a nuestra fiesta de compromiso —comenta el alfa mientras finge sonreír de alegría— pero, una fiesta de compromiso no puede ser una si aún no estamos completamente comprometidos.

Sintiendo como cada vez más se va hundiendo más en ese abismo, el de hebras plateadas decide hincarse con la caja en mano. Los ojos castaños de Naomi se bañan en lágrimas en cuanto ve que es el anillo de compromiso.

—Naomi Wilson, ¿serías mi esposa? —el aire se le escapa en cuanto termina la frase, ojalá le parta un rayo.

—¡Acepto! —exclama la joven.

Mientras aplauden fuerte, Víctor desliza el anillo sobre el dedo anular de Naomi y ella se percata del anillo dorado que el alfa tiene.

Ojalá esta sea una pesadilla de mal gusto y despierte pronto a lado de su adorado cerdito. Ojalá esto pueda terminar lo más pronto posible.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	16. Nothing Has Been Broken

Yuuri se mantiene fuerte por el cachorro que crece en su interior, pero no deja de esperar por Víctor. No ha recibido ninguna llamada desde días atrás y eso lo pone muy triste.

Yurio no lo deja solo, hay días que se queda con él para que no se sienta solo, incluso Makkachin les hace compañía.

—Otabek está en una junta, parece que hay problemas —comenta mientras le pasa algo de comer.

—Ojalá sea Víctor el que esté ahí —murmura, como si hubiera ignorado la parte de “problemas”.

Yurio suspira profundo. No quiere decir algo malo en contra de aquel sujeto, pero ya no le tiene confianza desde que dejó de contestar el teléfono.

—Tienes que comer bien, por favor —suplica Yurio.

Yuuri abre la boca y recibe el bocado del menor. Aún pasa por las náuseas y eso lo hace estar inapetente, sólo cuando tiene gustos puede comer con tranquilidad. La semana pasada le pidió a Phichit que le preparara una crepa con queso manchego y le colocó unas moras.

—El bebé ya no quiere o hará que vomite —comenta Yuuri con una rota sonrisa.

—Bien, entonces toma tu medicina —le entrega los botes que están sobre el buró.

Yuuri acepta y toma el vaso con agua. Yurio lo levanta para llevarlo a darse un baño, no le incomoda verlo desnudo, pero detesta tener que verlo en ese estado. Se da cuenta que aún no se asoma la criatura de su vientre, parece más como un gordito.

—Te estás convirtiendo en cerdo —se burla Yurio.

—No soy un cerdo, es natural que engorde porque un ser humano crece en mi —sonríe Yuuri mientras se sienta en la tina.

—Te dejaré bañarte, voy a hablar con Otabek —comenta el menor.

Sale de la habitación con camino al balcón. Este día fue algo pesado, llevaron a Yuuri al hospital para un chequeo y ver que todo salga bien. Después fueron a comer algo con Maryscos y el pobre omega termina asqueado y vomita sin control.

Estando en la casa, Yurio decide quedarse para ver que todo esté mejor con el azabache. Solo quiere tener a Otabek a su lado para que las cosas se calmen.

No le contesta las llamadas y eso lo enfurece, en el tercer buzón Yurio decide dejar un mensaje:

—Si me entero que estás engañándome, te juro que te voy a…

Llaman a la puerta. Yuri cuelga y camina para abrirla, encontrándose a su novio con algunas bolsas en mano.

—Me encantaría saber cómo termina tu amenaza —dice Otabek entre risas.

—Olvídalo, ya estás aquí —gruñe Yurio dándole la espalda—, ¿cómo te fue?

Otabek toma de la mano a Yurio, lo lleva al sillón para sentarse y lo invita a tomar lugar en su regazo.

—¿Dónde está Yuuri?

—En la tina.

—Bien, así te puedo contar rápido— el kazajo abraza a Yurio—, parece que hay un gran problema y Víctor viene a Rusia pronto para darle fin a muchas cosas. No me dieron detalles, pero ruega que cuidemos a su omega.

—¿Qué lo cuidemos? ¿Sabe del embarazo? —se sorprende.

—No, tampoco pudo decirnos mucho. Todo está muy sospechoso.

Ambos se quedan mirando unos segundos tratando de analizar la situación con lo poco que saben. Un bostezo de Yurio rompe el contacto de la mirada.

—Me siento cansado de cuidar a Yuuri, hay momentos que se comporta como un niño y de repente está llorando.

—Bueno, lo entiendo porque está embarazado —Otabek clava su nariz sobre el cuello de Yurio, inhalando su delicioso aroma—. Me gustaría verte con un cachorro crecer en tu interior —coloca sus manos sobre su abdomen y el omega brinca —. Está muy caliente, tú celo viene.

El rubio sonríe y le da un beso en la nariz a su novio. Esa idea de tener cachorros le agrada, pero siente que es demasiado joven para hacerlo.

—Más adelante, ahora tengo que cuidar a Yuuri mientras Víctor se digna en aparecer.

Se levanta del regazo de su novio para ir a revisar a Yuuri, quien ya le ganó y ahora yace dentro de su nido que creó en su cama. Lo tapa y decide ir en busca de su alfa para descansar en la habitación de visitas.

Yuuri es demasiado perseverante y fuerte, pero por dentro comienza a sentir que muere lentamente. Y no sólo él, el alfa también siente ese dolor profundo y de alguna forma lo comparte a pesar de no tener un lazo con Yuuri.

A Víctor lo obligan estar cerca de Naomi, no hay momento en que lo deje en paz o respirar. Mientras toma aire de la mañana por el balcón del hotel, se pone a ver una vez más el anillo de oro con el que mantiene una promesa.

Desde atrás, la joven observa cómo Víctor está triste y besa ese dichoso anillo. No debería estar triste si pronto se van a casar.

 _“Te necesito tanto, Yuuri. Mi cuerpo y alma comienzan a debilitarse”_ piensa el alfa mientras besa aquel anillo.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Naomi mientras lo abraza por la espalda.

El alfa solo asiente, no tiene intenciones de tener algo con ella y no porque le desagrade, si no porque la están metiendo en su vida como si fuera una estaca en el corazón.

—No sé porque me pediste que nos casemos y tienes ese anillo en el dedo anular —dice Naomi frunciendo el ceño.

—El anillo representa una promesa que aún debo cumplir a alguien sumamente especial —contesta Víctor.

Este juego de engaños debe terminar pronto o alguien terminará lastimado.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

Despierta después de un sueño terrible, volvió a sentir el dolor y el miedo que le causaron en aquel lugar maldito. Sentía que le arrebataron el bebé de él y de Víctor, pero al sentir su vientre siente alivio.

—Todo está bien —susurra mientras pasa sus manos sobre la pancita—, nadie nos va a separar.

Se pellizca un brazo para corroborar que todo eso es un mal sueño. Siempre es Víctor quien le ayuda dormir y calmar esas terribles pesadillas, pero ahora tiene trabajos para diferenciar la realidad con los sueños. Makkachin rasca la puerta de la habitación para que lo deje salir.

Sonríe levemente y deja que el can salga del cuarto. Se coloca una sudadera y un pantalón de mezclilla que no le apriete, calcetines y tenis. Hoy por una extraña razón tiene un presentimiento que lo hace querer salir y caminar por las calles de San Petersburgo.

Se asoma al cuarto de visitas y se da cuenta que Yurio está completamente dormido. No lo quiere molestar, así que cierra la puerta.

De la cocina toma una fruta, busca la correa de Makkachin y decide salir del departamento. La mañana es fresca y el sol apenas calienta el lugar, pero Yuuri siempre viene preparado para el frío.

Mientras camina por el parque decide comprar un delicioso capuchino, sólo será uno, sabiendo que se lo han prohibido. Se sienta en la banca para comerlo junto con un delicioso pyroshky.

Suelta a Makkachin para que corra y se ejercite en el parque, le gusta perseguir a los pequeños pájaros y brincar para que ellos vuelen lo más alto.

Ojalá tuviera alas para volar y llegar al lugar donde está Víctor. Tiene tantas cosas que decirle, hablar sobre la existencia del pequeño ser que está creciendo notablemente en el vientre de Yuuri y el futuro de ambos.

—Makkachin, deja los pájaros en paz —ríe el omega al ver que el can a tropezado por no fijarse.

Decide sacar su celular y mandarle una foto a su amigo Phichit de Makkachin corriendo y saltando de alegría por el parque. El mensaje de Chris lo toma por completo de sorpresa que hasta se levanta de la banca de golpe.

_“Víctor está en Rusia, está en su casa”._

Esas oraciones le han devuelto la vida a Yuuri, no duda en ningún momento querer tomar a Makkachin y caminar hacia la casa de Víctor, al fin que no viven lejos y así cumple con el ejercicio que tiene que hacer.

Su corazón late demasiado fuerte y no deja de emocionarse de que por fin su alfa ya regresó de un mes y medio de viaje. ¿Qué debería hacer cuando lo vea? ¿Saltar? No, eso es muy peligroso para el bebé, ¿abrazarlo y besarlo? Suena a una buena idea, ¿decirle de su bebé? No, mejor cuando termine de una sesión de cariños le contará.

Estando frente a la gran casa Nikiforov, usa la llave que el alfa le dio hace meses y abre la reja metálica. Se da cuenta que está el carro del alfa, eso significa que si está en casa. No quiere correr y tocar como un desesperado, pero si acelera el paso hasta llegar a la puerta.

Quiere tranquilizarse y no verse tan ansioso frente a Víctor, pero está emocionado por verlo. Incluso Makkachin se sienta a su lado, esperando que su padre salga a saludar a su mamá.

Toca con tres golpes pequeños a la puerta, así hará que el alfa se lleve la sorpresa de su visita. La puerta se abre, emocionándose más y una sonrisa ensancharse, la cual termina esfumándose en cuanto ve a la joven Naomi parada en la puerta.

—¿Quien eres? —pregunta en inglés la joven, costumbre de vivir en Canadá.

—Hola, estoy buscando a Víctor Nikiforov —contesta Yuuri,

¿Por qué no simplemente entra a la casa sin dar explicaciones? Al fin que es la casa de su prometido y no debe usar sus modales.

—Claro, ¿quién lo busca?

—Su prometido —contesta Yuuri, desesperándose por aquella chica, incluso sabe bien que Víctor no tiene empleadas domésticas o algo como para que esté aquí.

La chica parpadea varias veces confundida, no entiende que es lo que está pasando. No deja de observar con detenimiento a Yuuri. El omega se desespera y decide entrar a la casa en busca del alfa.

—No deberías estar aquí —dice Naomi interponiéndose en su paso—, Víctor no está en estos momentos porque salió y además yo soy su prometida.

Escuchar eso le congela la sangre por completo a Yuuri, siente que el aire se le va en el momento que Naomi le enseña la sortija de compromiso. Yuuri no sabe qué hacer o qué decir, su corazón se ha roto por completo al escuchar esas palabras.

Mira unos segundos el anillo que Víctor le dio antes de irse y se da la vuelta, dejando a la otra joven completamente confundida.

Camina de regreso a su casa sin fijarse si el semáforo está en rojo al atravesar o va a chocar. Las lágrimas no dejan que pueda ver y el nudo en su garganta le impide respirar.

¿Tiene una prometida? No, tiene que estar bromeando, Víctor le prometió que se casarían y vivirían juntos. Pero, ¿por qué siente que esto es en parte la realidad? No merece eso, no tiene porque acabar las cosas así.

Llega a su departamento y entra, llevándose con una enorme sorpresa. Víctor está sentado en la sala. Los ojos azules se emocionan en cuanto ve al omega entrar a la casa y no duda en ir a abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Mi Yuuri, te extrañé tanto —dice el alfa dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro.

El menor no contesta el abrazo y aparta a Víctor tomándolo de los hombros; el alfa queda completamente desconcertado por la acción.

—Lo siento por irme tanto tiempo, mi amor. Ellos me retenían y no me dejaban ir —el alfa intenta abrazarlo de nuevo.

Yuuri lucha para separarse de él, pero sus esfuerzos son en vano. Es hora de separarlo de otra forma.

—¿Por qué Víctor? —su voz suena completamente dolida— ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Víctor se separa de Yuuri para ver que está llorando a mares y los ojos hinchados le dicen que no es reciente.

—¿Bebé, por qué lloras? —toma sus mejillas con ambas manos.

Las aparta de inmediato, no quiere ningún contacto con él.

—¡¿Por qué mierdas me ilusionas?! —explota Yuuri— ¡¿Por qué me juras un cuento de hadas con un felices por siempre?!

—Porqué te amo y…

—¡Mentiras! —exclama el omega tomando más distancia— ¡Me juras que nos casaremos y cuando voy a tu casa conozco a una mujer que jura ser tu prometida! —más que furioso, está experimentando muchos sentimientos encontrados— ¿Cómo crees que me siento? ¡No se ni en donde meter la cabeza por la vergüenza que siento!

Ahora sabe por dónde va la situación, trata de acercarse para tranquilizar al omega y Yuuri lo empuja para que no lo toque.

—Eso tiene una enorme explicación y…

—No se porque esperaba que lo negaras —Yuuri comienza a reír mientras se limpia los ojos con las mangas de su sudadera—. Eres un desgraciado, maldito y deseo con todo mi odio que sufras. ¡No quiero saber nada de ti!

—¡Déjame te explico!

—¡Lárgate! —Yuuri amenaza con lanzar la lámpara de la sala.

—¡Yuuri…!

No logra golpear al alfa, pero la costosa lámpara se quiebra al chocar contra la pared. Víctor entiende que no se tranquilizará y decide salirse de la casa antes de que le lance la batidora.

En cuanto la puerta se cierra, las rodillas de Yuuri caen sobre el suelo y el mar de lágrimas no se detiene. Duele demasiado, arde en el alma y el corazón se le ha roto por completo. No puede sentir más que la decepción, tristeza y rabia por toda esta situación, prometió no volver a sentir algo y fue Víctor quien le pintó todo un hermoso panorama, lo llevó a la luna y a las estrellas para dejarlo caer y sintiera el fuerte golpe de la traición y engaño.

Se abraza como si quisiera proteger algo y trata de calmarse porque no puede respirar bien.

—No lo necesitamos, mi amor —solloza al absorber la nariz—, podemos sobrevivir sin tu padre.

Se lamenta haber caído sobre las mentiras e ilusiones que aquel alfa le prometió, agradece que lo ayudara a salir y era de esperarse que Víctor estaría con alguien más, pero haberlo traicionado pesa más que cualquier cosa.

Aunque era de esperarse, ¿quién amaría a un chico que está completamente sucio?

Nadie.

Nadie puede amar a Yuuri.

Víctor lo ha abandonado por completo.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

El alfa llega a su fría casa, donde una joven de cabellos como el ébano y ojos castaños lo espera con muchas preguntas y espera que el ruso responda.

—Hace un momento vino un chico a decir que tú eres su prometido, ¿Qué significa eso? —pregunta la chica sin perder los estribos.

_“Mi verdadero prometido”_

—Sólo es una equivocación, no te preocupes —dice el alfa.

Naomi se da cuenta que su futuro esposo está algo diferente, decide acercarse a él por la espalda y lo abraza.

—¿Estás estresado? Puedo darte un masaje y bueno… si tú quieres, podemos hacer algo más.

Se muerde el labio para evitar que salgan los sollozos de su garganta. Está sufriendo y nadie se da cuenta, ni siquiera esa chica que jura amar a Víctor.

—No gracias, voy a descansar y quiero hacerlo sólo.

—Está bien, veré que puedo hacer de comer —Naomi se coloca frente a Víctor y le da un pequeño beso en los labios ajenos.

El alfa camina hacia su habitación y se encierra en él, dejándose resbalar por la puerta hasta llegar al suelo. siente cómo desfallece su cuerpo después de sentir el rechazo de su omega. El alfa tenía las intenciones de decirle la situación antes de que empeorara, pero Yuuri le ganó y ahora siente la obligación de buscar la manera de solucionar las cosas y volver a él.

—Perdóname, Yuuri —murmura abrazándose las piernas.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	17. Terrible Love

Alfa y omega mueren lentamente. Víctor busca a Yuuri y el omega lo rechaza, no hay día que lo busque para poder hablar. Con todo el dolor del mundo, el azabache lo rechaza.

Yuuri no puede continuar con esta forma de vida. Sus pesadillas continúan acechándolo cada noche haciéndole recordar el terrible infierno que vivió en Francia, la pesadilla en cómo le obligan separarse de su bebé y las constantes veces que vio sangre salir por su muñeca mientras esperaba morir.

El omega muere lentamente, soportando la ausencia de su alma destinada y el miedo constante de perder a lo único que se puede aferrar en la vida, el bebé que crece en sus entrañas.

Si pudiera de alguna forma olvidar a Víctor lo haría, pero no siempre que intenta hacerlo, hay algo que lo hace recordar.

_“¿Tú me amaste? Porque yo sí lo hice y aún lo hago”._

Era de esperarse que en algún momento publicarán el compromiso de Víctor en los periódicos de Rusia. Lamenta saber leer ese maldito idioma y ver la foto de aquel alfa que lo seducía con palabras falsas está a lado de una joven mujer muy guapa.

_“Después de todo, sólo soy un chiquillo con el cuerpo sucio, el alma corrompida y una puta para la sociedad. Un rey no se casaría con un cerdo”_

Decide seguir adelante sin él y crecer por sí mismo. Su cachorro lo necesita y no puede fallarle, debe ser fuerte y mantenerse con la frente en alto.

Continúa con sus estudios para poder comenzar a trabajar y tener el dinero suficiente para vivir, porque no va a tocar ya nada que esté a nombre de Víctor.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

Naomi se percata del sentir de Víctor y trata de alegrarlo de alguna forma. Parece un ser sin vida, no muestra ningún sentimiento hacia ella, es frío e incluso le pide que duerman en cuartos separados.

No sabe qué hacer, ha tratado de encender alguna chispa poniéndose lencería provocativa, preparándole deliciosas comidas e incluso sugiriendo que tengan citas. El alfa solo se niega diciendo “tengo mucho trabajo”.

¿Por qué Víctor no abandona todo y escapa con Yuuri? Por amor a su hermana y familia. Por el miedo que ellos quieran tomar represalias y desquitarse con Yuuri, no puede permitirse que el amor de su vida sufra.

—Víctor —Naomi se para sobre la puerta del estudio de Víctor, posando con una lencería que podría provocar a cualquier hombre. Espera que con este quinto intento logre llevarse a Víctor a la cama—. ¿Por qué no dejas eso por un momento y vienes conmigo? Te haré gozar.

El alfa no alza la vista por ningún momento, es importante revisar los papeles que podrán salvarlo a él y a Yuuri para que puedan hacer su vida.

—No puedo, esto es importante —dice el alfa con seriedad.

Esta vez no aceptará un “no”como respuesta, Naomi camina hacia el alfa y se sienta en su regazo mientras trata de seducirlo. Pero Víctor no le excita ni tantito la mujer, no es que sea fea, es solo que hay una persona que es capaz de hacer temblar su cuerpo.

—Ahora no, Naomi. Debo revisar estos papeles o si no perderemos un negocio importante —Víctor empuja con cuidado a la chica para que se levante.

La mujer se queda completamente confundida con ese rechazo, ¿cómo es posible que no logre excitarlo de alguna forma?

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me tomes? —pregunta la chica— ¿No soy atractiva para ti?

Se da cuenta del error que puede provocar si esta chica se queja con su padre. Levanta levemente la vista y busca de alguna forma algo que pueda excitarlo y hacerle el amor en ese momento. ¿cuál es el problema? No la ama y tampoco logra encenderle el lívido. No es fea, al contrario. Es muy atractiva con esas curvas y esos senos que volverían a loco a cualquiera.

—¿Sabes? Me gustaría hacerlo hasta que estemos casados, no estoy de acuerdo en hacerlo antes —Víctor se levanta para envolverla en sus brazos—, eres muy bonita y muy sexy.

Las mejillas de Naomi se encienden y esconde su cabeza sobre el pecho del alfa para ocultar sus nervios.

—Bien, entonces que sea después de casarnos —contesta la mujer con una sonrisa.

Naomi sale convencida y deja a Víctor a solas. El alfa se deja caer sobre su silla y comienza a revisar las fotografías de Yuuri. Su favorita es cuando estaba en el campo de girasoles.

_“Te necesito a mi lado, mi adorado Yuuri”_

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

Saliendo de la escuela, Yuuri decide ir a caminar por la plaza y comprar un chocolate caliente, últimamente se ha convertido en su bebida favorita y también pasa a la tienda del supermercado a comprar ramen instantáneo y queso, esos antojos son comunes por el embarazo.

Se sienta a beberlo dentro de la cafetería mientras lee “La bella durmiente” que su profesor Georgi le ha dejado.

—¿Yuuri Katsuki?

El menor interrumpe su lectura y al alzar la vista se encuentra con aquel alfa que conoció en una fiesta de Francia: Kenjiro Minami.

—Oh, hola —estira el brazo para saludarlo.

—Me da gusto volver a verte, ¿puedo? —se muestra una alegría radiante en el joven alfa por ver de nuevo a Yuuri.

Minami toma el lugar frente a Yuuri; desde la primera vez que lo vio en Francia no hubo día en que dejara de pensar en él.

—¿Cómo es que estás aquí muy solo? —pregunta.

—Bueno, es algo muy complicado —contesta el omega sin ganas de hablar lo que ha pasado últimamente.

—Me imagino a que te refieres —dice el chico un tanto serio—, debe ser difícil asimilar esa noticia, Víctor y Naomi… no creí que te dejaría.

Una estaca en el corazón se clava; no es fácil lidiar con eso y este joven solo viene a recordarle su triste y mala suerte. Se muerde el labio para evitar colapsar frente a ese chico.

—En realidad, era algo de esperarse porque los de arriba son muy exigentes —comenta Minami—, lo siento si te estoy incomodando, mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

—Gracias, te lo agradezco —se siente aliviado, pero le ha dejado la dolorosa espina del amargo recuerdo.

—¿Eres japonés, Yuuri? Porque tienes todos los rasgos y el nombre —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Oh si, nací allá y crecí hasta los 12 —comenta, parece que a este chico le gusta tocar temas dolorosos, es mejor aclarar las cosas antes de que continúen—. Fui secuestrado para vivir en un burdel y prostituirme para darle dinero a la matrona, así fue como conocí a Víctor. No éramos nada, sólo el omega de compañía.

“Es posible que tú solo me viste como la puta para saciar tus deseos”

Eso sí que no lo esperaba Minami, se ha quedado boquiabierto y siente pena por el muchacho.

—Lo siento mucho, yo… ¿Sigues en…?

—Oh no, yo ya estoy fuera de eso. Soy una persona libre —sonríe Yuuri con tristeza.

Ahora es Minami al que se le estruja el corazón, no tiene idea de todo el sufrimiento que vivió dentro de aquel lugar, las pesadillas, todo el maltrato que recibió y sobre todo olvidar lo que es la dignidad.

Le da un pequeño punzón en el vientre al omega y enseguida se lleva las manos hacia su pancita, cosa que Minami no había visto porque trae ropa muy holgada para ocultar su embarazo.

—No me digas que…

—Si —se muerde el labio—. Es de Víctor.

—¿Y lo sabe?

Yuuri niega con la cabeza mientras se acaricia con ternura, como queriendo calmar al pequeño ser para que deje de doler.

—Es mejor que no lo sepa por el compromiso que tiene —murmura con dolor—, mi pequeño y yo podremos estar bien sin él.

—Si y me encargaré de que así sea, estaré apoyándote —Minami se acerca a Yuuri para tomar sus manos—. No te dejaré solo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Yuuri, ¿por qué todos los alfas que lo ven indefenso prometen cosas? Ya no se va ilusionarse con más promesas así.

—Te lo agradezco de corazón, pero estamos bien así —dice el menor con una sonrisa—. Voy a luchar para sacar adelante a mi hermoso cachorro.

—Estoy seguro que lo lograrás —sonríe Minami.

—El omega que se ponga en tu destino será bendecido, eres muy bueno —dice Yuuri.

—¿Y si quiero que seas tú?

Una pequeña risa nerviosa sale de sus labios y acaricia con ternura su vientre.

—No, yo no puedo serlo —dice el azabache conteniendo las ganas de llorar—. Yo estoy manchado y ya no estoy para estas cosas.

—Oh vamos, eres muy joven para decir eso.

“Víctor es el amor de mi vida y no puedo cambiar las cosas así de fácil”.

—Lo sé, pero en verdad estoy bien así —sonríe Yuuri.

Ambos jóvenes continúan con una entretenida charla sin darse cuenta que cierto ruso está observándolos de lejos. No le gusta la idea de que un alfa está ahí acechando al amor de su vida y sabe que todo esto es su culpa.

Pondrá fin esto. Se levanta del asiento y camina completamente decidido a detener todo este malentendido y reclamará lo que es suyo.

Hace una llamada a una persona y espera a que aparezca. Solo un suizo que entiende las locuras de su amigo entiende que debe de ir.

—Sabes que me vigilan y no quiero que se den cuenta de mi —dice el alfa.

—Cuenta conmigo.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

Lo que nunca se imaginó es que Chris llevaría a Víctor a un bar completamente exclusivo. Las feromonas están al tope en este lugar que incluso se siente asqueado.

—Es normal que salgas con tus amigos a este tipo de lugar y aquí podemos hablar sin que nadie nos escuche —asegura Chris con confianza.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme —ríe Víctor.

Llegan a una mesa donde los espera Jean y Otabek con algunos tragos ya listos para tomarse.

—Llegan tarde, señoritas —dice Jean con una copa en mano.

—Lo sentimos mucho, había algo de tráfico —contesta Víctor de mala gana mientras toma lugar a lado de Jean.

—Para qué es esta reunión urgente —frunce el ceño Otabek.

Víctor les platica de principio a fin sobre el viaje en Canadá, la amenaza si no se casa con Naomi, el rechazo de Yuuri y Minami rondando por su omega. Jean y Otabek se sienten culpables porque rompieron convenios al perseguir al amor y por ello deciden apoyar al alfa sin duda alguna. Chris acepta porque Yuuri es el mejor amigo de Phichit y no quiere ver triste a su omega, además, dos de estos alfas saben del estado de Yuuri y no puede pasar ni un minuto más lejos de su alfa.

—Bien, yo me encargaré de arreglar esos papeles —dice Chris con una sonrisa segura.

—Necesito mucho eso Chris, con ello podré vivir una plena vida con Yuuri sin ataduras —comenta Víctor.

—Tu tranquilo, yo nervioso.

—Otabek y yo prepararemos eso, así que por favor trata de estar despegado de Naomi —continúa Jean.

Terminan las copas y cada quien se dirige a su casa. Víctor no quisiera pasar una noche más lejos de Yuuri, pero tiene que soportar para que todo funcione bien y puedan mejorar la situación.

Entra a la casa y es recibido por un abrazo de la mujer castaña que porta solo su lencería y una bata completamente abierta.

—Bienvenido a casa, amor —le dice mientras le deja un beso en los labios.

—Gracias, estoy cansado así que me iré a dormir —dice el alfa separándose de inmediato de ella.

—¿Siempre llegas tarde y estás ocupado en todo momento? —pregunta ella con seriedad.

—Si algo así, hay días que ni llego —comenta con desinterés el alfa—. No se porque te quieres casar con alguien amargado y sin tiempo para una pareja.

—Bueno —se acerca la chicha por la espalda acariciando el pecho del alfa—, me gustaste desde esa ocasión que nos vimos en el café y compartimos ideas.

Y si mal recuerda le mencionó sobre su compromiso con Yuuri, pero ella está tan aferrada al alfa.

—Ya veo, hasta mañana —Víctor decide subir las escaleras.

—Espera, mi padre llamó hace rato. Quiere saber si tenemos fecha para la boda —Naomi lo detiene del brazo.

Un paso en falso y todo puede irse a la mierda, Víctor debe de estar muy listo con ello.

—En un mes nos casaremos.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

**Continuará**


	18. Hold Me

Yuuri mira el periódico por la mañana, acompañado de un chocolate ya que el café se lo prohibieron. También tiene galletas a un lado y un poco de pastel de coco que él mismo hizo.

La galleta que tiene en los labios resbala al leer un artículo muy relevante e hiriente para él.

_"Víctor Nikiforov y Naomi Wilson:  
_ _La boda del siglo ya tiene fecha y es dentro de un mes.”_

De inmediato acaricia su vientre como si buscara consuelo en él y las lágrimas caen de sus ojos.

—Lo mejor será irnos del país, bebé —murmura recorriendo la pequeña curva que tiene—. Podremos comenzar una nueva vida en Japón y buscar a tus abuelos.

Termina de desayunar, se mete a bañar y se coloca un blusón y suéter muy largo para ocultar su cuerpo. Desde que perdió el primero, no quiere que nadie más se dé cuenta de que espera un bebé, no soportaría la idea de perderlo.

El embarazo marcha a la perfección, ya está a dos semanas por cumplir cuatro meses de gestación y su bebé parece que entiende que debe estar oculto porque es muy pequeña la pancita para las semanas que tiene.

Desde que se encontró con Minami, el aludido no deja de visitarlo y llenarlo con sorpresas. Ese día le prometió ir a comprar cosas para el bebé.

Yuuri no quiere, él mismo se gana su dinero vendiendo galletas y pastelitos en clase, incluso el profesor Georgi le compra muchas galletas para ayudar al joven.

A pesar de que sigue enojado con Víctor, se emociona cuando recibe regalos del alfa. Esta vez le deja un ramo de rosas azules, un inusual color que no sabe qué significa. En otras ocasiones recibe una carta con hermosos versos y tienen el aroma de su perfume, eso le ayuda a dormir como un bebé.

Terminando de arreglarse, su teléfono suena con la llamada de Minami. Ya lo está esperando al pie del edificio.

Toma sus cosas y se va del departamento. Esas visitas le dan mucha alegría y así olvida que le han destrozado el corazón.

Encuentra al joven alfa en su carro muy bonito y lujoso, y él sonríe de oreja a oreja en cuanto ve a Yuuri. Desciende de su lado para abrirle la puerta a Yuuri, sin antes abrazarlo en forma de saludo.

—Hoy se ven muy bien —sonríe Minami.

—Gracias, parece que hoy despertamos de buenas —el menor evita muestras de amor hacia su vientre, pero es inevitable no poder hacerlo en esos momentos.

Ambos abordan el carro y se van a un centro comercial diferente al que usualmente van.

Yuuri agradece tener a Minami como amigo, es un pilar para él en estos momentos. A pesar de que tiene a sus hermanos, la compañía del alfa lo hace sentir mejor.

Recorren todo el departamento de bebés y Yuuri le dice “no” a cada idea u objeto que Minami quiere comprar. Termina accediendo a un trajecito de Marynero que encontraron, sin duda Yuuri se visualizó a su bebé vistiendo esa ropa.

—¿Ya sabes qué es? —pregunta Minami en cajas.

—No, en un par de semanas me harán una ecografía para asegurarnos que el bebé esté bien y saber si es niño o niña —explica Yuuri emocionado—, lo que sea yo ya lo amo.

Minami no duda ni un segundo acariciar el vientre de Yuuri con ternura. Se está encariñando con él a pesar de no ser el padre.

Terminando de comprar, ambos van a un restaurante de comida japonesa por antojo de sushi.

—Pronto me iré de Rusia —se nota la tristeza de Minami en sus ojos.

También se pone triste Yuuri al escuchar esa noticia. No es que no quiera soltar a Minami, ni que se haya enamorado. Le agrada mucho el alfa y en estos momentos que siente soledad no puede imaginarse que lo hará solo.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazan salir de los ojos de Yuuri y enseguida son borradas con la manga de su suéter.

—¿A dónde irás? —pregunta.

—Voy a Japón, vivo en la región de Hakata —explica el alfa.

Es inevitable, pero ese día llegaría pronto y se separarían. Yuuri no puede pensar en otra cosa más que en la soledad que sentirá.

—Puedo llevarte conmigo y ayudarte a buscar a tu familia —explica Minami

El corazón del azabache da un fuerte vuelco dentro de su pecho. Nunca había pensado en regresar a casa con mamá y papá pronto, y anhela poder estar con ellos, pero…

—Mis hermanos están aquí, yo… no podría dejarlos —se siente en un conflicto emocional.

—Tranquilo —Minami coloca una mano sobre la ajena—, me iré en tres días, así que puedes pensar bien que es lo que quieres.

Yuuri asiente. El resto del camino hablan de otras cosas para distraer la mente del omega pero es imposible.

“Si me voy a Japón, podré buscar a mi familia y no saber nada de Víctor. Es una excelente oportunidad, pero no estaré cerca de mis hermanos que están echando raíces en este país”. — piensa el joven omega.

Antes de llegar al edificio, Yuuri recibe una llamada a su celular. No duda en contestar en cuanto ve el nombre de Seung Gil.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás, Seung Gil? —Yuuri trata de ocultar su preocupación.

— _Hola, Yuuri. Estoy en San Petersburgo, ¿podemos vernos?_ —dice el chico.

—Claro, dime dónde.

Seung Gil le da la dirección en donde se hospeda y Minami accede en llevarlo a ese lugar. Podrá hablar con él y platicarle lo emocionado que está con su embarazo y la idea de irse a Japón.

—¿Quieres que pase por ti? —pregunta Minami.

—No, tomaré un taxi cuando salga.

Minami toma la mano de Yuuri para dejar un tierno beso en el dorso. Esa acción toma desprevenido al omega que hasta sus mejillas se tiñen ligeramente.

—Entonces llámame cuando estés en tu casa.

Yuuri se despide del alfa y baja del carro. El hotel luce muy lujoso como para Seung Gil, pero es de esperarse si ahora esta con un alfa adinerado.

Recuerda que cuando entró con Víctor a uno de ese estilo, no querían dejarlo pasar por la vestimenta que llevaba esa noche. Ahora se siente cómodo que nadie lo mire como si fuera la peor escoria.

En la recepción le dice al encargado que va a visitar a Lee Seung Gil y enseguida el hombre deja entrar a Yuuri, indicando que la habitación de su amigo está en el séptimo piso.

Mientras está en el elevador, siente una pequeña punzada de su bebé, recordando que ya no debe estar mucho tiempo parado.

Las puertas se abren y busca la habitación de Seung Gil; al encontrarla toca la puerta y espera ansiosamente la respuesta de su amigo.

Abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver a su amigo con su vientre de 4 meses y medio, es demasiado grande a comparada con la de Yuuri.

—Hola, Yuuri —lo abraza de inmediato el omega

—Es un gusto verte.

Se separan y Seung Gil lo invita a pasar para sentarse en el comedor. Es un lugar muy lujoso, más grande que el departamento de Yuuri.

—Esto sí que es un lujo —dice Yuuri impresionado.

Seung Gil se deja caer sobre la silla y comienza acariciar su vientre. Aún no puede dejar de pensar que es muy grande para el tiempo que llevan.

—Sí, Jean quiere lo mejor para nosotros cuatro —contesta.

—¿Cuatro? —Yuuri abre demasiado los ojos.

—Sí, son trillizos.

Yuuri se sorprende más y se queda mirando su pequeña barriga que está cubierta por la ropa que trae. No quiere imaginarse que haría si fueran tres bebés estando solo.

Platican sobre cómo vivirá ahora el coreano, él y Jean se casarán en un mes y vivirán en Canadá, cerca de los padres del alfa. Seung se nota demasiado feliz y eso hace muy feliz a Yuuri. Él también logró tener el cuento con final feliz.

—Y bueno, ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo te va con aquel alfa? —pregunta el coreano.

Y aquí es donde la sonrisa de Yuuri se esfuma en un solo instante. Suspira profundo y se acomoda sobre la silla. El nudo en la garganta se hace presente y la tristeza domina a Yuuri.

—Creo que deberías saber que se casará con alguien más —murmura—, vi a esa mujer en su casa hace unas semanas y sentí que mi mundo se desmoronó.

—Me apena escuchar eso, esperaba de corazón que él fuera tu alfa.

Las lágrimas se desbordan de los ojos de Yuuri y los labios tiemblan. La herida se abre, sintiendo el dolor de la ausencia de Víctor.

—Yo también lo esperaba, me prometió casarnos cuando volviera de Canadá y vivir juntos por siempre —se levanta de la silla, sintiendo que no puede respirar bien— ¡Él juró amarme, sólo tuvo un mes para comprometerse con alguien más y olvidarme!

Seung Gil se levanta para abrazar a Yuuri con fuerza, percatandose de su embarazo. No dice nada al respecto, no es el momento de hablarlo.

—¿Nunca me amó? ¿Sólo fui la zorra que lo calentaba? Porque yo… yo no sé cuál era su motivo al emocionarme con tantas promesas y dulces palabras —el dolor se nota en cada palabra de Yuuri.

Seung Gil se separa un poco para limpiar sus lágrimas y dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa que deja con confusión a Yuuri.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

No entiende a que se refiere con esa pregunta hasta que de una de las habitaciones sale Víctor. Enseguida Yuuri retrocede hacia la puerta, pero esta es bloqueada por Phichit y Chris.

—No me hagan esto, por favor —Yuuri se lleva las manos hacia la cabeza.

Seung Gil camina hacia los demás para abandonar la habitación.

—Es momento de que hablen, dejen todo en claro y no se lastimen más —agrega Phichit antes de salir.

Los tres dejan solos a Yuuri y a Víctor. El omega no deja de mirar a Víctor, sintiendo todas las emociones en su estómago y garganta.

—Yuuri, que gusto verte de nuevo —dice el alfa.

El omega retrocede lentamente cada vez que el otro se acerca a él. Sin pensarlo corre hacia la entrada de la habitación y Víctor hace lo mismo para detenerlo.

—¡No, Yuuri! —exclama el alfa—, déjame explicarte todo.

Yuuri lucha con la puerta y se percata que está cerrada. Camina hacia otra habitación para encerrarse, pero Víctor lo detiene con sus brazos.

—Por favor, escúchame —el alfa comienza a llorar con sollozos muy desgarradores— por favor.

El omega se muerde los labios y se rompe a llorar al escuchar cómo le suplica una y otra vez que lo escuche.

—Por favor… Yuuri…

No puede más, verlo en ese estado lo rompe por completo. Desea poder consolarlo y abrazarlo.

Se separa un poco de Víctor y se queda completamente sorprendido al verlo muy mal del rostro. La tristeza lo está consumiendo como a él, ambos mueren por estar cerca del otro y ahora que se tienen no dejan de llorar.

—Está bien —apenas si puede hablar, el nudo de la garganta no lo deja ni siquiera respirar bien.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —susurra Víctor tomando las manos de Yuuri.

Ambos se sientan sobre el comedor, aun con la atmosfera triste y tensa. Yuuri siente que se arrepentirá por aceptar escucharlo y se prepara para lo peor, haciéndose la idea que después de esta charla será la última vez que lo verá.

—Debo decirte que me casaré con esa mujer —comienza Víctor.

Sabía que esto es una pérdida de tiempo, Yuuri se levanta y Víctor lo detiene de la mano.

—Espera, escúchame hasta el final por favor —suplica.

No le queda de otra, no lo dejarán ir hasta que escuche al alfa. Toma de nuevo el asiento y aparta la mano de él.

—Dije que me casaré con ella porque tu vida corre peligro —continua—, me están forzando a casarme con esa mujer porque si no, te matarán a ti.

—No sé porque no te creo —pronuncia Yuuri.

—Es verdad, créeme que lo es —comenta el alfa.

Saca su teléfono y le enseña aquellas amenazas del padre de Naomi que día a día le hace junto con fotografías de Yuuri haciendo su vida, incluso hay una donde está con Minami en el café.

Eso lo deja helado y busca la mirada de hielo para que le explique porque está corriendo peligro.

—La compañía que tengo en mi poder es de mi bisabuelo y ha pasado de generación en generación, una empresa importante a nivel mundial y se trata de hacer alianzas con otras —el alfa busca la mano de Yuuri—. Los más altos quieren que yo sea el siguiente presidente de todas las compañías que están unidas y para ello debo casarme con Naomi.

—Entonces recházalo. No necesitas tanto poder para ser Víctor Nikiforov.

—Ese es el problema —comenta—, si rechazo también te matarán y no quiero que eso pase, no puedo darme el lujo de perderte.

—Víctor…

—Te juro Yuuri, te juro por mi vida que yo no quiero que nada te pase. Ellos estarán detrás de mí y no me dejarán en paz hasta que cumpla sus objetivos.

—Entonces no debo estar aquí.

Yuuri se levanta y camina con grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, nuevamente es atrapado por Víctor en sus brazos.

—Espera, por favor.

—Víctor, yo no quiero que…

—Te amo y estoy dispuesto a asumir el riesgo de estar a tu lado. Estoy preparando un plan para que tú y yo nos vayamos de este lugar y vivamos para siempre juntos —comenta—. Tu eres la persona que me ha salvado de una depresión profunda, no puedo perder a ese rayo de luz que me brindas al estar a tu lado. Tu eres mis dos L, life and love.

Yuuri se voltea a ver a Víctor sin romper el abrazo, está completamente conmovido por esas palabras, pero no quiere ceder aún.

—Me hacías falta —murmura el omega—. Me hacía la idea de que ya no te volveré a ver, planeaba escapar de este país que me hace recordar todo de ti, planeaba irme a Japón —busca la mirada de Víctor—. Yo quería olvidarte, pero no puedo hacerlo, estás tatuado en mi corazón y alma que no es fácil de borrarte.

—No tienes que hacerlo, ya no te haré falta nunca más porque complementas mi vida, siento que muero si no estoy contigo —solloza Víctor mientras toma a Yuuri de las mejillas para depositarle un beso en su cabeza, detectando un aroma muy dulce en el omega— Yuuri tu…

Yuuri se separa de Víctor, viendo que el alfa está en completo shock.

—No podía derrumbarme tan fácil o quitarme la vida como lo intenté en el pasado porque alguien más depende de mí —toma una de las manos de Víctor mientras que con la otra alza su ropa para enseñarle la pequeña protuberancia de su vientre—, vas a ser papá, Vitya.

Esa noticia no se lo esperaba, Víctor abraza con fuerza a Yuuri y lo carga hasta dejarlo caer sobre la cama con mucho cuidado. Le retira el suéter que tanto estorba y levanta el blusón para observar con más detenimiento.

Derrama lágrimas sobre el vientre de Yuuri y lo abraza con fuerza, pegando su cabeza sobre el pecho.

—Seré papá —solloza, se levanta para ver a Yuuri quien tampoco deja de llorar—, me haces muy feliz, Yuuri. Te amo con todo mi corazón y no permitiré que les pase algo a ti y a nuestro cachorro.

Sus labios se unen con tanto amor y ternura, ya extrañaba el sabor del alfa y su calidez.

—Te amo, Vitya. No quiero que me dejes… que nunca nos dejes.

—Jamás amor, jamás te dejaré, no estaremos solos nunca más.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	19. You and Me

Alfa y omega están sobre esas sábanas en un hotel. Ambos están unidos en ese lecho de amor olvidando toda la situación tensa que se viene.

Víctor está aferrado al cuerpo de Yuuri como si buscara protección en sus brazos. Le hizo falta todos estos días, pero por fin las dudas y malos entendidos se resolvieron.

A Yuuri también le hizo falta estar con Víctor, sentía que la vida se le iba en cada paso del tiempo.

El alfa sonríe por tener a su cerdito a su lado y no deja de probar esa deliciosa piel una y otra vez.

—No te desesperes si no nos vemos, no quiero que te hagan daño —susurra Víctor.

—Procura que no sea tanto tiempo o nosotros nos iremos sin ti —dice Yuuri con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No, no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin ustedes —dice con voz ronca—. Seremos felices en el momento que termine la pesadilla.

—Soy feliz ahora —sonríe Yuuri, en seguida deposita un beso en sus labios—. No tardes mucho.

—No.

Se quedan acariciándose y besándose toda la noche. Ambos apagan sus teléfonos para que nadie los moleste. Quién sabe cuándo volverán a darse una escapada así, por lo que se aprovechan hasta el máximo.

Víctor disfruta acariciar la pequeña barriguita de Yuuri, está completamente feliz por el ser que viene en camino. El omega está tan contento y tranquilo que parece ronronear como un pequeño gatito.

Al amanecer, los amantes se preparan para volver a sus rutinas antes de que sospechen de la ausencia del alfa. Yuuri prende su celular y se da cuenta de los mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Minami.

—Oh, quedé de hablarle cuando saliera de aquí y está totalmente preocupado —comenta Yuuri.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere ese niño? —gruñe Víctor mientras abraza a Yuuri por la espalda.

—Ni tan niño, tiene tu edad y me ofreció llevarme a Japón a buscar a mi familia y…

Suelta el teléfono y se zafa del abrazo de Víctor con camino al baño. Esas nauseas matutinas aún persisten en el pobre Yuuri.

Víctor toma el teléfono de Yuuri y agenda el teléfono de Minami en el suyo para hablar con él sobre esa cercanía que tiene hacia Yuuri. Se acerca al baño y ve al omega lavándose los dientes.

—¿Necesitas algo? —pregunta Víctor preocupado.

Se voltea a ver a su prometido y le dedica una sonrisa tierna que altera el ritmo cardiaco a Víctor.

—A ti —se voltea al espejo.

Sonríe. Espera a que Seung Gil y Jean lleguen por él y se lo lleven a su casa, donde Yurio y Otabek estarán esperándolo para cuidarlo.

—Yo te hablo, Yuuri —dice el alfa dando un último abrazo.

—No tardes, por favor —comenta Yuuri con una triste sonrisa.

—Todo esto acabará antes de un mes, te lo juro.

El omega no puede evitar llorar frente a él; toma a su alfa por las mejillas y le roba un beso apasionado, uno que le dure el tiempo de separación que tendrán.

—Se fuerte, Yuuri —murmura el alfa.

Yuuri se va de la habitación, dejando al alfa darle tiempo y esperar a que Chris llegue por él. Aprovecha el momento para marcar el número de Minami.

—¿Diga?

—Hola, Minami. Soy Víctor Nikiforov y quisiera hablar contigo sobre un asunto importante. Se trata de Yuuri.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

—¿Estás seguro de lo que harás? —pregunta Chris mientras maneja.

—Sí, tuve una buena conversación con un socio muy importante —explica Víctor mientras se acomoda unas gafas sobre su rostro.

El ruso tiene un plan que podrá salvar a Yuuri de cualquier peligro, Minami se lo llevará a Japón para que esté lejos de lo que va a pasar.

—Si llegas a casa ahora, Naomi te reclamará. Hueles a Yuuri —continúa Chris con preocupación.

—No puedo evitarlo. Amo el aroma de mi cerdito —sonríe.

Llegan a la casa de Víctor y en cuanto bajan del carro, Naomi aparece con su bata puesta en la entrada.

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche? ¡Me tenías preocupada! —exclama la chica.

—¡Lo siento! Fue culpa mía —se acerca Chris a darle la mano—. Había algo de trabajo extra y necesitaba a este sexy alfa.

—Que no se te haga costumbre —frunce el ceño la mujer.

—Imposible, tendrías que soportar que te engañe con él —ríe Víctor encaminado hacia la entrada—. Te veré en la oficina más tarde.

—Adiós, guapo —guiña el ojo Chris antes de abordar su carro.

Entra a la casa sin saludar a su prometida, dirigiéndose directamente hacia su habitación.

—Espera, Víctor —ella se pone en la entrada de la alcoba, aun luciendo molesta—. ¿Por qué no llamaste para decirme que llegarías tarde?

—Por qué olvidé la noción del tiempo y no acostumbro a que alguien me espere desde que falleció mi esposa e hija —explica Víctor moviendo a la chica para entrar al cuarto.

Eso deja por completo sorprendida a Naomi. Ha permanecido en esa casa varios días y no ha visto alguna fotografía de otra mujer o hija. Siente el nudo en la garganta y decide abrazar a Víctor.

—Lo siento, no sabía de eso —murmura clavando su cabeza sobre su pecho—. Ya no estarás solo porque me tienes.

Víctor intenta abrazarla para no ser frío con ella. No es el mismo calor de cuerpo y fragancia que desprende Yuuri cuando lo abraza.

—Hueles diferente —dice Naomi separándose para ver al alfa—. Hueles muy dulce, es un aroma muy familiar, cómo el de un omega.

Víctor sonríe para sus adentros, prefiere que sospeche para ir alejándola.

—Ah sí, pasamos a un bar donde bailan cientos de omegas sexys —miente.

—¿Y por qué? —ruge, golpeando con fuerza el pecho del alfa— ¿Por qué estás viendo omegas en un burdel? ¡Soy tu prometida, Nikiforov!

—No le veo lo malo mientras no estoy casado —dice el alfa apartándola de ella y se dirige hacia la habitación—. Además, es un buen lugar para hacer negocios.

—¿Entonces no te molestaría si me voy a ver alfas? —Naomi sigue a Víctor, sus ojos castaños se rebelan unas pequeñas lágrimas— ¡Nos vamos a casar en menos de un mes y tú estás ahí viendo omegas!

Naomi se nota completamente enfurecida y eso es de cuidarse. Víctor la toma por los brazos para calmarla y abrazarla.

—Lo hago porque en algún momento ya no podré hacerlo. El día que me case me dedicaré a la madre de mis cachorros —contesta con seriedad.

El rostro de Naomi se tiñe de rojo y sonríe. Con esto calma por completo a la fiera e incluso se doblega ante aquel alfa, perdonandolo. Se para sobre sus puntas para darle un beso a Víctor en la mejilla.

—Está bien, pero no me gustaría volver a olerte con el aroma de un omega —lo regaña—, sólo puedes traer el de tu prometida.

_“Sí, sólo el de mi prometido”._

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

Al llegar a su casa, Makkachin le reclama por abandonarlo tantas horas. El can no quiere saludar a Yuuri, como si estuviera indignado.

—Lo siento, vino tu padre y no me dejo ir —le explica mientras se acerca a darle un premio.

Así no puede negarse al cariño de su amo; le lame el rostro y mueve su colita, agradeciendo que Yuuri esté en casa. Can y dueño se sientan en el sillón para sentirse cerca.

—¿Hablas con tu perro? —frunce el ceño Yurio sentándose a su lado.

—Tú hablas con Potya —lo regaña Otabek tomando lugar a lado de su novio.

—Shh, es diferente —el omega rubio se cruza de brazos— Potya es una hermosa gatita y me gusta hablar con ella.

—Es como tú hija —ríe Yuuri.

Otabek se va a trabajar, dejando a los omegas platicando y arreglando el lugar. El siguiente paso es que Yuuri tenga que abandonar ese departamento y mudarse. Se sorprende mucho el nipón cuando ve llegar a Minami al departamento.

Lo invita a entrar, le prepara un café y le ofrece galletas. Yurio los deja solos, adentrándose en la habitación de Yuuri.

—Siento mucho no haberte llamado anoche —explica Yuuri.

Le invade la culpa por no haberle hablado antes y más ahora que las cosas entre Víctor y él se arreglaron.

—No te preocupes —Minami le dedica una sonrisa—. Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho de tu amigo.

—Oh sí, estuvimos platicando y después me hizo una mala broma que termino siendo buena —agacha la cabeza, sintiendo miedo a la reacción de Minami—. Hablé con Víctor.

Aunque Minami sabe bien las cosas, siente algo de tristeza al oír de Yuuri que habló con el alfa. Trata de no demostrar alguna emoción triste frente a él.

—¿Y qué pasó? ¿Volvieron? —pregunta, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Yuuri asiente. No puede evitar sentirse algo triste a pesar de que rechazaba a Minami cada vez que le ofrecía ser su pareja.

—En sí, ya lo sabía —continúa el alfa con una triste sonrisa—. Me habló esta mañana para pedirme un favor.

Escuchar eso sorprende a Yuuri por completo. ¿En qué momento lo hizo? No se imagina una conversación sana entre ellos dos.

—¿Qué fue lo que hablaron? —se preocupa el azabache.

Minami se percata de su preocupación. Ríe levemente y acaricia la cabeza de Yuuri.

—No es nada malo —asegura—. Quiere que te lleve a Japón para que no estés en peligro y nos alcanzará allá.

¿Irse? Eso suena como si quisiera abandonarlo y entregarlo a los brazos del otro alfa. No, Víctor le promete que serán felices y podrán comenzar su familia juntos después de esto. Pero si fuera verdad, ¿por qué no lo ha marcado?

—No quiero dejarlo—murmura Yuuri limpiándose las pequeñas gotas que salen de sus orbes—. Si lo hago, me va abandonar.

—No lo hará —dice Minami con seriedad—. Si lo hace, yo mismo me encargaré de hundirlo por hacerle esto a la persona más bella y de buen corazón.

Ahora entiende porque está apoyando. Minami quiere tanto a Yuuri que está dispuesto a ayudarlo y protegerlo con su propia vida.

—Nos iremos en unos días para poder empacar y enviar tus cosas —se levanta Minami de la mesa y camina hacia la salida—. Te hablaré más tarde.

—De acuerdo —sonríe Yuuri.

Pasando de las seis de la noche, Yuuri va de camino con sus maletas y Makkachin a casa de Yurio. Podrán cuidarlo en ese lugar sin miedo de que les puedan hacer algo, además Otabek está con ellos.

Lo único que se entera de Víctor ese día es una nota que Otabek le entrega:

> _“Disculpa por no hablarte o mandarte un mensaje a tu celular. Ya te extraño y mucho mi lindo Cerdito._
> 
> _A estas horas del día seguro que ya hablaste con Minami sobre irte con él a Japón. Yo los alcanzaré en cuanto solucione unas cosas. Estoy moviendo dinero a una cuenta bancaria oculta para que no nos haga falta cuando escape de Rusia y deje de ser el poderoso empresario Víctor Nikiforov._
> 
> _Mi dulce Yuuri, ya tengo toda una vida planeada a tu lado, junto con nuestro cachorrito que crece rodeado de amor. Te veré en estos días, así que no desesperes y sé fuerte, por mí, por nuestro cachorro y por ti._
> 
> _Te amo, eso nunca dudes”._

Yuuri llora al leer la nota una y otra vez. Las hormonas le afectan mucho y más en esta situación. Desea ver a Víctor y haría lo que fuera para verlo.

—Otabek, necesito que me hagas un enorme por favor —dice Yuuri.

Al omega se le ha ocurrido una gran idea y necesita apoyo de los amigos de su alfa, está seguro que de esa forma pueden verse.

—¿Las hormonas de embarazado se te subieron a la cabeza? ¡Estás loco! — lo regaña Yurio.

—Es que sólo así ninguno de los dos corremos peligro —explica Yuuri sin borrar la sonrisa—. No lo entiendes porque tú y Otabek están enlazados, no hay quien los amenace y necesito estar cerca de él.

—Estoy seguro que Víctor nos matará después de esta idea, pero no sabemos cuándo acabará esto —interviene Otabek.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo es que planean hacerlo? —Yurio sigue creyendo que es una mala idea y ni siquiera le encuentra pies o cabeza al plan de Yuuri.

—Yurio, parece que no conviviste conmigo lo suficiente mientras estábamos con Lilia —una sonrisa picarona se dibuja en los labios de Yuuri.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

En la casa de los Nikiforov, Víctor se dedica a revisar documentos para continuar con el plan de escape. Debe tener todo organizado para dejarle el cargo a su hermana Mila.

Tocan la puerta de la oficina y enseguida se abre la puerta. Nuevamente Naomi se hace presente, esta vez viste de un bonito vestido color rojo que resalta su piel. El escote resalta su pecho y espalda. Su cabello está completamente suelto y arreglado con unos broches plateados.

—Víctor —le llama.

El alfa alza los ojos y se sorprende de la belleza de la mujer. Sin duda ella será una buena esposa para el alfa correcto y no para él.

—Naomi, ¿por qué estas vestida con tanta elegancia? —pregunta el alfa alzando una ceja.

—Yo… hice una cena —dice ella

—Estoy ocupado, Naomi —responde el alfa dejando caer su vista sobre los documentos.

—¡Lo sé! —alza la voz para llamar la atención a Víctor, logrando que los ojos de hielo se claven en ella—. Hice una cena en casa para los dos, no hemos salido desde que nos comprometimos y merecemos un tiempo juntos.

—Naomi…

—Sólo te pido que bajes a cenar conmigo, pasemos un rato agradable y si se da… pues no iremos a la cama…

—La cena está bien —contesta Víctor con seriedad—. Ya hablamos sobre el sexo y dije que será después del matrimonio.

Ella asiente un poco triste. Víctor se levanta del escritorio y camina hacia la salida de la habitación.

Al bajar, se lleva la sorpresa de ver el lugar arreglado. Flores y algunas velas sobre el mantel, deliciosos platillos recién sacados del horno y dos copas a lado de una botella de vino tinto.

—No sabía que hacerte de comer, espero que te guste —dice Naomi.

Huele muy rico y no se puede negarse a tan delicioso manjar preparado por la omega. El alfa abraza a Naomi y le da un beso en la cabeza; se siente mal por lastimarla, por buscar su felicidad, pero en el fondo sabe que ninguno de los dos sería felices juntos.

—Gracias por la cena —susurra.

Se sientan sobre la mesa y disfrutan de los deliciosos platillos. Ambos platican poco, pero mantienen una alegre conversación. La cena se ve interrumpida en cuanto el teléfono del alfa suena en esos momentos.

—¿Otabek? ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Víctor un tanto serio— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora mismo? Mierda… sí, en un minuto salgo de aquí.

Cuelga. Busca a Naomi, quien se nota algo triste.

—Lo siento mucho, son cosas del trabajo. Ahora que voy a ser el presidente de las compañías debo dejar todo en orden para mi hermana Mila —explica el alfa.

—Lo sé, es sólo que… olvídalo—se levanta de la mesa y lleva los trastes de la cocina completamente triste.

Víctor la sigue, está viendo que algo está mal, no puede seguir con esa farsa.

—De verdad, siento mucho de esto —continúa el alfa—. Volviendo de esto te prometo que nos sentaremos a hablar.

Ella solo asiente con tristeza.

—Está bien.

Pronto acabará y ella dejará de tener esperanzas con Víctor. Sin más se va de la casa, aborda el carro y llega a la dirección que Otabek le ha enviado.

En parte se siente aliviado de que lo saquen de la casa para no seguir sintiéndose culpable con Naomi.

Llega a lo que es un hotel enorme, parecido al que había estado con Yuuri. Al bajar se encuentra con Chris y Jean en la recepción. Se ven completamente sospechosos con esas sonrisas de complicidad.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta Víctor.

—No tenemos idea, sólo que sabemos que nos llevaremos tu carro —Chris estira su mano para que le diera las llaves.

Víctor ríe y les entrega las llaves a sus amigos.

—Te daremos esta llave junto con las de mi carro—continua Jean sin borrarse la sonrisa.

Le entregan una llave con un número marcado de una habitación. Aún está completamente desconcertado.

—Te diríamos que uses condón, pero ya es demasiado tarde —ríe Chris— Disfruta tu regalo de despedida o pre-despedida… que se yo, sólo disfrútalo.

Jean y Chris se van del lugar aun dejando intriga en el ruso; Víctor sube por el elevador y llega al piso que le responde a la habitación.

Abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver unos pétalos color rojo y blanco sobre la cama, el dulce aroma de inciensos y unas velas prendidas sobre varias partes de la habitación.

La puerta del baño se abre, saliendo un hermoso omega luciendo un babydoll negro casi transparente con piedras decoradas alrededor de la cadera y pecho. Su cabello esta peinado totalmente hacia atrás y sus piernas tienen ligueros que se conectan a unas medias del mismo tono del babydoll junto con unos tacones negros.

Sus labios están pintados de un rojo carmín que resalta su piel y sus hermosos ojos. El alfa se queda sin aliento e incluso su corazón se detiene por unos segundos al ver ese ser bellísimo posando en la puerta.

—Yuuri…

—Víctor, has sido muy malo —camina con pasos seductores hasta llegar a su alfa y colgarse a su cuello y deposita un beso en esa zona—, necesitas que te castiguen.

Y sin negarse, Víctor se lanza a esos hermosos labios seductores de Yuuri como si no hubiera un mañana.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	20. I Know Who You Are

Naomi Wilson es la única hija de Albert Wilson, un hombre que siempre obtiene lo que quiere bajo amenazas y poder. Siendo su adoración, está dispuesto a que su pequeña salga adelante y que mejor que se case con Víctor. Por supuesto que Albert Wilson usará eso como ventaja. Lo que no sabe Naomi es porque su padre le insiste en que se casen.

—No sé qué ganas tú si me caso con Víctor —dice la mujer sin llorar en la llamada con su padre—. Estoy segura que él no me quiere como yo lo quiero.

—Tranquila, él en verdad te quiere y mucho, sólo dale tiempo —asegura el anciano—. Víctor es un buen partido para ti, sé que tú y él serán felices.

La omega suspira mientras se pasa una mano sobre su cabello.

—De acuerdo, no me daré por vencida —dice antes de colgar.

—Esa es mi niña. Te hablo pronto.

Cuelga. La chica deja el teléfono sobre su tocador y comienza a quitarse los aretes y el collar. Esta noche quiso sorprender a Víctor de alguna forma, algo que lo haga sentir en casa. Por desgracia siempre está ocupado en su oficina.

Pasa por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de baño. Tampoco entiende el por qué decidió el alfa que ella se quede a dormir en un cuarto diferente al suyo, se supone que son prometidos.

Se quita el maquillaje, se lava el rostro y dientes y vuelve con dirección hacia su habitación. La luz del estudio de Víctor le llama la atención porque está encendida y el alfa no está en casa.

Entra al estudio para apagar la luz y se percata de los papeles que yacen sobre el escritorio. Normalmente nunca está metiendo las narices en donde no, ella también trabajaba para la misma compañía y sabe más o menos algunas cosas, pero la curiosidad le gana.

Se sienta sobre el escritorio para leer los papeles y no encuentra nada interesante. Decide acomodar esos papeles y guardarlos sobre el primer cajón. Al abrir, encuentra un portarretratos con la foto de un joven de cabellos azabaches con girasoles a su alrededor.

—Yo te he visto —murmura Naomi sacando el portarretrato.

Dentro de ese cajón hay una carpeta enorme con el nombre “Yuuri Katsuki” escrito por enfrente. No duda en tomarlo para revisar el contenido, encontrándose con más fotografías de dicha persona, incluso los papeles que tienen la firma de Víctor sobre la compra de un departamento no muy lejos de aquí.

—Víctor tu…

Dentro de esa carpeta encuentra unas llaves de repuesto para el departamento que está a nombre de su prometido. Continúa curioseando hasta encontrar un papel que confirma una propiedad más.

> _“Con este documento puede proclamarlo como parte de su propiedad al omega Yuuri Katsuki. Siendo ahora su posesión, el alfa Víctor Nikiforov puede hacer lo que quiera con él.”_

—¿Víctor tiene un esclavo? Si es así… —se pone a ver la fotografía del portarretrato y lo compara con la foto anexada de Yuuri en esos documentos—. ¿Dónde estás, Yuuri Katsuki?

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

En una habitación de hotel, alfa y omega están juntos sobre su lecho de amor… por segunda noche consecutiva. Ninguno de los dos quiere estar lejos del otro, están tan enamorados que sienten que mueren si se apartan.

—Sé que dijiste que esperaría a tu llamada, pero no puedo estar lejos de ti —murmura Yuuri mientras deja su cabeza sobre el pecho de Víctor.

—No te preocupes, me encantó esta sorpresa… pero creí que ya no querías hacer más bailes privados o disfrazarte así —Víctor lo abraza con fuerza para sentir su calor.

—Puedo hacerlo sólo para ti —las mejillas de Yuuri se coloran a un tono rojo.

—Yo sólo quiero que seas Yuuri, él siempre me seducirá por su bella alma y esa personalidad que tiene.

Yuuri se levanta de golpe completamente sorprendido para buscar los ojos de Víctor, quien no deja de sonreír.

—Vitya, tú siempre logras hacerme sentir con hermosas palabras… siendo yo… —se lleva unas manos para limpiar las lágrimas—. Sé que dijiste que no piense más en que yo estoy sucio y manchado…

—No lo estás, te he limpiado en alma, cuerpo y mente —sonríe el alfa tomando las mejillas de Yuuri—. No puedes pensar nunca más en eso, porque todo lo que te digo es verdad.

—L-lo haré —sonríe.

—Además —las manos de Víctor recorren su pecho hasta llegar a ese pequeño bulto que apenas se asoma de las caderas de Yuuri—, tenemos un bebé creciendo en ti y no puedes tener más pensamientos inseguros.

—Nuestro bebé—sonríe Yuuri.

Víctor lo jala hacia él para darle un gran beso apasionado en sus labios, aprovechando que pueden hacerlo una vez más antes de volver a sus deberes. Después agradecerá a Jean, a Otabek y a Chris por ayudarles a pasar con su adorado cerdito.

—Tengo que ir en la semana a hacerme un ultrasonido, ¿crees que puedas venir? —pregunta Yuuri con curiosidad.

—Es la primera imagen de nuestro cachorro, ¡por supuesto que iré! —exclama el alfa emocionado.

Eso alegra demasiado a Yuuri, le encanta ver como Víctor quiere involucrarse con su cachorro. Se despiden con un beso en el momento que Otabek aparece para llevarse a Yuuri.

Víctor se va a casa de Jean para recoger su carro, quien lo recibe haciéndole bromas.

—Sé que lo gozaste, cuéntanos todo —le dice dándole un codazo.

—Lo dices como si fuera la primera vez que estoy con mi Yuuri —gruñe Víctor— Seung Gil, deberías regañarlo por molestar y querer hablar sobre Yuuri.

—Jean, cállate y desayuna —se acerca Seung Gil y le coloca un pedazo de pan tostado para que deje de hablar—. Saluda a Yuuri de mi parte.

—Con gusto —sonríe Víctor.

Sale de la residencia en camino hacia la suya. Se prepara mentalmente para escuchar las quejas de Naomi.

Al llegar, se extraña que no sea recibido por ella. A lo mejor comienza a entender que no están hechos uno para el otro.

Al entrar, encuentra a la chica en el comedor con una taza humeante de café y galletas a su lado. Sabiendo que tiene el aroma de Yuuri aún sobre su ropa, se acerca a ella por la espalda y le da un pequeño beso en la nuca.

—Buenos días, Naomi —dice el ruso.

—¡Oh! ¡No te escuché llegar! —salta la chica.

—Me he percatado de eso, estás muy pensativa —Víctor la abraza por la espalda.

Naomi no se siente con ganas de decirle algo, lo que anoche descubrió la pone a pensar sobre el futuro. Además, nuevamente tiene ese aroma peculiar muy dulce.

—Si, estoy pensando qué flores usar como centro de mesa —miente la joven.

—Eso te lo dejo en tus manos, soy malo para las bodas —Víctor se aleja de ella—. Tomaré una ducha y volveré al trabajo.

—Si, está bien —dice la chica sin expresar alguna emoción.

Tiene tantas preguntas que hacerle y no sabe cómo sacarle la verdad a Víctor. Sin duda se dirige a la habitación del alfa, encontrando la ropa que traía puesta sobre la cama.

Se acerca para inhalar una vez más ese aroma dulce de la ropa y sobre la camisa encuentra labial rojo sobre la altura del cuello. Naomi se lleva una mano a la altura de la boca y la decepción invade su ser.

Escucha que Víctor está por salir del baño, por lo que baja corriendo a la cocina. Esto despierta más sospechas y preguntas.

_“¿Quién mierdas es Yuuri Katsuki? ¿Será que Víctor se vea con él para acostarse? ¿Qué debo pensar?”_

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

En la tarde, Minami cita a Yuuri. El alfa pasa por él a casa de Yurio y lo lleva a comer en un restaurante donde pueda saciar el omega sus antojos. Hablan sobre su próximo viaje a Japón y las cosas que pueden comenzar a enviar.

En un momento a otro, Minami se pone completamente serio y eso preocupa a Yuuri.

—Yuuri, estoy haciendo una investigación sobre tu familia, ¿no recuerdas algo que pueda relacionarlos? ¿Alguna ciudad? —pregunta Minami.

Yuuri comienza a forzar su memoria, ya no recuerda cómo era la voz de sus padres y el rostro no lo ve bien en sus recuerdos. Olvidó casi todo en ese infierno maldito.

—No, ni siquiera recuerdo en qué escuela estuve —murmura con frustración—. Ni siquiera sé si en verdad me apellido Katsuki.

Tratar de recordar todo eso es volver a vivir esos miedos que pasó en esos momentos. Todo es tan confuso en su mente que hasta comienza a dolerle la cabeza.

—No te esfuerces mucho, seguramente podremos encontrar algo con el año que te perdiste —agrega Minami acariciando su muñeca.

Asiente levemente. Yuuri cierra los ojos y trata de encontrar esos recuerdos que están perdidos en el olvido. Poco a poco vuelve a ver cómo llegaron esos hombres a tomarlo y llevárselo lejos de ese lugar.

—Ese día… estaba en mi celo —murmura aún sin abrir los ojos, volviendo a sentir pánico y terror—. Venía saliendo de un templo con un amuleto, pero no recuerdo de qué es.

—¿Un amuleto? —pregunta Minami completamente sorprendido—. ¿De qué era?

—Yo… —algo se cruza en su cabeza—. Lo tengo guardado en una caja de mis pertenencias en el departamento.

—Entonces te llevo y lo buscas —sugiere el alfa.

Terminan con el postre y toman dirección al departamento donde Yuuri vivía. Revisa su celular y siente la tentación de enviarle un mensaje a Víctor, pero se contiene a ponerlo en problemas.

Llegan al lugar y Minami le dice que lo espera en el auto en lo que atiende una llamada. Entra al departamento, el cual se ve algo vacío y con cajas por todos lados.

Se dedica a sacar las cajas del armario y encuentra una pequeña de metal; esa siempre ha sido especial para él omega en donde guardó dinero para escaparse y algunos recuerdos. En esa caja está el reloj de diamantes de Víctor y en una pequeña bolsa hay un amuleto de tela color blanco con algunas flores y letras bordadas.

Lo acerca a su pecho como si pudiera sentirse cerca de casa, quizá está más cerca de lo que él se imagina.

—Mamá, papá, ya casi estoy con ustedes —susurra al amuleto.

Escucha unas llaves introducirse a la puerta principal del departamento. Yuuri se queda atento al ruido y en cuanto escucha que se abre, no puede imaginarse más que Víctor llegando al lugar. Se levanta casi corriendo para saludarlo, emocionado de poder verlo tan pronto.

—¡Bienvenido a casa Vic…! —se detiene en seco y la emoción desaparece junto con la sonrisa.

En la entrada se encuentra cierta joven de cabellos azabache y ojos castaños. Su semblante se muestra molesta y en cuanto ve al omega se transforma en furia.

Por otro lado, Yuuri se pone a la defensiva porque sabe exactamente quién es ella. Siente su sangre hervir y esta vez no está dispuesto huir de la escena.

—¿Yuuri Katsuki? —pronuncia ella.

No debe sorprenderle que sepa algo de él. El ambiente se vuelve intenso para los dos.

—Sí —contesta con seriedad

—¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy la prometida de Víctor —continúa la mujer colocando sus manos sobre la cintura.

—Sé quién eres —brama, sinceramente comienza a serle alguien sin importancia.

—Ah, además de una furcia eres cínico—lo dice en tono sarcástico—. Sé que mi marido te compró así que solo te lo diré una sola vez, espero seas inteligente y aceptes mi propuesta. ¿Cuánto quieres para alejarte de él?

Tanta ironía en sus palabras. Yuuri tiene que ser hábil para no arruinar el plan de Víctor, sin embargo, no puede dejar pasar la oportunidad y recordar quién es el que Víctor ha elegido.

—¿Marido? Ni están casados —ríe Yuuri—. No quiero tu sucio dinero si a él lo tengo en mis brazos mientras tú lo esperas en esa sombría casa. Tú sales sobrando.

—¡Qué ridículo eres! No eres nadie, ni siquiera tienes el derecho de hablarme así porque también soy tu dueña —Naomi trata de defenderse.

—Ya te dije que no son casados y mientras sea así sólo le perteneceré a Víctor en cuerpo y alma —agrega el omega con una sonrisa—. ¿No te es extraño que te pida matrimonio y todo el tiempo esté fuera de su casa para evitarte? O mejor, que ni siquiera te toque como lo hace conmigo. Víctor es tan pasional cuando se entrega a mi y…

—¡Ya cállate! —exclama Naomi acercándose a Yuuri para soltar una bofetada, pero enseguida se detiene al detectar un aroma demasiado dulce—. No me digas… tú…

Yuuri abraza su vientre con ternura y sonríe de forma maternal.

—Sí, Víctor y yo esperamos un cachorro.

Se queda sin palabras, no sabe qué pensar ni sentir en esos momentos. Observa que Yuuri también tiene un anillo dorado igual al de Víctor.

“El anillo representa una promesa que aún debo cumplir a alguien sumamente especial”. Las palabras de Víctor resuenan en la cabeza de Naomi cuando le preguntó por el anillo que el alfa trae puesto.

Todo comienza a encajar poco a poco. Sin nada más que decir, Naomi sale del lugar. No quiere volver a esa casa donde supuestamente vive con Víctor, no tiene ni ganas de enfrentarlo. Pide un taxi para que la lleve a un hotel y pueda desahogarse porque la decepción y la furia la está matando.

Llegando a la habitación del hotel, se lanza sobre la cama y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente. Su celular suena y ella observa que en la pantalla es su padre quien la llama. Respira con profundidad y decide contestar.

—Hola, papá —trata de que su voz no suene rara.

—Naomi, princesa. ¿Qué ocurre? —su padre se preocupa al oír su voz.

Y para el colmo, ella rompe lágrimas. Le cuenta todo lo que ha visto, el aroma sobre la ropa de Víctor, el labial, el papel sobre la compra del omega y el departamento, agregando que acaba de enfrentarse con Yuuri y menciona que está en espera.

—No te preocupes, Naomi. Tomaré un avión ahora mismo para hacer entrar en razón a Víctor— dice el hombre mayor.

—De acuerdo, avísame cuando llegues.

—Ve a casa y trata de tener a Víctor distraído, no dejes que se vaya.

Suspira con profundidad.

—Lo intentaré.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	21. Can It be Undone?

Después del encuentro con esa mujer, siente cómo su corazón late con fuerza.

—¿Viste su rostro, mi amor? —acaricia con ternura su vientre—. No puede creer que tú seas un pedacito de Víctor y mío.

Sale de la casa con la caja en manos y vuelve al carro con Minami. Ambos se van hacia la casa de Yurio y Otabek para poder charlar con tranquilidad. Yuuri decide guardar en secreto lo que ocurrió en el departamento.

Le entrega el amuleto a Minami y él enseguida comienza a examinarlo.

—Esto es un amuleto de la salud, Yuuri —dice Minami mientras observa el objeto en sus manos—. Creo que con esto podremos averiguar de qué templo proviene.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta Yuuri entusiasmado—. No quisiera emocionarme y luego tener una desilusión.

—Tranquilo, llegando a Japón será lo primero que hagamos —contesta Minami con una sonrisa—. Debemos irnos mañana mismo, ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien —sonríe Yuuri.

Le emociona tener que irse ya de ese lugar y no correr peligro en este lugar. Yuuri habla con Yurio y Otabek esa noche y ambos aceptan la idea de que es mejor que se vaya con Minami.

—Dependiendo de cómo salgan las cosas, también nos moveremos de aquí —explica Otabek un tanto serio.

—Tienen que cuidar bien de Víctor mientras no estoy —les pide Yuuri al acariciar su pancita.

—Yo quería ver el ultrasonido —se queja Yurio.

—Te mandaré fotos.

Terminan su conversación y se dirigen a dormir. Mañana tendrán un largo vuelo rumbo a Japón y debe reponer energías. Esa noche, Yuuri no puede conciliar el sueño, sus pensamientos están en todo.

Piensa en Víctor y teme que algo le pase por tratar de ocultarlo; también piensa en que le hubiera gustado pasar una noche más con él antes de partir. Tiene miedo a que no encuentren a sus padres, el rechazo absoluto o saber el porqué jamás lo encontraron.

También su mente ocupa el encuentro con Naomi, espera que eso no afecte al plan de Víctor. Una pequeña punzada en su vientre le hace recordar que debe descansar su cuerpo.

—Está bien, intentemos dormir —sonríe Yuuri.

En la mañana siguiente, Yuuri es sorprendido con un desayuno en casa de Yurio como despedida y aprovechan para tomarse fotografías.

Yuuri y Seung Gil no paran de llorar, las hormonas los afectan tanto que Yurio no deja de hacer chistes de ambos.

—Ya te veremos el día que estés embarazado —trata de amenazar al rubio, pero más bien parece que es un berreo de Yuuri.

—Estarán muy lejos el día que tenga un cachorro de Beka —se burla el joven rubio.

Los cuatro omega se sienten completamente felices y maravillados por encontrar esa persona importante que les ha cambiado la vida. No se hacen la idea que hace medio año aún trabajaron como prostitutas y ahora son atendidos como si fueran reinas.

Yuuri recibe una carta más de Víctor, quien no duda en leerla en ese momento.

> _“Mi amor, siento mucho no ir contigo a Japón y ser yo quien te lleve con tus padres. Confío en Minami, es un alfa como yo y me he dado cuenta que es capaz de cuidarte mientras estoy aquí, Pronto estaremos juntos, viviremos en una pequeña casa y criaremos a nuestro cachorrito._
> 
> _Pase lo que pase, yo estaré contigo. Espérame por favor y jamás olvides que yo te amo con locura. Ten un buen viaje Yuuri, te estaré extrañando mucho.”_

La carta tiene el aroma de su colonia, eso lo hace tranquilizar por momentos cuando se siente inseguro o triste.

El momento de ir al aeropuerto llega, Minami pasa por Yuuri y se llevan lo indispensable para que todo lo demás sea enviado por Chris y Otabek.

Le cuesta trabajo separarse de sus hermanos y no deja de llorar. Cada uno le ha regalado algo simbólico. Phichit le da un portarretratos con la fotografía de los cuatro; Seung Gil una pulsera y Yurio un león de peluche.

Se abrazan los cuatro con fuerza y Yuuri aborda el taxi junto con Minami. Al irse del lugar, no deja de ver por la ventana alejarse de su familia.

—¿Nervioso? —pregunta Minami.

—Un poco, siento más tristeza y nostalgia —dice con una sonrisa triste—. Me estoy alejando de mi familia y de Víctor.

—En cuanto las cosas mejoren, podrán ir a verte —explica el alfa tomando a Yuuri de la mano para que se tranquilice.

—De acuerdo —sonríe el menor—. Cuéntame, ¿cómo es Japón? Hace ocho años más o menos no piso esas tierras.

—Puedo decir que muchas cosas han cambiado.

Minami y Yuuri hablan en el camino hacia su destino. El alfa comienza a dudar del chofer en cuanto ven que cambia rutas, pero este siempre le dice que es un atajo.

No quiere espantar al omega por una simple sospecha, espera que sólo esté equivocado y el hombre sea más que un chofer.

—¿Podremos comer Katsudon llegando a Japón? El bebe quiere que comamos algo muy rico —sonríe Yuuri.

Minami continúa en alerta, no le quita la vista al chofer. Cada vez que ve un nuevo “atajo”, busca la forma de cómo bajarse de ese lugar y pedir auxilio.

—¿Minami? ¿Estas bien? Te noto algo tenso —se preocupa Yuuri.

—Estoy bien —contesta con seriedad.

—Siento algo de náuseas, ¿podemos parar por un momento? —pide el omega.

—De acuerdo, deja busco un lugar para orillarme —contesta el conductor.

Se detienen detrás de un carro, Yuuri baja corriendo a estirar las piernas y Minami corre atrás de él para auxiliarlo.

—Yuuri, creo que no iremos al aeropuerto —habla lo más bajo que pueda para que no lo escuchen al colocarse a lado de Yuuri después de volver el estómago.

—¿Qué? —el omega siente que su corazón da un vuelco en su pecho.

Minami le entrega una botella de agua para que se enjuague.

—No me da buena espina que ese hombre esté metiendo entre calles que no conozcamos —continúa el alfa.

—Espero que sea sólo sospechas tuyas —trata de no asustarse el menor.

Caminan de regreso al vehículo, donde el hombre le abre la puerta a Yuuri para que aborde y en cuanto el omega lo hace, cierra por completo y se voltea con un gran golpe hacia Minami.

—¡No! ¡Basta! —exclama Yuuri asustado.

Varios hombres del carro delantero se bajan y continúan golpeando al alfa. Yuuri se espanta tanto por no poder ayudar a su amigo que teme que lo maten. Se pasa al asiento del conductor para buscar las llaves y encender el carro para atropellar a los que golpean a Minami, pero por desgracia no están.

Trata de abrir las puertas y todas tienen seguro que sólo se quita si abren por fuera. Vuelve a buscar a Minami con la mirada y siente cómo su cuerpo se queda helado al verlo completamente ensangrentado y con muchas heridas, tirado sobre el suelo.

—¡NO! ¡MINAMI! —grita completamente horrorizado por la escena.

La puerta del conductor se abre, dándole la oportunidad a que esos hombres lo tomen por la fuerza y lo carguen hasta llevarlo al carro. Sus recuerdos se despiertan por lo vivido de hace ocho años, igual lo tomaron a la fuerza. por más que esté gritando, no hay nadie que lo ayude.

Sus ojos son vendados y su cuerpo es amordazado para que no trate de golpear a los hombres.

Pobre Yuuri, esperaba poder terminar con esta pesadilla y volar lo más lejos.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

Mientras tanto en las oficinas de Nikiforov, el alfa ignora ese hecho, creyendo que Yuuri ya debe de estar abordando el avión. En cuanto reciba el mensaje de Minami, podrá comenzar con la siguiente fase del plan.

—Ya sólo mando al diablo este compromiso y estaré a tu lado —dice al ver la fotografía de su celular.

La puerta se abre de golpe por Naomi. Víctor pone los ojos en blanco en cuanto ve a la mujer, creyó que anoche se deshizo de ella porque no llegó a dormir.

—Nikiforov, debemos hablar —dice Naomi completamente enojada.

—Querida, debes hacer cita para hablar conmigo a estas horas —dice el alfa.

Eso enfurece más a Naomi. Se acerca a la mesa y deja caer sus manos de golpe.

—¡Cállate! ¡No tienes derecho a hacerte el gracioso ahora! —exclama la mujer ya harta de todo esto—. ¡Descubrí a tu omega encinta!

Escuchar eso pone en alerta a Víctor, incluso comienza a sentir que algo no anda bien, es como si algo le hiciera querer salir ahí para ayudar a Yuuri. Aún tratando de tener esa tranquilidad, se levanta del escritorio y se dirige hacia el librero donde esconde el licor.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no me lo niegas? —continúa Naomi con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Porque es verdad, tengo un omega, lo compré hace meses para salvarlo de su cruel destino —explica Nikiforov mientras se sirve en un vaso algo de vodka.

—¿Y decidiste ocultarlo en un departamento y usarlo cuantas veces quieras? —Naomi se acerca a Víctor—. ¿Eso es salvarlo?

—No. Decidí que debo pasar a su lado el resto de mi vida antes de salvarlo —Víctor le ofrece algo de vodka a Naomi, quien enseguida lo acepta—. Yuuri es la persona que me ha dado colores en mi vida después de la muerte de mi esposa.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo diciéndome esas cosas? ¡Soy tu prometida! —exclama Naomi lanzando el vaso al suelo.

—Porque Yuuri y yo estábamos comprometidos antes de conocerte, Naomi. Yo te lo dije el día que te conocí —explica el alfa.

Ese golpe se siente tan frío para Naomi. Ha estado viviendo una mentira todo este tiempo sin saber el porqué.

—Entonces… ¿tú…?

—Nunca estuve interesado en este compromiso porque…

Nuevamente la puerta se abre de golpe, esta vez entra Albert Wilson con unos hombres más caminando detrás. Víctor está completamente sorprendido y en shock por tener la presencia de ese hombre. Definitivamente algo no está bien.

—Buenas tardes, Nikiforov —lo saluda el hombre—. Naomi, que bueno que los dos están aquí.

—Señor Wilson, es un placer tenerlo aquí. ¿A qué se debe su visita? —Víctor trata de mantener su postura.

—Negocios, ya sabes —comenta el hombre tomando asiento en el escritorio de Víctor—. Me había dicho Naomi que en un mes más o menos se casan, pero quiero arreglar eso para que se casen esta semana, mañana mismo.

—No veo el porqué debemos acelerar la boda —Víctor alza una ceja.

Víctor no sabe qué está arriesgando, no tiene ni idea de dónde está su amado omega.

—Naomi, querida, espérame afuera —ordena el anciano.

La chica sale sin pensarlo, su padre no es una persona a la que le tienes que cuestionar la autoridad. En cuanto la puerta se cierra, dos de sus hombres toman a Víctor de los hombros para inmovilizarlo y un tercero le da un fuerte golpe en el estómago, sacándole todo el aire.

—Ese es por engañar a mi nena —dice el alfa.

Otro golpe se asesta en su cara.

—Ese por no hacerme caso cuando te lo advertí —el hombre saca una fotografía de su saco y la deja caer sobre el suelo.

Víctor trata de ver bien la fotografía, pero el golpe le ha nublado la vista. Poco a poco comienza a observar con detenimiento. Es Yuuri amordazado y atado sobre una cama completamente inconsciente. Eso hierve su sangre y enfurece la sangre del ruso; se levanta para atacar al anciano, pero es detenido por sus hombres.

— _¿Qué le has hecho?_ —gruñe con esa voz de mando

—Cálmate, cachorrito —ríe Albert—. Él está con un buen amigo y te juro que lo tratará como la prostituta que es. Será liberado en cuanto tenga esa acta de matrimonio en mis manos.

—¡ _Eres un maldito bastardo!_ —gruñe Víctor tratando de soltarse de esos hombres, pero lo calman con un fuerte golpe en el vientre.

—Ten cuidado o tu prostituta y bastardito morirán —ríe Albert dándole la espalda—. Denle un tranquilizante muchachos, a ver si así lo calmamos para la junta urgente que se hará en cinco minutos.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, los hombres de Albert golpean brutalmente a Víctor.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

Todos van a la sala de juntas, sorprendidos y sin saber por qué tanta urgencia de dicha junta. Otabek, Mila, Jean, Chris e incluso Emil Nekola están reunidos.

Se impresionan en cuanto ven a Víctor sentado a la fuerza con algunos moretones incluso Jean se quiere levantar a revisarlo, pero uno de los hombres de Albert Wilson pone una mano sobre su hombro para detener al canadiense.

—No se preocupen, sólo es la superficie —dice Albert con calma mientras pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Víctor—. Dado que yo soy el dueño de esta compañía, ustedes trabajarán ahora bajo mis órdenes. Ninguno de los que están aquí cometerá los mismos errores o esos omegas asquerosos sacados del burdel cumplirán el mismo destino que este.

Deja caer sobre la mesa la fotografía de Yuuri, la misma que le enseñó a Víctor hace unos momentos. Los alfas cercanos a esta pareja se quedan sin palabras, pensando en lo peor.

—No creo que quieran hacer lo mismo que hizo Nikiforov, jugar con los sentimientos de mi hija y seguir revolcándose con su prostituta —gruñe Albert tomando a Víctor por el cabello—. No creo que Altin y Giacometti quieran ver a sus putitas sin vida o Leroy perder a ese omega preñado… o tú Nekola, se que acabas de tener tu cachorro. Señorita Mila, también sabemos de su secreto —se dirige a la pelirroja, quien no deja de mirar con odio al hombre que maltrata a su hermano—. Hagan caso o terminaran como Kenjirō Minami.

Lanza otra fotografía donde muestran al chico completamente golpeado y con múltiples heridas en cuerpo y rostro. Eso molesta más a los presentes, sin embargo los están atando completamente como si fueran perros.

—Cuidado si tratan de hacer algo, me aseguraré de que Víctor se case con mi hija y sea mi títere e imagen de dichas empresas.

No puede quedarse así y con los brazos cruzados, Víctor quiere idear un plan para salvar a Yuuri y a sus amigos. Necesita ese impulso de saber si Yuuri está sano y salvo.

—Demuéstramelo —murmura con furia el ruso—. Demuestra que Yuuri sigue con vida.

—Cómo gustes —Albert marca a un teléfono y espera a que le contesten, colocando el altavoz—. Hola, Edward. Necesito que lo pongas al teléfono.

—Enseguida.

Se escucha ruidos a través del teléfono junto con los lamentos de alguien.

— _¿Víctor?_ —es la voz de Yuuri y no se necesita verlo para darse cuenta que está en peligro.

—¡YUURI! —exclama el alfa, sintiendo la garganta seca—, ¿estás bien, amor?

— _V-Victor, tengo mucho miedo, ayúdanos por favor… ¡No! ¡Détente por favor! ¡Ayúdame, Víctor!_

Y seguido de unos gritos demasiado desgarradores cuelgan el teléfono. Víctor está tan inquieto que comienza a luchar para zafarse de los agarres, pero otro golpe más lo callan. Los demás se sienten completamente intimidados, los tienen entre la espada y la pared y la impotencia los domina.

—¡S-suelta a Yuuri! —jadea el alfa doblándose de dolor—. Es a mi a quien quieren, ¡suéltalo!

—No quisiste hacerlo por las buenas, lo haremos por las malas—dice Albert—. Ya quiero probar su pastel de bodas.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	22. I don't want your money.

~Flashback.

No vale la pena continuar negarse a entregar su cuerpo a cualquier alfa que solicite sus servicios, después de todo le han arrebatado su pureza.

Todos los alfas son unos cerdos, sólo piensan en complacerse sin importarles usar un ser humano. A sus quince años, Yuuri no puede tolerar que los alfas sean unos animales que se guían sólo por sus instintos y pierden la cabeza en cuanto lo ven desnudo.

Así que, por lo mismo, Yuuri prefiere mantenerse callado mientras alguien lo está domando. Trata de no perder la cabeza en esas situaciones ni mucho menos bajar la guardia en caso de que quieran hacerle algo más allá de lo prohibido.

Odia que lo traten como un juguete, uno al que sólo pueden desecharlo después de saciar su placer. Uno al que le pueden dejar heridas y mordidas por todo el pequeño cuerpo de un adolescente.

Lo que más le duele es que cada día pierde la esencia del ser que era antes de estar en este infierno. Poco a poco olvida sus raíces y se adapta a esa nueva vida tan deprimente.

Sólo está esperando tener la primera oportunidad de irse y salir de ese infierno al que lo han condenado sólo por ser un omega.

Esta noche le dijeron que tiene que dar lo mejor de sí o si no, lo mojarán con agua fría y le golpearán con fustas. Aún se siente intimidado frente a un alfa y más si este es mayor que él por más de diez años.

Estando en esa lujosa habitación portando ropajes que lo exhiben de más lo hace sentir incómodo. Una cadena está atada a una gargantilla, como si de un perro se tratará. Se siente asqueado.

Espera sentado en la cama, pronto un alfa vendrá y se tendrá que lucir para que no lo regañen.

Escucha que la puerta se abre y un par de voces al entrar a esa habitación. Su corazón se acelera demasiado y siente un fuerte vacío en el estómago. Dos hombres de traje entran en el lugar, uno es de aspecto mayor con varias canas en su cabello castaño oscuro y el otro es más joven de ojos verdes con una pequeña barba de candado igual castaño.

—Este es tu regalo por ser un importante socio para nosotros —dice el mayor adentrándose en la habitación hasta pararse al lado de Yuuri, quien lucha para no temblar—. Vaya, Lilia nunca deja de sorprendernos cuando promete darnos al mejor omega, ¿no lo crees, Edward?

—Sí que es muy lindo —agrega el otro alfa.

—Es tuyo por esta noche, puedes hacerle lo que quieras —dice el hombre mayor tomando la cadena y no duda en jalar a Yuuri para que se mueva, logrando que el pequeño caiga de rodillas al suelo—. ¡Anda, levántate!

Sintiendo más miedo, comienza a temblar. Se ve que se murmura cosas para sí mientras se levanta hasta alzar la cabeza a ambos hombres.

—Este chico me gusta, podría follarlo sin sentir culpa —dice el señor Wilson—. Bien, te dejo. Disfruta de tu premio.

El hombre sale de la habitación con un portazo. Yuuri aún tiembla, ese alfa sí que es demasiado impotente para él. Edward se acerca a él para tomarlo de las mejillas.

—Tranquilo, no te haré daño —comenta al quitarle la gargantilla del cuello—. ¿Estás bien?

Yuuri asiente mientras tose, esa cosa lo estaba lastimando e incluso le ha dejado una marca en el cuello.

Edward corre al frigobar en busca de una botella de agua y se la entrega al menor. Con recelo, toma esa botella y bebe con tranquilidad.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta el alfa.

Asiente levemente.

—A-alfa, ¿qué es lo que desea hacer esta noche? —pregunta Yuuri con duda dentro de su papel.

—Hacerte sentir como un verdadero ser humano y no como un objeto — Edward toma las mejillas de Yuuri con ambas manos—. Eres muy pequeño para hacer esto.

—No lo suficiente para poder complacerlo, alfa.

—No hace falta, esta vez yo te complaceré.

Esa fue la primera vez que un hombre hace sentir bien a Yuuri, podría decirse que gozó cada caricia y beso de ese alfa. Desde que fue secuestrado hasta esta fecha, nadie en su vida le había dado tanto cariño en tan sólo una noche.

Al despertar, normalmente debe irse antes de que el alfa lo haga, pero verlo dormir tan tranquilo lo hace suspirar y recordar esos momentos.

Acaricia el rostro del alfa con ternura, agradecido de no haberlo maltratado esa noche. Se paraliza en cuanto ve esos ojos verdes abrirse y posarse en él.

—Buenos días, ¿cómo estás? —dice con voz ronca mientras se estira.

—Y-yo… buenos días —contesta el pequeño omega—. E-estoy bien, ¿usted durmió bien?

—¡Oh vamos! Me haces sentir viejo si me hablas así, háblame de tu —dice Edward.

Estira la mano para acariciar el rostro de Yuuri y baja por su hombro hasta llegar a la mano ajena, llevándola a sus labios para depositarle un beso en el dorso. El omega se sonroja por completo que oculta su rostro con las sábanas y el alfa se ríe de esa tierna acción.

—Eres hermoso, demasiado lindo para ser un omega que se dedica a prostituirse —dice Edward con tanta tranquilidad—. ¿No te lastimé?

Yuuri niega con la cabeza.

—E-estoy bien —contesta con una tímida sonrisa.

No es la única noche que pasa con Edward, siempre que viene él a buscarlo, el corazón de Yuuri se alegra. Poco a poco siente un cariño por él sólo por el simple hecho de tratarlo como un ser humano y no humillarlo. Es como si Edward quisiera enseñarle lo que es el amor.

Entre cada descanso, ambos se quedan sobre la cama hablando por horas de cualquier tema. Yuuri no es un chico tonto, sí que es muy inteligente y puede hablar de muchos temas con un importantísimo hombre de negocios.

—… entonces, mi amigo de Rusia me dijo que fuera a visitar Barcelona porque preparan una deliciosa paella y conociera el Templo Expiatorio de la Sagrada Familia —agrega Edward mientras acaricia el rostro de Yuuri.

—¡Oh sí! He visto en libros el edificio de esa hermosa iglesia, quisiera un día ir ahí o subir la Torre de Tokio —Yuuri está demasiado entusiasmado por esas historias.

—Un día te llevaré a conocer esos dos lugares, ¿te gusta la idea?

—¡Sí! —los ojitos de Yuuri brillan en su rostro—. También quisiera navegar en crucero o ir a Disneyland.

Edward ríe levemente, después de todo sigue siendo un niño. Le fascina ver a como se emociona cuando habla de algún lugar que quisiera visitar.

—Yuuri, te amo —susurra el alfa.

El omega abre demasiado los ojos y siente que su corazón late con fuerza. Sus labios tiemblan y se emociona al escuchar esas bellas palabras.

—¿D-de verdad? —pregunta, nervioso.

—Sí, te amo Yuuri —Edward envuelve al omega en sus brazos—. Quiero tenerte conmigo para siempre.

Yuuri estalla en lágrimas, se siente feliz que el sentimiento sea mutuo y no tenga que desilusionarse si Edward le dijera que no irá nunca más. Se aferra al cuerpo del alfa y no quisiera no sentirse solo nunca más.

—También te amo, Edward, te amo —solloza.

—Prometo sacarte de ese lugar y darte todo lo que te mereces, quiero verte crecer y perseguir esos sueños que me has compartido —continua Edward—. Quiero recorrer el mundo tomado de tu mano, tener mis cachorros contigo y sobre todo tenerte sólo para mí.

Un pequeño rayo de luz entra en la vida de Yuuri y ese es Edward, su primer amor, su primer en casi todo. Esas palabras no son de dudar al ver esos ojos verdes que profesan amor y cariño.

Sus encuentros continúan en el hotel, no salen a ningún lado a pesar de que le ha prometido llevarlo al cine, al teatro o a cenar en cualquier lugar. Eso sí, siempre lo llena de regalos costosos como joyas, ropa, entre otras cosas más.

Yuuri puede soportar esos días sin verlo, pues cuando Edward va por él siente que cada vez la libertad está más cerca.

—Pronto, Yuuri, pronto te sacaré —le dice en una noche antes de comenzar una sesión más—. Ya casi podré sacarte de ese lugar.

—Ansío ese día —sonríe Yuuri.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuuri despierta primero como de costumbre y observa con atención a Edward dormir, eso lo tranquiliza y siente que no hay nada más importante que estar para “su” alfa.

En su cuerpo siente una sensación extraña proveniente de su estómago, revolviéndolo por completo y siente como algo sube. Sin duda corre de prisa hacia el baño y vomita dentro de la taza. No es tan pequeño para no darse cuenta de que eso no es normal. Su amiga ginecóloga le ha enseñado muchas cosas sobre el tema y se pone a contar los meses desde su último celo. Se mira a través del espejo y nota que su pancita es un poco más grande de lo que suele ser.

Sin decirle nada a Edward, sale corriendo lo más pronto posible hacia la casa de la doctora Minako, dónde ahí mismo tiene un consultorio para omegas. No puede pensar en otra cosa más que en esa pequeña posibilidad.

Estando frente a la casa toca como desesperado y Minako le abre la puerta, estando aún en bata.

—¿Sabes qué hora es? ¡Aún no sale el sol! —le dice mientras se talla un ojo.

—Minako, necesito que me hagas una prueba de embarazo —dice el menor.

Eso despierta por completo a la mujer y no duda en hacer pasar al omega. Le da una prueba para que orine en ella y al ver que confirma un embarazo, no duda en hacer una ecografía.

—Sí, ahí está el pequeño —señala un pequeño bebé diminuto dentro de su saco—. Es un bebé de doce semanas, Yuuri. Tendrás que relajarte un poco para evitar un aborto.

—¿Un bebé? —susurra Yuuri aún sin poder quitar la vista de esa pantalla.

—Sí, ¿quieres oír sus latidos?

Yuuri asiente. Sus lágrimas se derraman en cuanto oye esos pequeños latidos, se siente completamente feliz al saber que un pequeño bebé crece en su interior.

—Debes decírselo al padre del niño para que te saquen de ahí, correrías riesgo de aborto si sigues en ese lugar —le dice Minako.

—Él prometió sacarme, seguro que si se entera que espero a nuestro cachorro no dudará en ir por mi cuanto antes —comenta Yuuri.

Estando acostado puede notar que su barriguita se asoma, Yuuri es demasiado delgado como para no notar esa pequeña protuberancia.

Marca el teléfono de Edward y este suena apagado, seguro lo hizo para que nadie los moleste esa noche. Decide regresar al hotel para saber si sigue ahí y los de la recepción le dicen que se ha marchado.

Insiste en llamarlo una y otra vez sin resultado alguno. Lo que lo pone alerta es un mensaje de Lilia diciéndole que tiene que volver o será castigado.

—Bueno, puedo ocultarte de ella mientras esperamos a tu papi —susurra el omega mientras acaricia su vientre.

Llega a la casa de su matrona y en cuanto pone un pie, Lilia aparece junto con un hombre que le causa escalofríos.

—Yuuri, no creas que no nos hemos dado cuenta de tu embarazo —dice la mujer con rostro serio.

—¿Cuál embarazo? —Yuuri trata de no doblegarse frente a ella.

Lilia toma a Yuuri del brazo y lo arrastra hasta su oficina. Estando dentro de ese lugar, no duda en darle una bofetada al azabache.

—Hagamos esto por las buenas, Yuuri —dice con seriedad la mujer—. ¿Sabes por qué Yurio está aquí?

El menor niega con la cabeza. Lilia lo hace sentarse en una de las sillas que están frente a su escritorio.

—La madre de Yurio era una de mis trabajadoras como tú, se embarazó y yo negocié con ella. —se sienta en su silla— Abortas o dejas a tu hijo y te vas de este lugar para siempre.

¿Quién sería capaz de esas terribles cosas? Siente pena por su amigo, no sabe qué clase de madre desnaturalizada podría hacer eso. El hombre de hace unos momentos entra, luce una bata blanca de doctor y eso incomoda por completo a Yuuri.

—Lo mismo va para ti, Yuuri —concluye la mujer.

“Esto no puede estar pasándome, no ahora. ¿Dónde estás, Edward? ¿Por qué no vienes a salvarme?” No se hace la idea de dejar a su pequeño e irse de ese lugar, es algo que no se lo puede desear ni a su peor enemigo.

Esto jamás se lo perdonará, nunca en su vida. Tampoco se permitirá olvidar este día. Las lágrimas se hacen presentes en sus ojos y sin poder dar marcha atrás a lo que decide mira a los ojos a su matrona.

—Aborto.

Fin Flashback~

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

Poco a poco despierta, su cabeza da demasiadas vueltas y la imagen de Minami completamente ensangrentado e inconsciente lo aturde por completo. Se percata que está en una cama acostado sin ser amordazado ni nada.

Enseguida se lleva las manos a su vientre para asegurarse que su bebé sigue ahí. Suspira aliviado al ver que no tiene ningún daño.

Sobre el cuello tiene una especie de cadena con un collar metálico que le lastima toda esa zona. Observa con cuidado para saber en qué lugar se encuentra; parece ser una especie de hotel pero no uno muy bonito ni lujoso, apesta el lugar y la cama es demasiado dura. Se sorprende al ver a alguien frente a una enorme ventana.

—¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos? —pregunta el hombre mientras camina.

Siente como tiran la cadena y Yuuri cae de rodillas de la cama, sintiendo un enorme déjà vu. Pase lo que pase, él será fuerte para el bebé y para sobrevivir de esta. El hombre se pone frente a Yuuri, ojos verdes y cabello castaño, rasgos que jamás podrá olvidar.

Se levanta para poder encarar a ese hombre sin temor alguno. Ese niño que conoció hace cinco años cambió por completo y el miedo no es un impedimento si se trata de salvar su vida.

—Eres tú —murmura con odio.

—Eres un pésimo omega, Yuuri —dice el hombre—. No honraste a tu alfa y no fuiste capaz de dar a luz a su hijo con vida.

Tira de la cadena para tener a Yuuri más cerca. Siente un dolor profundo por mencionar a su hijo no nacido, no es justo que se lo hagan recordar.

—Quizá si te hubiera marcado en ese momento, no podrías concebir a este bastardo —encaja levemente los dedos sobre el abdomen de Yuuri, quien enseguida da un golpe en esa mano para que lo suelte—. Me entristece mucho que no fuiste capaz de luchar por nuestro cachorro, Yuuri. Eres una mala madre.

—¡No soy una mala madre! —exclama Yuuri con algunas lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Yo no quería que ese cachorro sufriera el mismo destino que yo! ¿Dónde estabas para evitar su muerte?

Una bofetada sobre la mejilla de Yuuri lo logra tirar al suelo. El omega no deja de mirar con rabia a ese ser que en algún momento amó.

—¡Una madre no privaría la vida de su hijo! ¡Dejaría que naciera! ¡Lucharía para sacarlo adelante y protegerlo! ¡Eso debiste hacer y no dejar que te lo extirpen como un tumor! —grita el hombre.

Escuchando eso lo hiere por completo. Edward está dispuesto a hacerle pasar un infierno con todos esos amargos recuerdos, pero esas palabras no concuerdan en la verdadera historia.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto? Jamás contestaste mis llamadas, desapareciste por completo.

Edward se agacha en cuclillas Y toma a Yuuri del mentón, esos ojos verdes que una vez vio paz ahora ve demasiada maldad.

—Por qué fui yo quien ordenó ese aborto, Yuuri —una malévola sonrisa aparece en los labios del alfa—. Me di cuenta que esperabas un cachorro nuestro semanas antes, tenía que ver de qué forma poderme deshacer de ambos.

Escuchar eso llena de más sentimientos a Yuuri. Todo esto le está cayendo como una patada en el estómago.

—¿Por qué? —Yuuri tiembla de ira— ¿Por qué decidiste eso en vez de salvar a tu hijo?

—En la sociedad que vengo se tienen hijos entre personas de la misma clase. Tú no eres más que una escoria y por supuesto que ese bastardito sería la deshonra para mi, así que opté que te lo quitaran y lo tiraran a la basura.

Eso rompe por completo a Yuuri y no duda en darle un golpe en el rostro. ¿Cómo alguien tan cruel puede decir eso sobre un ser que es de su propia sangre? Yuuri escuchó esos latidos, sintió una vida por poco tiempo y sin importar las circunstancias y la edad, amo a ese hijo con todo su corazón. El día que lo arrancaron de su vientre no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez que lo perdonara.

Se levanta para alejarse de ese alfa, necesita huir o al menos resistir hasta que alguien vaya por ellos. Siente demasiado asco al pensar que no una, sino varias veces se entregó por completo a ese hombre.

—Te dije que te alejarás de Víctor o pagarías un precio muy caro del que te arrepentirías —lo que Yuuri conoció de Edward ya no hay nada—. Dime tonto omega, ¿serás capaz de proteger a ese bastardo que vive en ti?

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	23. I don't want your crown

El dolor físico no es nada comparado al emocional. Teme lo peor y más estando en esa habitación siendo prisionero para no hacer nada más que esperar que el tiempo pase. Cada segundo que pasa no deja de pensar en su Cerdito, rezar que él y su cachorro estén sanos y salvos.

Detesta no poder hacer algo o comunicarse con sus amigos para que lo busquen y salven al amor de su vida. No deja de sentir esa sensación de miedo por parte de su omega y terror de perderlos.

El pobre ruso recibe demasiados golpes y por más que trate de defenderse, no puede hacer gran cosa. No es común ver a un alfa llorar, siempre se dice que ellos son símbolo de fortaleza y el hecho de que lloren es como decirle que es un débil.

El albino se lleva las temblorosas manos al rostro tratando de lograr sentirse lo menos patético y frágil que puede, pero siendo sinceros no hay forma humana de lograrlo. Él puede ser considerado el alfa perfecto; siempre seguro, atractivo, de categoría, en la cima del éxito desde que nació gracias al peso de su apellido, pero solo muy pocos saben que dentro, muy dentro de la gran coraza del exterior, el gran Víctor Nikiforov es un niño perdido y roto del cual sus tutores habían siempre tomaron ventaja y usaron hasta que el pobre había perdido su identidad.

Durante años se desconoció, durante años se odió, durante años su vida siempre fue la de un títere vacío y sonriente que le mostraba al mundo una imagen que construyeron para él. Él lo sabía, perder a sus padres le había llevado a crear cimientos frágiles que lo hicieron perder el norte, y aquello simplemente fue una ventaja para aquellos que, desde la sombra, siempre habían sido sus verdugos.

Pero no siempre su vida estuvo llena de las brillantes y cegadoras luces artificiales de los reflectores. Hubo una vez, en una fiesta de alta sociedad, que fue feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ella no era como esas lámparas que te aturden y te queman, al contrario, era una pequeña orbe de luz propia que centelleaba como un pequeño fuego de chimenea en el más frío invierno, era algo cálido que te abraza y resguarda, era algo que en su momento no supo describir pero que si le preguntaban ahora, Víctor no dudaría al decir que aquel sentimiento era como sentirse en casa. Como tener un hogar.

Y como un insecto hipnotizado voló hacía la luz que aquella persona le ofrecía, embriagado por su dulce sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes. Todos lo llamaron capricho, pero no era así, él sintió el ardiente calor del amor en su corazón, por primera vez no sentía frío, no se sentía vacío, por primera vez tenía ganas de vivir y trabajar para él… ella había sido su primera vez en muchas cosas, y estaba completamente seguro de no querer perderla.

Retomar las riendas de su vida fue más difícil de lo que esperó, pero con la nueva motivación y fuerza que se habían encendido en su pecho pudo seguir adelante enfrentando a los que hipócritamente se llamaban a sí mismos “sus socios”. Y una vez viéndose libre del yugo, pudo por fin empezar su vida junto a Carolina, la mujer que había logrado hacer que su corazón volviera a latir, que le había dado un rayo de esperanza en el que encontró un lugar a donde volver, un lugar que llamar hogar, una familia que creía perdida.

El alfa estaba completamente seguro de haber alcanzado la felicidad máxima, hasta una tarde de abril, cuando su esposa llegó a su oficina con la sonrisa más grande que le había visto y una mano en el vientre, se sintió como un alfa de pacotilla al no haber notado el cambio en su aroma, pero al mismo tiempo no pudo más que sentir nuevamente a su corazón explotar de emoción. Lloró, sí lo hizo, pero nadie podía recriminarle, después de todo, era feliz.

**Era feliz.**

Fueron cuatro años de paz que pasaron como agua entre sus dedos, aún se sorprendía lo mucho que había llegado a ser feliz en ese corto periodo de tiempo, pensó haber encontrado el final feliz en su cuento, con la mujer de su vida esperando en casa con una hiperactiva Anna de tres años, corriendo por el gran jardín de la mansión que había comprado para ellas, con sus regordetas piernas y su rubio cabello bailando al viento. Carolina estaría cuidando de su rosal, aquel de rosas blancas y espinas afiladas listas para herir al que les hiciera daño.

El teléfono de su oficina sonó, su corazón se aceleró y su mente embriagada en recuerdos lo llevó a una noche de agosto, una particularmente lluviosa y repleta de pendientes. Recuerda a la perfección sus ganas de acabar lo más pronto posible, sus deseos de ir a casa y perderse entre los cálidos brazos de su pareja y jugar con su hija hasta quedar agotado. Había tomado la foto que tenía en su escritorio y la analizó con una sonrisa en los labios, siendo interrumpido por el sonido de su celular. Con fastidio respondió, podría ser importante… pero lo que escuchó aun le causan pesadillas.

Corrió por su empresa, manejó como poseso, con su corazón latiendo rápido y dolorosamente, el aliento se le iba y su visión se nublaba, el frío regresó. Una vez vislumbró las patrullas y las ambulancias frenó en seco y salió corriendo sin importar dejar la puerta abierta o mojar su caro traje, solo podía ver las sábanas blancas en el suelo y la sangre en estas.

Los agentes se disculparon, él cayó de rodillas y descubrió la más pequeña. El llanto y los gritos quedaron estancados en el interior, solo logrando cargar el pesado cuerpecito de su bebé y acunarlo entre sus brazos. Le dijeron que el golpe que había recibido la pequeña había sido tan contundente que murió en el acto, no había sentido nada. Carolina no corrió con la misma suerte, había muerto unos momentos antes de que él llegara, aún tenía los ojos abiertos con la tristeza, dolor y miedo en su rostro.

Aquello era algo de lo que Víctor nunca se recuperó y por más que sus amigos, su hermana y todos los que lo apreciaban intentaron levantarlo nunca lo consiguieron. Cuando el dolor fue demasiado se centró únicamente en su empresa, matándose de cansancio para ignorar el que le haya dado la bienvenida al vacío nuevamente, prometiendo que nunca más volvería a dejarse llevar por la luz.

Nunca antes había roto una promesa con tanta rapidez, y es que aquel omega había logrado captar su atención con aquellos ojos fieros y su sonrisa seductora, invitándolo o prácticamente ordenándole que no apartara la vista de él. Nuevamente sintió su rota parte alfa surgir y esta vez más fuerte y decidida que nunca. Protegería a ese chico, lo mantendría a su lado y lo protegería a como diera lugar. Y nuevamente se habían reído en su cara.

Con desesperación se muerde sus manos, hiriéndose fuerte, buscando que el dolor físico superara el dolor de su roto corazón, pero se halla tan nublado que siente todo desmoronarse como un castillo de naipes. Tan frágil…

—¡Papi!

Aquel llamado hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Levanta la vista y se encuentra sentado en el jardín de su mansión, el cual se muestra tan radiante y lleno de vida como hacía años no se veía. Y ahí, frente a él hay una niña, sus cabellos rubios le llegaba a los hombros, sus ojos azules tan parecidos a los suyos y a la vez tan diferentes le dedican una mirada llena de brillo mientras que su sonrisa lo ciega por unos momentos. Es ella, Anna, su pequeña. Todo su cuerpo empieza a temblar y las lágrimas comienzan a salir sin filtro alguno, siente su garganta tan apretada que sólo atina a dejar salir leves quejidos como si se tratara de un animal herido.

—¡Mami, es papá!— grita la niña.

Ella lleva su vista hacia atrás, allá donde sabe que encontrará el rosal blanco que tanto había amado su esposa, encontrándola mirando las pequeñas flores inmaculadas luciendo todo su esplendor. A Víctor se le encoge el corazón cuando ella le dedica la misma mirada llena de calidez como la primera vez, muy diferente al último desastroso recuerdo que tiene de ella.

—Eran mis flores favoritas del todo el jardín, no sabes cómo me dolió cuando las dejaste morir —dice en un leve reproche que contrasta muy bien con la sonrisa de felicidad que tenía.

—Y-yo…

La mujer se acercó a él y coloca sus manos en sus pálidas mejillas, ambos se miran a los ojos antes de que Carolina posara sus labios en la frente de él.

—Mi alfa llorón, te extrañé mucho, te extrañamos mucho.

—¿Tu nos extrañaste, papi? —pregunta la niña, dedicándole una sonrisa como las suyas.

—Con todo mi corazón —responde temblorosamente.

—Has sido muy fuerte, corazón, muy fuerte y estamos orgullosas de ti.

—No lo fui, yo…

—Seguiste adelante, a tu manera, claro —dice con una risa la rubia—. Lo importante aquí es que no intentaste seguirnos.

—Pero lo desee, desee que…

Ella detuvo sus palabras colocando un fino dedo en sus labios y los acaricia con ternura, una mirada de tristeza cubre las facciones de la mujer.

—Víctor, estoy tan feliz de verte otra vez, estoy tan feliz de los años que pasamos juntos, te estoy muy agradecida por la pequeña que me diste y por aquello que llamamos hogar, pero nuestro tiempo se terminó desde el momento en que nos arrebataron de tu lado. Mi apuesto alfa, ya no eres mío. El lazo se ha roto y por eso debes ser fuerte, por ti, por ese omega y el cachorro de ambos.

Aquello sorprende al albino, antes de romperlo aún más.

—No puedo, Caro… por mi culpa…

—No lo es, así que demuéstrale a esas personas quién es Víctor Nikiforov, quien es ese alfa tenaz y firme del que Yuuri y yo nos enamoramos —dice con una sonrisa tierna—. Vas a tener que ser más fuerte ahora que nunca, no pierdas el norte, pero sobre todo… sé feliz —con delicadeza roza sus labios una última vez antes de retirarse para verlo a los ojos—. Te amamos, con todo nuestro corazón, nunca lo olvides. Ahora, se libre. No te preocupes, él estará bien y más te vale no hacer que lo conozca pronto. Le estoy agradecida por hacerte feliz cuando nuestra partida te hizo tanto daño, pero preferiría esperar un tiempo antes de presentarnos.

Un rápido beso por parte de su hija hizo que toda su atención sea para ella otra vez, una última vez.

—Adiós papi, siempre quise un hermanito —dice antes de reír risueña y correr hacía su madre, quien la toma en brazos y juntas comenzaron a alejarse—. ¡Está bien llorar, papá!.— le grita antes de agitar su mano.

—¡Anna, Carolina!

Víctor se levanta y quiere correr tras ellas, pero se tropieza con sus pies y termina en el suelo, el suelo de su oficina. Se gira hasta quedar boca arriba, mirando el techo con la vista empañada en lágrimas. Coloca sus brazos sobre sus ojos y llora en ese momento, con el recuerdo fresco de su antigua familia. Recuerda una vez que su pequeña Anna se cayó al intentar correr cuando apenas empezaba a caminar, la levantó y la llenó de besos. “Está bien llorar, corazón, está bien”, le había dicho. Una sonrisa temblorosa crece en sus labios y decide desahogarse antes de volver a planear cómo recuperar a Yuuri.

_“Te ayudaré a salir de ahí, amor mío”_

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

Dado que las cosas son demasiado intensas, se decide acelerar la boda para esta noche. Naomi no ha visto a Víctor desde que ella lo enfrentó. No está segura si es buena idea o no de continuar con la boda, dado al rostro que tenía el ruso cuando le revelaba que no está integrado en dicho compromiso.

“Yuuri es la persona que me ha dado colores en mi vida después de la muerte de mi esposa”.

Aunque quiera evitar el compromiso, su padre está más que decidido para casarlos, incluso le han llevado el vestido para que se lo pruebe. El deseo de toda mujer es lucir con ese vestido precioso color blanco y unir su alma a alguien que ama, pero por más que quiera ponerse contenta, no puede sentir esa emoción. Seguro que si sale a buscar a su progenitor, le dará las razones necesarias para quedarse con Víctor y curar esas heridas.

Camina por los pasillos del edificio en busca de la oficina principal, ahí es donde su padre está con algunos socios más hablando. Espera no encontrarse a Víctor en el camino, ya que ver a la novia con el vestido antes de tiempo es de mala suerte.

Al llegar a ese lugar, se percata que la puerta no está del todo cerrada y puede escucharse la conversación.

—¿Qué has hecho con ese lindo omega? —es la voz de uno de los mejores colegas más cercanos a su padre.

—Oh, Yuuri está en buenas manos. Edward se encargará de recordarle quien es y atenderá toda sus necesidades. Queremos que pase bien todo su embarazo y por eso está en el viejo hotel que compramos —contesta Albert Wilson.

—¡Qué lástima! Desde que lo trajeron para que todos disfrutaramos de su cuerpo no he encontrado otro mejor omega más que él —agrega una tercera voz.

—No me imagino el dolor que ha de sentir Víctor. Jamás vi a un alfa tratar de pelear con cinco más para tratar de salir e ir por ese muchacho, si que es demasiado fuerte.

—Es solo un cachorro que se puede adiestrar, le dije que si no se casa con Naomi, mataría a Yuuri..No es la primera vez que le arrebataría algo que ama y lo hace feliz. ¿Recuerdan a Carolina y a Anna Nikiforov?—continúa Albert.

—La difunta esposa e hija de Víctor, ¿no es así?

—Hace casi cuatro años arregle las muertes de su esposa e hija para que pareciera un accidente, puedo volver a hacerlo sin problema —concluye el anciano.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	24. It's a battle cry

9:32:45 a.m.

Cuanto veneno puede escupir en sólo esas frases. Naomi siente asco al oír cómo su padre se expresa de su futuro yerno y del pobre chico que juzgó mal. Sus lindos orbes se llenan de esas lágrimas que nublan su vista.

—¿Qué harás si Naomi se entera de esto?

Da un vuelco el corazón; muerde sus labios, esperando que es lo que su padre contestara.

—Ella sólo es un peón más. Si se entera, negaré todo y la alejaré de este lugar para que no interfiera. Después de todo, ella también es una omega y debe cumplir con su destino —contesta su padre.

Sin poder soportar alguna otra palabra más llena de veneno, Naomi sale caminando con pasos lentos y grabándose una y otra vez las palabras que acaba de decir aquel sujeto que llama padre.

Para ella lo era todo, como el cálido fuego de una fogata en medio de una tormenta invernal, la luz que la guía por la oscuridad, un símbolo paternal al que le tiene admiración y respeto y hoy todo eso se va a la mierda con un simple juego de palabras. Es un ser vil y cruel, no puede creer que esté haciendo esto y ella será cómplice del derramamiento de sangre inocente.

Llega a la habitación donde estaba haciéndose la prueba del vestido y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo arranca sin importar que se rompa.

Es una tonta por haber creído que Víctor se casaría con ella cuando sólo la vio una vez, sólo una maldita vez. No fue capaz de alejarse cuando las cosas eran extrañas y Víctor no hacía otra cosa más que alejarla.

No permitirá que una boda se celebre este día, no mientras sabe que todo esto es más que una mentira y la vida de un omega y el cachorro que crece en sus entrañas mueran a costa de su ingenuidad.

Ve que uno de los hombres sale de la oficina principal y camina por el pasillo que lo lleva al cuarto de baño para caballeros. Ese hombre sin duda es el matón de su padre, Francesco Fénix. Un sujeto buscado en algunos países por ser peligroso, sacado de la prisión de Francia. Un buen amigo de la familia, alguien a quien le puede confiar la vida.

Naomi corre detrás de él para llamarle la atención y sin importarle, entra al cuarto de baño.

—¡Francesco! —lo llama al entrar al lugar y en seguida coloca el pasador de la puerta para que no escape.

—Señorita Naomi, ¿qué hace en este lugar? —pregunta el hombre desconcertado.

La joven aprovecha su hermosa belleza para poder engatusar al hombre y conseguir lo que necesita. Siempre caen con sus hermosos encantos.

—Necesito información de algo muy importante —comenta la muchacha acercándose a él.

—¿Qué necesita? —pregunta el hombre algo inquieto.

—Escuché que el omega que quiso robar a mi futuro esposo se aloja en un hotel, pero ya sabes cómo es mi papá y nunca me quiere involucrar en sus asuntos —Naomi finge estar algo molesta—. Sólo quiero saber en qué dirección está para poder mandarle un recuerdo de nuestra boda, ya sabes, hacerlo sufrir por quitarle lo que más ama.

—Puedo hacerlo por usted si gusta…

—¡No! —exclama la chica—. Es decir, quiero hacerlo, necesito hacerle saber algunas cosas.

El hombre mira fijamente a la chica, quien enseguida comienza a parpadear coquetamente. Por supuesto que ese hombre lo sabe todo, él mismo fue quien llevaba a Yuuri y a Minami en el aeropuerto, no puede negarse a esos lindos ojos castaños.

—No sé con qué exactitud es el hotel, sólo sé que es de las nuevas adquisiciones que la empresa ha comprado y planean remodelar para una nueva cadena de hoteles —por fin cede a los encantos de Naomi—. Bueno, mientras también tiene un buen uso, ¿no?

—Si, ¡qué omega tan estúpido! ¿Cómo puede andar solo en taxi? —se burla la mujer para fingir que lo detesta.

—¡Oh! No viajaba solo. Pero no se preocupe —Francesco coloca una mano sobre su mejilla—, ese alfa de clase baja ya debe estar bajo tierra. Lo dejamos muy mal.

Eso es de temerse, no puede creer que lleguen a ese grado.

—¿A sí? ¿Quién era? —pregunta, evitando sentirse impresionada por tal acto.

—El representante de las compañías japonesas, Kenjirō Minami.

A ese chico lo llego a ver en pocas ocasiones en la oficina y él siempre fue caballeroso y muy amable con ella.

—Se lo tenía muy merecido —dice Naomi—. Eres un amor, Francesco.

Naomi le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y sale de ese asqueroso lugar con aroma a cañería, ¿cómo puede oler así? Regresa al cuarto donde ella estaba probándose los vestidos y busca su celular entre sus pertenencias.

No puede dejar esto así cmo si nada pasara y todo tiene que arreglarse antes de la ceremonia de la boda que se celebrará dentro de unas horas.

—¿Hola?… necesito hacer una investigación con urgencia, pagaré lo triple si es necesario, pero necesito que sea antes del mediodía. Gracias, ahora mismo le deposito la mitad… —suspira con profundidad—. Personas valiosas corren peligro, apresúrese.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━ 

13:00:04 p.m.

Lealtad. Una palabra que Naomi conoce con perfección gracias a su padre. Todos pueden jurar dicha lealtad a cambio de algo, un simple poder que a todo mundo lo mueve: dinero.

Puede ver cómo siguen a su padre con sólo un chasquido. Ella ve el miedo a través de los ojos y sabe bien que ese hombre infernal puede hacerlos temblar como pequeños perritos con el temor de ser golpeados por su amo.

Ella sola no puede enfrentar el mundo, por lo que necesita asegurar esa misma lealtad. Naomi está decidida en tirar el telón que su padre ha montado todo este tiempo con engaños y mentiras, dejará de ser una pieza más de su ajedrez y para eso buscará personas que quieran ayudarla.

Por supuesto que ella también tiene a los suyos, las mejores personas que pueden apoyarla en las situaciones que se tratan de vida y muerte.

Convoca una reunión urgente mientras Víctor y su padre están en la mansión Nikiforov arreglando todo para la boda que se realizará.

Por supuesto que necesitará imponer ese mismo miedo para ganar la confianza de muchos de ellos. No por ser una omega no pueda manejar a los alfas más poderosos.

Entra a la sala de juntas, dónde los miembros más importantes del comité están en esa sala. Se coloca en la silla principal sin perder esa postura seria.

—Buenas tardes a todos los presentes —dice con una amable sonrisa—. Les doy las gracias por venir —toma una pequeña pausa en lo que los demás la saludan con un leve movimiento de cabeza—. Emily, apaga las luces por favor y prende el proyector.

Enseguida una chica rubia de traje obedece y al apagar las luces, un hombre musculoso se coloca en la puerta para impedir el acceso a alguien más.

Detrás de Naomi se prende el proyector sobre una pantalla blanca. La mujer se levanta para comenzar su emotivo discurso.

—Cómo saben, Nightmare Enterprises está completamente agradecido por la colaboración a trabajadores honestos y decididos para mejorar la calidad de esta empresa mundialmente importante —comienza Naomi mientras pone en la pantalla el logo de dicha compañía—. Mi padre ha sido un líder excelente, respetado por manejar con sabiduría esta compañía en base a sus inversiones y colaboraciones. Pero, ¿qué sucede si la compañía está manchada de sangre y prostitución?

Naomi cambia las imágenes a fotografías de las personas que han sido afectadas, entre esas están los padres de Víctor, su esposa e hija, una fotografía de Minami en el hospital en el área de terapia intensiva completamente entubado y después una imagen de Yuuri siendo agredido. Los demás no comprenden porque está mostrando esas imágenes y esperan con atención la explicación.

—Muchas de estas personas son víctimas de mi padre, curiosamente los Nikiforov murieron en un atentado terrorista en un vuelo que se hizo hace más de 20 años, dejando solos a la siguiente generación —continua Naomi—. Carolina y Anna Nikiforov, murieron en un “accidente” automovilístico, pero nadie dice que este fue provocado por los matones que siguen a mi padre.

Los miembros del comité intercambian murmullos, dudando de lo que está diciendo la joven omega.

—El matrimonio con Nikiforov no es más que otra farsa muy grande, ¡una estafa más en donde sangre inocente se derramará! —Naomi deja caer las manos con fuerza sobre el escritorio para atraer la atención—. Albert Wilson está decidido en tener en sus garras a Víctor y sobre todo a esta compañía a base de engaños y chantajes —cambia nuevamente a la imagen de Minami—. Este chico no lo reconocen por la gravedad de sus heridas y todas esas cosas conectadas a su cuerpo para mantenerlo en vida, pero —cambia la fotografía a un Minami completamente sano y enseguida escucha esos susurros llenos de sorpresa e intriga al reconocer al representante de Japón—. Este chico por querer apoyar a Víctor está hoy en el hospital dependiendo de una máquina que lo mantenga con vida porque entró a un estado de coma y no se sabe si despertará, todo por proteger a algo que Víctor Nikiforov ama —cambia la imagen para presentar a un Yuuri lleno de vida y alegría, uno al que cualquiera podría cautivar por esa belleza sin igual—. Víctor escondía a un chico precisamente para que nadie se acerque, un joven omega no mayor de 20 años que ahora espera un hijo de Nikiforov y ahora está cautivo en un edificio de esta ciudad.

Ahora sí que se están enterando de la mayoría de los secretos sangrientos de dicha compañía multimillonaria. No imaginaban que detrás de una sonrisa confiable de Albert se encuentre un terrible monstruo.

—Ahora bien, ya que saben esto debo decirles que no dejaré que Yuuri Katsuki muera ni su cachorro, por lo que entregaré toda esta evidencia a la policía y por desgracia… sus nombres están en estos documentos.

Y todos comienzan a hablar al mismo tiempo, temiendo que la chica los arrastre hasta la celda para encerrar a su padre.

—¡Tranquilos! —alza la voz—. No pasará eso si deciden cooperar conmigo, limpiaré sus nombres y les daré una mejor calidad de vida a la que mi padre les da.

—¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer, chiquilla? —dice una mujer mayor.

—Necesito que me entreguen toda anomalía antes de las seis sin que alerten a mi padre o a los suyos —agrega Naomi—. Sólo así se salvarán.

Por suerte todas esas personas deciden aceptar cooperar, pues muchos de ellos son el pilar económico de su familia y por un fraude así pueden perderlo todo.

Todos se retiran de inmediato para conseguir toda la información para entregarlo ese mismo día. Naomi se acerca a sus colegas, tres chicos que conoce perfectamente de maravilla por años de amistad.

—Gracias por venir, chicos —Naomi abraza a la mujer rubia.

—No tienes que agradecer, sabes que nosotros te apoyaremos sea lo que sea —contesta la mujer.

—¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? —pregunta el hombre de espaldas anchas.

—Comprar tiempo.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━

**Continuará.**


	25. In the Evil's Heart

16:56:07 p.m.

La naturaleza de Naomi es ser la hija caprichosa para los ojos de su padre y el mundo. Todo lo que pide se cumple en el momento que ella lo pide.

Decide ir a visitar la mansión Nikiforov para revisar cómo van los preparativos, pues ni para eso dejaron planear esa boda forzada.

Llega al jardín donde su padre está revisando cómo van acomodando el escenario. Necesitará distraerlo usando esa naturaleza nata de la niña malcriada que suele ser.

—Papi —corre a abrazarlo—. ¿Tú eres el que está planificando la boda?

—Por supuesto, lo hago por el amor a mi hija —el hombre abraza a Naomi y besa su frente—, ¿hay algo que no te gusta?

Naomi tuerce los labios y se separa un poco de su padre.

—¿Dices que haces esto por amor? ¡Papá! ¡Estas flores son horrendas! —exclama al caminar a la mesa para tomar el centro de mesa—, ¿por qué has escogido color negro como mantel? ¡Es una boda no un funeral!

Naomi toma el mantel de la mesa y lo lanza sin importar romper los platos y demás cosas.

—¡Naomi, espera! —el hombre va detrás de ella.

—¿Y por qué en este jardín completamente descuidado? ¿Nunca has estado en Rusia? ¡Hace muchísimo frío cuando cae la noche! —grita con todas sus fuerzas—. No has invitado a mis amigos de Canadá, Inglaterra, París y Dubai, ¡no estarán en mi boda! Lo siento padre, pero no puedo casarme si mi boda no es perfecta.

La chica lleva sus manos a los ojos para fingir un llanto descontrolado, uno al que nadie puede resistirse ni su propio padre.

—No, no llores mi florecita. Buscaré el mejor salón de Rusia y yo mismo mandaré transporte para que traigan a tus amigos —se acerca para tomarla de los hombro como forma de consolación—. ¿Quieres algún otro deseo?

—Rosas azules, no pintadas, esas rosas demasiado extrañas y hermosas colocadas en el altar —contesta Naomi.

—Por supuesto mi niña, ¿ya compraste el vestido?

—¡Oh, no! El que me probé se manchó con el café que bebía y por supuesto que eso no se puede quitar ni con la tintorería, necesitaré tu tarjeta para comprarme uno nuevo —solloza la omega.

El alfa busca de su billetera una tarjeta y se la entrega a su hija con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—De acuerdo, de paso reserva tu luna de miel en el mejor hotel del mundo —agrega.

Naomi sonríe y toma el plástico sin titubear.

—Gracias papá —sonríe la chica.

Le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se va feliz, corriendo emocionada por ir a comprar un vestido de novia.

Perdiendo de vista a su padre, corre lo más rápido posible hacia la salida de la mansión.

Naomi tiene muchos conocidos y pocos amigos, lo natural para una persona de su estatus, pero algo de lo que está completamente agradecida es por los pocos a los que llama amigos. La razón era demasiado obvia como para ser dicha.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta uno de sus amigos, quien aguarda con ella en el silencioso estacionamiento.

Ella no responde, le dedica una sonrisa torcida y se gira al notar a Emily y a Andrew trayendo a rastras al peliblanco. No forcejea, algo totalmente extraño, pero al menos coopera para hacer esto más rápido.

—¿Las cámaras?

—Cámaras y micrófonos bajo mi mando —respondió Neil con mucha seguridad.

—La sala de vigilancia es nuestra —agrega Emily—. Jason y Conner están ahí para despistar bajo órdenes directas de tu padre.

Naomi y los demás sonríen divertidos, las voluntades son tan fáciles de ganar y el miedo de expandir… Han conseguido por lo menos 25 aliados de entre las filas de su padre que han logrado infiltrar policías encubiertos para que reunieran información a cambio de inmunidad. El señor Wilson reunía a los mejores matones y asesinos sin tomar en cuenta la carencia de fidelidad, solo bastó una suma más grande y unos cuantos acuerdos para que le dieran la espalda al gran hombre de negocios. Naomi también tiene que tener cuidado, pero se encargará de eso después. Asiente y se acerca al alfa para retirar el pañuelo de sus ojos y la cinta de sus labios. No es una sorpresa la mirada de odio absoluto que le dedica.

—Hola, Víctor —dice con suavidad. Él no contesta, detesta verla por ser la causante de su sufrimiento—. Escucha sé que esto será difícil de creer, pero estoy de tu lado.

Para probarlo Neil le muestra las imágenes de un hotel abandonado en la computadora que lleva en brazos, presiona un botón y del aparato empieza a reproducir un audio de lo que parece ser el llanto que Víctor reconoce muy bien.

—¡YUU…!

—¡Cállate, idiota!— le dice la mujer a su izquierda tapando su boca.

—Tenemos la ubicación de dónde se encuentra, además de contar con cierto espía en las filas que nos mantiene informados de las almas que alberga ese lugar —dice Naomi—, pero tenemos el reloj sobre nuestras cabezas.

—¿De qué hablas? —jadea Víctor sumamente más interesado.

La mujer tuerce los labios.

—Edward Nekola está con él a la espera de la llamada de mi padre, listo para ejecutar a tu omega una vez nuestra boda se lleve a cabo. No quiero asustarte ni presionarte, pero contamos con menos de tres horas para que eso suceda.

—E-eso es…

—Eso es tiempo más que suficiente —agrega Neil—. Según el plan que he ideado y las rutas trazadas aún estamos a tiempo.

—Víctor, déjanos ayudarte —pide, no, suplica la castaña—. Déjame ayudarte a salvar a tu pareja y a tu cachorro, aunque sea para enmendar los amargos momentos que te hice pasar… Tómalo como un regalo de bodas, después de todo no creo que ustedes me quieran ahí.

Víctor está en shock, hay mucha información que procesar y poco tiempo para actuar, haciendo que cada latido de su acelerado corazón le recordará que los de Yuuri y su pequeño bebé estpan contados.

—Sí, por favor, ayúdenme —pide con la voz rota.

Todos se ponen en marcha, Neil se apresura a entrar a la parte de atrás de la furgoneta a unos coches de distancia mientras que Emily y Andrew se suben a los asientos delanteros. Naomi toma a Víctor del brazo y lo jala también hacía el vehículo, aún debía decir algo.

—Lo lamento —se disculpa ella—. Hay mucho que quisiera decirte, pero será en otro momento… si me dejas.

—Sí, yo también quisiera… ¡Tú! ¿Estarás bien?

—No te preocupes por mí, yo tendré que quedarme para asegurar que esas tres horas sean más, aunque sólo pueda conseguir unos minutos —una vez en las puertas la mujer se apresura a sacar una caja rectangular—. Toma, lo tradicional es darte un reloj, pero es lo que menos necesitamos en estos momentos.

—¿Cómo puedo agradecerte?

La mujer lo ve con incredulidad, ¿de verdad le estaba preguntando eso?

—Víctor… —ella niega con la cabeza—. Olvídalo. Solo hay una última cosa por decir —empuja al albino dentro—. De verdad me gustas, Víctor, y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que fueras para mí… pero no fue así —dice con una sonrisa.

Naomi cierra rápidamente las puertas y rápidamente Andrew se pone en marcha. La mujer mira como la furgoneta de una pastelería fantasma se pierde por el estacionamiento y corre por las calles. ¿Es ridículo? Sí, muy posiblemente, pero es la única forma que puede pasar desapercibida para entrar y salir de la mansión sin levantar sospechas. Ahora debe hacer el drama de haber regresado aquel importante detalle de regreso por alguna estúpida razón de niña caprichosa. Quien sabe, igual y porque el glaseado no era de su agrado.

—Antes de morir, mi madre me contó que si deseaba algo con todas mis fuerzas se haría realidad —dice a nadie en particular—. No funcionó conmigo, pero ahora de verdad deseo que él pueda ser feliz… se lo merece más que yo.

Ella se limpia la lagrima que sale de su ojo derecho y se gira al hombre de cara dura y tosca. La mano derecha de su padre.

—Señorita Wilson, su padre la busca —dice con tono autoritario.

—Seguro. ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

—Sí, la iluminación que pidió está fundida y los cables roídos.

—Gracias, Gastón —dice la mujer—. Si me ayudas como lo has hecho hasta ahora te aseguro que te lo compensaré.

El hombre sonríe malévolo.

—Espero su recompensa sea mejor que la de su padre —dice antes de girarse.

La mujer le sigue, nunca pensó que encontraría un aliado tan fuerte en alguien de su calaña, pero debía admitir que por ser alguien de esa calaña es que había conseguido un aliado tan fuerte.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━ 

Fue una horrorosa hora de carretera, Víctor se encuentra totalmente en pánico y nadie puede decirle nada. Habla con Neil sobre lo que tienen trazado en base a los espías, también nota cómo omiten información con disimulo, logrando que aquello lo aterre más.

—Tranquilo, sabemos de buena fuente que está bien —dice de manera mecánica la mujer rubia.

Aquel tono carente de emoción lo descoloca, es el tono que encontraría en un padre que esconde la tormenta que se encuentra fuera.

—¿Cómo lo saben? —exigió saber. Los de enfrente se miraron a los ojos antes de negarse a responder a aquello— ¡Neil! ¿Eres Neil, cierto? Dime.

El hacker suspira antes de levantar la vista para hallar la azul contraria, su mirada se encuentra igualmente libre de total emoción.

—Lo han visto. Cuál princesa de cuento se encuentra encerrado en lo más alto de la torre más alta, hay que pasar por cuatro niveles inferiores, y en cada piso están dos guardias. Debemos encargarnos de eso antes de cualquier otra cosa.

Aquello da en el blanco, distrayendo a Víctor en otra cosa que no fuera la situación en la que se halla su omega. Ya de por sí sería un impacto verlo si confían en la información dicha por Gastón… y tenían que decir que era información más que confirmada. Neil negó con la cabeza, aún no se recuperaba de lo que ha visto y escuchado.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━ 

17:05:07 p.m.

Desde la mansión Nikiforov, Naomi rastrea por medio del GPS la furgoneta, tomando medía el tiempo. Ha estado dedicándose atrasar el tiempo para que las cosas salgan a la perfección cómo ha planeado con Neil.

Se está arreglando con un hermoso vestido rojo y su cabello está completamente recogido con un chongo. Llevará a su padre a una subasta de vinos, para escoger el mejor vino para brindar el mejor momento.

Una vez más checa el GPS en su celular y decide guardarlo en su bolso de mano. Se mira en el espejo para contemplar que luce de maravilla con ese atuendo, seguro llamará la atención.

Escucha que tocan la puerta con dos leves golpes, Naomi camina para abrirla y encontrarse con un joven guapo, un alfa de cabello castaño. Un aliado más.

—El carro está listo, señorita Wilson —comenta el alfa, quien se relame los labios al ver a la preciosa joven.

—Gracias, Daniel —le dedica un guiño.

El chofer la lleva hacia la empresa dónde su padre debe estar ahí seguro haciendo de las suyas para obtener más poder. Esto parece más que un edificio abandonado, los pasillos vacíos y sin personal alguno; recuerda que en algún momento este lugar estuvo lleno de personas y los ruidos de teléfonos, voces y tecleos se hacían notar. Ahora nada.

Al abrir el elevador en el tercer piso, se encuentra con cierto hombre cara dura y tosca.

—¿Y mi padre? —pregunta con voz suave.

—En medio de una junta, ¿quiere que le notifique que ya está aquí? —pregunta Gastón.

—No, mejor llévame a dónde tienen a esos alfas encerrados en este edificio.

—Seguro.

De los que son secuestrados en este caos, los que están en mejores instalaciones son los hombres y hermana de Víctor. Gastón lleva a la joven omega al quinto piso, llegando a una sala pequeña donde se atendían a los clientes más importantes.

El hombre abre la puerta y Naomi se introduce en aquella habitación, encontrándose a los alfas completamente desorientados y demasiado molestos. Por supuesto que ninguno de los presentes mira a la chica como una salvadora.

—Vaya, la maldita y descarada perra decide mostrarse ante nosotros —dice una Mila con fastidio—. ¿A qué se debe su presencia, su majestad?

—No me importa lo que deben pensar de mí, parte de esto es mi culpa y ahora debo enmendar el error —dice Naomi con voz seria y autoritaria—. Ahora, salgan y vayan a este hospital.

De su bolsillo les entrega una tarjeta con una dirección escrita. Es Mila quien toma ese papel y lo lee en voz alta.

—¿Por qué quieres que vayamos a un hospital? ¿Le pasó algo a Víctor? —pregunta Otabek colocándose a lado de la joven pelirroja.

—Ahí está Minami, deben de trasladarlo a un mejor lugar —comenta Naomi con seriedad—. Recojan a sus parejas y esperen al lado de Minami. Es mejor que no estén cerca del edificio o de la mansión.

Naomi les da la espalda para caminar al elevador y es detenida por el agarre de una fuerte alfa preocupada y tensa.

—¿Qué hay de mi hermano? —pregunta la pelirroja.

Naomi voltea a ver a quien habría sido su cuñada, quizá se hubieran llevado bien en otras circunstancias.

—Estará bien, al igual que Yuuri —comenta con una leve sonrisa—. Esperen a que Daniel suba por ustedes y los guíe al estacionamiento para sacarlos. Voy a entretener a mi padre para darles el tiempo necesario.

Todos sienten como su alma regresa a sus cuerpos y quitan ese rostro de preocupación.

—Gracias —susurra Mila.

—Señorita Wilson, nos esperan en el estacionamiento —dice el hombre rudo.

—Bien, vámonos.

La joven camina hacia el estacionamiento y aborda al carro lujoso de su padre, uno de color negro. Toma lugar en los asientos de piel de la parte de atrás, a lado de su padre que viste de un traje elegante y de diseñador. Se saludan de un beso en la mejilla y salen de la mansión para tomar el camino hacia dicha exposición. El que maneja es Gastón y a su lado está Francesco, uno que aún le es fiel al hombre.

—¿De verdad quieres que yo vaya contigo, cariño? —pregunta el anciano alzando una ceja.

—Por supuesto, tú eres el mejor para las compras —sonríe la joven omega.

—Esto lo debes de hacer con tu esposo, ¿no es así? —agrega.

—No lo he visto en todo el día, supongo que debe de estar arreglando trámites y negocios antes de la boda, ya sabes, es un alfa de negocios como tú.

El mayor se ríe levemente, ocultando la verdad a su hija.

—Tienes razón cariño —toma la mano de la joven y le deja un beso sobre el dorso—. Qué mejor que tengamos un momento de padre e hija.

Naomi le dedica una sonrisa y observa con detenimiento a su padre. ¿Qué es lo que ella se parece a ese monstruo? El color del cabello y la forma de los ojos son las mismas. Ese pequeño hoyuelo que se forma en la mejilla izquierda también se forma en la de su padre e incluso ese pequeño lunar que tienen debajo del ojo derecho. Sin duda son las pruebas suficientes para saber que son padre e hija, pero el parentesco va más allá.

Así como su padre tiene sus aliados y puede conseguir lo que quiere, Naomi también lo tiene y ahora que están en el mismo sucio juego no tiene duda que son iguales. Hijo de tigre pintito.

—Señor —lo llama Francesco desde el asiento del copiloto—. ¿Ordenó un cambio de personal en cuanto a los niñeros de Nikiforov?

Naomi borra su sonrisa y busca la mirada de Gastón por el retrovisor, quien asiente levemente al entender que la situación puede poner en peligro a toda la operación.

—No, no lo hice —el mayor se pone completamente serio—. ¿Quiénes están ahora?

—Fui yo quien ordenó el cambio, señor —interviene Gastón—. Mis hombres, no pueden estar 24 horas sobre Nikiforov, tienen necesidades.

Observa con detenimiento cómo el cuerpo de su padre se relaja ante esa respuesta y ella también suspira sin que se den cuenta. Nuevamente busca los ojos de Gastón para agradecerle.

Reza con todo su corazón que las cosas salgan bien.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━ 

**Continuará.**


	26. Before the day is done

19:35:17 a.m.

—No puedo creer que me hicieras gastar más de un millón de dólares por una botella de vino del año de nacimiento de tu padre —Alberto Wilson regaña a Naomi.

—Por favor, es un Chateau D’Huet de 1945, toda una joya y por supuesto que se debe comprar para la mejor ocasión —Naomi deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre mientras viajan en el interior del carro con rumbo a la mansión Nikiforov.

—Tu esposo no se merece esa botella de vino, es más, estoy seguro que él es más de vodka o sake japonés —dice el hombre riéndose levemente—. El vino es más para los canadienses.

—Estoy segura que ese vino se disfrutará al máximo —sonríe Naomi.

Al llegar a la mansión Nikiforov, Naomi se separa de su padre y se encierra en la habitación para “prepararse” para la boda del siglo. No duda en sacar su celular y revisar cómo van las cosas por medio de los mensajes que Neil le ha estado enviando, según el último es que están por llegar al punto de encuentro.

—Necesita más tiempo —murmura con preocupación.

Así sin cambiarse, ella sale de esa habitación con camino al estudio de la mansión, encontrándose a su padre bebiendo de las reservas que Víctor tiene. El mayor se sorprende mucho al ver a su hija parada aún sin vestirse con el dichoso vestido de novia. Mira el reloj y se da cuenta que faltan al menos cinco minutos para la hora que se acordó en comenzar la ceremonia de la boda.

—¿Naomi? ¿Qué sucede, princesa? ¿Por qué no te has puesto el vestido? —pregunta su padre.

Con cautela, cierra la puerta y Naomi se acerca a él hasta tomarle el brazo con ambas manos y con la mejor máscara convincente mira directamente a su padre.

—No puedo casarme —murmura ella, fingiendo aflicción en su rostro.

—¿Por qué no?

—No sé, no estoy lista para este momento. Me encantaría que mamá estuviera aquí, apoyándome en este día más importante para mí —una pequeña lágrima se desborda por sus hermosos ojos.

—¡Oh querida! Tu madre está más que orgullosa por tu matrimonio, sabemos que ella está contenta desde el cielo por este gran paso.

Un nudo en la garganta aparece y las lágrimas fluyen con más fluidez.

—¿Tú crees que las almas se van al cielo?

—Por supuesto —Albert acuna las mejillas de su hija—. Algún día estaremos con tu madre en el cielo, claro, a su debido momento.

—Insisto, padre. Siento que hace falta algo para la boda.

—Naomi…

—¡Por favor, padre! ¡No puedo casarme ahora!

La puerta se abre de golpe y entra Francesco Fenix teniendo aires de preocupación. Naomi brinca de golpe al ver al sujeto caminar hacia ellos.

—¡Señor Wilson! —entra corriendo Francesco un tanto preocupado—. ¡No está! ¡Nikiforov no está!

—¿Qué? —el rostro de Wilson cambia por completo de odio a rabia.

Sintiendo el corazón acelerado, Naomi mira como su padre saca el teléfono de una de las bolsas de su pantalón, listo para dar la orden de matar al omega azabache.

Nunca fue una mala hija para su padre, siempre obedecía a contra de su voluntad y así fue cómo se puede confiar en ella. Pero esa excelente hija no está presente en esa habitación. Se lanza hacia el celular de su progenitor y logra arrebatárselo, dejando a su padre atónito. No duda ni un segundo lanzarlo con fuerza contra la pared, logrando que este se quiebre al contacto con la superficie dura.

Enseguida, Francesco toma a Naomi para inmovilizarla y encarar a su padre por la rebelde acción hacia él. La chica forcejea contra la fuerza de ese alfa capaz de poder matarla con facilidad para que la suelte, pero sus intentos son en vano.

—¿Naomi? ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta con incredulidad Albert.

—Lo sé todo, padre, sé quién eres y lo que has hecho hasta llegar a este día —jadea la joven—. No eres más que un asqueroso monstruo bastado y…

La palma de la mano de Albert se estampa con la de Naomi, si no fuera porque Francesco la tiene sujeta ese golpe la habría tirado al suelo. La joven levanta la cabeza para ver a su padre con el asco y la repugnancia que siente. Un pequeño hilo de sangre resbala por la comisura.

—Vaya, padre, nunca en tu vida me pusiste una mano encima y justo este día se te ocurre hacerlo. ¿Cómo piensas que me casaré con este rostro? —dice con cinismo la joven.

—¿La boda que te has dedicado en retrasar por esos estúpidos caprichos de niña? ¡No me hagas reír! —se burla Albert mientras se acerca al escritorio, justo dónde dejó la carísima botella de vino y la abre para poder servirse un poco en una copa—. Lo que no entiendo es que ganas haciendo esto, serías toda una reina si te casaras con ese Nikiforov.

—Quizá estoy cansada de ser la pobre e indefensa princesa que requiere de tu ayuda cada vez que la necesita —gruñe la omega—. Sé cuál es tu plan y estoy dispuesta a entregarte a la policía.

Albert deja la copa antes de beber un poco y se acerca deprisa a su hija para encararla.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me iré a la cárcel? Soy Albert Wilson y el mundo está a mis pies mientras que tú sólo eres más que un peón de mi tablero, bruja traidora.

Una bofetada más es suficiente para tirar a Naomi al suelo. La joven se lleva la mano a la mejilla y la risa malévola proveniente de ella hace que el alfa sienta un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—Eso es lo que tú crees.

De la puerta entra Daniel y Gastón con las armas arriba, apuntando tanto a Francesco como a Albert. Naomi se limpia la comisura, escupe un poco de sangre y le dedica una sonrisa a su padre.

—¡¿Qué has hecho Naomi?! —exclama Albert alzando los brazos, sintiendo por primera vez el miedo de ser derrocado—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves hacerme esto?!

—Una razón completamente diferente a la tuya —contesta la joven levantándose del suelo—. Venganza —una sonrisa victoriosa aparece en el rostro de la chica—. Padre, tú me enseñaste que las personas que se portan mal merecen su castigo y yo estoy aquí para que el tuyo sea cumplido como debe de ser.

No entiende qué es lo que está pasando en el momento de que ve la policía entrar a la habitación y esposan tanto a Francesco como a Albert. Aún no es capaz de asimilar que su propia hija lo ha traicionado por completo y ve como su gran imperio comienza a caer ante sus ojos.

—Esto no se quedará así Naomi —gruñe el alfa.

—¡Ay padre! En realidad si era la reina a lado de Víctor —toma la copa de vino para brindar por su victoria—. Jaque mate, Albert.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━ 

19:08:14 p.m

A 500 metros fuera de la ciudad cambian de vehículo, una camioneta más lenta y desgastada que está aguardando por ellos. Víctor se muestra en desacuerdo ya que aquello los retrasará más, pero debe confiar en Naomi y en su manera de comprar más tiempo, aunque tuvo que ahogar una exclamación al ver como Andrew y Emily se arman hasta los dientes.

—Lo lamento niño rico, no hay para ti —dice la mujer al ver como intenta tomar un rifle de asalto.

—¡Pero…!

—Tu ya tienes un arma, vamos guapo que la consiguieron especialmente para ti —se burla Andrew.

Aquello es cierto. Una vez en carretera se atreve a abrir el regalo que la castaña le había dado, descubriendo un arma que reconoce como una revolver 357. Que regalo de bodas más útil.

Después de armarse manejan otros 30 minutos hasta dar con el hotel. Está pintado, maltratado y en muy mal estado, incluso se asquea al olfatear el olor a orín en el lugar. Camina detrás de Emily y Andrew, quienes caminan sin miedo alguno al lugar, deteniéndose solamente cuando los apuntan con armas. Con el pánico y el nervio a flor de piel, Víctor apunta, pero es reprendido nuevamente por Emily quien le arrebata la pistola de las manos.

—Eres un idiota, deja la infiltración a nosotros —dice con voz de mando—. Ya llegará el momento en que utilices tu regalo.

—Buenas tardes, nos enteramos del evento —dice Andrew al alfa más grande y musculoso, quien lo miraba fríamente—. Venimos a ver si podemos obtener un poco —el castaño remueve entre sus ropas y sacó un fajo de billetes que arrojó al otro—. Tómenlo como un pago adelantado.

El hombre ve que sobre aquellos billetes bien cerrados se encuentra un cheque en blanco y firmado. Sonríe divertido.

—¿No están apostando muy alto? ¿Qué pasaría si escribo veinte ceros?

—Serías una mala persona —dice Andrew con un tono dolido.

Los demás rieron y el alfa se guardó el dinero.

—Soy un hombre de palabra. Acompañenme —los demás bajan sus armas—. Lucas, Owen, Oliver, conmigo. Los demás, aguarden aquí.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunta Víctor con duda.

—Edward y el señor Wilson hicieron un trato; los hombres de Gastón afuera, los hombres de Erick, el perro de Edward, adentro. Ahora son ellos los del problema —comenta Emily.

Aquel alfa se detuvo al frente de la puerta y mira a los recién llegados.

—Los demás se fueron, ahora solo queda Edward, él se quedó con todo el dinero de los clientes. El omega está cambiando de ubicación regularmente, ahora está en el tercer piso.

—¿Información confirmada? —pregunta Andrew

—Totalmente, de hecho, estaría reclamando mi turno —agrega con una sonrisa hambrienta y relamiéndose los labios.

Ahí Víctor entiende todo. Un gruñido sale de su garganta y las manos le pesaron cuando lleva la pistola a la altura del pecho del alfa. Nuevamente la mujer actúa más rápido y tira a Víctor antes de que los delatara, lleva su brazo a la boca del albino y deja que este mordiera aquella parte para que se tranquilizara.

—¡Maldita sea, si no me esperaba esa reacción, ahorita estaríamos más que muertos y todo por lo que Naomi luchó se hubiera ido al infierno! —refunfuña con los dientes apretados—. Necesito que te tranquilices…

—¡¿Cómo?! —gruñe— ¡Yuuri…!

—Yuuri está aguantando y él merece alguien que haga lo mismo —le responde—. Hagamos un trato, déjanos los demás a nosotros y Edward es todo tuyo. La policía ya no lo espera vivo.

Las lágrimas salen de los ojos de Víctor, pero debe admitir que es un buen trato, después de todo ya le han explicado la importancia de la discreción. Un paso en falso y aquel hijo de puta podría acabar con la vida del amor de su vida y de su cachorro, algo que no permitirá que pase… no otra vez.

La mujer lo ayuda a levantarse y cuando el ruso mira al divertido alfa que disfruta todo el espectáculo de brazos cruzados, un gruñido nuevo sale de sus labios.

—No te perdonaré.

El hombre se ríe.

—Únete a la fila —dice sin tomar en cuenta el comentario—. ¿Listos?

Emily y Andrew asienten. El más alto quiere soltarse a reír a carcajadas, todo era tan divertido…

Abre las puertas y paso a grandes zancadas por el lugar en las escaleras se hallaban dos guardias que los detienen.

—Quítense, Edward está manteniendo caliente la cama para mí —dice con su gruesa voz.

—No hemos sido notificados—dice uno.

El alfa se aproxima y encara a los de baja categoría.

—¿Y cuando lo han sido? ¿Crees que necesito autorización de ese idiota para tomar mi auto, manejar a tu casa y hacerle una visita a tu mujer? —dice con voz siniestra— Puedo demostrarte la gracia que me da que pienses que necesitas autorización para dejarme pasar. ¡Muévete!

—¿Y ellos? —dice el otro.

—¿Quieres que te muestre lo que le haré a ese omega con tu hija? He escuchado que ya tuvo su primer celo.

—¡Eres un…!

Uno de los guardias del alfa mayor lo apunta con su rifle, justo en la garganta.

—Tengo dos opciones; o me dejan pasar a disfrutar de ese omega como se me hinchen mis huevos o voy a sus casas a pasarla bien —dice mirando a los dos guardias.

—Déjenlo pasar —interviene un beta de piel pálida y gafas oscuras—. Edward le dió autorización.

Es más que suficiente para que lo dejarán pasar. De uno en uno fueron subiendo las escaleras, apenas dejando ver los planes que tienen.

—Los otros…—susurra Víctor.

—Cada uno se quedará en un piso, una vez entremos con el omega mataran a todos —responde Emily en un susurro.

El de gafas los guió por el pasillo del tercer piso y señaló la habitación marcada como la 406.

—Ahora ya he saldado mi deuda —dice el beta al alfa mayor antes de ver al albino—. Si ve a la señorita Wilson dígale que aprecio mucho el gesto de darme trabajo y darme la oportunidad de largarme.

Víctor asiente y aquel castaño se marcha. Solo quedan Emily, Andrew y Víctor además del alfa, quien les da una orden a los dos primeros y ambos se ponen en posición a cada lado de la puerta. El mayor mira a Víctor.

—Estas por ver el infierno —se burla antes de abrir la puerta.

Emily lo sostiene de una manga de su camisa para evitar que lo siguiera, deben ser aún precavidos.

—¡Maldita sea Jacob! Se toca antes de entrar.

Víctor se muerde el labio al escuchar los resortes de la cama y los quejidos suaves de Yuuri.

—Tomaré mi premio ahora —dice con voz demandante.

—Lo tomarás cuando YO diga. Un perro no me va a mandar. ¡Anderson!

En ese momento todo pasa muy rápido. Disparos se escuchan en las escaleras, Andrew y Emily entran apuntando sus armas al hombre mayor y Victor entra detrás de ellos a la habitación…

Yuuri se halla en la cama de sábanas sucias, sus ojos cafés muertos y sin brillo, su cuerpo cubierto de fluidos secos y viscosos que nadie tuvo duda de que se tratan, pero lo más aterrador de todo eran las mordidas por todo su cuerpo y sus intentos desesperados por cubrirse el cuello. Incluso su vientre se halla maltratado. Con horror y cuidado se acerca al cuerpo débil del pelinegro, quien apenas y un escalofrío lo recorre entero cuando las manos de Víctor se posan delicadamente sobre sus hombros.

—Yuuri, Yuuri, mi amor… —lo llama, pero no hubo respuesta—. ¡YUURI!

Los ojos del menor vuelven a la vida solo lo suficiente para derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste?! ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE MALDITO ENFERMO!?

Edward está acorralado en una esquina, desnudo y con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Andrew y aquel alfa lo tenían a punta de pistola mientras que Emily llama a la policía y una ambulancia. Todos estaban esperando aquella llamada, debían de llegar pronto.

—¿Que qué hice? —se burla—. Solo quería comprobar lo apretado que estaría mi dulce Yuuri de haber tenido a nuestro cachorro.

—¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?!

—Oh, cierto, que tú no lo sabes… El primer hijo de Yuuri era mío. Yo fui el primero que lo hizo gemir de placer, yo fui el primero que le hice regalos caros, YO fui quién lo hizo madre por primera vez. Dime Nikiforov, ¿qué se siente siempre estar recogiendo lo que yo tiro a la basura?

Sin poderse contener desenfunda su pistola y apunta a aquel monstruo, soltando el primer disparo en el abdomen. Edward cae de rodillas, pero no deja de reír.

—Tú no eres así, muchacho, tú no sabes jugar a ser el malo —se burla—. Siempre has sido y siempre serás nuestra marioneta. No eres tan diferente al omega de la cama.

—No soy un títere, ya no más.

—¡¿Cuánto te va a tardar esa resolución?! ¿Lo mismo que te duró con tu mujer?

—¡Cállate! —exclama disparando a la garganta.

—Hagamos una apuesta —gorgotea con la espesura de la sangre—. Carolina tardó veinte minutos en morir… ¿A Yuuri le tomará lo mismo?

—¡Ya…!

—¡Acéptalo, Víctor! No te queda el saco, la prueba más clara es que no me has matado.

Las manos del albino temblaron de furia y desesperación, era cierto, toda su vida había sido una montaña rusa de emociones, a veces tomaba las riendas, a veces se dejaba arrastrar, era un don nadie sin decisión ni carácter, pero una cosa estaba seguro… era la última vez.

La última secuencia de balas en la revolver se deja escuchar antes de que las sirenas se aproximaran.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━ 

**Continuará.**


	27. I save your heart

Aún a pesar de haberlo encontrado con vida, Víctor no puede sentir desesperación por no tener una reacción de él. Lo baja de ese edificio en sus brazos, tapándolo con su camisa, sin importar el terrible dolor de las costillas y los golpes que tiene el alfa.

Los paramédicos lo colocan en una camilla y enseguida es atendido por el personal, dedicando todo su esfuerzo para tenerlo con vida. No duda ni un segundo subir a la ambulancia para estar a su lado, ya no lo dejará solo nunca más.

Viendo cómo durante el camino le dan un sin fin de medicamentos sobre la intravenosa, Víctor toma la mano libre de Yuuri y reza por qué esté bien, reza para que no lo aparten de su lado nunca más. Llora como un niño pequeño, implorando a que Yuuri le de una señal de vida, lo que sea.

Un débil agarre en su mano hace brincar a Víctor y encontrarse con unos ojos castaños muy llenos de vida, agradeciendo que su alfa fue a rescatarlo.

—Van a estar bien, mi amor —Víctor besa la frente del menor—. Tienes prohibido dejarme, ¿si?

Aprieta los párpados por unos segundos, como si le contestara a su petición. Yuuri nuevamente cierra sus ojitos por el cansancio.

Al llegar al hospital, todo se mueve demasiado rápido. Víctor no quiere separarse de Yuuri por nada del mundo, sin embargo, unos doctores lo detienen al tratar de seguirlo cuando se lo llevan a examinar.

—Usted también necesita revisión —le dice una doctora—. Necesita calmarse, ¿es su omega? Trate de transmitirle tranquilidad.

—No dejaré que me revisen hasta que me digan que mi Yuuri y mi bebé están bien —lucha Víctor para poder seguir el paso de la otra camilla.

—Señor, si usted no hace caso le vamos a tener que poner un calmante y estará inconsciente por mucho tiempo, tiempo en el que podemos ir diciéndole cómo están las cosas —la doctora toma del brazo a Víctor para detener su andar.

Asiente, convencido de lo que la mujer le dice. Obedece al sentarse en la camilla que le han traído. Por desgracia aún se siente inquieto y no deja de pensar en su amado Yuuri.

—Están haciendo todo para que su omega esté bien, por favor deje de expedir ese aroma agrio —le pide la doctora mientras le sutura una herida en el brazo.

—No puedo estar tranquilo —murmura el alfa—. Estuvimos separados en menos de 72 horas y a él lo… lo…

Borrar la imagen de su Yuuri inerte sobre esa sucia cama será lo más difícil, lo acechara las pesadillas y el miedo el resto de su vida.

—Su cuerpo está muy débil y maltratado, algo que con un reposo absoluto puede recuperarse —le explica la mujer—. Puedo darme cuenta por las cicatrices que estuvo luchando para proteger a su cachorro y su vida, será óptimo que lo marque para tener fuerzas.

—Él ya estaba frágil y lastimado, sólo provoqué que le rompieran su corazón y me odiara —solloza Víctor.

Las heridas físicas son curadas y Víctor no tiene que ser internado, sólo le han dado unos analgésicos para calmar esos dolores que siente en el interior. En la sala de espera se sorprende mucho al ver a sus amigos sentados.

Enseguida no dudan en acercarse a él para saber cómo está y preguntar por Yuuri. El alfa se siente sin habla, no quiere decir absolutamente nada. Es desesperante que todo mundo te habla y lo único que necesitas es momento de tranquilidad.

Las horas pasan sin alguna respuesta, Víctor camina de un lado a otro, torturándose una y otra vez por lo que le ha pasado a Yuuri. No se perdonará nunca esto y lo que más teme es que no haya llegado a tiempo para salvarlo.

—Víctor —lo llama Jean—, Víctor, deja de estar sacando ese terrible aroma agrio.

—No puedo evitarlo, no puedo estar bien… quizá ya es demasiado tarde y Yuuri…

Jean lo toma de los hombros y lo estampa contra la pared. Los demás presentes se quedan en shock por la reacción de Jean e incluso Chris y Otabek van a tratar de separarlos, pero se sorprenden al ver al canadiense con una expresión dolida.

—¡No es tarde! ¡Yuuri estará bien! —exclama el moreno—. ¡Tienes que ser fuerte para él!

—Pero…

—Yuuri está luchando por su vida, no se dejará vencer tan fácil —se acerca Seung Gil a su alfa para que libere a Víctor—. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es rezar por él y por su cachorro.

Asienten todos. Los demás han estado también recibiendo información sobre el caso de Minami, sabiendo que también está en un estado crítico, pero mejorando notablemente. Se especula que pronto despertará.

Pasando toda la noche en espera de alguna respuesta o algo, aparece el doctor que atiende a Yuuri en medio de la sala de espera. Víctor se levanta de un brinco y se acerca al hombre.

—El paciente está en observación —comenta el doctor con tranquilidad para no alterar a Víctor—. El cachorro está muy bien, no sufrió ningún daño y las heridas sobre el vientre del omega no dañaron el útero, pero —se detiene unos segundos mientras se acomoda los lentes—, el chico fue violado múltiples de veces sin descanso alguno y le han desgarrado el cuello uterino, sumando que tiene cicatrices pasadas y eso provoca que el embarazo sea de alto riesgo, teniendo un posible aborto.

—¿Ya despertó? ¿Va a estar bien? ¡Déjeme verlo! —se altera Víctor.

—Aún está dormido, le hemos suministrado algunos calmantes que no dañen al bebé. Va a mejorar, señor Nikiforov, pero necesita todo el apoyo que su alfa le pueda dar y sobre todo mucha paciencia —el doctor deja caer su mano sobre el hombro y le dedica una media sonrisa—. Lo que le ha pasado es un trauma muy severo. Puede pasar a verlo.

Víctor se muerde el labio inferior y siente un enorme vacío en su estómago, por supuesto que está listo para ayudar a Yuuri y luchar por él.

Caminan por los fríos pasillos del hospital, el alfa siente un escalofrío recorrer por su cuerpo en cuanto entran al área de terapia intensiva y ve a Minami desde lejos conectado a múltiples máquinas y a su lado Mila junto con su omega. Agradecerá después su apoyo, por ahora Yuuri es la prioridad.

El doctor se detiene frente a la puerta de la habitación y la abre para darle paso a Víctor, quien, al entrar, siente un gran golpe en su estómago y el corazón romperse al ver la imagen de su cerdito.

De su delgado brazo izquierdo tiene una aguja insertada que conecta con una bolsa de suero; de sus fosas nasales sale una sonda respiratoria. A pesar que lo han bañado, su cuerpo muestra las mordidas, heridas y moretones en varios lugares. Las manchas moradas son alarmantes sobre su pálida piel casi amarillenta y sus labios con pequeñas cortadas por la resequedad y falta de hidratación.

Siente cómo se rompe por completo con esa desgarradora imagen del ser que una vez vio en aquel campo de girasoles con tanta vida, que desbordaba todo sentimiento hermoso.

Se acerca a él para acariciarle el pómulo y depositarle un pequeño beso en la frente. Sentirlo frío lo preocupa mucho y no duda en querer abrazarlo o taparlo para darle el calor que necesita. El doctor decide dejarle espacio al alfa, sin decirle primero que en cuanto despierte los llame.

Se sube a la camilla para envolverlo con sus brazos y hacerlo que se recueste sobre su pecho con cuidado de no lastimarlo. No deja de darle pequeños besitos en el rostro y cabello, mojándolo con esas gotas gordas que caen de sus ojos.

—Lo siento tanto, todo esto es mi culpa —lloriquea el alfa al aferrarse al cuerpo del menor—. Perdóname, Yuuri.

Encuentran mejoría gracias a que el alfa permanece a lado de su amado Yuuri, pero las enfermeras regañan mucho a Víctor por no ir a comer o descansar como le han pedido. El platinado es demasiado terco que no deja que lo separen de su amado hasta que despierte.

Los demás no dejan de llenar regalos y flores en la habitación, incluso le llevan comida a Víctor para que deje de matarse de hambre.

El tercer día interno, Víctor le coloca un suéter a su amado para que pueda mantenerse en calor y que eso le ayude a elevar su temperatura corporal.

—Este color quizá no te guste, pero es el mejor suéter que vi para ti —comenta Víctor mientras lo vuelve a acostar sobre la camilla.

Acaricia su mejilla que poco a poco recuperó el color rosado que lo caracteriza.

—Minami ya está mejor, él despertó y ya no depende de alguna máquina —le comenta Víctor mientras toma lugar a su lado para tomar las manos de Yuuri para calentarlas—. Es posible que pronto venga a visitarte y no dejarte sólo, algo que no me gusta.

Aunque no reciba ninguna contestación, Víctor habla con él, sea lo que sea, cualquier tema. Eso ayuda a distraer el dolor del alfa y no soltarse a llorar.

—No es que no me agrade Minami, al contrario, estoy agradecido por cuidarte mientras yo no estuve, pero lo que no me gusta es que te vea con ojos de amor —deposita un beso sobre su mano izquierda—. Eres mío, mi cerdito, mi Yuuri, mi amor— deja otro beso en la otra mano.

Yuuri comienza a toser como si se estuviera ahogando, alertando por completo a Víctor y salir en busca de un doctor.

—¡Se está ahogando! —grita.

Enseguida varias enfermeras y doctores entran, alejando a Víctor del omega porque está completamente alterado.

—¡No dejen que se muera! —exclama mientras lucha con un par de enfermeros.

—No va a morir —dice el doctor—. Se estaba ahogando porque ya puede respirar por su cuenta, señor Nikiforov.

Escuchar eso alivia el alma del alfa. Se acerca a la cama y ve como le retiran la sonda de la nariz, provocando que Yuuri tosa levemente, sin embargo, aún no despierta.

—No vuelvas a darme un susto así, ¿quieres? —besa su frente.

Ese mismo día va la obstetra a revisar al pequeño cachorro, haciendo que Víctor lloré como un pequeño niño en cuanto ve la imagen del ultrasonido que le hacen. Los pequeños latidos emocionan el corazón del alfa y no deja de besar las manos de Yuuri.

—Los latidos están algo acelerados, pero es normal en pacientes que han estado en situaciones muy peligrosas —comenta la doctora con suavidad—. El cachorro está creciendo sano y salvo, tiene buen tamaño y no hay ninguna anomalía.

—Gracias al cielo —susurra Víctor pegando su cabeza a la de Yuuri—. ¿Escuchaste eso? Nuestro cachorro está bien.

Víctor toma uno de los pañuelos para limpiar el vientre de Yuuri por los residuos del gel que le colocaron y deja pequeños besitos en esa zona.

—Hola mi amor, tu mami y yo estamos felices de que estés creciendo —susurra con dulzura—. Sigue siendo un buen cachorrito.

En la tarde del cuarto día, Víctor acomoda a Yuuri sobre la cama después de un baño de esponja. Siente alivio al ver que las cicatrices comienzan a desaparecer, ojalá tuviera una varita mágica para ocultarlas por completo antes de que Yuuri despierte.

—Podemos taparlas con maquillaje para que no las notes —comenta con una sonrisa rota mientras lo tapa con las cobijas que le ordenó a Chris comprar—. Quizá lo lograría, pero las del corazón no las podemos ocultar.

Una pequeña lágrima resbala de sus ojos y enseguida se la limpia, prometió no llorar frente a Yuuri para ser el pilar que el menor necesita en el momento de la tormenta.

—¿Sabes que me gusta…? —se detiene Víctor al ver el rostro de su amado.

Esos ojos castaños que alguna vez mostraron vida, están abiertos por completo mirando el techo fijamente.

—¿Yuuri? —dice en bajito para no espantarlo.

Parpadea un par de veces y mira hacia el zarco que está a su lado. Víctor no puede evitar tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios y lágrimas amenazan salir de sus ojos.

—Hola, mi amor —una mano se posa sobre una de las mejillas de Yuuri con delicadeza.

El labio de Yuuri comienza a temblar y los ojos se llenan por completo de lágrimas, amenazando un proveniente desborde.

—Tranquilo, estás bien, vas a estar bien —susurra con suavidad el alfa—. Mi lindo, Yuuri.

El alarido resuena con fuerza junto con un llanto desgarrador y estridente, Yuuri lucha con toda su vida para separarse de Víctor. El alfa trata de detenerlo, pero no usa su fuerza porque teme lastimarlo y el menor escapa de su agarre, huyendo hacia una de las esquinas.

—¡Aléjate por favor!

Víctor se siente impotente por querer acercarse y ayudar a Yuuri, quien luce demasiado desorientado. Dos enfermeras entran al lugar de inmediato para tratar de calmarlo. Sus ojos castaños muestran demasiado terror y están totalmente fuera de orbita, la respiración se acelera demasiado en cuanto lo tocan.

Patalea y grita para que lo suelten y en cuanto una aguja se clava en su cuello, poco a poco deja de luchar hasta desvanecerse.

—No me toques —se deja caer sobre los brazos de los enfermeros—. No me toques…

Víctor comprende a qué se refería cuando el doctor le dijo que necesitará todo el apoyo y paciencia para su recuperación. Ver a su amado en ese estado lo mata por completo, prometió protegerlo de quien sea, pero lo más triste es que no puede protegerlo de sí mismo ni mucho menos de las pesadillas que lo acechan.

Los enfermeros le piden al alfa que se retire para que descanse el menor y al salir de esa habitación, siente como él también rompe a llorar por la desesperación.

Teme a que Yuuri no vuelva a ser ese chico que solía ser, está completamente desvariado. Antes de que cerraran la puerta, ve como Yuuri se sume en el sueño teniendo una expresión llena de dolor.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━ 

**Continuará.**


	28. Hope

_A veces los sueños se pueden volver pesadillas._

—¡Yuuri!

El llamado de su progenitora hace que el menor deje de estar jugando en el jardín y corra de prisa hacia donde lo esperan. Recibe enseguida el caluroso abrazo de su mamá y un pequeño beso en su frente.

—Es hora de que te des un baño —le dice la rechoncha mujer con una sonrisa.

El pequeño de seis años acepta a regañadientes la orden de su madre, él quisiera poder continuar jugando en el jardín que recién ahora encontró un brote de una rosa blanca muy bonita.

Siendo aún muy pequeño, Hiroko se baña junto al pequeño en una tina exclusiva para la familia, pues tienen un gran onsen y teme a que Yuuri se ahogue.

—Mami, ¿estarás conmigo para siempre? —pregunta el pequeño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La mujer sonríe enternecida por esas palabras y no duda en darle un beso en la coronilla de su hijo.

—Por supuesto, estaré a tu lado siempre que me necesites, te guiaré en tu camino y claro que nunca dejaré de amarte —contesta.

—Duérmete conmigo, por favor —dice el pequeño de ojos castaños—. Tengo miedo a que vengan los monstruos y me quieran hacer daño.

—No vendrá ningún monstruo, no dejaré que toquen a mi pequeño —junta su nariz con la del menor y la mueve de lado a lado.

—Tú siempre me proteges, mami. ¿Por qué lo haces?

Es común que un niño a su edad haga tantas preguntas, su curiosidad no tiene límites y quiere saber todo.

—Las mamás siempre protegeremos a nuestros cachorros por amor, entenderás cuando tú tengas a tus propios cachorros —contesta con una sonrisa.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━ 

—Mamá —susurra el omega mientras duerme, seguro tiene un hermoso sueño.

Víctor observa a su Yuuri dormir, lo hace todo el tiempo que puede porque cuando está despierto se pone a gritar desesperadamente que ningún alfa lo toque.

—No es porque lo odie o tenga algún resentimiento contra usted —agrega la doctora que atendió a Víctor el primer día—. Normalmente las personas que sufrimos un trauma muy fuerte, tendemos a bloquear nuestra mente para olvidar aquello que causa dolor. Es algo temporal.

—¿Y si no es así? ¿Yuuri me odiará por el resto de su vida? —Víctor tiene pequeñas lágrimas sobre sus ojos, está devastado por no poder ayudarlo de alguna forma y cuando trata de tomarlo sólo le hace más daño.

—Aunque no lo crea, señor Nikiforov, el paciente tiene un lazo con usted, uno muy fuerte por el pequeño que crece en él —agrega la mujer—. Sus almas están unidas de alguna forma a pesar de que no lo ha marcado.

Lo observa con detenimiento, le encanta ver a su hermoso ángel dormir con tanta tranquilidad que eso lo calma por unos momentos. Por supuesto que tienen un lazo más grande e irrompible.

—El doctor mencionó el otro día que si lo marcara en estos momentos, es posible que se recupere lo más rápido posible y él trate de evitarme, pero es hacer lo mismo que hicieron esos sujetos que lo… —aprieta con fuerza los ojos al recordar esa fría imagen de Yuuri en ese lugar—. No haré nada en contra de su voluntad.

—Es cierto lo que dijo el doctor, pero también es válido su argumento —agrega la doctora.

La joven doctora deja a Víctor con el omega, en algún momento él despertará y volverá a gritar que lo dejen sólo. Acaricia su suave piel con delicadeza y luego revuelve sus cabellos para desprender el dulce aroma del omega embarazado, al menos físicamente está recuperado.

—Por favor, Yuuri, no te encierres en ese mundo que se empieza a inundar con ese oscuro mar —murmura el alfa.

Los castaños se abren lentamente y se encuentran con los azules. Los mira con detenimiento y levanta su temblorosa mano hacia el sujeto.

—Eres como un príncipe —murmura el omega—. ¿Eres real?

Víctor duda si es buena idea tomarlo de su mano, sin embargo, ignora que en cualquier momento Yuuri puede volver a desvariar y toma con cuidado la tibia mano.

—Tan real como el amor que siento por ti —susurra.

El menor traga seco y alza la mano libre hacia el rostro del alfa para tocarlo, sólo así el siente si es real.

—¿Quien eres? —pregunta el azabache.

El doctor le pidió a Víctor que no presionara a Yuuri, poco a poco él recuperara su memoria. Aprieta los labios, pensando en la mejor forma de que el omega no se presione.

Víctor acerca su mano al menor y al ver cómo se hace levemente hacia atrás, decide no acariciarlo.

—Digamos que soy alguien cercano, alguien que te cuidará toda la vida —murmura el alfa.

Yuuri retira su mano del rostro y se hace ovillo sobre la cama, comenzando a murmurar palabras.

—Me llamo Yuuri, soy un omega y tengo 20 años. Fui secuestrado y me han salvado —alcanza oír esos murmullos una y otra vez.

El psiquiatra le ha aconsejado que cuando sienta pánico se ponga a repetir datos básicos. Víctor siente el impulso de acariciar su cabeza para tranquilizarlo y es detenido por el mismo Yuuri, dedicándole una mirada de terror.

—No me hagas daño, no quiero que me toques —murmura.

—No te haré daño, eres lo que más amo —susurra con delicadeza.

—¿Amar? —sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas—. No puedes amar algo que está roto.

Es doloroso ver que Yuuri le tenga demasiada desconfianza. Decide apartarse de él, sin antes taparlo con una cobija y sentarse en el pequeño sillón que yace dentro de la habitación.

—Aun sintiéndote roto, puedo amarte —dice con un hilo de voz sin saber si Yuuri lo escucho o no.

Hay momentos en que Yuuri despierta gritando y sin conocer a nadie, queriendo escapar. Le han sugerido a Víctor que deben amarrarlo o podría hacerse daño, pero se niega a querer hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. En otras ocasiones, se levanta a llorar demasiado, al grado de que alguien vaya a sedarlo y eso no le gusta a Víctor para nada.

Lo que Víctor trata de hacer es abrazarlo y calmarlo con sus feromonas, y dejar que se desahogue en él. Con ello, Yuuri va ganando poco a poco la confianza de estar cerca del alfa. Ya se deja alimentar por el alfa cuando Yuuri se quiere negar a comer.

—Tienes que hacerlo por ti, así te dejarán ir pronto de aquí —comenta el alfa.

—¿Y tú vendrás conmigo? —pregunta, abriendo sus castaños ojos.

—Si tú quieres, podemos vivir juntos y…

—¡Por favor! —unas cuantas lágrimas bajan de sus ojos—. Tengo miedo a que esas pesadillas estén acechándome y yo esté solo, no quiero que…

Se detiene de golpe, tiene una expresión de miedo mezclada con sorpresa. Abre demasiado los ojos y baja la vista a su pancita de 19 semanas, aún sin comprender que es lo que está pasando.

—Algo se mueve dentro de mí —alza la bata para ver su vientre hinchado—. Víctor… yo… ¡oh!

Siente de nuevo un movimiento, incluso se nota levemente el pequeño golpe que el cachorro da en las paredes uterinas del omega. El alfa se sienta a su lado, posando sus manos sobre el tibio vientre de Yuuri, causando que el menor brinque nuevamente al sentir un movimiento.

—¿Estoy esperando un cachorrito? —sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas—, ¿es un…?

—Si —sonríe el alfa al sentir el movimiento—. Es nuestro cachorro.

—Entonces… tú… —se lleva las manos al rostro, conteniendo las lágrimas y mostrando miedo.

—No, no fue así como concebimos a nuestro hijo —Víctor abraza a Yuuri con delicadeza—. Nosotros hicimos el amor, nos amamos, nos íbamos a casar antes de toda la tragedia.

—Soy una mala madre, ¿cómo pude olvidar a mi cachorro? —lloriquea.

—No lo eres, protegiste a nuestro cachorro sin rendirte.

Yuuri lleva las manos al pecho de Víctor, sintiendo como su corazón late con fuerza al estar cerca de él. Las aparta para tomar las de Víctor y colocarlas en la altura de su corazón, sorprendiéndose por la sincronización cardiaca.

—Laten igual —una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios, la primera en semanas.

—Somos un solo ser, Yuuri.

Por petición del omega, la obstetra decide hacerle un ultrasonido a Yuuri, sintiendo ese frío gel caer en su abdomen. En cuanto el monitor muestra la imagen de un pequeño bebé con su dedito en los labios, Yuuri derrama demasiadas lágrimas e incluso busca la mano de Víctor para apretujarla y ni se diga en cuanto escucha sus latidos.

—Todo está bien, Yuuri —dice la mujer con una sonrisa—. Tú pequeño cachorro es muy fuerte.

—¿Quieres saber el sexo del bebé? —pregunta el alfa.

—No, quiero que sea sorpresa.

Ahora sabiendo esta parte importante, Yuuri mejora un poco. Ahora hace caso a Víctor cuando lo alimenta, agradece que esté haciéndolo y no lo deje derrumbarse.

Hay momentos que no puede dormir, sólo cierra los ojos y trata de pensar en cosas buenas para distraer su mente, pero más que nada lo hace porque suele escuchar a Víctor hablar con el bebé.

—Mami está mejor, lo hace por ti, mi pequeño —las cálidas manos se posan en su pancita, acariciando con delicadeza esa zona—. ¿Sabes? Amo mucho a tu mami aunque no me recuerde, es el amor de mi vida. No le digas esto, pero Yuuri es mi rayo de luz, el que ilumina mi día.

Luego de hablar con él pequeño que le contesta con pequeñas pataditas, Víctor acomoda a Yuuri sobre su pecho para hacerlo sentir protegido. Así como el omega también tiene sus pesadillas, el alfa también las tiene.

Siempre sueña con una escena de su Yuuri dentro de un sarcófago, con la inerte expresión que tenía el día que lo encontró. Despierta sin gritar, pues teme espantar a Yuuri. Sintiendo su cuerpo pegado al suyo lo tranquiliza.

—Yuuri está conmigo, el bebé está conmigo, ambos están bien. Sólo fue una pesadilla —susurra muy bajo.

No hay noche que ninguno de los dos pueda conciliar el sueño si la lámpara no está prendida en la habitación. No tienen la confianza de dormirse en la oscuridad.

Cuando Yuuri tiene bajones, no quiere hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con el alfa. Ignora lo que le dicen y las veces que golpea a quien se le acerque. Con un abrazo fuerte y el aroma de Víctor se tranquiliza.

—¡Ellos vendrán por mi! —exclama el menor fuera de sus cabales

—No lo harán —murmura el alfa abrazándolo con fuerza mientras el lucha.

—¡Ya no quiero que me usen! ¡No quiero!

—Nadie lo hará.

Y las lágrimas llegan como cascadas. Víctor deja que el menor desahogue ese amargo llanto acompañado del dolor que siente, y aunque no se de cuenta, llora junto con él por ser parte de su sufrimiento. Ambos lloran hasta quedarse dormidos.

El doctor les pide que caminen para no estar todo el tiempo encerrados en la habitación, al principio les cuesta trabajo por las alucinaciones que Yuuri tiene y termina haciéndose un ovillo en la cama repitiéndose una y otra vez la frase.

—Me llamo Yuuri. Tengo 20 años y soy un omega. Estoy encinta. Víctor es mi pareja. Él me salvó —lo repite una y otra vez.

El miedo a salir se pierde poco a poco que incluso algunas enfermeras se acercan a querer acariciar la barriguita de Yuuri. Tampoco se dejaba tocar más que por sus doctores o Víctor, pero supera ere miedo. Ahora no se resiste a presumir su tripita.

En una noche, precisamente en la semana que cumple 21 semanas de gestación, Yuuri escucha a Víctor llorar mientras duerme. A pesar que sigue su mente bloqueada, siente un gran cariño por él, es como si su lado omega lo reconozca como su alfa y siente la necesidad de cuidarlo.

—Lo… siento Yuuri —murmura entre sueños—. Perdóname.

Su corazón se estruja dentro de su pecho al darse cuenta que Víctor lucha con sus demonios totalmente solo. Mira con detenimiento el rostro del alfa, quien parece pasar por un terrible sueño por el dolor que se refleja.

—Tranquilo —toma a Víctor con ambas manos y acerca sus labios a los suyos para besarlos tiernamente—. No te dejaré solo.

Los orbes gélidos se abren lentamente, sorprendidos porque Yuuri le nació después de mucho tiempo de decir algo con cariño. Siente un par de lágrimas caer de su rostro y son atrapadas por el omega con sus labios.

—Te amo, Víctor —susurra con suavidad y no duda en dejarle otro temeroso beso, uno que termina con ternura y cariño—. Te amo.

Víctor envuelve a Yuuri con sus brazos, soltando un enorme suspiro de alivio. Le emociona que Yuuri reconozca sus sentimientos y ya no tenga miedo.

—Te amo, Yuuri. Te amo —susurra con voz ronca.

No hay duda de que Víctor en verdad lo ama y él también. Después de muchas súplicas, Yuuri y Víctor abandonan por fin el hospital. El alfa ha vendido sus propiedades y consiguió una casa pequeña cerca al bosque, un lugar lleno de paz y tranquilidad, algo a que el omega le ayudará para su recuperación y pasar el resto de su embarazo.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━ 

**Continuará.**


	29. Deep Fall

Las pesadillas continúan atormentando a Yuuri y a Víctor.

La primera noche en la habitación, Yuuri vuelve a tener un ataque de pánico, despertando a gritos y sudando a mares. Víctor lo envuelve en sus brazos y deja que llore hasta quedarse dormido.

Siempre en las noches, Yuuri deja prendida la lámpara de mesita, sólo así siente confianza y protección. Odia quedarse sin luz en la oscuridad, es más, le aterra quedarse sólo.

En la primera semana, Víctor observa que Yuuri se altera demasiado si no está ocupado en algo, así que le trae las cosas que usaba para hacer sus deliciosos pastelitos y galletas.

También le enseña a plantar y cuidar flores, una tarea que Yuuri toma cariño. Sólo así no recae en sus pensamientos abrumadores.

—Si riegas y hablas con las flores, ellas brotarán y serán hermosas —comenta el alfa mientras le entrega una pequeña regadera a Yuuri—. Háblales con amor y ellas serán hermosas.

—¿Así como tú me hablas? —los castaños miran fijamente a Víctor con curiosidad.

El alfa besa la mejilla de Yuuri con ternura, provocando que el azabache se le coloreé el rostro.

—Así es, porque eres la rosa más hermosa de mi jardín.

El sonido del timbre interrumpe esa tierna escena. Víctor da un beso en la frente a Yuuri y se levanta para atender a la visita.

Por ahora nadie los visita porque temen que Yuuri colapse y no tolere la cercanía de otras personas, no mientras su mente siga bloqueada.

Al abrir la puerta principal, siente un fuerte vacío en su estómago al ver a la joven castaña frente a su casa.

—Hola, Víctor —saluda.

—¿Cómo es que sabes nuestra…?

—Tengo mis métodos, ¿puedo?

Víctor se hace a un lado para que la recién llegada entre a la casa. Observa con detenimiento la pequeña casita y sonríe con un poco de tristeza.

—Este lugar tiene vida, no como la mansión en la que vivíamos —comenta.

—No es que quiera ser grosero, pero me preocupa que tu presencia perturbe a Yuuri —comenta el alfa.

—Tranquilo, seré breve —Naomi se acomoda el mechón del cabello detrás de su oreja—. Ahora que mi padre está pudriéndose en la cárcel, las acciones de la compañía caen en mis manos y tengo la obligación de hablar sobre tu lugar en la empresa, aún quieren que seas el presidente.

Víctor suspira profundo. Una de las cosas que lo hacía sentir mal es decirle “no tengo tiempo” o “estoy ocupado” a Carolina y a Anna cada vez que le pedían pasar tiempo con ellas. Ser presidente es como una idea que siempre se grabó, un papel impuesto para continuar con el linaje de Nikiforov.

Mira por la ventana y ve a su adorado cerdito sentado en el jardín hablando con su barriga, parece una agradable y fabulosa conversación.

No quiere volver a pasar por lo mismo, es más, ya está harto de continuar portando esas odiosas corbatas y molestos trajes.

—Tengo muchísimo dinero, demasiado como para mantener hasta tres generaciones sin que les falte algo y si vendo mis acciones, tendré más dinero —sonríe—. Renuncio.

—Sabía que dirías eso, por lo que traje todos los papeles para arreglar eso —sonríe Naomi.

Ambos se sientan para hablar y terminar cada lazo que ata a Víctor con el mundo laboral. Naomi le entrega un cheque enorme con muchísimos ceros, quien al principio se niega, pero termina aceptando. Para algo servirá ese cheque de muchos millones de euros.

—Y con esta última firma todos tus derechos con la empresa son míos —agrega Naomi.

Termina de firmar los papeles y los entrega a Naomi, sintiendo como un peso más abandona su cuerpo.

La chica sonríe al tomar los papeles y guardarlos dentro de la carpeta; los ojos avellana miran a los zarcos con detenimiento, como si buscara alguna respuesta en él.

—Víctor, yo…

El sonido de unas tazas quebrarse rompen el momento, Víctor y Naomi se congelan al ver a Yuuri mirando fijamente a ellos. Sobre sus pies yacen dos tazas quebradas junto con una bandeja y galletas.

—No… No… Tu otra vez… —se lleva las manos a los lados de su cabeza y sus ojos desbordan lágrimas—. No me lo quites. ¡No me lo quites!

Víctor se levanta hacia Yuuri y trata de tranquilizarlo, pero el menor lo empuja y corre hacia el jardín.

—Naomi yo…

—¡Ve!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Víctor corre detrás de Yuuri, quien está ahora arrancando toda planta que ve del jardín y ensuciándose de lodo.

Entre gritos de Yuuri de desesperación, Víctor logra tomarlo por la espalda y lo sostiene sin importar que se ensucien.

—Tranquilo, nadie me apartará de tu lado, ya nadie más lo hará —murmura arrodillándose junto con él—. Piensa en el bebé, en nuestro amor, piensa en nosotros.

—A ella la veo en esas pesadillas, ella es mala Víctor —solloza.

—No es mala, ella nos ha salvado.

Y en medio del jardín se quedan por horas, tratando de calmarlo. Poco a poco Yuuri se tranquiliza.

Ahora Víctor lo carga para llevarlo a dar un baño. Lo mete a la tina junto con él y lo lava; le preocupa que esté tan callado y tan tranquilo con la mirada pérdida, sin moverse ni nada.

—Te tengo una buena noticia —el alfa rompe el hielo mientras talla la espalda de Yuuri—. He dejado la compañía, me quedaré a cuidarlos a ti y al cachorro todos los días.

Yuuri no responde, es como si estuviera encerrado en su mundo. Víctor continua tallándolo con una esponja.

—¿Recuerdas a Makkachin? Pronto vendrá a casa y también nos cuidará.

Ni un susurro o respiro, Yuuri está completamente en su mundo, algo que el alfa detesta cuando se encierra, es el único lugar en el que no puede protegerlo.

—Ya estás listo para salir.

Víctor se levanta de la bañera y se coloca una bata, después toma una para Yuuri y se acerca a él.

—No puedo salir —murmura el omega con la cabeza agachada.

—Claro que sí.

—No puedo —repite, dejando caer su espalda sobre el respaldo de la tina—. No puedo salir porque está oscuro. Estuve despierto esas 72 horas que me mantuvieron tumbado sobre la cama, 3 días en las que luchaba para que no me dañaran —en su voz de siente el dolor y el terror—. Quería dormir, necesitaba hacerlo para olvidar como ellos me tomaban sin importar que yo me negara o me golpeaban. Sentía cómo desgarraban mis entrañas una y otra vez, hasta pensé en que en algún momento matarían a mi bebé —toma una pausa para inhalar aire—. En medio de esa oscuridad escuchaba que entraban y salían muchos alfas u hombres beta en esa habitación, me tocaban y lastimaban mi cuerpo. Luchaba para que no me marcarán o dañaran mi vientre, luche con todas mis fuerzas y no pude. Ellos me dejaban caer sus fluidos, me escupían, había momentos que los golpes ya no me hacían sentir dolor. Desgarraron cada parte de mi cuerpo, de mi mente y de mi alma.

—Yuuri…

—En medio de esa oscuridad alcé la vista hacia ese techo y sonreía cuando tus ojos aparecían en mi mente, esperando que vinieras por mí y me rescataras. Decir que tuve miedo queda muy pequeño para el infierno real que viví. Por eso… no puedo salir.

Escuchar esa historia desgarradora por primera vez, rompe al alfa por completo. No sabía el terror y sufrimiento que Yuuri vivió, pero se da una idea por las cicatrices que le dejó.

—Claro que puedes, estoy contigo y jamás te dejaré caer solo —Víctor toma de las mejillas a Yuuri—. Ven.

El omega toma las manos de Víctor y lo ayuda a salir de la bañera. Recuerda la primera vez que lo vio destrozado en París después de que se emborrachó.

Terminando de secarlo, lo viste y lo acuesta sobre la cama.

—Haré un sándwich y traeré un poco de manzana —besa su frente.

—No —Yuuri se aferra a sus brazos—. No quiero estar solo.

—Deben comer los dos, no puedo permitir que te saltes tus horas —lo regaña el alfa.

—Entonces bajo contigo.

En la pequeña cocina, Yuuri se sienta sobre un banco mientras ve como Víctor prepara el sándwich. El alfa está aprendiendo a la fuerza a cocinar para las veces que Yuuri se encierra en su mundo.

—Ponle mucho queso —sugiere Yuuri con una pequeña sonrisa—. El bebé quiere comer queso.

Al menos el apetito lo está recuperando, eso significa que está mejor.

—Por supuesto, lo que sea para mis dos amores —sonríe.

Esa noche, las pesadillas volvieron a afectar a Yuuri. No es algo que superará rápido y mucho menos que olvidará, esos recuerdos son demasiado duros para él.

Una tarde lluviosa, Yuuri se sienta sobre el sillón que está pegado a la ventana de su habitación para observar cómo las gotas de lluvia caen sobre el pasto. Víctor aparece con chocolate caliente y malvaviscos dentro de la taza, el omega sonríe al verlo llegar y ayuda con traer una pequeña mesita para colocar esas deliciosas bebidas.

—Llueve mucho —comenta el omega volviendo a su lugar.

—Es normal en estos momentos —Víctor se sienta a su lado para contemplar la lluvia—. Recuerdo que cuando era niño, me gustaba salir a jugar en el jardín sin importar que lloviera. Mi mamá me regañaba por ensuciar la alfombra con el lodo que se quedaba en mis pies.

—Seguro eras un niño muy inquieto —ríe Yuuri al visualizarse a un pequeño Víctor correr por el interior de la casa.

—Al menos fue así hasta que al niño inquieto lo hicieron madurar a temprana edad por la pérdida de sus padres —en sus ojos gélidos se nota una tristeza notable.

—También me obligaron a madurar, era un niño —Yuuri agacha su cabeza.

—Ahora eres un niño, somos niños porque estamos disfrutando esos años que nos arrebataron —agrega Víctor.

—En ese caso.

Yuuri toma de la mano a Víctor y lo conduce fuera de la habitación hasta llegar al jardín, sin importarle que se están mojando bajo las pesadas gotas de la lluvia.

—¡Cariño! ¡Esto es una mala idea! —exclama Víctor tratando de cubrir a Yuuri con su suéter, aunque es en vano porque también se está mojando.

Yuuri no le hace caso, alza las manos y mira hacia el cielo con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa, una que no se ha visto en semanas.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Volvamos a casa! —Víctor se acerca a él para tomarlo de los brazos.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Esto es libertad! —ríe Yuuri.

Víctor se queda pensando en las palabras de su amado, alza la vista hasta el cielo y disfruta esas gotas caer en su rostro. Tiene razón, se siente la libertad. Las manos de Yuuri lo toman por sorpresa al tomarlo por las mejillas. Ambos ojos se ven por unos segundos y sus labios se funden con un tierno beso apasionado, uno que desborda todos los sentimientos que sienten uno al otro.

Regresan al interior de la casa directos al baño para tomar un rico baño para no enfermarse. Aun teniendo el romance encima, los besos continúan mientras se ayudan a quitar la ropa hasta quedar desnudos.

Abre la llave de la regadera con agua caliente, a Yuuri no le gusta para nada la fría. Víctor entra y atrae hacia él su omega hacia el chorro, quien experimenta una deliciosa corriente recorrer su cuerpo al sentir el agua caer.

Los labios del omega buscan a los del alfa, disfrutando los movimientos sobre de los ajenos. Las manos del mayor bajan de sus mejillas, pasando por su pecho, delineando su cintura y se aferran a sus caderas para acercarlo más a él.

El cuerpo de Yuuri siente un enorme escalofrío en cuanto las manos de Víctor acarician su espalda baja, deteniéndose por completo.

—N-no no, por favor —murmura al separarse—. Yo… detente.

Desde que están juntos nuevamente no han podido conectarse en la intimidad, una vez lo intentaron y Yuuri gritó demasiado que incluso espantó a Víctor, creyendo que lo había lastimado. Desde entonces deja que el omega se acerque poco a poco a él.

—Tranquilo —Víctor toma sus mejillas nuevamente—. No te obligare a nada si no quieres hacerlo.

—Lo siento, soy un omega malo incapaz de darle lo que un alfa necesita —murmura Yuuri.

—No Yuuri, tú me complementas y no necesito que me satisfagas sexualmente —Víctor abraza con fuerza a Yuuri—. Recuerda que haremos esto a tu ritmo, a pasitos de bebé, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiente levemente con la cabeza. Terminan de darse un baño y Víctor le da un pijama de tela gruesa y caliente, pues hace demasiado frío y no quiere que el menor se enferme. Vuelve a calentar los chocolates y arropa a su omega en la cama.

El alfa también entra a la cama para brindarle calor a su pareja, abrazándolo de la cintura.

—El cachorro está algo inquieto —sonríe Yuuri mientras posa su mano sobre su vientre.

Esos momentos no los pierde por nada del mundo, para no destapar a su novio, se introduce bajo las cobijas y levanta un poco la camisa de Yuuri para ver cómo el pequeño se mueve en el vientre calientito que el omega le ofrece. El bulto suave se contrae en cuanto las manos heladas de Víctor tocan ese lugar.

—Estás helado —ríe Yuuri.

—Lo siento —Víctor le da un beso—. Hola, mi amor, ¿estás despierto?

Un golpecito empuja exactamente en dónde está la mano contestando a su padre. Ambos padres intercambian miradas de amor y alegría, estos momentos que son como rayos de luz en su vida no los cambiarían por nada. Antes de dormir, Víctor toma a Yuuri entre sus brazos, acostándolo sobre su pecho y con cuidado de no lastimar al pequeño bebé.

—Quiero ver a mis hermanos y a mis amigos—murmura el omega.

—¿Quieres que vengan todos a la casa?

—Si, también quiero salir. Debo dejar esta actitud de princesa y dejar de depender de tu protección.

—Me gusta protegerte.

Yuuri alza su rostro para encontrarse con Víctor y dedicarle una linda sonrisa.

—Agradezco todo tu apoyo, todos tus cuidados y el amor que me brindas, pero tú también necesitas de mi.

—Pero yo…

Lo calla colocando su dedo índice sobre sus delgados labios.

—Te he visto. Tienes esa mirada llena de miedo y hay momentos en que te oigo murmurar cosas como yo —pasa una mano sobre su pecho—. Despiertas totalmente agitado y corroboras que sea una terrible pesadilla cuando me sientes a tu lado. Tienes miedo a mis recaídas o que me encierre como aquella vez que Naomi vino a la casa —deja caer su cabeza en la del alfa—. He sido muy egoísta, también necesitas de mi y ahora quiero enfrentar mis miedos para que tú dejes de angustiarte.

Vuelve a alzar los ojos hacia su amado y los encuentra completamente llorosos por esas palabras. Víctor se suelta a llorar a mares, aferrándose al cuerpo de Yuuri.

—Eres un alfa llorón —ríe Yuuri—. Mi alfa.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━ 

**Continuará.**


	30. My Life and Love

Una hermosa fiesta se celebrará en la casita de Víctor y Yuuri, una en la que amigos y familia aparecen para divertirse como nunca antes.

Esa mañana, Yuuri despierta de buen humor y decide él mismo preparar algo rico y delicioso. Como no soporta aún estar solo ni tampoco salir, Víctor ordena las compras por teléfono.

Víctor observa con detenimiento al pequeño omega y lo compara a cómo estaba hace semanas, definitivamente ha tenido un gran avance, cada vez es más Yuuri.

—Víctor —se acerca el omega al alfa, quien está colocando unos adornos en la casa—. Tendrás que pedir más chocolate en barra y cerezas.

—Pero si compré demasiados, tú… —voltea a verlo y nota algunas manchas en su rostro y ropa de chocolate y cerezas—. Te las comiste.

—No, fue el bebé —sonríe de oreja a oreja y sobre sus dientes queda la evidencia.

A eso es lo que Víctor llama buen avance. Incluso el psiquiatra siente que ya no es necesario venir a verlo, Yuuri está mejor que hace dos meses.

—Quizá mejor debo pedirles que traigan pasteles, teniendo a ti con antojos no puedes preparar cosas dulces —dice Víctor algo resignado.

—¿Y si traen tartas de frutas, pastel de naranja o pan de zanahoria? ¡O mejor, pay de zarzamora con fresa!

Víctor ríe, Yuuri está de buen humor.

—De acuerdo, vete a bañar —dice el alfa.

—Ven conmigo

—Por supuesto.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━ 

Los primeros en llegar son Otabek y Yurio, siendo recibidos con mucha alegría por Yuuri y después se emociona más al ver a Makkachin. Se agacha con cuidado para abrazar al can y este frota su cabeza con amor a la pancita de Yuuri, después se lanza hacia Víctor, logrando tirar al alfa por la fuerza.

—Está muy feliz, en verdad los extrañaba mucho —comenta Otabek con una leve sonrisa.

—Potya extrañará su compañero de juegos —agrega Yurio.

Yuuri mira a Yurio y se pone muy feliz al darse cuenta que su pequeño hermanito está de maravilla, él está muy bien, demasiado diferente a lo que era en aquel burdel. Se acerca a él y lo abraza con fuerza, quedándose por mucho tiempo hasta que Yuuri se pone a llorar.

—No llores, todo está bien —Yurio trata de animarlo—. Están sanos y eso es lo que más me importa.

Luego se acerca a Otabek, abrazándolo con fuerza, pues él también se convirtió en su familia al estarlo cuidando y enlazado con Yurio.

—Me da gusto ver que estés cuidando a Yurio —murmura para Otabek.

—Por supuesto, no dejaría que algo le pase. Yuri está en buenas manos —agrega el moreno.

Ambos le entregan un regalo para él y uno para el bebé, Yuuri recibe una blusa larga con un puerquito dentro de una pancita como si fuera un bebé dibujado en la altura del vientre de Yuuri, y el bebé recibe un mameluco de puerquito.

—Gracias —sonríe el omega feliz.

Después llegan Phichit y Chris, ambos desbordando amor y miel sobre hojuelas, siendo la pareja más candente que han conocido. El moreno recibe a Yuuri con mucha alegría, sin importar que invade su espacio personal, algo que aún Yuuri no supera.

—Estoy muy feliz de verte, Pareciera que la semana pasada te dijeron de tu embarazo y esponjó como bollito —dice Phichit emocionado mientras acaricia la pancita de Yuuri.

—No es grande, apenas tengo seis meses —se avergüenza Yuuri—. Harás que me sienta gordo.

—No lo eres, sólo te ves demasiado adorable —se acerca Chris con una sonrisa—. La maternidad te asienta, Yuuri.

—Gracias.

Y no podían faltar Jean y Seung Gil. El pobre omega se cansa demasiado rápido por todo el peso que carga su espada, es más panza que él mismo. Vienen discutiendo él y Jean de manera amistosa.

—No dejaré que me vuelvas a embarazar, tonto alfa —gruñe el coreano.

—Pero Amor, te ves bien así —dice Jean tomándolo de la cintura para que se apoye su pareja—. Además, quiero tener diez hijos.

—Si claro, cómo tú no vas a parir —pone los ojos en blanco.

Estando frente a Yuuri y Víctor, las sonrisas aparecen sobre sus rostros y los abrazan con cariño, omegas chocan vientres al intentar abrazarse.

—Guang Hong no pudo venir, pero te manda muchos saludos —comenta Seung Gil—. Él y su alfa ya se casaron.

—Me da mucho gusto por él —dice Yuuri.

Mila y Sara también los visitan, dejándoles muchos regalos porque están emocionadas del sobrino que está en camino. Yuuri se pone totalmente tieso al recibir los abrazos de las amorosas mujeres.

Y por último llega un invitado especial para ambos, pues siempre estuvo apoyándolos y les deben más que la vida por lo que le pasó. Minami llega, está muy recuperado y eso les da gusto a la pareja. Yuuri lo abraza con fuerza, algo que a Víctor lo pone celoso, pero entiende que él es un gran amigo para Yuuri.

—Estoy feliz de verte bien —comenta Yuuri.

—También yo.

El omega comienza a llorar, aún tiene esa imagen de él sobre el suelo cuando pasó toda la pesadilla. Minami trata de tranquilizarlo, sin embargo, no lo logra y es Víctor quien lo abraza y lo lleva a la habitación para que pueda calmarse.

—Dije que voy a ser valiente —murmura entre sollozos—, pero hay cosas que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza.

—Lo sé amor, también tengo terribles imágenes en la cabeza sobre ti, pero viéndote bien y a mi lado me tranquiliza —Víctor le limpia las lágrimas.

—Estoy bien, si… voy a estar bien. Debemos bajar con nuestros invitados.

—Por supuesto.

La convivencia con los invitados es muy alegre y llena de risas, esas que curan el alma. Entienden qué hay momentos en que Yuuri tiende a estar repitiendo cosas para si cada que su ataque aparece.

Yuuri y Victor agradecen todo el Amor que les dan sus amigos, aquellos que siempre estuvieron al pendiente y los ayudaban cuando lo necesitaban. Minami se levanta antes de empezar el delicioso banquete que Yuuri preparó, golpeando una copa para llamar la atención.

—Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles a Víctor y a Yuuri por la invitación y a ustedes por estar conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba —comienza el alfa del mechón rojo—. Sé que esperaban a Naomi, pero ahora ella está ocupada con tanto trabajo y me ha pedido darles algo importante para ustedes.

Yuuri y Victor se sorprenden al escuchar eso, no esperaban algo más de aquella chica, ha hecho mucho por ellos y más.

Minami les entrega un par de llaves plateadas. Ambos se sorprenden de lo que se trata y hasta intercambian miradas.

—Eso complementa mi regalo, es algo que le prometí a Yuuri —continúa el alfa—. Los investigadores de Naomi encontraron en Japón, cerca de un lugar llamado Hasetsu una familia que espera a su hijo.

El plato de ensalada que Yuuri traía en sus manos cae al suelo, quebrándose por completo. Las manos comienzan a temblarle al escuchar todo eso, Víctor no duda tomarlo de los brazos para sostenerlo si se desmaya o algo por la noticia.

—Sabemos dónde viven tus padres, Yuuri —comenta Minami—. Naomi les ha preparado una casa especial para ustedes y ha arreglado un vuelo para el día que decidan ir, incluyendo a Makkachin.

El mar de lágrimas provenientes de Yuuri se hacen presentes, todos se emocionan de la gran noticia y no dudan en darles ánimos al omega. Yuuri no suelta por nada del mundo a Víctor, llorando como un pequeño y no deja de decir “gracias”.

Teniendo esta noticia y planes en puerta, Víctor y Yuuri van a una consulta más con el doctor que lleva su caso médico al día siguiente de la fiesta. Entre más rápido arreglen las cosas para irse será mejor, por lo que son sometidos a unas cuantas pruebas, incluyendo muestras de sangre. Para cuando llegan los resultados, ambos padres vuelven a presentarse con su doctor

—Hemos revisado todos sus análisis y Yuuri está bien, pero no estoy seguro que pueda soportar el viaje —agrega el doctor.

—¿Por qué? ¡Usted acaba de decir que estoy bien! —exclama el omega un poco exaltado.

—Si, estás de maravilla, pero es un vuelo de más de 11 horas, muchos factores ponen en alerta a tu cuerpo y mente —agrega el hombre.

—¿Y hay alguna forma de que Yuuri pueda resistir ese vuelo? —pregunta Víctor.

El doctor se acomoda las gafas sobre su tabique nasal y los mira, sobre todo a Yuuri, quien enseguida se siente algo nervioso.

—Si la hay —afirma.

Ambos sonríen por la respuesta.

—¿Y cuál es?

Sabe que pedir esto a la pareja es algo complicado y más Yuuri que sigue siendo muy frágil en muchos sentidos.

—Podrán ser fuertes si Víctor marca a Yuuri, sólo así podré darles el permiso de vuelo.

La sonrisa desaparece en Yuuri. Siguen sin poder tener intimidad por sus miedos y Víctor respeta, siendo paciente y dejando que Yuuri sea el que tenga la iniciativa de los besos candentes y caricias. Víctor se percata que Yuuri tiembla ligeramente en su silla, por lo que el alfa le toma de la mano.

—¿Es la única forma? —pregunta Yuuri.

—Me temo que si. Esto es para que ambos estén unidos y puedan darse fuerza tanto física como mental, sobre todo confianza. Eso subirá las defensas de Yuuri y de la criatura. ¿Crees poder soportarlo?

Pequeñas imágenes del momento que fue abusado aparecen en su mente, recordando cada dolor que le provocan esas mordidas en su piel, todos esos recuerdos lo ponen muy mal. Mira a Víctor, quien toma su mano para darle un pequeño beso en el dorso.

—Es tú decisión —le dedica una sonrisa.

—Pueden esperar a que nazca el cachorro e irse si creen que esta opción es…

—¡No! —exclama el omega—. Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, no puedo esperar más para ese viaje.

Víctor y el doctor miran a Yuuri con sorpresa, el azabache está rojo del rostro, pero decidido en poder hacerlo.

—Además, debo hacerlo por mi alfa —agacha la cabeza y tiembla.

—No lo hagas por mi, si no por ti —Víctor toma sus hombros.

Al salir del hospital, Yuuri se queda callado durante todo el camino, inapetente para charlar. Piensa mucho en su decisión y cuando lo hará, lo cual es estúpido porque él ama como Víctor lo hace sentir bien incluso sus caricias son muy reconfortantes sobre su ser, pero los recuerdos vuelven cada vez que intentan hacerlo.

Quiere dejar de relacionar los malos recuerdos con lo bello que vivió con Víctor. Necesita “ayuda”, algo ilógico nuevamente porque él es experto en esas cosas, sin embargo, esto lo hace sentir como si fuera a ser su primera vez.

Llegan a casa aún en silencio, Víctor pensando y esperando la decisión de Yuuri, y el omega con todo un mundo de pensamientos.

—Voy a bañarme, ¿vienes? —pregunta Víctor.

—Adelántate, quiero ver algo —dice Yuuri con una sonrisa.

Víctor asiente, le da un beso en su mejilla antes de ir al cuarto donde descansan. Yuuri espera a que Víctor entre al baño y escuche la regadera abierta. Aprovecha en ese momento la oportunidad de entrar y buscar el celular del alfa para marcarle a alguien que cree poder ayudarlo sin tener problemas.

—¿Hola? ¿Víctor? — es la voz de Christopher Giacometti

—Hola, Chris. Soy Yuuri. Necesito de tu ayuda.

Dos días después de la visita al médico, Yuuri decide que debe tomar las riendas de su vida. Este será el día que podrá unirse a Víctor, por lo que debe preparar algo sumamente especial.

—Voy a salir de la tina, así que espera aquí —comenta Yuuri al levantarse.

—Pero…

—Por favor, no puedes salir —dice el omega con una sonrisa.

No entiende a que se refiere, pero será mejor que haga caso. Ha estado actuando muy extraño y eso sorprende demasiado a Víctor, ya que nunca había actuado de esa forma.

Escucha los pasos de Yuuri ir y venir dentro de la habitación, a veces escucha una maldición por parte de él, a veces escucha que algo se cae y lo pone en alerta. Decide salir de la bañera para secarse y usar su bata mientras espera a que Yuuri le dé indicaciones para que salga del cuarto. Detecta el aroma de un incienso, uno muy delicioso, mezclado con un dulce aroma que le fascina y hace perder la cabeza a Víctor.

—Y-Ya puedes salir —escucha por detrás de la puerta y luego el sonido de los resortes de la cama moverse.

Víctor obedece, sintiendo todo el golpe de los deliciosos aromas llenar su nariz y llevándose una enorme sorpresa al ver el ambiente recreado por Yuuri. Velas de color rojo puestas en diferentes partes, el incienso está sobre el tocador, pero lo que más le sorprende es el nido que Yuuri construyó, uno en él que da a entender a su alfa que está listo para marcar lazos y concebir cachorros, y encima de este hay una especie de carpa hecha con unas cobijas muy lindas.

Sobre el nido de sábanas y ropa de Víctor, está Yuuri sentado de rodillas, posando con un furisode rojo que resalta su piel, mostrando sus hombros y dejándolo abierto para que su pancita que es más grande no quede apretada, resaltando cada rasgo. Sus mejillas están encendidas, como si estuviera en celo y el dulce aroma se concentra en esa carpa.

—Amor…

Yuuri tiende la mano hacia Víctor con la palma hacia arriba, invitándolo a entrar al lugar. El corazón del alfa se acelera, sintiendo que nunca había visto algo más hermoso que aquel ser bellísimo bajo esa linda carpa. Acepta la invitación del omega al tomar la mano y se acerca a él, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas hasta llegar a él, recostándolo con cuidado en el nido.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta Yuuri con nervios.

—¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Me fascina! ¡Eres lo más hermoso que he visto! —dice con alegría.

—Me alegra —sonríe Yuuri.

Víctor pega sus labios al meno, besándolos con ternura, despertando un enorme deseo, no, su alfa pide a gritos que tome a Yuuri en ese momento, nublando su juicio.

Sus manos acarician la piel suave que resalta en sus hombros, sintiendo la calidez que emana. Se separa levemente para atacar el cuello de Yuuri y siente el aliento rozar sobre su oreja, erizando toda la piel de Víctor. Un sonoro gemido sale de la garganta de Yuuri, recordando que debe ir lento.

—Yuuri, puedo detenerme —susurra Víctor—. Podemos hacer esto cuando te sientas seguro.

El omega toma las mejillas de Víctor con delicadeza, teniendo una hermosa sonrisa que le quita el aliento al alfa.

—Estoy listo —contesta suavemente y sin apartar los ojos de los gélidos—. Quiero entregarme a ti como debe de ser, en cuerpo, alma y corazón. Quiero sentir el amor que sientes por mí, quiero amarte con todo mi ser, enlazarme contigo.

Los labios se unen nuevamente, perdiéndose en el sabor delicioso dulce de sus bocas, dejando que sus manos sean las que hablen por ellos. Víctor levanta con cuidado al omega, colocándolo sobre su regazo y le sostiene su cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra entrelaza sus dedos con los ajenos sin romper el beso.

Poco a poco abre la prenda para mostrar la piel pálida, acariciando su pecho ya un poco hinchado por la maternidad, pero creando que la piel del omega se erice y la respiración sea más profunda mientras Víctor besa esa zona de su cuerpo.

Yuuri disfruta cada caricia que el alfa le propicia, suelta gemidos profundos para decirle a Víctor que está gozando el momento. Abre la bata de Víctor, mostrando su pecho, que por alguna razón está muy caliente.

La suave tela resbala por el cuerpo de Yuuri quedando completamente desnudo mostrando todo su cuerpo, el cual ha cambiado por el pequeño ser que crece en él, sin embargo, eso no detiene a Víctor admirar la belleza sin igual del menor.

Las manos de Yuuri descienden por la espalda de Víctor para quitarle por completo la bata, estando a merced del otro,

Víctor acomoda unas almohadas sobre la cama para recostar a Yuuri y no necesite tener la espalda en el aire. Ambos se miran con ese amor desbordante que sienten por el otro, dejando que los ojos se comuniquen con más de miles palabras y pensamientos hermosos.

Víctor toma ambas rodillas indicando que está decidido en avanzar más allá y no detenerse en caso de que el omega se lo pida, Yuuri abre las piernas para darle paso a su alfa.

—Curaré cada herida que tienes —sonríe Víctor.

Desciende besando cada rincón de su ser, disfrutando de su hermosa, suave y cálida piel, perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos caramelo y adorando la sensualidad que desprende sus gemidos.

Sus manos se detienen en el sexo de Yuuri, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se tensa un poco.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —pregunta con suavidad y dulzura. Aún le preocupa que pueda volver a sentir esos miedos y darle entender que a él no le molestaría si Yuuri aún no se sienta incómodo. 

El niega, sin embargo, Víctor espera a que Yuuri nuevamente se relaje y puedan proseguir. Cuando este se tranquiliza, deja que el alfa prosiga besando su sexo con delicadeza y explorando esa zona detalladamente, encontrando el canal de parto en dónde saldrá su pequeño cachorro y si va allá, encontrará su entrada, la que tiene que dilatar antes de penetrarlo.

En cuanto toca esa pequeña parte rosada, Yuuri se contrae, volviendo a tensar su cuerpo.

—L-lo siento, sólo que… —el rostro de Yuuri se tiñe a rojo—. Sé gentil conmigo, por favor.

—Por supuesto, cariño —Víctor le dedica una sonrisa.

Al introducir el primer dedo Yuuri permanece tenso, a lo que Víctor toca esa zona con cuidado para no lastimarlo. Los gemidos de Yuuri se intensifican y poco a poco comienza a relajarse, y aprovecha para introducir un dedo más. Víctor lucha con su lado alfa lucha con el deseo de tomarlo en ese momento como lo hacía en el pasado en Francia, pero piensa más en el omega y de alguna manera aún siente que debe protegerlo hasta de él mismo.

Con el tercer dedo, Yuuri está completamente dilatado y esa zona está lo suficientemente lubricada para que pueda entrar con facilidad.

—¿Puedo? —pregunta Víctor, sonando como un estúpido a estas alturas, pero poniendo primero el bienestar de Yuuri.

El omega asiente, mordiéndose los labios para evitar que sus gemidos salgan. Con el permiso de Yuuri, Víctor se ubica en medio listo para penetrarlo.

—Yuuri, voy a entrar.

Poco a poco entra, a un ritmo que el omega pueda asimilar; Yuuri suelta un gemido muy largo al momento que Víctor lo penetra tan profundo, se acerca a su rostro con ambas manos, encimándose con cuidado de no aplastar su vientre y limpia las lágrimas que tiene el menor sobre su rostro.

—¿Te lastimé? —pregunta Víctor con suavidad.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien —sonríe—. Somos uno sólo, mi amor.

—Lo somos.

Sus cuerpos se mezclan con el sudor y algunos cabellos se pegan en su frente por lo mismo, sus respiraciones son más profundas y no dejan de llamarse por su nombre. El movimiento de las caderas es suave, sin necesidad de acelerar nada porque es su noche y pueden disfrutar todo el tiempo que quieran.

Yuuri clava sus dedos sobre la espalda del alfa, dejándose llevar por el placer y la lujuria; Víctor lame la curvatura de su cuello, buscando la mejor posición para marcarlo.

—Voy a hacerlo, Yuuri —murmura con voz ronca.

—Hazlo, amor —contesta Yuuri.

Toma su cabeza con ambas manos, la ladea un poco encontrando el punto perfecto y comienza a lamer. Muerde esa zona para unir sus almas, haciendo que un suspiro profundo salga de de Yuuri, quien tiene los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta. Limpia la sangre que escurre de su espalda y al ver que ya no sale más busca a Yuuri.

—¿Estas bien, mi amor? —pregunta Víctor preocupado.

El menor le dedica una sonrisa enorme, transmitiendo un “todo está bien”.

—Ahora si somos uno solo, alfa.

—Uno sólo, mi Yuuri.

Este momento dura toda la noche, logrando vencer la mayoría de los miedos y gozándose hasta caer juntos a los brazos del Morfeo.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━ 

**Continuará.**


	31. Back Home

El médico de Yuuri y Víctor les firma la constancia de salud para que puedan viajar, ambos se emocionan al tener esa hoja en manos y no dudan en volver a casa para hacer las maletas de inmediato.

Con una llamada a la actual presidenta de la Nightmare Enterprises confirman la fecha de vuelo para tomar los boletos que ella les regaló.

No le cabe la felicidad a Yuuri que irá a casa por fin después de casi nueve años. Tiene mucho miedo y muchas dudas sobre lo que pueda pasar.

—¿Cuánta ropa debemos llevar? —pregunta Yuuri al sentarse sobre la orilla de la cama, el embarazo comienza a cansarlo con facilidad.

—La suficiente para que nos alcance estar allá —comenta Víctor desde el otro lado de la cama colocando las cosas de bebé en una valija pequeña.

—¿Pero y si necesitamos mucha ropa?

—Entonces compramos ropa allá.

—No, tenemos mucha ropa aquí y podemos llevarla, pero…

Yuuri se nota completamente nervioso; Víctor lo siente por medio del lazo y eso es demasiado inquietante para él, no debe de tener esas dudas ni mucho menos pensamientos que los puedan afectar.

Nota como Yuuri piensa y cuando trata de resolver una duda, acaricia su vientre en forma de circular con suavidad y toma una galleta. El alfa se acerca a él tomándolo por los hombros y dedicándole una linda sonrisa.

—¿Qué es lo que te abruma, amor? —pregunta con suavidad.

Los orbes caramelo se llenan de unas cuantas perlas acuosas que amenazan salir, sus labios se curvan anunciando el llanto proveniente, pero Yuuri quiere mostrarse fuerte.

—¿Qué pasará si ellos no me aceptan? ¿Y si creen que escapé? Yo… —se lleva ambas manos al rostro.

—Todo va a estar bien, eres su hijo, su pequeño cachorro y te recibirán con los brazos abiertos —terminando la frase, el alfa besa su frente con ternura—. Además, estaré contigo, no tienes nada que temer.

Los caramelos se rebelan junto con una pequeña sonrisa al bajar las manos del rostro.

—Está bien, llevaré la necesaria —se levanta el omega para continuar guardando las cosas.

Planean quedarse una enorme temporada allá y traerse consigo a Makkachin, pues es parte de la familia ahora. Minami será quien los acompañará en ese vuelo para poderlos guiar y llevar a su nueva casa.

Llegando el día en que tomarán el avión, todos sus amigos van al aeropuerto a despedirlos. Otabek y Yurio les dicen que irán a verlos en cuanto puedan terminar con algunos asuntos. Seung Gil y Jean prometen enviarles fotos de los pequeños cachorros que están por nacer, y justo ese mismo día ellos toman un vuelo a Canadá. Chris y Phichit viajarán con la familia del suizo para presentar a su nueva pareja. Incluso el profesor Georgi está en ese lugar para despedir a su mejor alumno. La pelirroja abraza a ambos con mucha alegría, anunciando que también se irá del país para viajar por todo el mundo a lado de su amada Sara.

Todos prometen volver a verse, estar cerca y jamás perder el contacto de unos con otros. Después de todo, son las personas más importantes que pueden tener, personas a las que pueden llamar familia.

Se despiden antes de pasar al área de espera y son sorprendidos por una persona más. Naomi llega con una hermosa sonrisa, teniendo un regalo en manos y unas flores.

—Creí que no los alcanzaría —dice ella algo agitada, pues estuvo corriendo hasta llegar aquí—. Esto es para el bebé.

Les entrega el regalo, una pequeña cajita que tiene adentro un peluche de oso muy bonito.

—Muchas gracias —sonríe Yuuri al ver el contenido y se lo entrega a Víctor para que lo guarde en la maleta de mano.

Naomi toma al omega de los brazos, sorprendiéndolo y tensándose un poco por esa acción. Aún no confía en las personas.

—Se merecen toda la felicidad del mundo, ustedes me demostraron que cuando hay amor puedes luchar contra el mundo con tal de protegerse —dice ella con una sonrisa—. Yuuri, lamento mucho todo lo que has sufrido, deseo de corazón que seas feliz a lado de Víctor y si te hace algo no dudes en llamarme, tengo el mejor equipo para rastrearlo y darle su merecido.

—Gracias a ti por todas las cosas que haces por nosotros, me pone muy feliz que por fin volveré a casa gracias a ti y a Minami —Yuuri no evita derramar lágrimas con esas palabras que Naomi le dedica.

—Avísenme cuando se casen, les debo una boda y les pagaré cada centavo —dice la chica con una sonrisa.

—No creo que sea necesario —dice Víctor rodeando la cintura del menor—. Decidimos casarnos antes de que el bebé nazca.

—Entonces eso es en poco tiempo y por supuesto que será necesario —Naomi golpea levemente el hombro del alfa—. Yuuri merece una hermosa boda y muchas cosas más.

Escuchan de los altavoces que anuncian su vuelo, pidiendo por favor que aborden.

—Es hora de irnos —dice Minami.

—Está bien, tengan un excelente vuelo —dice Naomi—. Víctor, haz feliz a Yuuri.

—Lo haré —sonríe el alfa.

Se despiden y abordan al avión; para no sentirse mal tercio, Minami se sienta en los asientos que están delante de la pareja.

Aunque ya está mejor, Yuuri comienza a sentirse más tenso y nervioso, nunca creyó que habría mucha gente en ese lugar. Víctor toma su mano y la oprime para hacerlo sentir más seguro.

El vuelo es largo y Yuuri se acurruca sobre Víctor para dormir. El alfa lo tiene sobre sus brazos, acariciando su vientre con ternura.

—Está algo inquieto —murmura Yuuri sin abrir los ojos—. Esos pequeños golpes me lastiman a veces.

—Ya no tiene espacio —comenta Víctor sin dejar de acariciar—. Y aún falta más por crecer.

—Demasiado, tengo tan hinchados los pies que ya no puedo usar cualquier zapato.

—Entonces puedes ir descalzo y yo te llevo en los brazos.

—Puedo caminar y usaré pantuflas o crocs de aquí a que nazca el bebé.

Llegan en la noche al aeropuerto de Fukuoka, caminan muy cansados hacia el área de taxis para tomar uno. Yuuri se siente raro al escuchar cómo muchos hablan un idioma que conoce, pero que olvidó muchas palabras por no hablarlo en el pasado.

Minami es quien da las indicaciones al chofer para llegar a la nueva casa. Yuuri se queda dormido sobre los brazos de Víctor, se siente muy cansado por el viaje y por el embarazo.

—Estaré viviendo cerca de ustedes mientras que se acostumbran en este país, podremos ir mañana a visitar a los Katsuki —comenta Minami desde el asiento—. No están lejos de donde vivirán.

—Está bien, mañana estará nervioso y tendré que hablar con él para calmarlo —comenta el ruso—. Necesita descansar, el embarazo lo cansa mucho.

Minami ve por el retrovisor como Víctor acomoda a Yuuri sobre sus piernas para que pueda acostarse. Le hace sentir paz ver que el alfa está al tanto de las necesidades de su pareja, algo que a Minami le hubiera encantado hacer.

—Cuídalo mucho, ¿quieres? —dice Minami cambiando la vista hacia la ventana de la calle—. Yuuri es una persona muy valiosa.

—Lo sé, lo cuidaré con mi vida —Víctor entiende el sentir del Minami.

Llegan a la casa que Naomi les ha regalado, está sobre la playa y pueden escuchar las olas del mar. Tiene madera como piso por todo el lugar y sobre el porche hay sillas para poder ver el mar desde esa altura.

La casa es de dos pisos con muchas ventanas y al entrar se sorprender al ver que está amueblada. Aún adormilado, Yuuri cree que es un sueño estar en ese lugar, pero es más su cansancio que decide posponer la exploración después de su casa.

—Estaré mañana a mediodía para llevarlos con los Katsuki, así que descansen —dice Minami entregando las llaves a Víctor.

—Gracias por esto, Minami —agradece el alfa con una sonrisa.

Víctor carga a Yuuri en sus brazos para llevarlo a la habitación, una enorme con un balcón que da la vista al mar. La pareja decide desempacar para mañana, lo importante es descansar.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━ 

Al despertar, Yuuri se sorprende mucho por el cambio de ambiente. Hace unos días estaba en el bosque en algún lugar de Rusia y hoy está en una playa de su país natal. Se levanta para ver bien la habitación, dejando a Víctor descansar sobre la cama y se acerca hacia el balcón.

Al abrir las puertas siente como la brisa Maryna remueve su cabello y el camisón que trae puesto, esto se siente más que delicioso, es cómo aquella vez que sintió todo el aire sobre su rostro en aquella noche Rusia. Jamás creyó que viviría este momento para necesitar que su alma no tiene más cadenas, ni su cuerpo, ahora él es dueño de su propia vida y está decidido por empezar a construirla a lado de la persona que lo ha salvado de más de mil formas y con el pequeño cachorrito que está a meses de nacer.

Lo que lo saca de su burbuja es el movimiento que siente en su interior, su pequeño cachorro le avisa que acaba de despertar y necesita desayunar.

—De acuerdo, vayamos a comer algo delicioso —dice con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acaricia el lugar donde sintió el pequeño golpe.

Voltea hacia la cama donde su amado alfa descansa, han sido semanas pesadas también para él y pareciera que por fin su cuerpo descansa de todo el estrés que vivieron. Ya nada los va a separar, nada, están comenzando su cuento de hadas.

Merece darle un delicioso desayuno, se lo ha ganado. Al bajar a la planta baja, descubre que el sol entra por la ventana enorme que está sobre la sala, en realidad es más como una puerta que conduce hacia la playa.

No duda en caminar y abrir para explorar esa parte de su casa, imaginándose que en algunos años sus hijos estarían jugando en la orilla del mar, esas risitas que alegran su corazón y él estaría sentado con limonada en mano mientras los observa.

Sí, esa clase de vida es la que más desea Yuuri, no pide nada más que pueda estar el tiempo necesario para gozar eso que llaman felicidad.

Nuevamente sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por un abrazo por la espalda de su amado Víctor, saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla y se une a ver el panorama que tienen.

—Sin duda serán felices aquí —dice con suavidad el alfa.

—Lo seremos, amor, seremos felices por siempre —agrega Yuuri.

Desayunan y desempacan las valijas que trajeron, acomodan las cosas importantes que trajeron de Rusia y descubren que en uno de los cuartos ya hay una cunita con muebles con osos. Sin duda Naomi equipó toda la casa para una familia y no sólo pensando en la pareja, incluso hay una cama enorme para Makkachin en la habitación principal.

A medio día aparece Minami para el momento que tanto esperan.

—¿Están listos? —pregunta Minami.

—Más que eso —contesta Yuuri con una sonrisa.

Abordan un carro pequeño en el que maneja Minami y los lleva hacia su destino, siento que no está lejos, pero lo hacen para que Yuuri no tenga que caminar mucho.

Llegan a lo que parece un onsen con nombre de “Yutopia”, Minami se detiene frente a ese lugar y voltea a ver a la pareja.

—Cualquier cosa que me necesiten llámenme a mi celular —comenta Minami.

—Gracias, Minami —agradece Víctor.

Ambos bajan del carro y ven como se va Minami. Yuuri mira fijamente el lugar con nostalgia y muchos recuerdos vienen a su cabeza, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y toma a Víctor de la mano.

—No puedo —se esconde en el pecho de Víctor—. ¿Y si me rechazan? ¿Y si no me recuerdan? Yo… no podría soportar la decepción.

Víctor toma sus manos para tratar de calmarlo.

—Hemos viajado hasta aquí y estamos a unos cuantos pasos de tu familia. Ellos te van a recibir —comenta el alfa limpiando las lágrimas de los ojos caramelo—. Entraremos ahí tomados de la mano, no te dejaré solo.

Yuuri asiente y deciden entrar al lugar. Los aromas y algunos sonidos traen más recuerdos a Yuuri, las veces que regresaba de la escuela y venía corriendo con su mamá, las veces que jugaba con su papá.

Ven sobre la entrada al edificio una mujer de estatura baja barriendo. Su cabello es castaño y corto. Porta un traje tradicional japonés rojo y un saco azul sobre su espalda.

—Bienvenidos a Yutopia —dice con voz apagada.

Escuchar esa voz, el corazón de Yuuri se acelera mucho. Puede reconocer a su mamá aún después de ochos años. Y por más que quisiera decirle algo a ella, su garganta está sofocada con tantas emociones. Víctor oprime la mano a Yuuri para darle el valor necesario.

—Bu-Buenas tardes —balbucea Yuuri— Bu-buscamos a la fa-familia Katsuki.

—Sí, aquí viven. ¿A quién busca en espe…? —la mujer se detiene al ver a la pareja.

El parecido entre ella y Yuuri se puede notar a cualquier distancia. Madre e hijo se miran fijamente, aún sin poder asimilar lo que está pasando.

Los ojos color caramelo de la mujer se llenan de lágrimas y sus labios comienzan a temblar, alertando a que salgan dos personas más del edificio, con exactitud un hombre mayor y una joven mujer.

Ambos se congelan igual que la mujer bajita al ver a Yuuri parado frente a ellos, como si se tratase de un fantasma.

—¡E-Es mi bebé!

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━ 

**Continuará.**


	32. Ode to my family

Hiroko Katsuki es una mujer respetada y amada por su esposo e hija, una persona querida por la clientela que visita su negocio y sobre todo un gran ser humano lleno de amor y bondad. Su sonrisa era radiante todos los días y amaba poder atender a su familia, pero un día todo cambió al darse cuenta que uno de sus cachorros no volvió.

La policía buscó por todo el país, buscando hasta en el lugar más escondido, buscaron en la morgue o en otros lugares esperando lo peor, pero jamás apareció aquel chico de doce años que salió de la escuela y jamás volvió a casa.

La destrozó por completo y estuvo meses en cama llorando por el pequeño que le arrebataron de sus brazos. Volvió a trabajar, era de nuevo esa persona amorosa y bondadosa, sin embargo, jamás volvió a sonreír como antes. Nunca se recuperó de la pérdida de su cachorro.

Hoy amanece como siempre a las 5:00 a.m., preparándose para otro día productivo. Preparó el desayuno para su esposo y su adorada hija y mientras tomaba una taza de la pequeña repisa, una muy pequeña casi se cae. La toma para verla con detenimiento y al leer el nombre de “Yuuri” grabada en ella las lágrimas se desbordan.

No puede evitarlo, aún a estos ocho años lo sigue extrañando. Reza cada día por su bienestar y desea que esté bien.

A medio día decide salir a barrer la entrada del onsen por cuarta vez, es importante tener limpio el lugar o la clientela no se parará.

Escucha que alguien se detiene frente a la entrada y sin mirar ella dice:

—Bienvenidos a Yutopia.

No escucha que le digan algo, a lo mejor son unos extranjeros y no entienden su idioma. Tendrá que ir por Mary para que pueda atenderlos, no es que ella no pueda, si no que su inglés no es muy fluido.

—Bu-buenas tardes —escucha a un chico balbucear en su idioma—. Bu-buscamos a la fa-familia Katsuki.

—Sí, aquí viven. ¿A quién busca en espe…? —su frase no concluye al encontrarse con una pareja que están en espera.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los del cabello azabache. Puede reconocer ese rostro en cualquier lugar, pues encuentra rasgos muy parecidos a los de su esposo y también hay rasgos suyos. El aroma dulce que desprende no lo olvidaría nunca, aún a pesar de que está encinta y marcado por el alfa que lo acompaña.

Comienza a sollozar por poder reconocer esos ojos color caramelo característicos de su familia. De la entrada salen su esposo e hija al oír que Hiroko está a punto de romper llanto.

Los ojos del jovencito también se llenan de lágrimas y eso quiebra más a Hiroko.

—¡E-es mi bebé! —exclama Hiroko con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Mamá! —exclama el muchachito acercándose a ella.

Madre e hijo se abrazan con fuerza y rompen a llorar. Es el momento que jamás creyó Hiroko que viviría para verlo.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━ 

Yuuri y Víctor son recibidos en la casa de la familia Katsuki. La familia y la pareja se sientan sobre la mesa para poder charlar con tranquilidad. Yuuri y Hiroko no se sueltan por nada del mundo, están abrazándose y dejando que el momento pase.

—¿Cómo fue que encontraste a Yuuri? —pregunta Mary, la hermana mayor de Yuuri—. ¿Tú eres su alfa?

—Sí, somos prometidos —comenta Víctor mirando con cariño a su amado—. Encontré a Yuuri en Francia en diciembre del año pasado.

—Víctor me rescató de un terrible infierno, estoy eternamente agradecido por todo —agrega Yuuri con tristeza.

—Ya estás en casa —murmura Hiroko abrazándolo—. La pesadilla terminó.

Víctor y Yuuri deciden no contarles lo que realmente pasó, lo que les importa a ellos ahora es que están sanos y salvos, conviviendo con la familia Katsuki. Hiroko se lleva a Yuuri a la cocina para que ambos preparen el platillo favorito del menor. Mientras, Víctor se queda con Mary y Toshiya en el recibidor charlando de las cosas felices que vivieron como pareja.

—Jamás lo vi tan feliz como el día que fuimos a Disneyland París, me sentí tan complacido de compartir esa agradable experiencia —comenta Víctor con una enorme sonrisa—. También cuando quería hacer reuniones, invitamos a nuestros amigos y se alegraba demasiado al hacerles de comer.

—Si mal recuerdo, a Yuuri le gustaba estar al lado de mamá mientras cocina —comenta la hermana mayor mientras saca un cigarrillo—. Decía que quería dedicarse a hacer pasteles, galletas, muchas cosas así.

—Oh, ese es su hobbie favorito y también le gusta la jardinería —agrega el alfa.

—Me alegra que haya conocido un alfa que lo respete y lo quiera por lo que es y no porque es un omega —agrega Toshiya con tranquilidad—. El cachorro que carga en el vientre será bendecido por tener a ustedes como padres.

—Estamos muy emocionados para el día que llegue.

—¿Ya saben que es? —pregunta Mary.

—Decidimos que sea sorpresa —responde el alfa.

Hiroko se acerca a ellos con una bandeja de sandía cortada en manos, voltea a ver a su hija y le arrebata el cigarro para apagarlo.

—Es malo para el bebé —la regaña con tono suave

Mary bufa y se cruza de brazos, había olvidado que no debe fumar a lado de su hermano. Yuuri llega con una sandía grande comiéndosela a cucharadas muy feliz y se sienta a lado de su alfa para compartir de la deliciosa fruta.

—El bebé quiere que coma mucha sandía —agrega con una sonrisa y alrededor de su boca hay residuos de sandía o alguna semilla.

—Está bien, sólo un poco —Víctor besa su frente.

Continúan con sus charlas preguntando en donde se está quedando la pareja a vivir, que es lo que planean hacer a futuro y sobre todo si estarán cerca de ellos.

Cuando menos se dan cuenta Yuuri se queda dormido apoyando su cabeza sobre el regazo de Hiroko y ella lo está acariciando con ternura. Deciden darles privacidad dirigiéndose al comedor.

—¿Cómo nos encontraron? ¿Yuuri sabía que vivíamos aquí? —pregunta Toshiya.

Víctor niega con la cabeza.

—No recordaba muchas cosas, otras se les iba olvidando —explica mientras busca en el bolsillo del pantalón y muestra el amuleto de tela—. Con esto unos amigos nos ayudaron a buscar la ciudad o pueblo para llegar con ustedes.

Mary toma el amuleto y al ver de qué es se tapa la boca con una mano y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Toshiya también entiende por el rostro triste que pone.

—Ese amuleto es de salud y lo venden en un templo que está cerca —contesta Toshiya.

Lo llevan hacia una habitación donde tienen un Butsudan con la fotografía de un niño de mejillas gorditas con un perrito en sus manos. Sin duda reconoce que ese niño es Yuuri.

—Teníamos una mascota, un perrito de nombre Vicchan —comenta Mary tomando la fotografía.

—Lo mencionó, pero no recordaba mucho —Víctor toma la fotografía con ambas manos para observar a su amado cuando fue niño.

—Vicchan enfermó un día y Yuuri estaba muy preocupado —comenta Mary un poco seria—. Le había contado de los amuletos que conceden deseos si se lo pides con todo el corazón y sin duda quiso comprar uno —se detiene por unos segundos—. Ese día iba a pasar por él saliendo de clases ya que íbamos a escuelas cercanas, por desgracia ese día tuve un problema y salí tarde. Para cuando llegué a buscarlo, sus profesores me dijeron que se había ido y supuse que iría a comprar el amuleto —aprieta los ojos para contener las lágrimas—. En el templo dijeron que ya había pasado y supuse que estaría en casa. Al llegar aquí, no estaba Yuuri y eso me preocupó mucho. Salí a buscarlo y jamás supe de él, nadie vio nada.

Mary se suelta a llorar, buscando consuelo en los brazos de su padre. Es un recuerdo muy doloroso para ella y para toda la familia.

—Ese mismo día le dijimos a la policía que nuestro pequeño Yuuri no volvía a casa y buscaron por todos lados, pero ni una pista o algún rastro —agrega Toshiya—. Nos dijeron que abandonáramos la esperanza de no encontrarlo con vida y Hiroko se aferraba en que lo encontraran con vida. Mi esposa enfermó por mucho tiempo y estuvo en cama.

Así como Yuuri sufrió mucho, su familia también. Víctor siente el dolor de todos y por supuesto que no dirá el infierno que vivieron juntos. Unas cuantas lágrimas amenazan salir de sus ojos y son limpiadas de inmediato.

—Gracias por traer a Yuuri —Toshiya da unas palmadas sobre su hombro.

—No hay nada que agradecer —sonríe Víctor.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━ 

—Esta era tu habitación —Hiroko lleva a Yuuri de la mano hasta un dormitorio.

Yuuri enciende la luz y le sorprende no encontrar polvo, pero si sentir el aroma dulce que su madre desprende.

Hay una cama pegada a una ventana que da a un árbol de cerezos; frente a la cama se encuentra un escritorio con libros de texto de la secundaria y una computadora demasiado vieja. Sobre una repisa hay libros sobre patinaje artístico y recetas de cocina sencillas para un niño.

Abre las puertas del armario y ve la ropa pequeña que usaba, uniformes y zapatos. Lo que más le llama la atención es un par de patines de hielo colgados detrás de la puerta, provocando que algunas lágrimas quieran salir.

—Yo quería ser patinador —murmura Yuuri sintiendo el nudo en su garganta—. Era mi sueño más anhelado.

—Practicabas después de salir de clases en un lugar llamado “El castillo de Hasetsu” —comenta Hiroko colocando sus palmas—. En ese lugar hiciste dos amigos, Yukko y Takeshi.

—Tenía amigos —murmura el omega.

Busca un lugar para sentarse pues la barriga le pesa mucho y termina sobre la cama, Hiroko se sienta a su lado y lo toma con ambas manos del rostro.

—Ellos se preocuparon muchísimo y ayudaron a colocar volantes de qué te buscábamos, si les decimos que estás aquí no dudarán en venir a verte —le acaricia su mejilla—. También tú maestra de ballet se emocionará mucho, ella te quería mucho.

Trata de recordar todo eso que su madre dice, pero sobre esos recuerdos hay una especie de nube que los cubre, es como si le borraran la memoria y no recuerde nada sobre el pasado.

—Poco a poco, mi amor —sonríe Hiroko.

Yuuri sonríe y abraza a su mamá.

Después de cenar con la familia Katsuki, Víctor y Yuuri se despiden, prometiendo volver al día siguiente antes del desayuno. Todos se sienten tan alegres y felices por este reencuentro.

Llegando a casa, Yuuri y Víctor se dirigen a bañarse en la tina.

—Yo pensé que me rechazarían o no me reconocerían, incluso sentí que me habían olvidado —comenta Yuuri dejándose caer sobre el pecho de Víctor.

—Ellos jamás te olvidaron, tenían muchas fotos de ti por todos lados —comenta Victor dejando un beso sobre su coronilla—. Incluso Mary me regaló algunas para tenerlas en el álbum.

—Me pone triste al saber cuáles eran mis sueños más anhelados y ellos me los arrebataron —murmura con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero no me quitarán otro de mis sueños.

—¿El de tener tu cafetería?

Yuuri ríe y se levanta de Víctor para verlo de frente.

—Ese no, otro más grande —sus mejillas se tiñen a rojo.

—¿Cuál es?

—Formar mi familia contigo.

Víctor sonríe de felicidad y no duda en abrazar a su amado cerdito con fuerza.

—Ya lo estamos haciendo, mi amor —dice el ruso—. Tendremos muchos cachorros para tener una familia muy grande.

—¿Muchos? Esperaba tener tres.

—Quizá tengamos más —acaricia su vientre con ternura—. Pero primero lo primero, corazón —toma su mano para besar justo donde tiene el anillo dorado.

—Cierto, hablemos con mis padres para que asistan a la boda.

Al momento de decirles que planean casarse, los Katsuki de inmediato dicen que pueden usar el jardín y que cuanto más rápido mejor, para que el bebé nazca dentro del matrimonio. Yuuri y Victor aceptan la idea y de inmediato comienzan a organizarlo todo.

En esa misma semana Yuuri recibe las visitas de sus amigos de la infancia, Yukko y Takeshi. Al principio se siente raro con ellos, pues no los recuerda del todo aún enseñado fotografías de cuando eran niños, pero poco a poco el menor convive con ellos. Yukko le platica que tienen trillizas de 3 años y está casada con Takeshi, algo que lo pone muy feliz.

Más tarde llega la profesora de ballet con una botella de sake para celebrar y unas rosas para Yuuri. A ella también le dolió mucho su desaparición que incluso dejó el ballet un tiempo.

Yuuri no puede evitar llorar, se siente feliz al ver que es aceptado y eso pone feliz a Víctor. Después de mucho sufrimiento por fin pueden ser felices.

Teniendo la fecha fija tanto del parto como de la boda, hacen el llamado a sus amigos para que vengan hasta a Japón para la ceremonia más importante.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━ 

**Continuará.**


	33. Our Happy Ending

Las mesas son colocadas en el jardín con unos manteles blancos con centros de mesas florales de petunias y rosas con un tono suave rosado, la vajilla más hermosa ya ocupa su lugar junto con el juego de cubiertos de plata.

La señora Hiroko Katsuki ha preparado el mejor banquete que podrá verse en una cena deliciosa, es un honor cocinar para el día más importante de su hijo y no dejaría que contraten servicio de banquetes.

Mary también ha contribuido en organizar dicha boda, entre ella y Yukko han escogido los mejores trajes tradicionales de bodas para la pareja.

Sus amigos han aterrizado días antes y trataron de convencerlos de que tuvieran una despedida de solteros, pero la verdad es que Yuuri ya se cansa demasiado con un bebé de ocho meses. Su vientre es demasiado grande y decidieron mejor quedarse todos en la casa a ver películas y platicar de sus vidas.

Esta mañana son separados Yuuri y Víctor para que no se vean hasta la hora de la boda, algo que los mantiene algo ansiosos para volver a verse.

Desde su antigua habitación, Yuuri es vestido por su hermana y mamá con un hermoso traje shiramuko, un kimono blanco con algunos detalles rojos suelto en la altura del vientre para no presionar esa zona. Sobre su cabeza hay una capucha blanca llamado wataboshi. En cuanto terminan de vestirlos, ambas sienten las ganas de llorar.

—Te ves completamente hermoso —solloza Hiroko.

—Sin duda le causarás un paro cardiaco a Víctor cuando te vea caminar hacia el altar —agrega Mary con una pequeña sonrisa.

El omega les dedica una enorme sonrisa. Este día lo ha soñado desde que Víctor le propuso matrimonio y ahora que es el gran día, no deja de sentirse muy sentimental, en parte por culpa de las hormonas del embarazo.

—Gracias por estar en mi día especial —agrega el menor.

—Siempre soñé en vivir el día que tu o Mary se casaran —agrega Hiroko poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla de Yuuri—. Mi bebé, apenas vuelves a casa y ya te iras a formar tu familia —su voz se quiebra con esa última frase.

—Mamá, por favor no llores —Yuuri la abraza—. Vivimos cerca y estaremos con ustedes.

—¡Los quiero aquí todos los días!

El momento es interrumpido en cuanto tocan la puerta y es Mary quien abre para darse cuenta que es Seung Gil entrando con una caja en manos. Las damas los dejan solos para charlar, pues parece que tienen algo pendiente.

—Yuuri, prometí darte algo cuando me ayudaste a salir de ese lugar —comenta Seung Gil abriendo la pequeña caja para mostrar la valiosa joya que Víctor le regaló y él se la dio a su hermano para que se salvara.

—¡Oh! ¡No tenías que hacerlo! —exclama Yuuri impresionado.

—Por supuesto que sí, una promesa es una promesa —agrega el aludido.

Yuuri abraza a su amigo, al menos ya no estorba su enorme vientre y pareciera que él no tuvo trillizos por su figura delgada.

—Gracias, Seung.

En otra habitación cercana, Víctor es ayudado por su futuro suegro a ponerse un montsuki, un kimono de color negro. El alfa prefiere un traje de ese estilo para hacer juego con su amado Yuuri.

—Sin duda honrarás a tu familia y a la nuestra, Víctor —dice el mayor de los Katsuki—. Estoy seguro que cuidaras de mi Yuuri.

—Es un honor que me acepten en su familia, siempre voy a cuidar de Yuuri —agrega el alfa sintiéndose orgulloso.

La puerta se abre para que entre Hiroko luciendo un hermoso kimono de color rosa pálido.

—¿El novio está listo? —pregunta la señora.

—Sí, ya estoy —se voltea Víctor hacia la mujer.

Saca un peine de una bolsa y obliga a Víctor que se siente para peinar el flequillo que cae hacia su rostro. Hiroko también cuida y trata a Víctor como si fuera su hijo, está completamente agradecida por cuidar de Yuuri y haberlo rescatado de quién sabe qué lugar del mundo estaba.

—Ya estás —dice la pequeña mujer.

La hora del verdadero momento se da, Víctor camina a lado de su hermana Mila sobre un camino de pétalos de cerezos que dejaron en la alfombra roja, quien está completamente feliz de que por fin su hermano encontró su verdadero camino.

—Mamá y papá se sentirán orgullosos de ti —comenta Mila con una leve sonrisa.

—Estoy seguro de que así será. Sus muertes me obligaron a hacer muchas cosas de las que yo nunca estuve seguro de que eran correctas.

—Aún es tiempo de hacer lo correcto y hoy lo demostrarás casándote con él amor de tu vida.

—De quienes sí sé que están felices por este día son Carolina y Anna.

Estando frente al altar, Mila abraza con fuerza a su hermano depositando un beso en su mejilla.

—Y yo también me siento orgullosa de ti.

Mila se dirige a su lugar. Quien ocupa el lugar como padrino es Jean y del otro lado está Yurio. Todos ya ocupan su lugar, los invitados llegaron puntuales a la boda y solo falta Yuuri y su padre para comenzar.

Víctor se siente nervioso por este día y demasiado emocionado, este es de los mejores momentos de su vida. Ya es momento de continuar con el cuento de hadas que le prometió a Yuuri antes de todo lo trágico, sin duda lo llevará a una gran luna de miel a Hawaii o visitar las playas de México.

La marcha nupcial rompe sus pensamientos y busca hacia el otro lado a su Yuuri, llevándose la gran impresión de verlo tan hermoso y elegante con ese kimono que resalta su pálida piel y sus ojos caramelo. Parece una muñeca de porcelana de colección, sin duda es de los días más hermosos que guardará en sus memorias por siempre.

Siendo dejado por su padre, Yuuri abraza al mayor y luego se dirige hacia a Víctor para tomarlo de la mano y comenzar la ceremonia.

—Daremos comienzo a la boda —dice el juez de paz abriendo un libro en manos.

Víctor y Yuuri no dejan de mirarse a los ojos, dedicándose guiños y coqueteos mientras el hombre habla sobre lo importante que es el matrimonio y como deben de honrarse. Llegan a la parte de intercambio de votos y es Víctor quien comienza.

—Yuuri, desde que te conocí mi corazón se ha aferrado a ti. Prometo que conserves esa sonrisa hermosa que tienes, protegeré tu integridad y sobre todo nadie te hará daño. Te amo y te amaré por el resto de la eternidad y si vuelvo a nacer, te juro que te buscaré para volver a estar a tu lado. Prometo ser la persona que mereces, cuidarte, respetarte y sobre todo amarte en las buenas y en las malas. Nunca más estarás solo.

Yuuri quiere llorar por esas hermosas palabras y más por pronunciarlas en japonés, no del todo fluido, pero él y algunos invitados entienden a qué se refiere. Ahora él respira profundo para dar sus votos.

—Víctor, te convertiste en mi salvador en muchos sentidos, un ángel al cual aferrarme para continuar adelante. Eres y siempre serás la persona que más ame en esta vida. Te prometo ayudarte a superar esos fantasmas del pasado que cargas, estaré a tu lado para tomar tu mano y continuar nuestro camino juntos. Te amo y te amaré hasta que mi corazón deje de latir, prometo honrarte como mi alfa, cuidarte y estar a tu lado, en las buenas y en las malas.

Esta vez es Víctor quien quiere romper a llorar por decir esas hermosas palabras en ruso, Yuuri estuvo practicando con su profesor desde larga distancia.

Entregan sus anillos de matrimonio que les dan los padrinos y Yuuri aprovecha el momento para darle el reloj que le había robado a Nikiforov.

—Es la tradición darle un reloj al esposo —sonríe Yuuri.

Y para concluir esta hermosa boda el juez de paz agrega la frase final.

—Ante los testigos presentes, declaro estas dos almas unidas por toda la eternidad.

Víctor toma de la cintura a Yuuri para acercarlo a él y besar esos dulces labios pintados con un tono natural. El omega toma a Víctor de los hombros para tener esa cercanía. Sus corazones laten con mucha alegría y sienten demasiada felicidad que podrían explotar.

Los aplausos se escuchan en todo el jardín por la hermosa escena, el arroz cae de las manos de Yukko, Phichit, Seung Gil y Mila hacia la pareja.

Y para guardar estos hermosos momentos, Naomi contrató a los mejores fotógrafos para retratar a la pareja y cada momento desde que estuvieron en el altar hasta que termine la fiesta.

Yuuri y Víctor no dejaban de desbordar miel durante la fiesta y ni se diga en el primer baile de bodas, no dejaban de verse a los ojos con tanto amor y tanta pasión. Quienes conocen a los recién casados jamás vieron esta faceta de felicidad y alegría, se ven tan contentos y radiantes que ya desean también iniciar con sus respectivas bodas.

Hiroko no deja de llorar de felicidad, se siente realizada al participar en el día más importante de su hijo y Toshiya comienza a perder la cabeza por el alcohol.

La pareja escapa de la fiesta para irse a disfrutar de su noche de bodas, donde alfa y omega se vuelven a entregar con amor y dedicación, sin miedo a ocultar sus defectos, amarse con la intensidad de los latidos de sus corazones.

—Te amo Yuuri Nikiforov —dice el alfa con voz ronca estando unidos por el nudo.

Sonríe por ese apellido nuevo que ahora va con su nombre.

—Te amo Víctor Nikiforov.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━ 

Los días pasan demasiado rápido, como el agua correr sobre la corriente de un río. El día que tanto anhelan se está presentando. Unos días antes Yuuri comenzó a recolectar la ropa de Víctor y armar un nido sobre su cama. Hiroko ha estado visitandolos en su casa y revisa que todo esté bien con ellos, pero justo este día se quedó en casa para atender al negocio.

—Ya está preparándose —dice Víctor por teléfono—. Bien, llevaré al hospital y nos veremos allá.

Cuelga y entra de nuevo a su habitación, donde Yuuri está dentro de un nido acostado en posición fetal.

—Ya es hora, Vitya —jadea el menor con una sonrisa, evitando demostrar que sufre por las contracciones.

Siente molestos dolores en su vientre después de romper fuente, durante el camino ambos respiraban profundamente para sobrellevar las contracciones.

Al llegar al hospital preparan a Yuuri y esperan a que el canal de parto dilate lo suficiente para que pueda dar luz.

Hiroko se para a lado de Yuuri, recordándole los ejercicios que tiene que hacer ya que, por cada grito de dolor, Víctor entra en pánico.

—Es hora de que comience a pujar —dice el médico.

Hiroko de un lado y Víctor del otro, toman la mano de Yuuri para que las apriete en cada contracción.

—¡Esto duele demasiado! ¡Tonto alfa, me pusiste un bebé ahí dentro y duele! —exclama Yuuri demasiado agitado.

—Grítame todo lo que quieras, Yuuri —Víctor besa su dorso y pega su cabeza a la del omega—. No te soltaré, se fuerte mi amor.

—¡Puje! ¡La cabeza ya está saliendo!

Un grito demasiado profundo y desgarrador se hace resonar en esa habitación, acompañado de un pequeño llanto.

Yuuri alza el rostro para buscar al cachorro que está llorando olvidando todo lo demás, pues todo su mundo se concentra en ese pequeño pedacito de él y de Víctor.

Lo ve envuelto en mantitas de color blanco y enseguida se lo entregan a sus brazos.

La pequeña pelucita de su cabeza es color azabache como la del omega y sus mejillas son rosaditas. Se rompe a llorar al tenerlo por fin en sus brazos sano y salvo, y no duda en enseñárselo a Víctor, quien tampoco deja de sonreír y besar a su esposo.

—Es un hermoso varón —dice el médico con una leve sonrisa.

Hiroko pasa un pequeño pañuelo para limpiar el sudor del rostro de Yuuri y no deja de sentirse feliz.

—Cuando naciste eras igual a él de rosita y cabello oscuro —agrega mientras acaricia la cabecita del pequeño—. ¿Cómo lo llamarán?

—Luka —dicen al unísono.

Estando en casa, Hiroko le enseña algunas canciones de cuna y como cuidar del pequeño, pero parece que no hay necesidad pues Yuuri lo está haciendo por su cuenta.

—Sus ojos son iguales a los de Yuuri, lo único que tiene de ti es la nariz —dice Hiroko viendo que Yuuri y el bebé se han quedado dormidos sobre la cama.

—Me gusta la idea de que el bebé sea igual que él, me pone muy feliz tener a mis dos tesoros aquí —contesta Víctor en bajito mientras tapa a madre e hijo con una frazada.

El pequeño Luka es su mundo, no hay día que el cachorro les robe una sonrisa.

En su habitación colocaron una mecedora para arrullar al bebé y no estar parados, varias veces Yuuri se queda dormido en ese lugar cuando le da pecho.

━━━━━━❀━━━━━━ 

Los meses van más rápido de lo que uno cree; Víctor decide colaborar en el negocio de los Katsuki, invirtiendo al lugar para expandir el negocio, ya que gracias a cierta chica líder de una empresa de potencia mundial ha recomendado a muchas personas visitar Japón.

Yuuri también va a casa de sus padres para ayudar a su mamá en la cocina y hacer lo que más le encanta: preparar sus deliciosos postres.

Al llegar a casa con Luka totalmente dormido y ellos cansados, se preparan para dormir.

—No puedo creer que este nuevo proyecto nos vaya de maravilla —comenta el omega.

—Lo sé, me gusta la idea de expandir el lugar. Quizá debamos comprar el terreno de al lado para poner el hotel —agrega Víctor mientras se quita la camisa para prepararse dormir.

Yuuri acomoda al bebé sobre la cuna, no puede creer que en tan solo 8 meses ya sea muy grande.

—Ojalá no crecieras tan rápido —susurra Yuuri mientras acaricia el regordete rostro—. Es tan hermoso mientras duerme, ignora todos los males que hay fuera de esta casa.

El mayor rodea su cintura y deposita un beso sobre su mejilla.

—No todo es malo, él conocerá lo bello que en este mundo existe y nosotros nos encargaremos de ayudarlo —habla en bajito el alfa para no despertar a Luka.

—Es cierto, nosotros nacemos para hacer historia —comenta el menor tomando las manos de su alfa—. Ayudaremos a Luka a que construya su historia.

—Al final de todo cuento no hay más que felicidad.

Ambos se acuestan en la cama listos para descansar, Víctor abrazando a Yuuri por la espalda y dejándole algunos besos sobre su nuca y cabeza.

—No puedo pedir más, estamos juntos y tenemos a un bebé precioso —dice Víctor junto con un suspiro muy largo.

—En realidad… —Yuuri se gira dentro del abrazo para ver el rostro de su alfa—. Estoy embarazado.

Abre demasiado los ojos al escuchar esa hermosa noticia y no duda en llenar a Yuuri de besos en todo su rostro.

—¡Otro bebé! —exclama.

—Shh. Vas a despertar a Luka —gruñe en bajito.

—Lo siento, eso me pone feliz. Otro hermoso cachorro, ojalá sea igual a ti.

—En realidad —las mejillas del menor se tiñen a rojo—. Según los resultados, pueden ser dos.

El alfa ahoga un grito y no para de decir cuánto ama a Yuuri por tan hermosa noticia.

Sin duda, este es el cuento de Yuuri y de Víctor, uno en el que ambos crean su final feliz.

Dime, ¿también harás tú cuento con final feliz?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi fantasmitas.
> 
> Si, enloquecí y decidí publicar todo. En realidad lo hice porqué aun me quedan varios fanfics por subir y no quiero desaprovechar ni un minuto ahora que continúo trabajando desde casa (ojalá fuera para siempre).
> 
> Agradezco mucho a todas las personas que siguieron esta historia desde que estuve en wattpad y también a los nuevos ojitos que se unieron. Realmente fue muy difícil ver como una obra a la que le dediqué mucho se perdiera entre esos reportes que pusieron en dicha plataforma. Estaba totalmente desanimada y ya no quería hacer nada referente al fandom de Yuri on Ice. Pero una amiga me animó a continuar, que no debo irme del fandom y aunque wattpad insiste en no dejarme volver (ya me cerró 2 cuentas después de que cerró la 1era), continuaré en las otras plataformas.
> 
> Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por darme el apoyo para continuar.
> 
> Los amo. ♥


End file.
